Et tout le reste est Elle
by La petite Alice
Summary: Lorsqu'on est écrivain, le rêve ultime, c'est de se faire accepter par le mouvement de l'Iléveune, en devenir le treizième membre. Être puissant, craint, respecté. A condition d'avoir du talent et de la jugeote. Et Caleb le sait, il est digne de ce privilège. Alors il oublie les romans d'éducation, et vole jusqu'à la capitale pour obtenir son passeport pour la liberté littéraire...
1. Tanzträume

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai réussi à entamer le chapitre 6 de cette fiction, donc comme promis, je vous livre le premier chapitre aujourd'hui. Pardon pour le résumé un peu inintéressant, d'ailleurs ! Donc, on embarque dans un monde post-apocalyptiqu... Non, en fait, c'est pas ça du tout, j'ai trop l'habitude de lire des résumés qui commencent comme ça ! Donc, on se retrouve dans un monde où l'art règne en maître, et où la littérature, comme à l'époque Romantique, Surréaliste... a une place très importante auprès de la politique et de la société (oui, c'est pas la peine de me dire que BHL, Finkelkraut et Onfray sont proches de la société et de la politique, je vous ai parlé de littérature ! Non, je ne supporte pas ces pseudo-philosophes qui nous ordonnent de penser comme eux). Vous l'aurez remarqué, je vais me concentrer sur le personnage de Caleb, en tout cas pour l'instant. Mais beaucoup de perso vont s'y ajouter. Y compris des perso de GO.

Comme d'habitude, je vous ferai une aparté finale avec toutes mes références, à commencer par mon titre.

Je ferai également une aparté sur les personnages, parce que j'ai pris des modèles célèbres pour certains d'entre eux. C'est pas vital à lire, mais je préférais rendre à César (ou à quelqu'un d'autre) ce qui lui appartient.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Au Café des deux Chasseurs_

 _En soirée_

\- Oups ! Pardon Monsieur ! Vous n'avez rien ?

\- Non, vous en faites pas.

Le serveur adresse un sourire gêné à son client, après avoir brisé une tasse remplie de café sur sa table. Heureusement, le jeune homme est parvenu à esquiver la catastrophe, et donc à préserver son journal de façon admirable. Le serveur réitère ses excuses et retourne au bar pour prendre une nouvelle tasse, laissant le jeune homme seul à la terrasse, pris en otage par un soleil ensommeillé et un vent timide. Il ouvre son journal à la page 3, et commence à lire les actualités politiques, un peu rapidement. En page 7, il s'enquit du score du club de football qu'il supporte, puis s'intéresse aux pages dédiées à la culture. Pas grand-chose de neuf, en ce Mercredi matin. A croire que personne ne bosse le mardi soir, au moment du bouclage ! Le jeune homme lève les yeux et rencontre la silhouette élancée du serveur qui revient, plateau en main. Il sourit maladroitement et dépose la tasse de café sur la table, en prenant bien garde de ne rien renverser. Pour se faire pardonner de la catastrophe qu'il aurait pu provoquer, il se permet d'offrir à son client une part de tarte à la banane. Le jeune homme le remercie d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est normal, j'ai failli vous ébouillanter.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Dites, ça fait trois jours que vous passez votre matinée à la terrasse, avec un journal à la main et que vous prenez des notes, tout en regardant votre montre. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à la capitale ?

\- Vous êtes bien curieux !

\- Ouais, mon patron me le reproche un peu. Ma mère, aussi.

\- Vous avez quel âge ?

\- Dix-huit ans. C'est mon premier boulot. C'est pour payer mes études.

\- Vous faites quoi, comme études ?

\- Du droit. C'est mon père qui me force. Moi, je voulais faire des études de théâtre.

\- Pour devenir acteur ?

\- Ouais. Je vais souvent au théâtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i voir, en ce moment ?

\- La dernière pièce de Mark Evans. C'est de la bombe atomique ! Le kiffe que ça doit être de bosser pour lui !

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Ben ouais ! Il a l'air trop cool !

\- Ça a l'air d'être une vraie idole, pour vous !

\- Oh, je suis pas le seul ! A la fac, on est tous comme ça ! On voudrait tous lui rassembler.

\- Il est si talentueux que ça ?

\- Vous, vous débarquez vraiment ! Mark Evans a tout pour lui ! Il a du talent, de l'argent, du succès… Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être son élève… Mais c'est trop tard, il a déjà un petit protégé ! J'ai bien essayé d'approcher son groupe, mais c'est pas possible. On rêve tous d'être le prochain à intégrer le groupe littéraire de l'Iléveune, mais c'est super fermé ! Et puis, ils sont douze ! Mais ils sont tous tellement beaux, tellement influents, ça donne envie !

Le jeune homme sourit devant le regard rêveur et le sourire naïf de l'adolescent. Il ferme le journal et prend la tasse dans sa main gauche pour la porter à ses lèvres. Le garçon continue à lui parler de ce grand mouvement littéraire, de cet Iléveune qu'il vénère comme un groupe de rock, il lui parle de la photographie qu'il possède dans sa chambre, celle où les douze écrivains posent dans leur atelier d'écriture, leur sanctuaire de réunion. Il décrit les expressions de chacun, le sourire profond et généreux de son idole du théâtre. Entendre autant de passion dans une voix si jeune, ça revigore, ça donne du courage. Le jeune homme repose la tasse de café, mange rapidement la part de tarte. Puis il se lève, fouille dans la poche de son jean déchiré et tend au garçon un pourboire conséquent.

\- La vache ! C'est pour quoi ?

\- Tu m'as convaincu ! Ça faut trois jours que je erre dans la capitale, sans savoir quoi faire. Grâce à toi, je me suis décidé, et je vais aller voir la pièce de Mark Evans ce soir !

\- Trop cool ! Vous aimez le théâtre, alors ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je tiens à rencontrer cet Evans. Et je tiens à lui présenter mon C.V.

\- Vous êtes acteur ?

\- Non. Écrivain.

\- Wahou ! J'aurais pas cru, vous avez pas le profile ! Vous voulez faire partie des douze de l'Iléveune ? J'espère que vous avez une lettre de motiv' en béton armé !

\- Je crois que j'ai mes chances.

\- C'est très sélectif ! Mais je vous souhaite bonne chance ! Quand vous serez connu, vous me présenterez Mark Evans ?

\- Si tu veux. Tu m'indiques la direction de son théâtre ?

\- Par là. Au fait, c'est quoi, votre nom ?

\- Stonewall. Retiens bien, tu vas en entendre parler !

* * *

 _Théâtre de l'Arche Tartuffe_

 _20 heures et des poussières_

Le premier acte débute. Le rideau se lève, et une chanson stridente s'élève des coulisses, une voix de femme. La chanson est tellement fausse… mais tellement profonde ! La voix ne s'arrête pas, elle continue le discours mélodieux, a cappella, et toute la salle se sent mal à l'aise. Après moins de deux minutes travesties en éternité, une femme entre sur la scène, pieds nus, vêtue d'une robe blanche trop grande. Elle se place au centre de la scène nue. C'est la chanteuse. Elle reprend sa longue plainte. La salle s'allume, les spectateurs sont à découvert. La femme les fixe, les dévisage. Le malaise s'intensifie. Des bruits de talons viennent accompagner la voix fausse. D'autres femmes entrent, elles dansent une valse, mais sans musique. Le manège dure bien cinq minutes que les spectateurs aimeraient pouvoir écourter. Et puis, soudain, une folie. La voix se tait, un saxophone s'élève du fond de la salle, une musique jazzy se propage. Les danseuses s'arrêtent. La chanteuse a disparu. Elles quittent précipitamment la scène, rejoignent les coulisses. Des hommes les remplacent et courent sur toute la scène pour placer le décor de façon ordonnée et dansante. La lumière s'affaiblit, le bruit cesse. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains s'avance et commence un monologue.

La pièce dure un peu moins de deux heures. Elle s'intitule _La Ficelle et le Pneu_ , une pièce à mi-chemin entre un vaudeville et une œuvre moderniste à réflexion sur la société. La subtilité échappe un peu à Caleb Stonewall. Il a lu quelque part que le pneu serait une représentation du monde et la ficelle, une allégorie de Dieu. Ça le laisse un peu sceptique. Le garçon qui incarne le premier rôle s'appelle Arion Sherwind. C'est le petit protégé de Mark Evans, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans révélé par l'auteur en personne. Sa candeur et sa volonté l'auraient séduit. Sa maladresse aussi, visiblement.

Caleb Stonewall n'est pas un grand amateur de théâtre. Pas à lire. Le voir, c'est autre chose. C'est un lieu de libération, de révolution et de rébellion. Les mises en scène le dérangent, le bousculent. Le théâtre est l'acte le plus vivant qui soit, il échappe à tout. Et Caleb Stonewall aime se faire surprendre, se laisser bouffer par la gêne qui fait naître un sourire sur le coin de la lèvre. C'est ça qu'il aime dans la littérature : le pouvoir du renversement, sonder des aspects que l'Homme aimerait ne pas connaître. Avant ce soir, il n'avait jamais vu une seule représentation d'une pièce de Mark Evans. Il le sait bien, on en parle comme d'un très grand auteur, un travailleur de génie, un laborieux. On le célèbre comme l'auteur qui a permis au théâtre de revenir sur le devant de la scène, de redevenir un genre actuel. C'est vrai, il a du talent, le garçon…

Le troisième acte se termine lentement. Les danseuses reviennent, pieds nus, et virevoltent tandis que trois hommes débarrassent le plateau. La lumière se rallume, mais ça ne veut pas dire que la pièce est terminée. Les danseuses partent, et la chanteuse revient. Elle dévisage longtemps les spectateurs, comme pour leur interdire d'applaudir. Elle a l'air prêt à mordre, c'en est troublant. Elle ouvre la bouche, montrant ses dents pas vraiment alignées, augmentant follement le malaise. Elle prend soudain son souffle et hurle. Trois secondes. Le rideau tombe, la salle se plonge dans le noir. Caleb Stonewall est le premier à reprendre ses esprits, il se lève et applaudit, rejoint pas toute la salle. Le rideau se lève de nouveau, et les artistes viennent saluer. Toute la salle est debout et frappe aussi fort que possible, en accompagnant le tout de sifflements d'admiration. Mark Evans entre sur scène et se baisse pour saluer, un large sourire offert à son public. Puis il part. L'ovation dure encore cinq minutes, puis on commence à évacuer la salle.

Agilement, Caleb Stonewall se faufile entre les spectateurs pour rejoindre les coulisses. Evidemment, elles sont gardées par des vigiles, le jeune auteur aillant sûrement des tas de fans en folie.

\- Vous avez une invitation ?

\- Non, mais je suis auteur. Vous pourriez donner ça à Mark Evans ?

Il tend une enveloppe grise au garde.

\- Je suis pas son messager.

\- Ça va, vous demande pas la lune ! Juste de laisser ce bout de papier dans sa loge.

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir.

Alors qu'il allait insister, le second garde s'éloigne du couloir menant aux loges des artistes. Le jeune homme se retourne et voit une jeune femme brune se diriger vers lui.

\- Votre neveu est encore en train de débriffer la représentation avec l'auteur.

\- J'attendrai. Vous êtes un fan ? demande-t-elle à Caleb Stonewall.

\- Heu… je viens de me découvrir fan, disons. J'suis auteur en fait.

\- Ah, vous voulez postuler pour l'Iléveune ? C'est pas facile, il va vous falloir l'accord des douze membres. Mais je peux vous présenter Mark, si vous voulez. C'est un ami. Venez !

Presque intimidé, le jeune homme la suit. Les vigiles ne disent rien. Ils s'engouffrent dans un long couloir rougeâtre où les salles d'artistes s'accumulent et se ressemblent.

\- Je m'appelle Silvia, au fait. Je suis la tante d'Arion Sherwind.

\- Caleb Stonewall.

\- Il est drôle, votre prénom. Mais ça vous va bien. C'est de l'hébreu, vous savez ? Ça veut dire « audacieux ».

\- Ah… je savais pas.

\- Je suis linguiste, c'est mon boulot de savoir ce genre de choses. Tenez, on les entend dans les coulisses !

Le jeune « audacieux » suit donc Silvia qui avance d'un pas assuré et qui franchit ce sanctuaire. Elle reste un peu en retrait, le temps que le jeune metteur en scène termine le débriffe. Caleb observe les lieux, qui sont loin d'être aussi travaillés que la salle de représentation. Cette partie du théâtre doit être récente, elle ne comporte pas de dorure ni d'ornement, pas de jolie phrase latine incrustée, pas de belle statue grecque. Rien qui ne rappelle les grands siècles d'architecture. Juste une sorte de béton gris où sont fixées des photographies en couleur des différentes représentations qui ont défilé sur les planches du _Tartuffe_. Le discours de Mark Evans ne l'intéresse pas vraiment, et puis, il n'y comprendrait sûrement pas grand-chose ! Il remarque juste les grands gestes du jeune homme, sa voix enjouée et son sourire. Il porte une veste et un pantalon en jean très droit, avec un T-shirt blanc imprimé d'un portrait un peu grunge de Molière. Et un éternel bandeau orange dans ses cheveux bruns décoiffées (non, réflexion faite, non coiffés). C'est comme ça qu'on le connait, qu'on le surnomme sur les plateaux-télés et dans les magazines people : l'homme au bandeau. Son talent pour les mots et l'expression corporelle, c'est secondaire !

\- Tiens, Silvia !

L'interpellation réveille Caleb, perdu dans ses réflexions. Le jeune metteur en scène s'avance et embrasse la jeune femme sur la joue. Les comédiens remballent leurs affaires et partent en loge se démaquiller et se changer. Mark parle longuement du talent de son petit protégé, de la force et de l'intensité de son jeu, de la justesse de ses silences… Caleb aimerait ajouter « de la maladresse de ses gestes ».

\- Au fait, je te présente Caleb Stonewall.

\- Salut ! dit le metteur en scène en serrant la main de Caleb. Ton nom me dit un truc, on s'est déjà vu ?

\- Non.

\- Je vous laisse faire connaissance, je vais voir Arion.

Silvia s'éloigne un peu rapidement, et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent seuls dans cette salle vide et froide, uniquement réchauffée par le sourire de Mark.

\- Alors, dis-moi tout, t'as trouvé ça comment ?

\- Je suis pas un amateur de théâtre. Mais vous avez du talent, rien à redire. Je comprends qu'on vous acclame autant !

\- Merci ! Et mon petit protégé, tu l'as trouvé comment ?

\- Maladroit.

\- Ouais, c'est ce qui me plait chez lui !

\- C'est la chanteuse du début qui m'a collé des frissons, en fait.

\- Ah ! C'est vrai qu'elle est géniale ! C'est une chanteuse grecque, elle pourra pas faire toutes les représentations. C'est dommage, j'aimais bien ce décalage entre l'ouverture de rideau et le premier acte… T'es un ami de Silvia, alors ?

\- Non. On s''est croisés par hasard. Je suis auteur.

\- Ah…

Il sourit un peu et passe une main gênée dans sa nuque. Le mouvement est terriblement attendu, presque exagéré. Il regarde Caleb droit dans ses yeux métalliques, prêt à présenter des excuses.

\- Tu veux postuler ?

\- Oui. Je veux être le treizième membre de l'Iléveune.

\- C'est compliqué. Je peux pas prendre une décision seul… Et puis, des jeunes écrivains avec du talent, ça manque pas. On a besoin de plus que ça.

\- J'ai plus que ça.

\- T'as quel âge ?

\- Vingt-deux ans.

\- T'es pas bien vieux, t'as encore le temps !

\- J'en suis pas à mon coup d'essai. Je suis venu vous voir parce que j'ai déjà été publié. Un recueil de nouvelles, ça s'appelait _Fureurs à Rue_. Le journal de l'Iléveune m'a accordé un article.

\- Mais oui ! je me souviens ! C'est pour ça que ton nom me disait un truc !

\- Alors, vous en dites quoi ?

\- J'en dis que c'est pas le lieu pour discuter. T'as du temps devant toi ?

\- J'ai même que ça.

* * *

 _Sud de la Capitale, le pont des Ennemis_

 _¼ H plus tard_

\- Pourquoi tu veux rejoindre l'Iléveune ? T'as du talent, une maison d'édition en province… C'est quoi qui t'intéresse ? Le prestige ?

\- Non. Le pouvoir.

\- Quel pouvoir ? On est un mouvement littéraire, pas un parti politique !

\- Et alors ? La société doit fonctionner avec ce mouvement. Vous avez une influence monstre, et je veux en profiter. J'ai du talent, et je le sais. J'en ai marre de proposer des textes qu'on va hacher et déstructurer parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez conformes. Avec vous, n'importe quelle maison d'édition me prendra sans retoucher mes écrits.

\- Tu veux juste éviter la censure ? Tu sais que y a pas que ça. Je veux dire, t'as des privilèges à l'Iléveune, mais t'as aussi des devoirs. Tu dois participer au journal hebdomadaire, aux réunions de rédaction du manifeste, aux meetings… On est assez libres, c'est vrai, mais on fait pas non plus ce qu'on veut.

\- Ok, je prends toutes les contraintes. Je veux juste être accepté.

Mark sourit en s'appuyant sur la balustrade. Il observe le fleuve calme, en bas, qui vient bercer lentement les bateaux amarrés. Le vent souffle un peu, juste assez pour soulever les jupes des imprudentes. Caleb soupire et d'adosse à la balustrade également, en regardant le ciel presque bleu.

\- Ce silence, ça veut dire que vous voulez pas de moi ?!

\- Eh ! Tu veux pas arrêter de me vouvoyer ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans !

\- J'ai l'habitude de vouvoyer mes chefs.

\- Ben grande nouvelle, je suis pas encore ton chef !

\- « Par encore » ? Donc tu pourrais le devenir ?

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit Mark. T'as du talent, de l'audace et de l'originalité. Les règles, tu t'en fiches complètement. Je crois que ça pourrait nous faire du bien, dans la bande.

\- Génial !

\- Eh, attends ! Je te préviens, je suis le pas le plus difficile à convaincre ! Je vois du talent presque partout. Tout le monde est pas aussi sympa que moi ! Tu connais un peu les douze membres ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Mark déploie un rire franc, et Caleb arque un sourcil. Il n'ose pas lui dire, mais tous les précédents candidats qui sont venus, un beau matin, frapper à la porte de sa loge, avaient appris par cœur le nom de chacun des membres de l'Iléveune, ainsi que chaque œuvre produite pas le mouvement. Comme si l'on allait leur donner un quizz surprise pour les tester sur leurs connaissances. Que Caleb se présente en sachant peu de choses sur le mouvement prouve qu'il cherche autre chose qu'une famille, autre chose que des copains célèbres, autre chose que des entrées gratuites pour les avant-premières. Non, Caleb Stonewall est là pour un travail, pour un apprentissage. Caleb Stonewall n'est pas un tout jeune adulte qui se cherche, c'est un auteur qui peut faire des miracles si on lui en laisse la possibilité.

\- Je dois me méfier de qui ?

\- Je vais plutôt te dire de qui tu n'as pas à te méfier, ce sera plus rapide. Notre rédactrice en chef, tu la connais ?

\- Non.

\- Elle s'appelle Célia Hills. C'est la benjamine, elle fait encore des études. Tu verras, elle est toujours de bonne humeur, et elle risque de te souhaiter la bienvenue avant même que tu sois accepté. Avec Hurley aussi, ça devrait bien se passer. Hurley Kane, tu le connais, lui ?

\- Oui. Il vient du Sud, non ? On raconte qu'il a écrit un seul best-seller dans sa vie, et que ça a tellement bien marché qu'il a arrêté d'écrire, parce qu'il gagne près de cent euros par jour avec.

\- Y a un peu de ça, et aussi un peu de légende. Enfin, il te prendra pas trop la tête, en tout cas.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Des requins. Ça va pas être simple. Tu vas voir, certains sont du genre à mépriser les gars de Province. C'est le snobisme de la Capitale ! J'espère vraiment pour toi qu'ils vont uniquement se baser sur ce que tu as écrit. Je te ferais bien un rapide topo des membres de l'Iléveune, mais ça risquerait de t'embrouiller.

\- T'en fais pas, je crois que vais pouvoir me trouver un professeur. Au fait, t'as dit que j'étais jeune, mais… t'avais quel âge quand t'es entré dans l'Iléveune ?

\- Dix-sept ans.

\- Et c'est moi qui suis jeune ?

\- C'est différent ! dit-il en riant. C'est mon grand-père qui a créé l'Iléveune et qui m'a formé. Alors, quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, avec des amis qui écrivaient, on a repris le flambeau.

\- C'était quand ?

\- J'ai vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui, alors ça fait un peu plus de sept ans.

\- Ah ouais… je suis jeune. Je les rencontre quand, tes amis ?

\- Demain soir, t'es libre ?

* * *

 _Au Café des deux Chasseurs_

 _Un peu plus de Midi_

C'est la troisième cigarette qu'il fume… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Pourtant, il l'a bien vu arpenter la terrasse toute la matinée ! Alors quoi ? Pas de pause-déjeuner pour les gosses ? C'est dingue, quand même ! Il prend la cigarette du bout des doigts et la jette par terre, avec les deux précédentes, puis l'écrase du talon. Sa jambe bouge un peu nerveusement. Il le savait, il aurait dû passer la matinée à la terrasse du café au lieu de flâner dans les rues. Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à attendre le gosse. Mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas payer un déjeuner au gamin s'il consommait ses trois cafés habituels, à trois euros cinquante. Ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu en débarquant à la Capitale : le coût de la vie en ville. Chaque fois qu'il doit sortir son porte-monnaie élimé pour en tirer un billet, il regrette sa province, sa campagne morose, mais qui avait la décence de ne pas engloutir tout son salaire en une seule journée ! Il a compté. Il va pouvoir rester sans travailler encore cinq jours, mais pas plus. Entre les repas, la location de la chambre, et les extras qu'il se permet parce qu'il tient à profiter de ce séjour, aussi court soit-il, il ne tiendra plus longtemps. Il lui faut un contrat.

\- Hey ! Je suis là !

Caleb soupire. Il n'aura pas à sortir une énième cigarette. Là encore, il va devoir restreindre les dépenses s'il espère ne pas avoir à choisir entre un petit déjeuner et un paquet de clopes. Il regarde donc le gosse sortir du café en jetant son sac sur son épaule.

\- T'as pris ton temps !

\- Désolé, le patron est un tyran ! Alors, on mange où ?

\- Choisis.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Je te préviens, je roule pas sur l'or.

\- Ok. Venez, je vais vous montrez un resto cool.

Le gamin avance d'un pas décidé, et Caleb le suit, en silence. Il s'attend à ce que le gosse lui parle de sa matinée, ou de sa vie, ou du dernier film qu'il a vu. Mais non, le gamin ne dit rien, il se contente de marcher. Après une dizaine de minutes, il s'arrête et désigne un bistrot du menton. Caleb hoche la tête et entre. Le garçon vient voir le gérant qui semble le reconnaître et demande une table pour deux. Le bistrot est presque vide. C'est rare à cette heure-ci. L'intérieur est plutôt simple, deux tableaux, quelques lustres, une salle avec une petite vingtaine de tables. C'est quoi, le piège ?

\- J'adore ce bistrot ! Si vous savez pas quoi prendre, je vous conseille le croque-monsieur, il vaut le détour ! Moi, je vais prendre des pâtes carbo !

\- Il est bien désert, ton grand resto !

\- Ouais… les gens bien comme y faut… Savent pas c'qu'ils ratent !

Il se penche un peu au-dessus de la table. Caleb connait cette attitude, c'est celle du garçon qui a un secret à révéler, et qui ne veut pas qu'on l'entende. Et à voir le petit sourire en coin du garçon, il est habité par une envie irrépressible de divulguer ce secret. Alors, Caleb l'imite et se penche un peu au-dessus de la table en bois, histoire de se rapprocher et de l'écouter chuchoter.

\- En fait, le gars qui tient l'établissement est pas un gars bien. C'était un ado perturbé, il traînait pas mal dans les rues, et il a eu pas mal de problèmes avec la police avant même ses dix-huit ans. Bagarres violentes, alcool, trafic d'armes, drogue, fréquentation des bars de prostitution… Tout y est passé. Lui aussi, il écrivait. Il avait même sa petite bande d'écrivains borderline. Le truc, c'est qu'un jour, y a eu Mark Evans et sa bande qui lui ont fait de l'ombre. Evans et ses copains, ils avaient pas seulement le talent, ils avaient tout. Public, maison d'édition, fric, charme… Alors, le mec s'est recyclé. Il savait qu'il était pas de taille à lutter. Ce bistrot appartenait à son père, il l'a repris.

\- Il a arrêté d'écrire ?

\- Je sais pas. J'imagine.

\- J'en doute. C'est pas si facile de laisser tomber une telle drogue. C'est quoi son nom ?

\- Hawkins. Archer Hawkins. Un vrai bad boy, du genre dont on aime bien lire les péripéties. Au fait, je vous ai pas demandé, c'était comment la représentation hier ?

\- Très bien. Et t'es justement là pour ça. Je paye pas un déjeuner à quelqu'un sans raison, même lorsqu'il se fait exploiter par son boss.

\- Ok, vous voulez quoi ?

\- Des infos. J'ai rencontré Mark Evans, hier.

\- Sans blaguer ?

\- Eh ouais. Bref, il m'a dit que je l'intéressais, mais qu'il fallait convaincre toute la bande. Sauf que je les connais assez mal, ses copains. C'est là que t'interviens. T'as deux heures pour me rabâcher tout ce que tu peux sur l'Iléveune.

\- Eh ben !

Le gamin siffle d'admiration, et les rares clients se retournent pour le dévisager. Il rougit un peu et grimace. Caleb sourit pour l'encourager. Le serveur arrive, et prend leur commande. Le gamin pose ses coudes, puis ses avant-bras sur la table, puis il joint les mains. Il plante ses yeux bruns dans le regard de son aîné dont il va devenir le professeur. Ça a quelque chose d'étonnamment jouissif, devenir soudain professeur d'un adulte. Un vrai adulte. Pas un adulte comme lui, à qui on a balancé une carte d'électeurs en pleine figure, qu'on a autorisé à passer le permis.

\- On commence par quoi ?

\- Fais comme si j'y connaissais rien. Je débute complètement. Je sais juste que j'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour Mark. Parait que la rédactrice du journal va se montrer sympa aussi.

\- Célia Hills. Ok, on va commencer par elle. C'est la plus jeune, et pas la moins déterminée. Elle gère le journal officiel de l'Iléveune, et elle publie un roman par an, sur des sujets d'actu. On la voit pas trop dans les médias, mais on raconte que c'est l'une des plus sympas de la bande.

\- Et Hurley Kane ?

\- Ah lui, c'est LE mec le plus cool du siècle ! Il s'énerve jamais sur les plateaux-télé, il a toujours l'air décontracté. Obsédé par l'océan, il écrit que là-dessus. On raconte même que son premier roman, _Bouteille à l'Océan_ , a tellement bien fonctionné qu'il est tranquille pour le reste de sa vie !

\- Parfait. Le reste ?

\- Je fais par ordre d'arrivée, alors. Mark a monté l'Iléveune avec deux potes. Le premier, c'est Axel Blaze. C'est un vrai dieu, ce mec ! Il plait à tout le monde. Il est rangé, calme, et son écriture est, genre, ultra-puissante. Quand tu le lis, t'as l'impression de te prendre un pain en plein ventre ! Il parle pas trop, alors on sait pas grand-chose sur lui, mais y a tout un mystère autour de lui. L'autre pote, c'est Jude Sharp.

\- Son nom me dit un truc.

\- Normal, c'est le fils de l'un des plus grands entrepreneurs du pays ! Jude Sharp est un gosse de riche franchement pas commode, super intelligent. Lui aussi, il s'est passé des trucs pas nets dans sa vie. C'était l'élève de Ray Dark.

\- Le critique qui a fini en prison ?

\- Ouais. Bref, faites gaffe à Sharp. Ensuite, on a Nelly Raimon, fille de riche aussi. La nana qu'on rêve tous d'épouser ! Elle a été mariée et divorcée très jeune, alors c'est devenue une vraie féministe, le genre Simone Veil. Plutôt autoritaire, à toiser tout le temps. La dernière nana de la bande, c'est Sue Hartland. Trop chelou ! Elle part en live, elle est hyper impulsive, alors elle plait aux animateurs. Et elle prend la mouche facilement. Après, on a Byron Love, le petit étranger venu du Nord. Il fait tourner la tête à tout le monde. Il écrit pas mal sur l'Antiquité, du théâtre essentiellement, des recueils de poésie parfois aussi. Ça fait huit… Ouais, ensuite, y a eu Shawn Frost, venu des Montagnes. Un gars bizarre, il passe plus de temps en HP qu'à l'atelier d'écriture. On dit qu'il est dangereux, alors qu'il a plutôt l'air calme. Mais ce qu'il écrit, c'est à la limite de la rupture, complètement à fleur de peau. Un poète, quoi ! David Samford, c'est un pote de Sharp. Il écrit pas beaucoup, et on raconte que Sharp le manipule un peu. Ensuite, Joseph King. Il parle presque jamais, il fait pas de plateaux télé. Même son style est impersonnel. Pas de narrateur dans ses romans, des personnages assez effacés, beaucoup de description… Le dernier, c'est Xavier Foster. Il a réussi l'exploit de hisser la science-fiction à hauteur de genre officiel de la littérature. Le roman d'anticipation lui doit beaucoup… Vous allez réussir à tout retenir ?

Caleb soupire.

\- Pas le choix. Si je veux ce job, faut que j'assure.

\- Et moi, j'y gagne quoi ?

\- Si je suis accepté, je te jure que je ferai tout mon possible pour que Evans te prenne comme apprenti.

\- Il en a déjà un.

\- Alors tu bosseras avec moi. Comme ça, tu fréquenteras tout ce petit monde ! Marché conclu ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Il lève son diabolo-menthe et porte un toast.

\- Au fait, reprend le gosse. Je m'appelle Aitor. Feriez mieux de vous en souvenir !

* * *

 _Et tout le reste..._ : Le texte exact étant "Et tout le reste est littérature". C'est une phrase de Verlaine. Bon, le dictionnaire me dit que _littérature_ désigne ici ce qui s'oppose à la réalité, j'y vois un sens plus large, un moyen de dépasser le purement visuel, de s'évader.

 _Tanzträume_ : J'ai écrit le passage de la pièce de théâtre alors que je venais de voir le documentaire _Tanztraüme_ , à partir de la mise en scène de Pina Bausch. Du coup, j'ai aussi regardé _Parle avec elle_ d'Almodovar dans lequel elle met en scène la partie _danse._ Je ne dirais pas que j'aime ce qu'elle fait, parce que je suis assez insensible à la danse, mais elle a l'art de me bousculer. Je trouve sa danse à la limite de l'insoutenable tant elle est violente et sexuelle. Bref, parfait pour Almodovar.

 _Tartuffe_ : Je sais, j'abuse un peu. Mais bon. C'est donc, je suppose, la pièce la plus scandaleuse et la plus célèbre de Molière, datant sans doute de 1664.

* * *

Caleb Stonewall : Son caractère et le tempérament extrême que je lui prête ne pouvaient que me forcer à lui donner des traits de surréaliste. Donc, dans les références célèbres, je vais utiliser... (suspense !) Aragon (sans rire ?!), mais aussi Rimbaud (l'une des figures phares du Surréalisme avec Apollinaire) et Villon, pour l'image du mauvais garçon avide de liberté.

Jude Sharp : Là aussi, trop de suspense ! Bah je m'inspire évidemment du Romantisme français, mais sans référent concret.

Mark Evans : J'ai voulu lui donner une écriture théâtrale parce que, dans l'anime, c'est une star et un gardien. Or, à part Neuer, on peut pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup de stars du foot dans les cages. Donc, comme le théâtre est un peu délaissé en ce moment, je me suis dit que ça lui allait bien. Sans compter le côté ultra-dynamique du genre ! Et de fait, j'ai essayé de m'inspirer de Molière, le côté proche des puissants, mais qui se permet de transgresser.

Xavier Foster : Je suis pas une grande connaisseuse de la Science-Fiction et de l'anticipation, mais j'estime que c'est un genre qui mérite plus de considération. Et donc, je suis d'une grande originalité, parce que je vais prendre la référence de Orwell, parce que... Ben, parce que c'est Orwell, en fait, y a rien d'autre à dire, à part que ce mec est un putain de grand auteur, dans le sens, où il nous pousse à voir le monde différemment.

Nelly Raimon : Je la voulais en féministe, alors évidemment, je prends la référence de femmes étonnantes, comme de Beauvoir ou Simone Veil.

Joseph King : Il est tellement effacé que je voulais que son écriture reflète cela. Donc, quoi de mieux que le Naturalisme ? Et, bien sûr, Zola, parce qu'y a pas quinze mille naturalistes sur terre. Mais je ne m'inspire de Zola que pour son style, pas pour son caractère.

Shawn Frost : Les séjours en HP, l'écriture à fleur de peau... Evidemment, j'ai tout volé à Antonin Artaud.

Hurley Kane : Référence littéraire ultime ! J'ai juste pensé à Patrick Hernandez qui gagne 200 euros par jours pour son tube _Born to be alive_. Sinon, je pense aussi à tous les Marc Levy et compagnie qui assument parfaitement d'écrire de la littérature commerciale, tout comme un un Geoge Lucas assume (assumait) de vouloir faire de l'argent avec la _Lucas Film_.

Les autres n'ont pas de référence particulière, mais je reviendrai dessus aux chapitres suivants.

* * *

Je donne pas mal de noms et d'info dans ce chapitre, ça vous donne une idée de l'état d'esprit de Caleb ! Bon, sans rire, je reviendrai dessus, je réinstallerai les personnages au fur et à mesure. De même, j'amène des réflexions assez personnelles sur la littérature, la façon dont je la perçois. Et ça peut aller un peu loin parfois. Donc, considérez vraiment que c'est une réflexion, pas une vérité absolue. D'où le mélange avec le théâtre dans mon écriture (planter le décor avant une scène), parce que j'aime bien les théories qui disent que la littérature n'a pas de genre.

Voilà. J'espère que ce premier chapitre et ce nouvel univers (largement fantasmé, je vous l'accorde) vous aura plu, déstabilisé aussi si j'ai de la chance.

A la semaine prochaine !


	2. Heroes

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai un week-end un peu chargé, entre un concert, des révisions et un déjeuner familial, alors je vais pas avoir le temps de me plaindre de ma semaine, comme à mon habitude, et je poste un peu plus tôt que d'habitude ! ^^

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour la review. Ne complimente pas trop mes dialogues, sinon je risque de ne plus écrire que ça ! Pour les référence, je pense pas que ça te perdra vraiment, je les note juste pour dire que je sors pas tel ou tel élément de mon imagination, que ça appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin bref, t'inquiète, tu vas réussir à suivre ! Et bon sang, c'est quoi ce kiffe zolien ?!

Ce chapitre m'a été soufflé pendant ma journée _Rendons hommage à l'icône Ziggy_ , quelques semaines après sa mort. On a repassé en boucle avec ma sœur et mon frère les tubes de Bowie, et ça a donné ça (enfin pour moi. Pour ma frangin, ça a été plutôt mini-dépression de 3 jours...). Ce qui est plutôt comique, étant donné que je ne suis pas du tout une grande fan du galactique David ! Vous verrez, vous allez avoir droit à mes goûts musicaux du moment presqu'à chaque chapitre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Honnêtement ? Je suis pas convaincu.

Le garçon penche un peu la tête, en signe de mécontentement. Son nouveau mentor improvisé tord sa bouche en une légère grimace, puis se replace devant le miroir. Bon sang ce qu'il regrette d'avoir accepté l'invitation ! Un petit dîner, ç'aurait été. Mais là, Mark Evans lui a carrément sorti la carte de la grande réception littéraire ! Du coup, il est terriblement nerveux. Il a dépensé un quart de l'argent qu'il avait mis de côté pour trouver une tenue plus ou moins adéquate. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas de la grande qualité, et ce n'est pas une création originale, mais il a fait avec les moyens du bord. Il regarde une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir. Il a choisi un pantalon cigarette noir dévoilant ses chevilles auquel il a ajouté des mocassins vernis, un T-shirt gris pour le côté décontracté, une veste de costume dont il a relevé les manches. Aitor lui a conseillé de retirer ses bijoux, mais il a refusé. Alors, il porte également un anneau noir à l'oreille gauche, plusieurs bracelets au poignet droit, et une ou deux bagues larges, ainsi qu'une chaîne en argent autour du cou.

\- Je suis vraiment pas convaincu, répète Aitor.

\- Par quoi ?

\- Tout. Soit vous êtes trop habillé soit vous êtes trop décontract' ! Mais y a un truc qui fonctionne pas, là !

\- Bah tant pis, va falloir se contenter de ça, je peux pas débarquer en pull et jean devant toute la haute société littéraire !

Rien n'est plus agaçant que de savoir qu'à cette soirée, tout le monde va le juger comme on juge un livre au premier coup d'œil : sur sa couverture. Il aimerait qu'on le considère pour ce qu'il est, pour son esprit, son talent, sa plume… Mais non, on le jugera sur ce qu'il y a dans le miroir. Sur sa tenue un peu rock, un peu rebelle, sur ses bijoux un peu trop nombreux, sur ses cheveux qu'il refuse de coiffer, sur ce petit sourire en coin, sur ses immenses yeux métalliques… Il veut se faire adopter par un mouvement littéraire qui fait la part belle à l'image. Alors, quelque part, Caleb trouverait ça hypocrite de se présenter aux membres de l'Iléveune vêtu d'un costume sombre strict, sans une once d'originalité. Cette place, il la veut comme il n'en a jamais voulu d'autres ! Mais il quand même un peu d'honneur, et il aimerait éviter d'avoir à mentir sur la marchandise.

Il inspire une dernière fois, profondément, puis se détourne du miroir. Il prend un paquet de cigarette et un briquet qu'il glisse dans une poche de son blouson. Il fait signe au garçon de sortir de la chambre. Aitor se lève donc du lit et quitte la pièce. Caleb referme la porte et descend l'escalier.

\- Merci pour la séance d'essayage, Aitor. Et maintenant, rentre chez toi ! Ta mère va croire que je t'ai kidnappé !

\- Vous passez me voir, demain ? Pour me raconter !

\- Je passe à midi, promis.

\- Bonne chance, alors !

* * *

 _Résidence Blaze_

 _Vingt-deux heures bien passées_

La belle société, c'est pas vraiment son rayon. Caleb n'a jamais vécu dans la lumière de la Capitale, il vient d'un petit coin paumé de province, un village où tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Ici, c'est un peu pareil, sauf que « tout le monde » n'englobe que le beau monde. Son nouveau petit protégé lui a fait un topo de ce genre de fêtes, ces fêtes de riches artistes. Extravagances et excès à tous les étages. Orgies de nourriture, alcool cher à volonté, toutes sortes de drogue, des plus douces aux plus dures, des vêtements de luxe, une overdose de luxure…

Il hésite un peu à entrer, mais se décide finalement et frappe à la porte. Après un peu moins d'une minute, on vient lui ouvrir. C'est une femme, peut-être un peu plus jeune que lui. Elle a les cheveux sombres et artificiellement bouclés. Son maquillage est léger, juste un peu d'eye-liner au dessus de ses yeux bleus. Elle porte un short à pince bleu marine et un chemisier satiné. Perchée sur ses talons aiguille, elle dépasse Caleb. La jeune femme penche un peu la tête et sourit.

\- Viens, entre !

Caleb obéit et se retrouve dans un long couloir orné et un peu sombre. La musique devient très forte. Il suit la jeune femme qui lui fait signe. Tous deux empruntent un grand escalier en marbre, longent un autre couloir interminable. Il observe les cheveux de la jeune femme qui bougent au moindre de ses mouvements, promenant des reflets bleutés causés par la lumière sur ses boucles. Elle s'arrête finalement devant une porte blanche. Elle l'ouvre, allume la lumière et Caleb comprend qu'il s'agit d'une chambre servant de débarras.

\- Vas-y, pose tes affaires.

\- Merci.

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens à l'une des fêtes d'Axel ?

\- Oui. En fait, c'est mon premier séjour à la Capitale. C'est Mark qui m'a invité.

\- Oh ! Je m'appelle Célia !

\- Célia Hills ?

\- Ouais ! Je suis célèbre en province aussi ? demande-t-elle avec un large sourire.

\- Non… Enfin, si, sûrement ! Mais je… Mark m'a parlé de toi, en fait. Je suis là pour rencontrer les membres de l'Iléveune.

\- Ah ! T'es le mec dont Mark m'a parlé ?

\- Caleb Stonewall. Je suis écrivain.

\- Oui, je me souviens ! J'avais consacré un article à ton premier roman ! Ecoute, c'est entre nous, mais je te trouve doué. Réellement. Je pense que tu peux apporter du neuf ici, à l'Iléveune ! Je vais tout faire pour qu'on t'accepte ! Par contre, Mark préfère qu'on n'annonce pas encore que tu postules. On va te présenter comme un ami pour que tout le monde t'accepte, ensuite on leur montre ton talent et boom ! personne pourra résister ! Je vais pas te lâcher, promis, comme ça tu rencontreras tout le monde. Bon, tout le monde sera pas dans son état normal, nous juge pas trop pour ça ! Tu vas prendre l'habitude. Allez, viens !

Elle le pousse à l'extérieur de la chambre sans cesser de parler.

\- Je te préviens, d'ici deux heures, t'aventure pas dans les chambres ! Rez-de-chaussée, on boit, on mange et on parle trop. 1er étage, on baise. 2ème étage, c'est si tu veux te défoncer.

\- Et pour respirer ou fumer une cigarette ?

\- Essaie le toit.

\- Et… toi, t'es sous quoi ?

\- Oh, sous rien, j'ai même pas encore bu ! Non, je suis toujours aussi speed et bavarde ! Oh, Mark !

La jeune femme agite sa main en direction de son leader. Il sourit et s'approche pour embrasser la jeune fille, puis Caleb. Il porte une chemise noire et un jean sombre, ainsi qu'une veste sûrement hors de prix, et effroyablement orange, assortie à ses chaussures vernies. Caleb l'observe tandis qu'il échange des banalités sur la fête et les invités avec la jeune journaliste. Il entend des noms sans les retenir vraiment. Les lumières battent, la musique pulse un peu plus loin. On entend des éclats de voix, féminins et masculins, des ombres bougent sur un pan de mur. C'est à la fois intriguant et terrifiant. Caleb ne se sent pas vraiment la force d'y aller, de tout affronter d'un seul coup.

\- Alors, demande Mark, déjà envie de fuir ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Ton regard qui se dirige vers la porte.

\- Ah…

\- On te force pas à rester, souligne Célia.

\- Dis pas ça ! Faut qu'il rencontre tout le monde !

\- Axel est sûrement déjà défoncé, et Sue en était à sa troisième coupe de champagne quand je l'ai quittée !

\- Et Xavier est sobre ? Etonnant.

\- Ouais, étonnant. Il était entrain de flirter avec une gamine de dix-sept ans !

\- Aïe ! Si ça se sait…

\- Oh, ça se saura ! C'est une élève de Jude !

\- Il est passé où, celui-là, d'ailleurs ?

\- Il discutait avec David. Attends, je vais le chercher !

Elle quitte la rampe d'escalier à laquelle elle était appuyée et se précipite dans le couloir. La salle trop bruyante et trop lumineuse l'engloutit soudain, gueule grande ouverte. Ses grands yeux bleus quittent cette contemplation morbide et c'est le regard franc et amusé de Mark qui le rappelle à la réalité. Il se ressaisit.

\- T'aimerais sûrement être n'importe où ailleurs. Mais, c'est comme ça, c'est un peu notre fardeau.

\- Sexe, drogue, alcool… En quoi c'est un fardeau ?

\- Tu comprendras vite. Si tu flippes un peu, reste avec Célia, elle contrôle ses excès. Ou Joe. Il est pas encore arrivé, mais on te le présente dès qu'il débarque !

\- Et là, c'est Jude Sharpe que je vais rencontrer ?

\- Ouais. Il est un peu dur à aborder. Mais c'est un type bien. Et puis, si tu l'aimes pas, rassure-toi, ça fait ça à tout le monde au début. Il va pas rester longtemps, il a des copies à corriger ce week-end.

\- Il est prof ?

\- A l'Université Royale, ouais. Bon, en attendant que Monsieur le professeur se décide à se montrer, je te propose du Champagne ?

\- Ouais, je veux bien.

Le jeune metteur en scène attrape Caleb par l'épaule et l'entraîne vers le couloir. Le couloir blanc débouche sur une salle immense. La lumière artificielle et électrique éblouit un peu Caleb. Ça donnerait presque envie de fuir. Le son s'amplifie.

Il pénètre le sanctuaire artistique.

La salle est très grande, avec de larges murs blancs couverts de tableaux probablement très chers. Il y a une grande table avec une nappe au fond de la salle, avec le buffet à volonté. Juste en face, un bar en bois qui date de quelques siècles, et un jeune homme en costume qui sert les cocktails décorés de bonbons et les boissons fortes à la mode. Au centre de la pièce, il y a aussi une scène surélevée, pour les danseurs les plus courageux. Et quelque part dans un coin, le D.J qui s'occupe à mixer. Comme ça, sans vraiment compter, il doit y avoir une cinquantaine de personnes dans la pièce. Un peu plus, peut-être. Ça parle, ça danse, ça chante un peu, ça gesticule beaucoup… Ce sont essentiellement de jeunes gens de la haute, pleins aux as. Pas beaucoup de quadra. Des gamins, aussi, trop jeunes pour être autorisés à participer à ce genre de soirée sans un nom qui sonne bien ou une carte bleue bien dorée. C'est le genre de fêtes qui fait frissonner la Capitale, qui l'éclaire. Le genre de fêtes où tout se joue, où tout le monde se lie avec tout le monde, surtout lorsqu'il ne le faut pas.

Caleb passe près de la petite scène où une jeune femme perchée sur des talons vertigineux se déhanche. Elle secoue ses cheveux et sa tête, en fermant ses grands yeux, comme pour se cacher, ou apprécier, sans se soucier des regards braqués sur elle. Sa robe longue flotte un peu plus à chaque mouvement, la lumière darde ses rayons sur le tissu noir. Ça ressemble presque à la danse d'un fantôme, tout en chaîne, et tout en légèreté. Caleb détache lentement ses yeux de cette créature à peine humaine pour suivre Mark jusqu'au bar, où il lui tend une coupe en cristal. Instinctivement, lorsqu'il porte l'alcool à ses lèvres, ses yeux reviennent immédiatement s'accrocher aux mouvements de la danseuse perdue.

\- T'es déjà amoureux ?

\- Quoi ? demande Caleb en détournant le regard. Non, je la regardais juste… Elle est très belle.

\- Ouais. Mais elle est aussi un peu naïve, parfois. Alors, elle se fait avoir par des gens pas très recommandables.

\- Elle est danseuse ?

\- Non. Ecrivain. C'est Sue Hartland.

\- Ah… C'est elle.

\- Je te la présenterai pas aujourd'hui, elle a l'air… un peu ailleurs. Et je te présenterai pas tout de suite Axel non plus. La maison est à lui, enfin, à son père. C'est un grand chirurgien, il fait une conférence en Amérique en ce moment.

\- Il sait que son fils est en train de se défoncer pendant que lui, il trime ?

\- J'imagine…

Mark sourit, mais de façon mélancolique.

\- … Tu sais comment ça fonctionne, chez les gens très riches et très importants ?

\- Pas trop. De là où je viens, l'homme le plus riche, c'était le maire, et il devait pas avoir un dixième du fric que tu planques à la banque !

\- Disons que par ici, c'est pas facile quand tu viens de la rue, et c'est pas non plus facile si tu naît avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Axel n'a jamais manqué de rien, sauf de parents. Sa mère est morte, et son père était toujours en déplacement. Alors, il a commencé les excès en tout genre très jeune, pour attirer l'attention, pour forcer son père à rester. Et puis, il a fini par se trouver un don pour l'écriture. Etrangement, c'est son statut d'écrivain qui lui a permis de sortir la tête de l'eau. Mais c'est aussi ça qui le force à replonger.

Les grands yeux bruns de Mark se teintent de souvenirs, on les voit presque défiler dans son regard. Comme s'il ne voyait plus Caleb, comme si la salle, la musique avaient disparu. Puis il se reprend et boit une gorgée de Champagne, pour se redonner un peu de contenance.

\- Et toi, alors ?

\- Moi quoi ? demande Caleb.

\- Ta vie. Je viens de te raconter…

\- La vie de ton ami. Ça ne compte pas.

\- Ok, t'as raison. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Devenir écrivain, ça représentait quoi pour toi ?

\- Un peu tout, je crois. J'écris depuis que j'ai sept ans. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait que trois choses importantes dans ma vie : ma famille, mes amis, l'écriture. J'ai pas une histoire passionnante, tu sais. Mes parents voulaient pas que j'écrive, ça les faisait flipper.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Regarde autour de toi, répond Mark avec un grand geste pour montrer la salle. Tu sais, mon grand-père était le metteur en scène le plus doué de sa génération. Et ça l'a fait sombrer. La littérature, c'est un peu traître ici. Pendant quarante ans, il a été incapable d'écrire, rongé par l'alcool, et sûrement deux trois démons intérieurs. Ma mère a eu peur pour moi.

Il joue un peu avec sa coupe vide, avant que le barman ne vienne pour le remplir de nouveau. Mark le gratifie d'un sourire chaleureux, puis se concentre de nouveau sur le visage de Caleb, sur ses yeux métalliques qui attendent patiemment la suite de l'histoire. Mark ne reprend pas. Il a terminé. Alors, Caleb le relance.

\- C'est pas un peu dur d'être le petit fils d'un auteur aussi talentueux que David Evans et d'emprunter la même voie que lui ?

\- Si. C'était même l'enfer. J'ai mis des années à me faire reconnaître. Les maisons d'édition n'en voulaient qu'à mon nom, on a fait la une des journaux sur notre lien de parenté… C'était déprimant. J'ai failli laisser tomber. Mais écrire, c'est comme une drogue, tu vois, j'arrivais pas à arrêter. Mon premier manuscrit a été publié quand j'avais quinze ans. On m'a pris au sérieux lors de la publication de ma cinquième pièce de théâtre. J'avais vingt ans.

Le barman s'approche et remplit le verre à moitié plein de Caleb.

\- A toi. Comment t'as découvert que tu voulais être écrivain ?

\- Comme toi, je suppose. Comme tout le monde, en fait. Je me suis aperçu que c'était vital.

\- Tes parents l'ont pris comment ?

\- Je leur demanderai quand je le saurai. Mon père s'est suicidé quand j'était très jeune, et ma mère a pas tenu le choc. Elle s'est barrée. J'ai été élevée par ma grand-mère. Elle était antiquaire. Elle a lutté pour que j'ai une bonne éducation, mais j'étais pas vraiment… reconnaissant. Je séchais la moitié des cours, j'étais violent… Mais, j'avais un prof de lettres. Il m'a aidé et encouragé. J'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'étude par miracle. Je suis allé à l'Université de psycho, à une heure de mon village. La fac était nase. J'ai laissé tomber ma bourse au bout d'un an, et je suis retourné chez moi pour aider ma grand-mère au magasin. Vers vingt ans, j'ai envoyé mon premier manuscrit, j'ai été publié. Quand j'ai compris qu'on ne me publierait à nouveau qu'au moyen d'une grosse censure, j'en ai eu marre. Et je suis monté à la Capitale.

\- Et ta grand-mère ?

\- Elle m'en veut, bien sûr. Mais je veux la rendre fière.

\- C'est une jolie histoire. Tu vas voir, on en a tous une. Certains parlent plus facilement, c'est tout. Ce que je t'ai confié sur Axel, il te le dira jamais.

\- Et Célia ?

\- Ah, elle te plait, la petite ? Fais gaffe, elle a un chaperon !

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Mais, elle m'a dit qu'elle serait heureuse que je fasse partie de la bande.

\- Ouais, Célia est comme ça. C'est probablement la fille la plus franche que tu trouveras à des kilomètres à la ronde. Demande-lui, elle te racontera son histoire. Tiens, la voilà…

La jeune femme s'approche, en esquivant les danseurs. Elle fait signe au barman pour qu'il lui prépare un cocktail à base de jus d'orange.

\- Alors, où est Jude ?

\- En train de se battre avec Xavier pour qu'il lâche la gamine qui est entrain de l'aguicher.

\- Ah. Par morale ou pour nous épargner la une des journaux people ?

\- Aucune idée. Un peu des deux, je suppose. Alors, Caleb, tu as rencontré du monde ?

\- J'ai aperçu Hartland.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Ils allaient pas faire la queue pour se présenter ! remarque le metteur en scène.

\- Bon, faut vraiment que tu rencontres Jude et Xavier ce soir, alors ! s'exclame Célia.

Sans prendre le temps de finir son verre, elle s'éloigne des deux garçons pour emprunter un nouveau couloir que Caleb n'avait pas encore remarqué. En suivant la silhouette de la jeune femme, ses yeux se retrouvent face à la petite scène. La danseuse a disparu. Peut-être au premier étage, entraînée par un admirateur, peut-être dans le jardin, un énième verre à la main…

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un peu visiter ? demande Mark.

\- Non. Je suis bien ici.

\- J'te croyais plus du genre aventureux. C'est comme ça que je te voyais avec tes écrits.

\- J'aime bien observer, avant.

\- Ok. Alors, je te fais un rapide topo des gens que tu vas avoir à convaincre et qui sont ici.

Les yeux bruns et rieurs de Mark balayent la salle, en se posant rapidement sur chaque convive, afin d'évaluer la pertinence de ses propos. Il balance son regard plusieurs fois avant d'être sûr. Il se retourne vers Caleb, se rapproche un peu de lui, probablement dans l'espoir de se montrer discret si cela se révèle nécessaire. Ce sera bien inutile, la musique les force à hausser la voix. Mais le jeune homme joue le jeu, et tend l'oreille.

\- Bon. Tu vois le mec au fond qui se la joue un peu timide, avec tout un groupe d'admirateur ?

\- Le type avec les cheveux gris ?

\- Ouais. C'est Shawn Froste, notre essayiste freudien. Il a passé sa jeunesse dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques, alors il est passionné par les maladies mentales et l'intériorité. Je sais pas comment il fait, mais son côté tourmenté plait beaucoup aux jeunes filles.

\- Il en profite ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu nous prends pour qui ? Presque tout le monde profite de son fan club !

\- Presque ?

\- On a deux trois exceptions.

\- Et toi ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis trop occupé par ma vie professionnelle pour avoir une vie sexuelle ! Quand j'y pense, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas baisé… Oh merde ! Je crois que ça fait au moins deux mois !

L'air perplexe et outré de Mark incite Caleb à sourire, franchement. Mark l'observe, en lui lançant un regard désolé et accusateur. Le jeune homme ne prend pas la peine de présenter des excuses, et attend que Mark reprenne le cours des présentations non officielles avec ses futurs-collègues-enfin-espérons-le. Le metteur en scène termine de nouveau son verre.

\- Celui qui danse au milieu de la piste comme un fou, c'est Hurley Kane. Je te le présente pas tout de suite, je vais attendre qu'il arrête de gesticuler. Et là-bas… Attends, je l'ai vue y a deux minutes… Ah ! Attends-moi !

Le jeune homme court presque jusqu'à une jeune femme pour l'attraper par le bras et la ramener. La jeune femme a un regard hautain, très libre, presque intimidant. Elle a les cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux, très longs et lourds. Elle porte un pantalon en cuir visiblement inconfortable et digne des plus belles années de John Travolta, ainsi qu'un chemisier rouge légèrement transparent. Campée sur des bottes à talon, elle dépasse largement Caleb et Mark, lui donne une impression de surplomber la scène. Celle-là, Caleb la reconnait. C'est l'héritière Raimon, fille d'un riche homme d'affaire. Les rumeurs veulent que toute sa féminité et sa liberté ne lui aient pas été transmises, qu'elle les ait apprises pour s'échapper d'un mariage arrangé, lorsqu'elle était très jeune. Etant donné l'aura qu'elle promène avec elle, il semble que la vie de femme épanouie lui convienne parfaitement.

\- Nelly, je te présente Caleb. Un ami. Il débarque de Province.

\- Et le premier truc auquel tu penses, c'est l'amener à l'une des fêtes d'Axel ? T'avais pas plus brillant ?

\- Ben dis donc, t'es de bonne humeur, toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demande Mark.

\- Rien. Enfin, je me suis encore engueulée avec Axel.

\- Ah… y avait longtemps ! Pourquoi cette fois-ci ? En dehors de la mauvaise image constante que ses fêtes apportent à notre mouvement ?

\- T'as pas vu ? Il a amené Victor.

\- Ah…

Caleb arque un sourcil. Mark le remarque immédiatement et lui fait signe qu'il va tout lui expliquer, une fois que la jeune femme sera partie.

\- Et là, où il est ?

\- J'en sais rien. Avec Axel, j'en ai peur. Si ce petit finit à l'hosto, on organisera un casting pour choisir un remplaçant à Axel, parce que je l'aurai tué !

\- Cool, j'en connais qui pourraient être intéressés par la place !

\- Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai encore des documents à traiter. Tu présentes mes excuses à Célia !

Nelly s'avance et embrasse son ami sur la joue, puis elle fait l'effort de tendre la main à Caleb afin de lui dire au revoir. Puis elle s'esquive, en prenant soin d'éviter les danseurs alcoolisés. Comment elle peut réussir ce parcours d'obstacle avec des talons aussi haut ?

\- Eh ben… elle a l'air sympa !

\- Oui, elle est un peu froide au premier abord. Mais tu verras, c'est une fille géniale !

\- Pourquoi elle en veut à Axel ?

\- Parce qu'il a ramené son apprenti ici. Tu sais, on a presque tous un apprenti. Ils ont plus de seize ans, moins de vingt. Bref, celui d'Axel s'appelle Victor, il a dix-huit ans depuis deux semaines. Alors, Axel lui a fait un cadeau et l'a autorisé à venir. Mais c'est un gosse. Axel a découvert l'alcool, la drogue, le sexe très tôt, et il reproduit le schéma.

Alors, c'est ça qu'ils font ici, tous ces gosses ? Ils apprennent ? On leur enseigne ? Même si ce n'est pas officiel, même s'il ne fait pas encore vraiment partie du groupe, Caleb se le promet : jamais il ne permettra à Aitor, du haut de ses dix-huit ans à peine révolus, de se présenter à ce genre de réception. Quitte à l'enfermer dans une tour, ou à le perdre dans une forêt sombre.

\- Et toi ? demande Caleb. Le gosse qui joue dans ta pièce, je le vois pas.

\- Ah. A cette heure-ci, il est chez sa tante. Je suis pas différent d'Axel, je reproduis aussi le schéma de mon enfance. J'avais des parents très protecteurs. Trop protecteurs. Je fonctionne de la même façon avec Arion.

\- Des deux gosses, lequel est le plus à plaindre ?

\- Bonne question !

\- Vos apprentis aussi, je vais devoir les impressionner ?

\- Non, rassure-toi. La plupart du temps, ils disent « amen » à tout ce qu'on fait. Enfin, ils le disent presque tous. Commence pas à t'embrouiller avec les jeunes. Concentre-toi sur les aînés ! En parlant de ça, tu vois le type avec des cheveux longs et un cache-œil, là-bas ? C'est David Samford. Te prends pas la tête à essayer de lui faire bonne impression, ça ne fonctionnera pas. David a du mal à accorder sa confiance. Mais si tout le monde t'accepte, il suivra le groupe. Ah, tiens, voilà Jude et Xavier !

Caleb se retourne pour essayer de deviner les silhouettes de ces deux écrivains. Il y a deux garçons, au centre de la pièce, qui adressent un rapide signe de la main en direction de Mark. Ce sont sûrement eux. Le premier a les cheveux d'un rouge intense, enflammé, à tel point qu'on ne voit presque que lui dans la pièce. Il replace ses lunettes à bord noir sur le bout de son nez pendant qu'il discute avec son interlocuteur. Il porte un T-shirt large et bariolé, un jean élimé et des baskets, tout aussi colorées et usées que le reste de la tenue. Il fronce un peu les sourcils.

Alors, le regard de Caleb dévie, afin de découvrir l'interlocuteur. Il a les cheveux châtains, à moitié retenus pas un élastique qui menace de filer. Lui aussi, il porte des lunettes sérieuses et noires. Mais il est bien différent de jeune homme à qui il parle. Son jean est parfaitement repassé, uni. Son pull est bicolore, noir et blanc, façon marinière, très près du corps. Et il porte des bottes noires. Il n'y a que deux marques d'extravagance chez ce jeune écrivain : le col en V légèrement plongeant du pull, la boucle légèrement féminine qu'il porte à l'oreille. Il tourne la tête, fait un signe de la tête à Mark, murmure quelque chose, puis accepte de venir à la rencontre de Mark. Les garçons s'approchent, Caleb peut à présent remarquer leurs yeux. Les billes vertes et ternes du premier. Les éclats rougeoyants et obsédants du second. Les phénomènes surnaturels passionnent Caleb, il aime les étudier, sans prétendre les comprendre. Là, il se dit qu'il y a quelque chose de fantastique et d'attractif dans ces pupilles couleur rubis, masquées par un fin écran de verre.

\- Xavier, Jude, je vous présente un ami écrivain, Caleb !

Les deux garçons serrent la main de Caleb, sans vraiment prêter attention à lui. Le premier, Xavier donc, demande deux coupes de Champagne, et en tend une à son ami, Jude donc. Après ça, aucun des deux ne parle. Et au bout de deux minutes bien comptées, Xavier présente ses excuses et s'esquive. Jude le suit des yeux.

\- Un problème ? demande Mark.

\- Résolu, normalement.

\- Célia m'a parlé de ton étudiante.

\- Je l'ai renvoyée chez ses parents. Maintenant, j'espère que Xavier va se tenir à carreau. Tu le surveilles pour moi ?

\- Tu pars déjà ? Il est même pas minuit !

\- Je sais, mais j'ai eu une mauvaise semaine.

\- T'accorde même pas une danse à Célia ?

\- J't'en prie ! J'ai l'impression de revenir au siècle dernier ! Je me sauve avant qu'elle me voit !

Jude pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami, et l'embrasse avant de faire volte-face pour quitter la fête, sans un regard pour Caleb. Le jeune homme le regarde s'éloigner, les bras le long du corps. Ce jeune homme, il a une démarche qui bascule de la fierté au sensuel, comme pas magie. Son dos a cette droiture des hommes qui savent où ils vont. Pourtant, Caleb sent bien qu'au milieu de ce dos, entre les omoplates, ou dans le creux des reins, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, comme une envie de fuir qui s'emprisonne au centre du corps. C'est son attitude superficielle, elle semble vouloir cracher une vérité à la face du monde. Caleb sourit. Tant de mystères, et tant d'artifices pour les cacher, ça donne envie d'en savoir plus. Il se souvient d'Aitor, de ce qu'il lui a dit de Jude Sharp, tous les mystères qui planent autour de lui. Soudain, Caleb sent une forme de fascination le nouer au ventre, racler sa gorge et vibrer dans sa cage thoracique.

Lorsque la silhouette s'évanouit, Caleb détourne les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Mark, qui l'observent. « Quoi ? » demande-t-il sans rien dire. Mark ne répond pas. Il soupire, peut-être exaspéré par la fuite de son ami. Le morceau pop et dansant passé par le D.J s'évanouit progressivement. Lui succède un Seal aux accents eighties. Caleb perçoit vaguement le claquement mécontent des talons de Célia qui se dirige vers Mark.

\- Il a disparu, c'est ça ?

\- Il a du boulot, dit machinalement Mark.

\- A croire qu'il me fuit… Bon, puisque c'est ça…

Elle lève ses yeux profonds vers Caleb, soudain inquiet de la situation, du regard, et aussi de la ballade diffusée. La jeune femme s'approche de lui et lui prend le poignet, le forçant à lâcher la coupe de Champagne vide à laquelle il se raccrochait furieusement. Elle tente de le mener jusqu'à la piste de danse, et lui essaie de se débattre en douceur. Le spectacle amuse Mark.

\- Non, vraiment Célia, je sais pas danser !

\- Oh, allez ! Juste la chanson ! Fais-moi plaisir !

Le regard suppliant planté au milieu de ce visage enfantin, ça forcerait même le plus coriace des Hommes à lâcher prise. Caleb baisse les épaules, détend les muscles, cesse de lutter. Il abandonne son corps à la musique, laisse les mains délicates de la jeune femme le tirer au centre de la salle. Elle sourit, puis place les mains de Caleb sur sa taille qu'elle commence à déhancher lentement. Une fois qu'elle est sûre que les mains de Caleb ne vont pas abandonner ses hanches, elle passe ses mains de chaque côté de son cou de façon à ce qu'elles se rejoignent derrière sa nuque. Elle serre un peu son corps contre celui du jeune homme. Ce n'est pas le premier corps de femme que Caleb sent se presser contre lui pour une danse. Pourtant, l'impression est différente. Il est habitué à l'emprisonnement sensuel d'une femme qui demande un peu plus qu'une danse, au balancement exagérément sexuel de celle qui revendique sa liberté, à l'empressement essoufflé de celle qui ne veut que s'amuser en bougeant son corps rythmiquement. Là, Caleb ressent la différence. Célia ne cherche pas à le séduire, elle n'a pas un message particulier à lui faire passer. Non, elle recherche juste un peu de contact. Rien de plus. Alors, un peu maladroitement, Caleb obéit à la loi terriblement stricte et inconfortable de la musique lente et amoureuse.

Il lève un peu les yeux. Il y a une sorte de balcon qui surplombe la salle, avec une rambarde luxueuse et blanche. Appuyé contre celle-ci, il remarque le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, David Samford. Il croise son regard. Il l'observe, ou quoi ? Et c'est quoi ce regard froid ? A sa gauche, un jeune homme apparaît. Un type très beau, avec des cheveux blond clair, un peu long, et une multitude de boucles d'oreilles, de colliers dévoilés sur une poitrine bronzée, mise en valeur par la chemise blanche ouverte. Le jeune homme chuchote quelque chose à David Samford qui répond par un hochement de tête. Lui aussi, il a un regard froid. Et lui aussi, il le dévisage à présent. C'est quoi, ça ? Un complot ? Célia doit sentir que Caleb est ailleurs, parce qu'elle relève un peu la tête, puis suit le regard de Caleb. Elle regarde les deux jeunes hommes. La chanson prend fin, alors le couple improvisé s'arrête. Caleb regarde sa partenaire. Elle a l'air en colère. Le D.J change de style et s'attaque à Bowie. Les accents rock se déversent dans la salle.

\- Ça va ? demande Caleb.

\- Oui. Mais je crois qu'ils vont me gâcher la soirée. Plus que Jude ne l'a déjà fait, je veux dire.

\- C'est qui le type avec Samford ?

\- Axel Blaze.

\- C'est moi qui les gêne comme ça ?

\- Non, c'est moi. Moi avec toi, disons.

\- J'aime bien rendre les gens jaloux. Si t'as rien contre, je te propose une autre danse !

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumine d'un large sourire. Caleb lui répond, puis envoie un sourire mesquin aux deux auteurs perchés au balcon. Il prend la main de Célia et l'entraîne sur ce rythme nouveau et plus violent. Il fait l'effort de se tenir proche du corps de la jeune femme, afin de provoquer autant de jalousie que possible de la part des deux observateurs, sans pour autant l'emprisonner avec ses bras. Il commence à faire bouger son propre corps, invite Célia à prendre place au centre de la salle, en pleine lumière, où on ne voit qu'eux, surtout avec une vue plongeante comme possèdent Blaze et Samford. La jeune femme secoue la tête, ébouriffe ses cheveux. Caleb se prend au jeu, oublie les deux auteurs, se concentre sur l'entrain de sa partenaire. Trois minutes passent, la musique s'arrête. Célia reprend ses esprits, la tête semble lui tourner un peu, puis elle éclate de rire. Sans vraiment le comprendre, Caleb rejoint l'éclat. Il regarde le balcon, constate que Bowie a eu raison des deux observateurs. De Mark aussi, visiblement, car il a quitté le bar.

\- Eh ben, on s'amuse sans moi ?

Un grand type à la peau mâte apparaît derrière Célia. Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue, en attendant qu'elle cesse de rire. Il porte un T-shirt bleu turquoise, et un bermuda en jean déchiré. Et ses cheveux sont extravagamment teints en rose pâle. Il tend la main à Caleb, qui s'empresse de la serrer. Là, c'est au type d'éclater de rire. Il retire sa main, puis frappe dans celle de Caleb.

\- Désolé mec, je serre pas la main, je checke. Je m'appelle Hurley, je suis un ami de ta partenaire.

\- Moi c'est Caleb. Un ami de Mark.

\- Et il t'a pas dit que c'était dangereux de danser avec la benjamine de l'Iléveune ?

\- Non, mais je l'ai découvert par moi-même. Je suis du genre à aimer prendre des risques !

\- Dans ce cas, mec, on est pareil, toi et moi ! Oh ! T'entends ça ? Bob Marley ! Y a pas plus cool que Bob Marley !

Visiblement possédé par la musique reggae, Hurley se met à danser, les yeux fermés. Ce type, soit il est déchiré, soit il est complètement possédé. Célia recommence à rire, puis tente de calquer ses mouvement sur ceux de son ami. Elle regarde Caleb et lui fait signe. _Alors, tu nous rejoints ?_ Caleb regarde au bar. Toujours aucune trace de Mark. Il hausse les épaules, puis s'approche des deux écrivains professionnels, afin d'épouser lui aussi le rythme lent et détendu du reggae. Quelque part, il a l'impression désagréable qu'il va regretter cette soirée, le lendemain, un jour… Se perdre dans la Capitale, ça passe aussi par ça. Il est écrivain, alors se perdre, ça ne l'inquiète qu'à moitié. Le danger le fascine. Alors, tant pis, il plonge. Et s'il ne doit plus se relever, peut-être aura-t-il au moins le droit à une place sur l'étagère des écrivains maudits…

* * *

 _Heroes_ : Ce doit être l'une des chansons les plus connues de Bowie, enfin j'imagine... La légende veut que les berlinois de l'Est aient décidé de la chute du mur en entendant cette chanson. Bon, m'est avis que les cocos étaient pas trop d'accord pour que Bowie soit diffusé aux radios du bloc de l'Est. De plus, la chanson est parue en 77, et le mur va attendre 89 avant de chuter... Bon, allez, disons que c'est une jolie légende ! Je trouvais que l'idée de suprématie éphémère collait bien avec le chapitre.

 _Écrivains maudits_ : Ou poètes maudits. On désigne ainsi pas mal de poètes romantiques, ou déviant du romantisme, les plus célèbres étant Rimbaud, Baudelaire (par excellence) et Poe. Byron aussi, sûrement. Bref, les poètes qui font fantasmer encore aujourd'hui les poètes modernes, comme Thiéphaine.

* * *

En ce qui concerne les chansons évoquées, les voici : _Les Mots_ de Seal et Mylène Farmer (en vrai, je déteste cette chanson, mais j'arrêtais pas de l'avoir en tête suite à un week-end pénible avec un fan de la demoiselle), _Knocking on Heaven's door_ de Marley (j'écoute plutôt la version de Bob Dylan, mais Bob Marley collait mieux avec la cool attitude d'Hurley).

Encore une fois, désolée, j'ai pas trop le temps de raconter ma vie ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours rigolo de savoir ce que vous pensez, si ça vous plait ou non... Je vais avoir un mois de Mars et un début de mois d'Avril un peu serrés, donc je promets pas d'être super régulière, mais je vais faire mon maximum !

A la semaine prochaine (j'espère) !


	3. Watching you

Salut tout le monde !

Bon, tout d'abord, programme pour les prochaines semaines. Je vais être un peu surbookée à cause de révisions, des oraux et dissert' le Samedi, et des exam' pas franchement drôles qui avancent à grand pas. Donc, ça va être du bachotage pendant un temps. Tout ce que j'aime, quoi ! Je déteste apprendre par coeur, ça m'énerve, et je me rends vite compte que c'est pas toujours utile. On essaie de faire de nous des puits de sciences, et j'ai signé pour des études de culture et de méthodes. Bref, ça me saoule. Donc, je risque d'être indisponible pour deux ou trois semaines. No panic ! Une fois cette phase d'exam' terminée et mon sommeil retrouvé, je reviens évidemment.

Désolée aussi pour les reviews en retard, je dois pas être franchement à jour pour pas mal de fictions. Là encore, promis, je me rattraperai. Vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis quelqu'un d'extraordinairement synthétique, alors c'est assez long pour moi de faire une review constructive.

J'ai pas non plus beaucoup de chapitres d'avance pour cette fiction, et j'avoue que j'écris un peu au fur et à mesure. Disons que la colonne vertébrale manque de certaines vertèbres par endroit. Du coup, je retravaille un peu mes espérances, alors que je suis du genre à écrire au fil de la plume, en me laissant porter. Bref, il me faut un peu de temps.

Encore une chose : désolée si certaines coquilles se sont glissées. Je corrige et relis toujours mes textes, mais mon ordinateur a décidé de me faire la tête, et il a eu la bonté de s'éteindre 5 fois aujourd'hui, sans que je le lui demande. Et comme je suis du genre à ne pas enregistrer toutes les deux minutes... Bref, désolée pour ça, j'ai franchement pas le courage de me taper une 6ème lecture.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _La lampe est éteinte. Il ne voit rien d'autre que ses mains d'où jaillit soudain un Cardinal rouge. L'oiseau s'effraie, s'envole, va se perdre quelques secondes, puis, porté par le vent, il revient, crochète la serrure d'une cage en or, et s'enferme à l'intérieur. Alors, le jeune homme s'approche, pour ouvrir la cage. Des accents de musique américaine résonnent depuis les cieux. Lorsqu'il approche la main de la porte de la cage, l'oiseau attaque et le pince à la main. Surpris, il recommence, mais l'oiseau refuse bien de le laisser faire. Sa main commence à enfler. Il frappe violemment la cage, pour faire comprendre à l'oiseau qu'il s'agit d'un geste secourable. Alors, l'oiseau se met à chanter. Il chante du Police, la mélodie de_ Every Breath you take _. Le chant devient de plus en plus aigu. Il plaque les mains sur ses oreilles, mais le son s'amplifie, devient strident, effroyablement dissonant. Comme un hurlement qui transperce les nuages. Le chant broie la tête du jeune homme, c'en est insupportable ! Qu'on tue l'oiseau, pitié !_

Il ouvre soudain les yeux. La musique de Police continue de se propager. Il prend quelques secondes, puis réalise qu'il s'agit de la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, dans la poche de son jean. Il se redresse sur un bras, plonge sa main dans la poche pour en extraire le téléphone, joue avec l'écran tactile puis le porte à son oreille. Il entend vaguement le bruit d'un vent fort. Puis, son nom, répété plusieurs fois. Il se redresse vraiment, pour écouter un peu plus correctement la conversation.

\- Allô ?

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Je te réveille ?

\- Oui, un peu. Quelle heure il est ?

\- Presque midi.

\- Merde ! J'avais rendez-vous ! Ecoute, je te rappelle ce soir !

\- Tu ne le feras pas…

\- Mais si ! Je t'embrasse !

Il raccroche un peu précipitamment, puis range son portable. Il regarde un peu la pièce, se souvient vaguement être resté dormir, sur insistance de Célia et Hurley, la veille. La jeune femme dort à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se lève en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher. Sur une chaise, il retrouve sa veste un peu froissée, l'enfile. Ses yeux se promènent sur le parquet. Où sont passées ses chaussures. Il s'agenouille et les retrouve, sous le lit. Alors qu'il tente de les enfiler également, il entend les soupirs de Célia. Elle s'agite un peu, s'étire, puis le regarde, les yeux encore flous. Elle sourit.

\- Désolé. Je t'ai réveillée.

\- En fait, c'est Sting qui m'a réveillée !

\- Désolé.

\- C'est rien. Faut que je me lève. J'ai entendu une voix féminine. C'est ta femme qui t'as appelé pour te dire de rentrer ?

\- Non, sourit Caleb, pas vraiment.

\- Ta mère ? demande Célia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ma grand-mère. Je devais l'appeler hier soir, et j'ai oublié.

\- Oh… Et tu as rendez-vous ? Tu me raccompagnes pas chez moi ?

\- Pourquoi, tu sais pas rentrer chez toi ?

\- Si. Mais la Capitale, c'est dangereux pour une jeune femme seule…

\- Je suis pas sûre que tu sois vraiment en danger. Et puis, tu vas bien trouver un chevalier servant pour te ramener. Blaze et Samford vont se disputer la place.

\- Merde ! David !

La jeune femme repousse soudain les draps. Elle saute presque du lit, tend la main vers ses lunettes tandis qu'elle boutonne le chemisier, par-dessus le débardeur qu'elle a gardé pour dormir. Elle tourne la tête, retrouve son sac, fouille pour y trouver ses chaussures en toile, puis y range ses escarpins. Caleb a tout juste terminé de s'habiller qu'elle l'attrape par le poignet pour lui faire quitter la chambre, et descendre quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Elle entre dans la salle principale. Elle n'a rien perdu de son charme, cette pièce, malgré l'absence de musique, l'éclairage naturel, les chaises vides. Deux domestiques sont entrain de s'occuper de rendre à la pièce ses allures baroques. Vidée de monde, elle semble encore plus grande. Trop grande, d'ailleurs. En y réfléchissant, elle doit bien faire la taille de tout le rez-de-chaussée de la maison de Caleb, celle de Province… Il y a encore une ou deux personnes présentes la veille, encore un peu chamboulées par les paillettes, les lumières et les paradis artificiels de leur soirée. Caleb ne reconnait presque personne. Sauf Mark. Il est assis sur une chaise, le coude posé sur une large table, un beignet dans la main, un journal dans l'autre. Il lève la tête et fait signe à Célia et Caleb. Célia, un peu inquiète, s'approche.

\- Salut. David est parti ?

\- Non, il est dans la douche. Et réveillé depuis Neuf heures du matin.

\- Merde… Je lui avais promis qu'on rentrerait pas tard… Je vais encore me faire allumer.

\- Tu sais, il est peut-être temps de lui rappeler que tu es majeure !

\- Oui, vas donc dire ça à tous les membres de l'Iléveune !

\- C'est ton mec ? demande Caleb en croquant dans une pomme.

Elle étouffe un rire, Mark sourit.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais il se conduit comme s'il l'était. On partage tous les inconvénients d'une vie de couple, mais pas les avantages. Je vais aller le chercher. Je vous dis à plus tard, tous les deux !

Elle embrasse les deux garçons, puis retourne aux escaliers, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître David, d'une humeur relativement positive. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reparait, le jeune homme juste derrière elle, le regard aussi froid que la veille. Il salut rapidement Mark, refuse d'adresser une parole à Caleb.

\- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas.

\- C'est pas toi le problème. C'est toi avec Célia.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est comme ça. Je te l'ai dit, elle a un chaperon. En attendant, tes petites danses avec Célia, c'est bien beau, mais ça va mettre Jude dans un état pas possible !

\- Son mec ?

\- Pire. Son frère. David est son ami d'enfance. D'où le côté ultra-protecteur. S'il apprend que tu as passé la nuit avec elle…

\- J'ai juste dormi avec elle !

\- Ça change rien. Célia est la benjamine du groupe, Jude n'a accepté qu'elle en fasse partie que parce qu'il pouvait garder un œil sur elle. Le truc, c'est qu'on s'est tous mis à la considérer comme une petite sœur un peu fragile, un peu naïve. Sauf que Célia se contente de jouer les enfants naïves. Mais bon, le personnage nous a tous eu. On ne distingue plus le vrai du faux.

\- C'est foutu pour ma candidature ?

\- Non. Tu as fait forte impression à Célia et Hurley. Célia peut faire pencher la balance en ta faveur auprès de son frère et de David.

\- Et Blaze ? Il avait pas non plus l'air d'apprécier que je sois avec elle.

\- Jude est l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Et il a une petite sœur, aussi. T'inquiète pas pour Axel, je m'en occupe. Dès que son apprenti aura émergé.

\- Merde ! L'apprenti ! Faut que je te laisse !

\- Ok. Ecoute, je te rappelle ce soir. On va devoir trouver un créneau pour que tu rencontres tout le monde, et que tu parles de tes textes !

\- Ouais ouais, on voit ça ce soir !

Sans se retourner pour adresser un sourire, un remerciement, Caleb se précipite vers la sortie, en empruntant le chemin dont il se souvient, en espérant que les multiples coupes de Champagne ne lui ont pas fait perdre des bribes de mémoire. Par miracle, il parvient à trouver une porte menant sur la rue. Il bouscule plus ou moins un homme qui tente de rentrer, ne prend pas le temps de présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme, presse le pas dans la rue à la recherche d'un bus qui le mènerait au café de son apprenti… il sourit en formulant le mot _apprenti._ Il baisse les yeux à son poignet pour s'enquérir de l'heure, puis se souvient qu'il n'a pas de montre, lève un regard un peu inquiet à l'horloge géante et grimace. C'est officiel, il va être en retard. Bon sang, où est-ce qu'on trouve un arrêt de bus dans cette fichue ville ? On croise un bus par minute, pourquoi on ne croise pas les arrêts qui vont avec ? Bien sûr, Caleb pourrait demander son chemin, mais à cause d'une espèce de fierté machiste à la con, il n'y arrive pas. Alors il continue à errer dans cette ville un peu trop grande, un peu trop étrange. Longer la route lui paraît l'idée la plus logique. En soupirant devant l'étendue du chemin à parcourir, il ramène les deux pans de sa veste contre sa poitrine pour se protéger du vent léger, puis il débute sa marche. Un mal de crâne commence à s'installer lentement dans son corps, comme une réminiscence de l'excès de Champagne branché et exorbitant de la veille. Et le soleil qui le regarde droit dans les yeux n'arrange rien. Il marche donc, avec l'impression que quelqu'un a décidé de rallonger les minutes, en fredonnant une chanson qu'il connaît par cœur. La chanson dure très exactement trois minutes et cinquante sept secondes. En arrondissant à quatre minutes, cela lui permet de calculer presque exactement le temps qui s'écoule. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne tient pas compte de l'introduction musicale qu'arbitrairement, et à force de répéter les paroles, la chanson commence à tourner en boucle machinale et dépourvue de sens, dépourvue de souffle. Après l'avoir chantée une bonne dizaine de fois, il a perdu le compte exact, il s'arrête, pour reprendre son souffle, en pleine montée. Y en a pas un qui va arrêter sa bagnole pour le prendre en stop ? Il inspire, reprend la marche, jusqu'à ce que, ô miracle, une 2 Chevaux bleu ciel ralentisse à sa hauteur. Le conducteur baisse la vitre manuellement, côté passager.

\- Vous allez quelque part ?

Caleb est fatigué, il se retient de souligner à voix haute l'intelligence de la question.

\- Au café des deux Chasseurs.

\- Ah, bon bah je propose pas de vous déposer, vous y êtes dans dix minutes ! Bon courage !

Le type sourit, puis repart à vitesse raisonnable. Avec une sincère envie de tuer cet homme qui a refusé de lui accorder cinq minutes de répit, il se remet en route. Aitor a plutôt intérêt à lui préparer un café digne de ce nom !

* * *

 _Café des deux Chasseurs_

 _Un peu plus de cinq minutes tard_

\- Eh ben ! J'ai cru que vous arriveriez jamais !

\- Aitor, tais-toi, et sers-moi un café très serré.

\- Je vous en avais préparé un, mais il a refroidi en vous attendant. Je vous en refais un tout de suite, et je prends ma pause cigarette.

\- Tu fumes ?

\- Non, mais ça passe toujours mieux de dire au boss que je prends une pause pour fumer une cigarette que pour discuter avec mon professeur !

\- Professeur ? répète le jeune homme, sceptique.

Aitor quitte la terrasse, et n'entend pas cet accent interrogatif poindre dans la voix de son _mentor_. Caleb se renverse un peu contre le dossier de sa chaise, frotte son visage avec ses deux mains. Il n'ose même pas imaginer les cernes qu'il doit afficher ! Il pose ses bras sur la petite table en fer, enfoui son visage à l'intérieur du coussin improvisé, dans l'espoir de s'endormir. Mais Aitor est plus rapide que le Marchand de sable, et il pose, sans délicatesse, la tasse de café brûlant sur la table. Il se redresse immédiatement, sous le regard un peu penché du garçon qui prend place, face à lui. Aitor sort de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes noir, l'ouvre pour en sortir une tige et la tend à Caleb qui la prend sans hésiter. Peut-être la nocivité de la fumée goudronnée circulant librement dans sa gorge le réveillera-t-elle… Comme il ne touche pas encore à son café, Aitor en boit la première gorgée, sous le regard assassin de son mentor. Il repose la tasse, en renversant un peu de liquide salvateur au fond de la soucoupe.

\- J'avais pas particulièrement besoin que tu m'aides à boire mon café.

\- Je vous en offrirai un autre, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. Vous avez vraiment une sale tête.

Caleb relève ses yeux las vers Aitor, et le garçon pince les lèvres, comme pour présenter ses excuses. Il aimerait bien lui laisser un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits, mais il n'en a pas vraiment la possibilité. Au deux Chasseurs, une pause de dix minutes dure dix minutes, et pas onze. Bien sûr, il pourrait proposer de repousser la conversation au soir, lorsqu'il aura terminé son service. Caleb pourrait venir dîner au café, l'attendre. Ou bien, Aitor pourrait venir le rejoindre chez lui après le boulot. Mais le visage de son mentor fait vite comprendre au garçon que, d'ici la soirée, le jeune homme aura sombré dans les méandres d'un sommeil profond. Alors tant pis, le dialogue, il va devoir l'instaurer, malgré les réticences plus qu'envisageables de Caleb.

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une bonne soirée.

\- Ce sont mes cernes qui te font dire ça ? raille Caleb.

\- Vous avez pas dû beaucoup dormir. Racontez ! Je peux que les lire dans les journaux, ces histoires ! D'ailleurs, paraît qu'y a eu du mouvement, encore ! Regardez ça, dans le journal ! Non, attendez, je vous passe le journal, vous le regarderez chez vous, on n'a pas le temps. Oh si, attendez, dites-moi juste si c'est vrai ! Ça dit que Foster aurait une histoire avec une mineure.

\- Ah, c'est sorti ?

\- Oh ! Alors, c'est vrai ? Les parents vont porter plainte…

\- Je crois qu'y a rien eu. La gosse est une élève de Sharp, alors il est intervenu auprès de Foster pour lui dire de se calmer.

\- Vous avez rencontré Sharp, alors !

\- Pas vraiment. C'était un peu trop rapide à mon goût. Mais j'ai bien sympathisé avec Mark, Célia et Hurley. T'avais raison, ce gars est super cool.

\- Bien sûr que j'avais raison ! Mais vous êtes petit joueur ! Vous approchez les plus faciles !

\- Non, je me la joue stratégique, c'est différent. J'ai besoin de ranger un maximum de pions de mon côté pour faire pencher la balance en ma faveur. Je vais pas réussir à tous les mettre dans ma poche, alors je ruse, et je fonctionne à l'affect. Tout le monde respecte Mark, alors s'il plaide en ma faveur, j'ai mes chances. Pareil pour Célia. En parlant d'elle, tu pouvais pas me dire que Sharp était son frère ?

\- Fallait me révéler votre stratégie, aussi !

\- Va falloir que t'apprennes à devancer mes idées, je vais pas passer mon temps à tout t'expliquer !

\- OK, chef ! Houlà ! Plus que trois minutes ! Alors, pour les autres ?

\- J'ai rencontré Raimon, Blaze, Samford, mais sans vraiment discuter. Et je crois que ça va être dur de me faire apprécier de certains.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben… Disons que Samford et Blaze pensent que j'ai des vues sur Célia. Et comme on a passé la nuit ensemble, ça a rien arrangé.

\- Vous avez couché avec Célia Hills ? Ben vous perdez pas de temps !

\- Baisse d'un ton, Aitor ! Non, on n'a pas couché ensemble. On a juste dormi dans le même lit.

\- Ben voyons ! Merde, je dois y retourner ! Vous voulez pas venir déjeuner ici demain midi, qu'on continue la discussion ?

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Non ! Faites-le !

Le garçon se lève précipitamment, sans attendre d'affirmation ou de réponse, puis s'engouffre à l'intérieur du café. Caleb frotte longuement son visage contre ses paumes, puis boit la tasse de café entamée d'une traite. Il la repose un peu brutalement contre la soucoupe, provocant un désagréable bruit de céramique brutalisée. Aitor revient avec un autre café, Caleb en profite pour lui demander de lui servir une soupe. Le garçon sourit, puis s'éloigne. Alors, Caleb prend le journal du jour, sagement posé sur la chaise qui lui fait face. Ce n'est pas le journal officiel de la Capitale, c'est un quotidien gratuit que l'on trouve dans le métropolitain. Aitor l'a ouvert à la page concernant la petite fête de la veille. Pour qu'un tel article ait pu être rédigé, c'est qu'il y avait au moins un journaliste chez les Blaze, ou alors des indics. Et qu'ils ont veillé très tard pour boucler la rédaction… C'est se donner beaucoup de mal pour un peu de fumée !

Il regarde la photo illustrant l'article. Il s'agit d'une photographie de Xavier Foster, en couleur, probablement recyclée d'un article de paparazzi. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un rouge intense semble fuir l'objectif, tente de dissimuler son visage d'une main, en quittant visiblement sa maison. La photo prise sur le fait du coupable idéal… La légende indique que la photo remonte à l'année dernière. Qu'a-t-il pu se passer l'année dernière pour que ce jeune écrivain en arrive à sortir de chez lui en s'efforçant de cacher son visage, comme s'il était accusé de meurtre ? Caleb soupire, puis commence la lecture de l'article, subtilement titré _Dans mes bras, elle sera toujours Lolita_ , en référence au célèbre roman de Nabokov.

 _« Les Fêtes données par les membres de l'Iléveune ne se présentent plus, dans la Capitale. Pourtant, chaque fête apporte avec elle son lot de scandales. La dernière fête avait eu lieu chez l'écrivain anglais, Byron Love, et la police avait dû intervenir suite à des coups de feu tirés dans le jardin. Axel Blaze, Byron Love, Sue Hartland, Joseph King, ainsi que deux écrivains étrangers avaient été placés en garde à vue, puis relâchés au matin._

 _« La nuit dernière, un scandale d'un autre genre a éclaté au beau milieu de la soirée, organisée chez le grand médecin et professeur Blaze, père de l'écrivain Axel Blaze. C'est donc un terrible scandale qui frappe la fête qui bat son plein. Les soirées organisées par l'Iléveune comportant des excès divers et fréquents, les mineurs n'y sont pas tolérés. Mais éblouis par les paillettes et les strasses, il n'est pas rare qu'un ou deux adolescents parviennent à s'infiltrer au cœur de l'action._

 _« Réputé pour les scandales éclaboussant ses publications, Xavier Foster a été aperçu hier en compagnie d'une demoiselle, plus_ jeune _que_ femme _. Après quelques recherches, il s'avère que cette jeune femme est étudiante à l'Université Royale de lettres, Université où enseigne, entre autres, l'écrivain Jude Sharp. Or, la jeune étudiante n'a pas encore fêté ses dix-huit printemps. Certains témoins ayant souhaité demeurer anonymes ont affirmé avoir vu le célèbre écrivain fricoter avec l'étudiante avant de l'entraîner dans une chambre qu'il aurait fermée afin de se retrouver seul avec la jeune fille, avant d'être interrompu quelques minutes plus tard, et le péché déjà commis, par Nelly Raimon. Rappelons que Nelly Raimon, au-delà de son statut d'écrivain, soutient le droit des femmes. Peut-être aura-t-elle voulu prévenir la jeune fille des agissements de son collègue._

 _« Selon les dernières nouvelles, une enquête serait en cours. Mais la forte popularité de Xavier Foster aurait effrayé les parents de la jeune fille, et les aurait poussés à ne pas porter plainte._

 _« Notre journal vous tiendra informé des avancées de l'affaire. »_

Caleb cherche une signature, mais le journaliste n'a même pas eu le courage de signer l'article. Le jeune homme ne compte même pas le nombre de conditionnels employés, soulignant évidemment le manque d'informations du journaliste. Au moins a-t-il le mérite de ne pas employer un présent catégorique. Caleb ne s'est pas réellement passionné pour cette amourette entre un grand écrivain et une étudiante. C'est cliché, attendu, donc inintéressant. Cependant, il est à peu près sûr que Sharp a veillé à intervenir bien avant que l'idée d'emmener l'étudiante dans une chambre ne vienne fleurir dans l'esprit de Foster. Cet article est donc une parodie de journalisme, une atteinte à l'essence de la profession. Malheureusement, ça n'a rien de rare. Il parait évident que le journaliste, voire le journal, ayant rédigé l'article a une dent contre l'Iléveune, et cherche à tourner le mouvement en ridicule. Il n'y aura pas de suite à l'article, car personne ne portera plainte, et personne n'ouvrira d'enquête parce qu'une gamine a décidé de se la jouer starlette, et parce qu'un écrivain a succombé à un vieux fantasme ! Non, vraiment, cette histoire n'ira pas bien loin.

\- Alors ?

\- Bon sang ! s'écrie Caleb ! Tu m'as fait flipper, Aitor !

\- Désolé. Alors, l'article ?

\- C'est un ramassis de conneries. J'te conseille de t'abonner à un journal qui vérifie ses sources avant de publier.

\- J'ai pas d'argent à dépenser là-dedans.

\- T'as pas d'argent pour te forger un avis ?

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire. J'aimerais bien m'abonner à un hebdo, deux même ! mais je dois choisir entre l'abonnement et la mutuelle étudiante. J'vous laisse, je vais me faire dézinguer !

Il fait une moue d'excuse, puis tourne les talons pour se diriger vers une table et prendre une commande, en espérant la retenir de tête. Caleb soupire un peu, puis referme le journal. Etant données l'étendue de bêtises débitées à la ligne par ce journal dans une page _Faits divers_ , il préfère ne pas s'aventurer dans les pages politiques, de peur que le rédacteur en chef n'ait approuvé un article sur une guerre annoncée par des enfants, lors d'un jeu de rôles à la cour de récré. Caleb froisse le journal et le lance dans la poubelle la plus proche. Pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre tombe sur ce torchon ! Il avale son déjeuner rapidement, laisse un billet sur la table, puis part, en laissant un léger pourboire à Aitor. Il aimerait bien lui laisser plus, mais tant qu'il n'est pas accepté à l'Iléveune et qu'il n'a pas de maison d'édition, il ne peut pas se le permettre. Il doit d'abord penser à garder de l'argent de côté pour le loyer, la bouffe, et tout le reste. Pas les moyens de se montrer sensible, il faut être pragmatique.

En adressant un léger hochement de tête à Aitor, Caleb s'éloigne du café, les mains dans les poches. Normalement, il passe ses journées à flâner dans les rues, à arpenter les jardins, à écumer les bibliothèques… Là, étant donné son niveau de fatigue, il va plutôt rentrer à la chambre qu'il loue et dormir jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, quitte à être ensuite frappé d'insomnie. De toute façon, les insomnies sont parfaites pour écrire ! Après vingt-deux heures, il le sait, son imagination se loge à fleur de peau, et c'est toute sa sensibilité qui s'exprime, de la plus violente à la plus retenue.

En pleine rêverie, une vibration violente contre sa cuisse le ramène sur terre. Il plonge la main dans sa poche et y pioche son téléphone pour froncer les sourcils. Il ne reconnait pas le numéro. « Allô » traditionnel et un peu éculé.

\- Caleb, c'est Célia.

La voix est un peu rapide, précipitée.

\- Un problème ?

\- Un peu. Mais j'ai aussi ma solution. Et c'est toi. T'as dû lire les articles sur Xavier.

\- J'en ai lu un. J'imagine que ça va faire de l'ombre au groupe…

\- M'en parle pas ! On va devoir publier un démenti rapidement ! C'est là que t'interviens. Tu veux pas t'occuper de l'article ?

\- Moi ?

\- Non, le pape ! Bah oui, toi ! Si c'est toi, un anonyme, qui signe l'article, ce sera plus crédible, on taxera moins le journal de défendre un ami de la rédactrice en chef. Je te paierai, et ça te fera un bon exercice, pour quand tu intègreras le mouvement. Et ça t'attirera les faveurs de certains membres…

\- Tu veux que je prostitue mon écriture, en somme.

\- Oui, tu verras, ça fonctionne souvent comme ça. Alors, tu dis quoi ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Ok, génial. Rédige dès que tu peux un premier jet, je passe le chercher demain.

\- Célia, attends !

L'appareil lui souffle une onomatopée sourde et désagréable. Le jeune homme y répond par un soupir moins sourd.

\- Tu n'as pas mon adresse…

Il lève les yeux au ciel, hésite. Puis range son portable. Il ne la rappellera pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, il y a plus important. Une sieste !

* * *

 _Escalier B, 3ème étage, 2ème porte à gauche, légèrement excentré_

 _Pas encore trois heures de l'après-midi_

Il a compté les moutons du Petit Prince, lu les cent premiers poèmes des _Regrets_ , regardé les vingt premières minutes de _Tree of Life_ , écouté une compil' de la Callas, mais rien n'y fait. Rien ne l'assomme suffisamment, si bien qu'il ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil, et se tourne et se retourne dans son lit. Après plusieurs échecs cuisants, il décide de jeter l'éponge. Tant pis, il écrira l'article dans cet état : fatigué et sur les nerfs. Il remplie une tasse, la seule qu'il y ait dans le placard, d'eau, puis la met à chauffer au micro-onde, deux minutes. En attrapant l'anse, il se brûle, puis plonge violemment un sachet de thé artificiel, aux fruits rouges, tout aussi artificiels. De son sac il sort un crayon gris et une feuille de papier, un tract qu'on lui a donné dans la rue en revenant. Il le survole rapidement. C'est un tract écologiste. Il va se faire un plaisir de s'engager pour la sauvegarde de la planète ! Aussi retourne-t-il la feuille, pour s'en servir comme d'un brouillon. Franchement, on n'a pas idée de se la jouer écolo et d'imprimer sur du papier non recyclé ! Sa mine s'arrête au-dessus de la feuille. Non, il ne peut pas écrire comme ça. Pas dans le silence. Malheureusement, il se souvient que son mp3 est tout à fait vidé, la faute à la Callas ! Pas de musique, ça va être embêtant… Peut-être que la télévision aura la gentillesse de diffuser de la musique pas trop mauvaise, au moins une demi-heure. Oh, bien sûr, il n'y croit pas vraiment. Mais il l'allume tout de même, puis commence à zapper. Il s'arrête sur une chaîne musicale, alors qu'un rappeur se plaint, quelle originalité, de son succès. Au bout du troisième verbe mal conjugué, il change de nouveau la chaîne. La connerie, ça va bien cinq secondes !

Alors qu'il commence à baisser les bras, il tombe sur une chaîne d'actu, et des cheveux ondulés, d'une couleur automnale, l'interpellent. Il pose la télécommande. Oui, ces cheveux, il les connaît. Comment s'appelle leur propriétaire, déjà ?

\- Tout d'abord, je suis absolument ravi de vous accueillir, Nelly Raimon !

Ah oui, c'est ça, Nelly Raimon. Caleb repose son crayon et la regarde. Cette jeune femme n'est pas seulement belle. Elle est fière, droite, élégante… C'est ce qu'on appelle _une grande dame_. Malgré ses, quoi ? vingt-trois, vingt-quatre ans ? elle surplombe le présentateur télé, elle le toise presque. Ça donne envie de tomber amoureux.

Nelly se tient bien droite sur sa chaise, ses jambes sagement croisées sous sa jupe crayon noire. Avec ses escarpins, son chemisier rouge, sa veste noire, son maquillage impeccable, ses cheveux relevés, elle a tout de la femme d'affaire moderne. Et étrangement, on peine à la deviner écrivain. Le présentateur, un type d'une trentaine d'années, lui sourit exagérément, en découvrant autant de dents que possible. Caleb augmente le son.

\- Vous êtes donc ici pour la promotion de votre roman _Mémoires d'une bouche rousse_ , aux éditions _la Pomme et le Serpent_. C'est votre vie, là-dedans ? demande-t-il en tapotant le petit livre rougeâtre.

\- Plus ou moins. Je ne peux pas raconter ma vie en si peu de place.

\- Mais vous y parlez quand même de votre père tyrannique, de votre mère absente, de votre mari violent… C'est pas votre vie, ça ?

\- Si bien sûr. Mais regardez, c'est écrit roman sur la couverture.

\- Alors, pourquoi titrer _Mémoires_ ?

\- Pour égarer. C'est pas facile de saisir sa vie, comme ça, je ne me voyais pas mettre une seule étiquette sur les vingt-trois années que j'ai vécues.

Le présentateur marque une pause. Il va changer de sujet.

\- En ce moment, on a l'impression que le monde littéraire n'est pas très stable. Ça inquiète une femme aussi cartésienne que vous ?

\- Je pense que le monde de l'art n'a rien de stable, et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Alors non, ça ne m'inquiète pas.

\- Et votre protégée, Jade Green ? Vous n'avez pas peur pour elle ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant, l'Iléveune est en proie à pas mal de problèmes avec la justice, la morale, la religion… Les problèmes de drogue de Blaze, les rumeurs de prostitution de Hartland et de Love, les multiples récidives de Kane, les récents déboires de Foster… Sans compter les problèmes judiciaires de vos mentors, qu'il s'agisse d'Hillman, de Dark, de Evans ou Schiller… Honnêtement, est-il possible de faire partie de l'Iléveune sans avoir de démons ?

\- Je ne suis pas le porte-parole de mes camarades, et je ne suis pas dans ce mouvement pour canaliser leurs problèmes.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas en reste. Mariée de force à seize ans, divorcée à dix-sept, après un an de violences conjugales… Ça laisse des cicatrices. La preuve, c'est que vous choisissez comme mentor Lina Schiller, une auteure à peine plus âgée que vous, un peu underground, elle-même victime d'un père tyrannique. Et lorsque vous abandonnez son enseignement, c'est pour rejoindre le groupe de son frère : Xavier Foster, victime du même père. A ce niveau-là, c'est du sadisme ou du courage ?

\- Ecoutez, je vous avais prévenu que je souhaitais uniquement parler de mon livre. Livre dont n'êtes pas capable de faire un résumé, parce que vous ne l'avez pas lu.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Mais vous savez bien que l'on va vous interroger sur l'Iléveune, c'est ce qui intéresse tout le monde. Dites-moi que vous ignoriez l'intérêt porté à ce mouvement.

\- Non, dit-elle d'une voix dure et froide. Mais j'osais espérer que vous feriez votre travail de journaliste, au moins cinq minutes avant de m'en parler. Maintenant, si vous le permettez…

 _J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire_ , avale-t-elle sans doute. Nimbée d'élégance et de calme, elle quitte le plateau, sous l'œil gêné du présentateur qui sent qu'il va se faire taper sur les doigts, parce qu'aucun membre de l'Iléveune ne viendra jamais plus lui donner la réplique. Caleb sourit. Cette jeune femme lui plait. Vraiment. Avec cet air glacial, ce regard profond, celle allure guindée, et cette fragilité qu'elle semble avoir su mettre à profit. Le présentateur présente des excuses brouillonnes puis annonce une page de publicité. Caleb reprend la télécommande. Le rappeur a terminé de massacrer la conjugaison française, il a laissé la place à une chanteuse à voix brisée qui reprend les textes de Goethe, en allemand. Parfait. Il ne parle pas allemand, il ne sera pas déconcentré par les paroles. Il souffle, reprend le crayon. Et défend.

* * *

 _Every Breath you take_ : Police, 1983. Oui, c'est ma chanson rock du moment. En fait, j'étais interloquée par cette chanson d'amour si sombre. J'ai donc voulu vérifier la genèse de l'écriture, pour découvrir que Sting s'était emparé d'une histoire personnelle, alors que quelqu'un le harcelait et le suivait. D'où le "I'll be watching you."

 _Lolita_ : Nabokov, 1955. Roman à l'autobiographie ambiguë, on y suit les péripéties d'un homme qui tombe amoureux de sa belle-fille de 14 ans, légèrement aguicheuse. Je crois que j'ai rarement été aussi émue par les premières lignes d'un roman, malgré tout le caractère sulfureux et malsain qu'on lui prête. J'en profite pour recentrer les choses, parce que les mauvais emplois de mots aussi forts m'épuisent. Une lolita, donc, n'est pas une jeune fille sage de 17 ans qui plait à des hommes. C'est une gamine pré-pubère qui séduit volontairement les hommes.

 _Les Regrets_ : Du Bellay, 1558. Recueil de poèmes lyriques. J'ai rien contre la poésie de Du Bellay, mais c'est comme ça, ça m'assomme.

 _Tree of Life_ : Malick, 2011. Bon, alors là, je vais pas me risquer à un résumé. C'est un très beau film, mais vraiment pas pour moi. Je me suis forcée à le regarder jusqu'au bout, et peut-être parce que je n'avais pas aimé le reste, j'ai trouvé la scène finale sublime, moi qui déteste d'ordinaire les fins de films.

 _Mémoires d'une bouche rousse_ : J'ai inventé ce nom en utilisant deux oeuvres de Beauvoir : _Les Bouches inutiles_ et _Mémoire d'une jeune fille rangée_.

* * *

Même si l'histoire va tourner autour de Caleb, je vais essayer au maximum d'élargir afin que l'on puisse aussi avoir les personnalités des autres personnages... Même si je vais me concentrer sur cinq d'entre eux (et faut pas être devin pour les identifier).

Je glisse doucement, comme à mon habitude, pour que ça se corse un peu progressivement. Je pars du principe que la littérature, c'est loin d'être un art sage et calme. C'est puissant violant, mordant et salissant, clairement salissant. On va essayer d'évoluer un peu de ce côté-ci, le côté sombre qu'ont les auteurs que l'on apprécie, ce côté qui fait aussi leur génie.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas !

J'ai donc du boulot et des impératifs pour le week-end prochain, mais je publierai peut-être quand même, en fonction des jours blancs qu'on accepte de nous laisser pour réviser.

A très vite !


	4. Le Nom de la Rose

Salut les enfants !

J'avais presque oublié qu'on était Dimanche, pardon pour la publication tardive !

Bon, je vous l'ai dit, je suis en période de bachotage (non, ce mot n'a rien à faire ici, mais ça décrit cruellement ma semaine !), donc, si j'ai pu publier aujourd'hui, je vous assure que ce ne sera pas le cas la semaine prochaine. Et la semaine suivante, ça dépendra de (dans l'ordre) : mon état de stress, de fatigue, de déprime. Je risque donc d'être absente un petit moment. Ceci dit, je continue à lire les reviews, et à y répondre, pas de problème pour ça, ça me prend pas un temps monstre. En parlant de ça...

Récemment, y a un ou deux auteurs qui m'ont ajouté à leur liste de favoris. S'ils lisent cette fiction, sachez que c'est hyper frustrant de pas vous connaître ! Je mords pas, promis, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui a poussé ce choix, ça me ferait plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une musique pop aux accents eighties lui parvient, en plein milieu d'un rêve. Ras le bol de la paranoïa de Sting. Ça, c'est le signal d'alarme, celui qui dit qu'il faut émerger impérativement, et tant qu'à faire avant que la douceur acidulée de la voix masculine ne s'éteigne. Caleb ouvre les yeux, tâtonne un peu sur la droite pour pêcher son téléphone et répondre, sans prendre le temps de lire le nom de son interlocuteur.

\- Allô ?

\- T'as une voix fatiguée… Dis-moi que tu dormais pas !

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Il est bientôt midi ! T'as oublié que t'avais rendez-vous ?

\- Merde…

\- Ouais, comme tu dis ! Je te laisse une demi-heure pour prendre une douche et t'habiller. T'as intérêt à être à l'heure !

L'interlocuteur raccroche et Caleb soupire. Il repousse brutalement les draps du lit, se force à se lever. Une demi-heure, ça devrait suffire. Il entre dans la douche, la laisse couler une dizaine de minutes, prend même la peine de se raser. L'armoire est ouverte, il y prend un jean pas trop usé, un T-shirt bleu nuit et une veste. Pas besoin de se dépêcher, il sera largement à l'heure, il peut même se permettre de petit-déjeuner. Après avoir bu une tasse de café particulièrement infect et mangé un croissant décongelé, il vérifie ses affaires, tout en se brossant les dents. Tous ses manuscrits, publiés ou non, sont bien là. Il est prêt pour la rencontre, calme et sûr de lui. Celui qui semble le plus inquiet, c'est Mark. Le jeune metteur en scène a beau affirmer que le talent de Caleb séduira toute l'assemblée, il n'en semble pas moins agité. Le problème, ce n'est pas Caleb, c'est le reste. Tous ces petits écrivains bourrés de charme, de talent, et de prétention. Mark est persuadé que l'arrivée de Caleb effraiera les anciens membres, pour tout un tas de raison. Peur de l'inconnu, peur de devoir se mettre à nue, peur de l'ombre de son talent… C'est une raison supplémentaire de postuler pour Caleb. Mettre les gens mal à l'aise fait partie de ses passe-temps favoris. Il s'appuie contre le mur, les mains dans le dos, puis regarde dans le cadran de l'horloge l'aiguille avancer. Il se souvient de la voix enjouée de Célia, la veille, lui prodiguant des conseils expérimentés pour faire bonne impression. _Courtoisie, bienveillance et culture_ semblaient être sa devise. Le mot d'ordre de Caleb, ce serait plutôt _transgression_. Il ignore encore s'il va respecter les souhaits de la jeune fille. Probablement pas. S'il sent une faiblesse chez l'un de ces écrivains, il risque de ne pas résister à la tentation de voir jusqu'où il peut repousser les limites de la _courtoisie_. Finalement, il quitte le mur, lasse ses bottes et attrape son sac avant de refermer la porte de son appartement loué.

* * *

 _Notre-Dame, centre de la Capitale_

 _Un quart d'heure plus tard_

Ce spectacle-là, il ne s'en lassera probablement jamais. Joyau de la Capitale, hein ?! On peut pas dire que l'appellation soit exagérée. L'édifice religieux, l'abri des plus démunis et de ceux qui ont réussi à garder la foi par miracle, la muse des plus grands artistes, le théâtre des actions historiques les plus louables… Enfin, ça c'était il y a longtemps. Bien longtemps. La cathédrale, aujourd'hui, n'est emplie que de touristes curieux qui préfèrent observer la beauté à travers un objectif, plutôt que de se laisser envahir par elle, la laisser atteindre l'esprit. L'immense forteresse, aujourd'hui, ressemble à une maîtresse abandonnée, alors même qu'on lui promettait les merveilles de l'Histoire et de l'amour.

Caleb la regarde de loin, cette cité imprenable de l'île centrale de la Capitale. Il n'aime pas arriver à l'heure à ses rendez-vous, ça donne l'impression que quelque chose lui tient à cœur. Il n'a pas envie de donner cette satisfaction à ses hôtes. La maison de Mark est à dix minutes à pied, dans l'un des quartiers les plus historiques et les plus touristiques de la ville. Les plus chers, aussi. Mais aussi étonnamment mixte. C'est pour ça que Caleb ne rechigne pas à y aller, parce qu'il pourra déambuler dans les rues sans qu'on le regarde de haut. Il ouvre les yeux très grand, en leur interdisant de se refermer, aussi longtemps que possible, pour s'enivrer de la beauté du paysage. Lorsque la brûlure devient trop forte, que les larmes demandent à exploser, il referme les paupières, et tourne le dos à la Cathédrale. Maintenant, il faut se concentrer son avenir artistique.

Il longe le fleuve, tourne à gauche après une petite galerie d'art indépendante, prend une ruelle sombre et étroite, débouche sur des pavillons, remonte la rue, trouve la maison la plus isolée, dont la porte a été peinte avec excentricité, en orange. Et sur la peinture, on peut lire des mots d'admirateurs de tous horizons, des plus nationaux aux plus exotiques. Il ne prend pas la peine de les déchiffrer et frappe trois coups pour signaler sa présence. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvre, et un jeune homme apparaît. Ces grands yeux gris, cet air perdu… C'est Arion Sherwind, le jeune acteur et poulain de Mark.

\- Mark ! Votre invité est là !

\- Ah cool, fais-le entrer ! répond une voix un peu lointaine.

Le garçon s'écarte un peu, et Caleb entre pour le suivre à travers un couloir. Les éclats de voix se rapprochent, puis tous deux pénètrent dans le salon, où de nombreux regards les braquent soudain. C'est très déplaisant. Et un peu gênant. Il regarde rapidement l'assemblée, remarque que Mark lui sourit, et que Célia et Hurley ne sont pas là. Ça aussi, c'est embêtant. Pas d'autres regards auxquels se raccrocher… Et puis, les regards sont drôlement nombreux ! Il compte rapidement, puisque personne ne lui adresse la parole. Il y a quinze personnes dans la pièce, seize à présent. C'est un congrès ou une audition ? Et puis, en reprenant un peu ses esprits, il comprend que certains d'entre eux sont, comme Arion, des apprentis écrivains. Et ce n'est pas rassurant pour autant.

\- Hey ! Caleb ! Je savais pas que t'étais convié !

Le jeune homme se retourne. _Dieu merci, un visage connu !_ Hurley s'approche, vêtu d'une chemise sortie tout droit d'une série floridienne, ou des années 80. Il décoche un beau sourire à dents blanches, puis serre la main du jeune homme.

\- Célia sait que t'es là ?

\- Euh… je sais pas.

\- Attends, elle est à l'étage, je vais la chercher.

Et puis, dans un élan de paresse, il décide de crier son nom plutôt que de monter les escaliers. La jeune femme descend alors aussitôt, prête à râler, téléphone en main. Et se retient, lorsqu'elle découvre le sourire timide de l'invité qui n'a osé poser qu'un pas dans le salon. Elle s'approche, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Evidemment, sans talons… Et sans courtoisie, puisque Caleb, surpris par cet élan d'affection auquel il n'est pas habitué, n'a pas daigné courber le dos pour se mettre à hauteur de la jeune fille. Célia reste cramponnée à son bras, avec cet air de dire _je l'apprécie, faites comme moi_.

\- Bon, les enfants, dit Hurley en s'adressant aux apprentis, allez jouer dehors.

\- Ils n'ont pas dix ans, souligne Nelly.

\- C'est vrai. Dans ce cas, je sais pas, allez au cinéma, au théâtre, en boîte de nuit, mais laissez-nous tranquilles deux bonnes heures.

Un peu vexés de se faire traiter de la sorte, les _enfants_ prennent leurs vestes et sortent. Cinq apprentis, apparemment. Tout ça, ça lui fait soudain penser à ces soirées, lorsqu'il était tout jeune, qu'il vivait encore avec ses parents, que ces derniers invitaient leurs amis, qui venaient avec leurs enfants. Généralement, au bout de dix minutes, on les chassait de table, on les forçait à se réfugier dans une chambre, pour qu'ils jouent à des jeux d'enfants, entre camarades. Et Caleb détestait toujours ses camarades de jeu. Alors, il restait en haut des escaliers, à écouter ses parents parler de la guerre, de la pauvreté, de la maladie, de l'amour sous toutes les coutures, de politique, de religion… et de tout ce qu'on interdit de découvrir à un si jeune âge.

La porte claque.

\- Désolé, on n'avait pas prévu de te présenter nos apprentis, chuchote Mark en arrivant à la hauteur du jeune homme.

\- C'est rien.

\- Et désolé qu'on soit si nombreux. Silvia est là, et mon grand-père aussi…

\- Bon, interrompt Axel, vous avez fini les messes-basses ?

\- Presque ! Alors, reprend-il à voix basse, prêt pour le grand saut ?

Caleb hoche la tête. Evidemment qu'il est prêt ! Il ne va pas reculer alors que le rêve est à portée de main ! Mark frappe amicalement sur son épaule, se redresse, force Caleb à avancer un peu, puis s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Je vous présente donc Caleb Stonewall, certains l'ont déjà rencontré à la fête d'Axel. C'est un ami à moi.

\- Son nom me dit quelque chose…

\- Tu as raison Jude, à moi aussi, réplique Nelly.

\- C'est normal, rétorque Mark. Caleb est écrivain, on a fait un article sur son recueil y a deux ans. Et… il veut faire partie de l'Iléveune.

Un léger brouhaha envahit la salle, comme lorsqu'un chanteur s'arrête brutalement au milieu d'un concert _a cappella_ , parce qu'il a oublié les paroles de sa chanson. Tout le monde regarde son voisin, répète les mots prononcés par Mark, puis dévisage Caleb. Le manège dure trois minutes, _trois siècles_ , se dit Caleb.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps que tu le sais ? Avant la fête, je suppose…

\- Caleb, dit Mark, laisse-moi te présenter en bonne et due forme David Samford. Ecoutez, Caleb s'est présenté il y a moins d'une semaine. Je voulais vous le présenter avant qu'il ne postule ouvertement.

\- Et tu préfères présenter son dossier alors que Shawn n'est pas là et que tu l'as déjà validé ? demande une jeune femme.

\- Caleb, je te présente maintenant Sue Hartland. Donc, non, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que Shawn serait absent aujourd'hui, personne ne l'avait prévu, pas même lui. Et oui, j'ai validé le dossier, parce que…

\- … parce que, encore une fois, tu te prends pour le chef !

Celui qui vient de lancer cette phrase, Caleb le reconnait, c'est Byron Love, le bel ange venu du Nord, avec son accent pop et ses airs d'icône en pleine fleur de l'âge.

\- Parce que Caleb a du talent, et que je pense qu'on a besoin de renouveau. Vous l'aviez tous approuvé à l'époque où le journal avait sorti un article sur lui, pourquoi tout le monde hésite aujourd'hui ?

\- Mark, dit Xavier Foster, comprends-nous, on doit d'abord étudier un peu le dossier !

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais ne commencez pas à m'engueuler parce que j'ai accepté qu'on examine sa demande !

\- T'es pas un peu susceptible ? demande Jude Sharp.

\- Non, pas du tout !

\- Bon, de toute façon, on va devoir faire un vote, et on a besoin de Shawn pour ça, reprend Sharp. Pour l'instant, M. Stonewall, vous pouvez vous dire que vous avez au moins une voix en votre faveur.

\- Trois, en fait…

C'est la voix, timide, de Célia. Son frère la regarde, derrière ses lunettes sombres, et il arque un sourcil.

\- Avec Hurley et toi, je suppose, dit Nelly.

\- Oui.

\- Alors, c'est lui, le garçon de la fête…

Célia ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Jude Sharp croise les bras en la regardant. _Il est sérieux ? Il va vraiment lui faire une scène de ménage devant tout le monde ?_ Le problème avec Caleb, c'est qu'il aime s'imposer là où il ne devrait pas exister. Bien sûr, ça l'amuserait de faire croire à cet énigmatique romancier qu'il entretient une relation _défendue_ avec sa petite sœur, histoire de rire un peu. Sauf que ça ne ferait pas rire Célia, et qu'il risquerait sa place. Alors il se calme, ravale ses envies provocatrices, tourne le nom du jeune homme sept fois autour de sa langue pour ne pas l'écorcher et s'appliquer à offrir un vouvoiement distinguer à ce _fils de_.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous a raconté sur moi ou sur les relations que j'entretiens avec votre sœur, mais je vous assure qu'elles n'ont rien de déplacé. Célia s'est montrée très accueillante et amicale envers moi. Ce que vous ont dit vos amis est exact. J'ai passé la soirée à danser avec elle, pour la simple raison que je ne connaissais qu'elle et Mark.

\- Et je suis mauvais danseur, précise Mark.

\- Et j'ai bel et bien passé la nuit en sa compagnie. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-ci était probablement plus chaste que le moindre de vos contacts avec votre sœur…

Là, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il ponctue sa phrase d'un sourire en coin. Jude Sharp le toise, sans broncher. Et pourtant, dans son regard, il y a une lueur qui semble conseiller au jeune homme de ne pas aller trop loin dans ses réflexions. Alors, Caleb accepte de se taire, au moins pour ce discours-ci.

\- Vous allez me trouver prétentieux, et vous aurez raison. Mais je sais que j'ai le potentiel nécessaire pour intégrer votre petit club privé. Je n'ai aucune envie de mentir, je suis ici pour le C.V. que cela peut m'apporter. Parce que chez moi, on cherchait à censurer mes écrits, et que je voulais qu'ils apparaissent comme je l'entendais. Et je suis prêt à tout pour vous convaincre, tout comme j'ai convaincu trois d'entre vous.

\- Ce n'est pas ton talent qui les a convaincus, ne confonds pas tout ! lance Xavier Foster.

\- C'est pas vraiment exact, dit Célia. Je lui ai confié l'article de demain pour ta défense dans l'affaire de la _jeune étudiante mineure_.

\- Tu déconnes ? Célia, ma réputation est en jeu ! Tu peux pas confier ça à un type parce qu'il te dit qu'il sait écrire !

\- Son premier jet est très convainquant.

\- On n'a qu'à jouer la place de Caleb là-dessus, dans ce cas ! propose soudain Mark. Sur l'article. Ce sera une première épreuve.

\- Non, non, répond Xavier Foster. On ne joue pas une place sur _ma_ réputation !

\- Tu n'aurais pas flirté avec l'une de mes étudiantes, on ne serait pas forcé de te sauver la mise, constate Jude Sharp.

\- Ecoute Jude, reprend Xavier Foster, ta petite étudiante n'est pas venue pour moi, mais pour toi ! C'est en désespoir de cause qu'elle s'est tournée vers moi ! Alors, Monsieur le professeur irréprochable, t'aurais été capable de la baiser correctement, j'en serais pas là !

C'est sans doute la phrase de trop, c'est ce que se dit du moins Caleb, parce que tout le monde dans la pièce affiche une mine gênée ou en colère. Le jeune homme, puisqu'il ne peut observer tout le monde, choisit de concentrer son regard sur Jude Sharp. Il a brièvement fermé les yeux, et les maintient à présent tout à fait ouverts, imperturbable, braqués sur Xavier Foster. Comme une lueur de défi. _Continue, tout le monde t'écoute_. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge vif décide de détourner ses yeux verts et ternes, probablement ébloui par une telle dose d'ardeur dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Jude Sharp reprend donc, presque indifférent.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez repasser demain pour déposer vos manuscrits et votre C.V., Monsieur Stonewall.

\- J'ai tous mes papiers sur moi. Je peux même vous laisser ma carte d'identité, mon permis de conduire, mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone personnel, _Monsieur Sharp_.

Le _Monsieur_ dans la bouche de Jude Sharp a des accents polis et respectueux. Sur la langue de Caleb, ça prend tout de suite une tournure plus ironique que son interlocuteur, et que tous ses amis comprennent parfaitement.

\- Merci, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Vos manuscrits suffiront. Nous vous tiendrons au courant.

\- Ecoutez, je vis dans une petite chambre que je loue très cher, sans compter que la vie à la Capitale est bien en dehors de mon salaire. Je n'ai pas les moyens d'attendre que vous daigniez me siffler quand bon vous semble.

\- Qu'espérez-vous, dans ce cas ?

Ah ! Jude Sharp semble avoir donné le ton du vouvoiement ! A présent, c'est Axel Blaze qui s'y met ! Caleb sourit.

\- Une semaine. Je n'ai pas plus à ma disposition. J'aimerais que vous examiniez mon cas en une semaine.

\- Ça me semble un peu court, remarque Nelly Raimon.

\- J'ai n'ai publié que deux recueils, un de nouvelles, l'autre de poèmes. Les autres manuscrits ne sont que des ébauches de roman, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Sans compter qu'en une semaine, reprend Célia, on pourra voir comment a fonctionné l'article de Caleb, et si la défense a été concluante. T'en penses quoi, Mark ?

\- Ça me va parfaitement. Si tout le monde est d'accord…

\- Non ! interrompt Byron Love. Désolé, mais on est déjà douze, je pense que c'est suffisant !

\- Peur qu'on te vole la vedette ?

\- La ferme, Sue !

\- Bon, interrompt Axel Blaze, de toute façon on n'a pas à discuter, Mark a validé son dossier, alors on va au moins faire l'effort de l'étudier.

\- Ça, ça m'aurait étonné ! s'esclaffe Xavier Foster.

Blaze le regarde droit dans les yeux. Et là encore, ce regard est tellement expressif, tellement violent qu'à la place de l'écrivain de science-fiction, Caleb serait probablement déjà reparti chez lui, la queue entre les jambes.

\- Ecoute, je commence à en avoir assez de tes sous-entendus, Xavier. Si t'as quelque chose à dire, te gêne pas ! Si c'est pas le cas, tu peux te tirer.

\- Parfait, j'me barre ! Passe le bonjour à la petite de ma part, Jude !

Pendant que Jude Sharp ferme les yeux et soupire, Xavier Foster quitte la maison de Mark. Tout le monde le regarde claquer la porte, puis se concentre sur une autre discussion. Sans chercher à clarifier la situation. Mark s'approche de Caleb, lui présente ses excuses pour l'ambiance un peu électrique. Caleb répond par un haussement d'épaules. Célia s'avance à son tour.

\- Désolée, faut que j'y aille, j'ai un cours dans une heure.

Elle embrasse les deux garçons tout en enfilant une veste. Et son frère réplique de la même façon.

\- Ah, ton frère aussi, apparemment.

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai cours dans une heure avec les 2ème année.

Lui aussi embrasse Mark. Puis il serre la main de Caleb, en ponctuant le geste d'un « Monsieur Stonewall » plus ironique que les précédents. Alors Caleb y joint un sourire en coin.

\- On peut vous accompagner jusqu'à la fac ? demande soudain Mark.

La demande surprend un peu le frère et la sœur. Et Caleb aussi, en fait, puisque le « on » l'englobe également.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demande Jude Sharp, sceptique.

\- Pour que vous fassiez connaissance.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit utile.

\- S'il te plait, Jude, fais un effort !

\- J'ai l'impression d'en faire pas mal, des efforts. Pour te soutenir. Xavier est dans une phase un peu délicate ces derniers temps, Byron aimerait te renverser, Sue est incontrôlable… C'est pas facile tous les jours de sauver ta tête, Mark !

\- Je sais, je vous en demande beaucoup à toi et Axel en ce moment… Bon, mais c'est juste pour un quart d'heure.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? râle le jeune homme. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien te refuser.

* * *

 _Rue Umberto Eco_

 _Dix minutes plus tard_

\- Tu laisses tout le monde chez toi ? demande Caleb.

\- Tu sais, c'est un peu la deuxième maison de tout le monde à l'Iléveune ! J'espère qu'elle te plaît !

\- Mark, je t'en prie, soupire Jude Sharp. Personne n'a dit que sa candidature allait être retenue. Ne lui fait pas miroiter ce qui n'est qu'une supposition ! Je suis désolé, Monsieur Stonewall, je préfère que vous ne vous fassiez pas d'illusion.

\- Non, je comprends. Et je vous remercie.

\- Oh ! Attendez !

Célia s'arrête brutalement. Devant une boulangerie. Elle regarde attentivement la vitrine. Mark l'imite, tandis que Jude Sharp fronce les sourcils, en se concentrant lui aussi sur cette vitrine. Puis il souffle.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris…

De son cartable en cuir un peu old-school, il sort un porte-monnaie qu'il ouvre. En souriant un peu, il tend un billet à sa petite sœur qui s'empresse de le prendre, en embrassant la joue de son frère en vitesse et maladroitement. Avec des allures de collégienne, la jeune femme s'avance vers la boulangerie. Mark se tourne vers Jude, avec le même air de quatorze ans au fond des yeux.

\- Quoi ? demande Jude Sharp. Toi aussi ?

\- Ça fait un bail que j'y suis pas allé. Je vous ramène un truc ?

\- Non merci.

\- Euh… non, dit Caleb.

Les mains dans les poches, le jeune metteur en scène rejoint Célia, sur le seuil de la porte. En levant un peu les yeux, Caleb remarque le nom de la boulangerie : _Boulangerie de la Rose_.

\- On raconte qu'un pâtissier étranger est venu s'installer ici il y a une quarantaine d'années. Il voulait se démarquer, et lorsqu'il a vu le nom de la rue, il a demandé qui était cet homme. On lui a appris que c'était un écrivain italien dont le roman phare était _Le Nom de la Rose_. Alors, l'artisan a donné ce nom à son établissement, et a décidé de créer une pâtisserie en forme de rose, avec une multitude de glaçages, différents parfums, et donc différentes couleurs. Le succès a été immédiat. Et depuis qu'elle est petite, chaque fois qu'elle passe devant cette boulangerie, Célia achète deux roses : une à la mûre pour elle, l'autre à la cerise pour moi.

\- Vous aimez les cerises ? demande Caleb pour relancer la conversation.

\- Pas vraiment. Elle ne choisit pas pour le parfum, mais pour la couleur de mes yeux.

Caleb relève soudain les yeux. Le jeune homme, face à lui, sourit, avec cette courbe mélancolique tracée sur les lèvres. Mais ce sont ses yeux qui attirent toute l'attention, vraiment. Malgré les écrans de verre que forment ses lunettes, ses yeux couleur cerise mûre flamboient. La couleur éclate complètement, offre un spectacle à la limite du supportable. Une impression très étrange se dégage de cet ersatz de regard que peut observer Caleb. A la fois un incommensurable sentiment de pureté, mais également une explosion sensorielle et sensuelle d'incandescence. Ce regard-là, lorsqu'il n'est pas bridé par ces écrans, il doit faire des ravages. Caleb le sent bien, maintenant que son cœur accélère.

\- Vous savez pourquoi Mark a tenu à accompagner Célia ? interroge Jude Sharp.

\- Non. Mais vous, oui.

\- Pour que vous et moi nous retrouvions seuls et fassions connaissance. Il est possible qu'il réitère l'expérience avec les huit autres membres de l'Iléveune.

Caleb sourit. Il n'imagine pas tenir une telle conversation avec huit autres personnes parmi lesquels certains sont clairement opposés à sa venue. Mais peu importe. S'il doit afficher un sourire faux et lécher les bottes de certains, il le fera. Quitte à les frapper par derrière lorsqu'il obtiendra sa place. Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et s'appuie contre un muret. Il lève les yeux vers Jude Sharp, très droit, les bras croisés. Étrangement, malgré cette apparente différence entre eux, Caleb pense qu'il pourrait avoir davantage en commun avec cet homme qu'avec n'importe quelle autre personne ayant croisé son chemin jusqu'ici.

\- Le vouvoiement, c'est pour quoi ? demande Caleb.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez compris.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne cherche pas à manifester mon envie de vous voir partir en vous tenant éloigné. C'est une marque de politesse. Je vouvoie toujours lorsque je ne connais pas. Si vous préférez me tutoyer, je ne m'offenserai pas.

\- Non. J'ai toujours vouvoyé ceux qui m'étaient supérieurs…

\- En quoi vous suis-je supérieur ?

\- Votre position sociale. Votre poste de grand professeur. Votre place au sein de l'Iléveune.

\- Vous me surestimez un peu.

\- Pas vraiment. Mark vous l'a peut-être déjà dit, je ne suis qu'un petit provincial, fils d'ouvriers, vendeur d'antiquités, presque sans un sous en poche, et je vais devoir ramper pour avoir une place à l'Iléveune. Ne niez pas, c'est inutile. J'ai vu vos regards, à tous. Combien parmi vous souhaitent intégrer un nouveau membre dans le mouvement ? Moi ou un autre, c'est la même chose. Alors, dites-moi, Monsieur Sharp, qu'avez-vous de si terrible à cacher pour que personne depuis deux ans n'ait eu le droit d'approcher l'Iléveune ? Qu'y a-t-il d'enfoui et que vous ne voulez pas que l'on déterre ?

Il plante son regard métallisé dans celui de Jude Sharp, si écarlate, si puissant. Célia et Mark ne vont pas tarder à revenir, il aimerait une réponse rapidement. Non, en fait, il n'espère aucune réponse, il sait bien que jamais il n'en obtiendra, pas à une question si complexe, si personnelle. Ce qu'il veut, c'est montrer qu'en quelques jours, il a été capable de comprendre la faiblesse de l'Iléveune, ce qu'il y a d'enterré et qui ne doit en aucun cas se révéler. Il veut juste faire réagir ce jeune professeur, lui faire comprendre qu'il vaut mieux avoir Caleb Stonewall de son côté. Pourtant, Jude Sharp ne bouge pas, n'esquisse aucun geste de colère. Il ne va pas répondre.

\- Si vous aimez trouver les secrets enfouis, je vous conseille simplement de vous faire bien voir des membres de l'Iléveune. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, vous avez vos chances. Je connais ma sœur et mon meilleur ami. Ils ne vous laisseront pas partir si vite.

\- Vous croyez que c'est si simple ?

\- Peut-être. Si vous avez du talent.

\- Vous voterez pour moi ?

\- Si je vous en juge digne. Si vous voulez une preuve que votre avenir n'est pas encore joué, peut-être pouvons-nous abandonner le vouvoiement.

Caleb penche la tête sur le côté, ébloui par le soleil qui se met à briller derrière son interlocuteur. Il ferme un œil, se met à sourire. Ce jeune homme est très étrange… Plus il lui parle, plus il lui semble cacher quelque chose, au fin fond de ces yeux écarlates. Il soupire, amusé.

\- Non. Vous avez raison, on ne se connait pas assez pour ça. Attendons de devenir plus intimes pour céder au tutoiement. Et puis, il y a une charge sensuelle assez indéniable dans le vouvoiement, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Cependant, en gage de ce destin que vous n'avez pas rédigé, peut-être pourrait-on abandonner nos patronymes et utiliser nos prénoms respectifs ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Je n'ai rien contre.

\- Tant mieux. Depuis que j'ai eu connaissance de votre prénom, il me tarde de le sentir danser sur ma langue…

Jude Sharp reste imperturbable. C'est ce qu'il essaie de faire croire. Mais Caleb connait suffisamment bien sa voix et son phrasé pour savoir quel phénomène ils provoquent. Les joues qui rougissent, les mots qui se perdent soudain, le regard qui se détourne, les dents qui mordent la langue, les mains qui jouent dans les cheveux… Sa manière de s'exprimer, Caleb la travaille depuis son adolescence, depuis qu'il sait à quel point le ton et les mots choisis peuvent exercer une fascination provocante, indécente même. Mais Jude Sharp n'est pas un adolescent qui ne sait rien de la provocation. Non, ce jeune homme-là, il est parfaitement conscient de la fascination qu'il provoque lui-même. Mais Caleb n'est pas en reste.

Mark ressort, les bras chargés de cartons de pâtisserie, de quoi permettre au boulanger de fermer boutique. Célia s'approche, ouvre son carton beige et or, sort une rose écarlate et la tend à son frère.

\- Désolé Caleb, j'ai eu du mal pour toi !

\- Pour moi ?

\- Je voulais une couleur proche de celle de tes yeux, mais j'ai eu du mal à la décrire. Alors, je t'ai pris ça.

Elle tend une rose bleu-gris, un peu pâle pour les yeux de Caleb.

\- C'est au bleuet, je suis pas sûre du goût ! Mince, il est déjà si tard ? Je dois partir tout de suite ! A plus, les garçons !

Elle tourne les talons et court vers son université, alors que Caleb tente de hurler un « merci » étouffé par le bruit de la rue. Les deux écrivains sourient.

\- Bon, je vais y aller aussi ! A ce soir, Mark, dit-il en embrassant le jeune homme. Caleb…

Il tend sa main, et Caleb, encore surpris par la résonance de son prénom dans la bouche de ce jeune écrivain mystérieux, la serre maladroitement. Puis il part, dans la direction opposée à celle de sa sœur. Caleb le regarde partir, puis porte à la bouche la rose. Il mord doucement dedans, avale la pâte sablée. Célia avait raison, le goût n'est pas passionnant. Mais l'intention l'a tellement surpris qu'il ne trouve pas la force de ne pas l'apprécier.

\- Alors, dit Mark en dévorant une rose au chocolat, vous avez discuté ? Tu l'as convaincu ?

\- Je l'ignore. C'est un personnage tellement…

\- Mystérieux ? Etrange ? C'est vrai. Et c'est pas le seul. En parlant de ça, pardon pour tout à l'heure, le scandale de Xavier. Il s'est donné en spectacle.

\- C'est rien.

\- Non, c'est pas rien. Xavier est quelqu'un de droit, de fier, et de doux. Mais, il a perdu son père cette année, alors pour oublier un peu, il a décidé de faire comme tout le monde dans le milieu. L'ecstasy est à la mode en ce moment. D'où l'agressivité.

\- C'était quoi tous ces sous-entendus envers Sharp et Blaze ?

Mark sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Réussis ton test et tu le sauras !

* * *

 _Umberto Eco_ : Très grand auteur et théoricien italien dont le roman le plus célèbre est _Le Nom de la Rose_ , publié en 1980.

 _La Cerise_ : Symbole très contrasté, la cerise représentait la pureté dans le christianisme, notamment comme contraire de la pomme, jusqu'au XVIII. Là, arrive Rousseau et son épisode sensuel des cerises. A partir de là, la cerise prend une connotation sensuelle, due à sa couleur.

* * *

Bon, bonne nouvelle, je vous laisse pas sur un gros suspens !

Je vais essayer d'avancer au maximum mes chapitres pour que cette coupure soit la dernière. Mais les vacances vont pas tarder ! Eh oui, cette fois-ci, j'ai mes vacances ! Mon Dieu que j'ai hâte !

Allez, à la prochaine !


	5. L'Etoile et la plume

Salut les loulous !

Bon, pardon pour l'absence ! J'étais dans un état assez lamentable jusqu'à ce midi. Disons que je subis largement le contre-coup des exam', de la pression, du stress et du manque de sommeil de ces dernières semaines. J'avais clairement la tête sous l'eau. Bon, j'ai toujours la tête sous l'eau, mais disons que je commence doucement à trouver des bulles d'air pour respirer... Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle vaut ma métaphore...

Bref.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, on a décidé, ô joie, de me sucrer une semaine de précieuses vacances. De plus, je risque de partir quelques jours en pleine campagne pour me reposer un peu (ça sonne PDG, ça...). Je serai donc fatiguée, et sans accès à Internet, donc incapable de publier. Mais bon, c'est pas encore clair, alors je vous en reparle Dimanche. Ou pas Dimanche, d'ailleurs, je serai sûrement pas là. Bon, on en reparle la prochaine fois.

Je vais quand même essayer d'avancer sur les chapitres et sur les reviews en retard.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Regardez ça !

Mark arrive dans sa cuisine, triomphalement, et jette pratiquement un journal sur le plan de travail, juste à côté de la cafetière vers laquelle Caleb tendait le bras. Il baisse ses yeux bleus vers le journal, lit le titre, puis penche la cafetière vers un mug blanc. En entendant l'injonction joyeuse de Mark, Célia descend du premier étage et vient rejoindre les deux garçons. Elle se penche au-dessus de l'épaule de Mark pour lire le titre du journal.

\- C'est un journal concurrent ! Pourquoi tu l'achètes ?

\- Je voulais voir ce qu'on disait sur Xavier. Donc, j'ai pris le journal qui déteste le plus l'Iléveune, pour savoir à quel point sa réputation était entachée.

\- Et ?

\- Et miracle ! Caleb, ta défense a été tellement excellente que même les concurrents n'ont pas réussi à cracher sur Xavier ! Regarde ça : « Il faut admettre que cette affaire, en dehors de sa platitude, semble reposer sur trop peu de faits, et beaucoup trop de rumeurs. Xavier Foster demeure l'un des derniers écrivains de l'Iléveune qui ne prend pas son public de haut, qui reverse des sommes colossales à des orphelinats tout en étant, reconnaissons-le, un maître de la science-fiction. Aussi, refermons ce dossier stérile, et espérons que ces lignes seront les dernières rédigées sur cette stupide affaire. ». C'est juste incroyable !

\- Et c'est pas pour moi qu'ils feraient tant de compliments, marmonne Célia.

\- Oh ça va, c'était pas grand-chose !

\- Joue pas les faux modestes, personne n'y croit ! s'exclame Mark. Tu te rends compte ? Cette défense c'est ton passeport pour l'Iléveune ! Considère que t'as Xavier dans la poche.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Après ce que t'as fait, s'il te demande pas en mariage…

Caleb sourit devant l'emportement de Mark. Il commence doucement à comprendre comment fonctionne le garçon, puisqu'il passe la quasi-totalité de ses journées chez lui. Nelly Raimon, il y a quatre jours, alors que l'article venait de paraître, a bien précisé à son leader qu'il était hors de question d'inviter Caleb à vivre chez lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas une place au sein de l'Iléveune. Alors Caleb s'y est tenu, et n'a pas rendu les clefs de son appartement qui lui coûte un bras. Au moins, il fait l'économie sur le repas du soir, puisque Mark l'invite à dîner chez lui. Du coup, Caleb se retrouve réglé comme du papier à musique, ou presque. A onze heures, il quitte son appartement pour aller au _café des Deux Chasseurs_. Il attend qu'Aitor parte en pause pour l'inviter à déjeuner. A treize heures, il rejoint Mark et Célia, lorsqu'elle n'a pas cours ou ne se concentre pas sur la rédaction du journal. A seize heures, retour chez Mark. Le dîner est servi à vingt heures trente, en général, et Caleb repart chez lui un peu avant minuit. Ça fait cinq jours.

\- Donc, si on récapitule les statistiques, ça donne quoi ? demande Mark.

\- Bah, on a trois voix _pour_ de sûres. Après, si on spécule, on peut être à peu près certain que Xavier va voter _pour_ aussi. Jude est plutôt raisonnable, il dira _oui_ aussi. Si Jude accepte, on peut se dire que David aussi. Sue a lu tes poèmes, elle te trouve dévergondé, et elle aime les bad boys, donc t'as aussi son vote. Restent les autres. Nelly est quelqu'un qui aime les lois et ce qui est carré, alors je peux te dire que tu lui plais pas trop.

\- Laisse Nelly, dit Mark, je m'en occupe.

\- Et Axel ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Normalement, il me fait confiance. Le vrai problème, ce sont les trois derniers. Byron, Shawn et Joe.

\- J'ai bien compris que Byron aimait pas la concurrence, mais pour les autres ? demande Caleb.

\- Ben, t'as encore jamais rencontré Shawn, et il sort de l'hôpital que demain. Il sera secoué, je sais pas si on pourra se permettre de lui balancer une telle info ! Mais s'il est dans un bon jour lors du vote, ça passera crème. Et Joe… il est impossible à influencer.

\- J'lui fais si peur que ça, à Byron ?

\- Il aime bien se dire que personne ne lui fait de l'ombre, répond Célia.

\- Il écrit du théâtre et il se concentre sur les récits religieux, on est aux antipodes !

\- Ecoute, Byron est le dernier à être entré à l'Iléveune. Enfin, c'est Célia la dernière, mais y a pas eu de vote pour elle.

\- J'ai été pistonnée, précise-t-elle.

\- Je crois que ça lui plaît de penser qu'il est le dernier des douze dieux de l'Olympe. _Si un nouveau membre doit entrer, il faudra en destituer un !_ C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne. Il est entré à l'Iléveune pour le prestige.

\- Et parce qu'il idolâtre ses membres fondateurs ! Je l'ai longtemps soupçonné d'être amoureux de Mark, puis de Jude…

\- Bon, Célia ! Les secrets inavouables, ce sera quand on l'aura couronné !

Caleb repose sa tasse de café. L'horloge murale de la cuisine émet un léger bruit métallique. Il la fixe attentivement en réfléchissant. Il ne va pas laisser ce petit ange ruiner sa carrière parce qu'il n'est pas suffisamment sûr de son talent ! Il va falloir trouver un moyen de le calmer avant le vote, de le rassurer. Ou de le provoquer. Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre, et Mark fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi ce regard ?

\- Tu sais si l'une de ses pièces se joue ce soir ?

\- A Byron ? Oui, il y a _la Tombée des anges_ , au théâtre St George.

\- Et il y sera ?

\- Sûrement.

\- Tu peux me trouver deux places ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Tu comptes saccager le théâtre avec l'aide d'un copain outrageusement grand et musclé ?

\- Mieux que ça ! Et plus subtil.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais te magner, ça commence à dix-neuf heures. Dis que tu viens de ma part.

\- Merci beaucoup, je te revaudrai ça !

\- Finis au moins ton café ! s'exclame Célia. Je l'ai vue, sa représentation. Trois heures sans entracte…

Elle ponctue la phrase d'une grimace qui permet à Mark d'éclater de rire. Des bruits dans l'escalier font comprendre aux trois écrivains que quelqu'un va débarquer dans la cuisine. De fait, les grands yeux gris d'Arion, l'apprenti de Mark, apparaissent. Juste derrière le garçon, il y a quelqu'un d'autre, un jeune homme, grand, avec des yeux surprenants tirant sur l'orange à la lumière. Caleb le reconnaît pour l'avoir vu une fois. Il s'agit de Victor, le poulain d'Axel Blaze.

\- Mark, j'y vais !

\- Vous allez où tous les deux ?

\- Au parc. On doit retrouver Riccardo.

\- Ah. Amusez-vous bien, dans ce cas !

Caleb essaie de rassembler ses souvenirs et les notes qu'il garde en mémoire sur l'Iléveune. Riccardo, c'est l'apprenti de Jude. L'un de ses apprentis. En tant que grand professeur, Jude peut se payer le luxe d'avoir toute une foule d'apprentis ! Les deux garçons saluent les écrivains, puis quittent la maison, sous le regard méfiant de Mark.

\- Rassure-moi, tu vas pas les empêcher de se voir tout le temps ? interroge Célia.

\- De quoi tu parles ? C'est moi qui aie proposé à Victor de passer la journée ici, en attendant qu'Axel termine ses interviews.

\- Oui, tant que tu es là, pas de problème ! Mais tu aurais refusé qu'Arion sorte si Riccardo n'avait pas été là pour jouer les chaperons !

\- Je sais que Riccardo est aussi raisonnable que Jude, c'est tout.

\- Je sais, tu te méfies de l'influence d'Axel sur Victor. Mais, écoute-moi. S'ils ont besoin de passer du temps ensemble, tu ne peux pas le leur interdire. Que veux-tu que Victor lui fasse ?

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Ecoute, Arion et Victor s'entendent très bien, tu n'y peux rien, et tu le sais. S'ils ont envie de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, tu n'y changeras rien. C'est ça qui t'effraie.

\- Peut-être. Mais toi et moi, on sait bien ce que ça vaut, l'amour, lorsqu'on est dévoré par une passion comme l'écriture. Arion est à l'abri de cette passion, il est acteur. Mais j'ai peur qu'il soit anéanti lorsqu'il comprendra que Victor devra faire un choix… On dit souvent qu'Arion me ressemble, mais j'aimerais que sur ce point, nos chemins diffèrent.

Célia lève les yeux au ciel, puis quitte la cuisine, prétextant un dîner de famille, probablement imaginaire. Alors que la porte de la maison de Mark se referme derrière la jeune femme, Caleb regarde son ami dans les yeux, tout en terminant sa tasse de café. Plus il passe de temps dans cette maison, plus il comprend qu'il y a une dose de mystère qui entoure chacun des membres de l'Iléveune, des secrets que l'on cherche à éloigner de la plume et des micros journalistiques. Caleb refuse de cacher sa curiosité, de détourner les yeux comme s'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre l'enjeu de tous ces codes. Et il a beau devenir l'ami de Mark, le jeune metteur en scène ne consent toujours pas à l'initier aux bases du langage secret.

\- Tu sais, dit Caleb, c'est hyper agaçant d'entendre ce genre de conversation sans pouvoir s'y intéresser par manque d'infos, et en sachant bien que personne ne va pas palier ce manque.

\- Je sais. On se le permet parce qu'on espère que tu auras bientôt le privilège de nous fréquenter et de comprendre tout ce qu'on tait.

\- En attendant, je suis largué. Et c'est très agaçant.

\- C'est vrai. Mais si tu arrives à convaincre Byron de voter pour toi, et qu'il le fait, je te raconte tout.

* * *

 _Théâtre St George_

 _Bientôt dix-neuf heures_

\- Je comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de venir ici…

\- Encore une fois, Aitor, je fais ça pour gagner ma place.

\- Oui mais moi, j'y gagne quoi ?

\- Un spectacle gratuit.

\- J'aurais préféré que vous m'emmeniez à la représentation de Mark Evans…

\- Tu peux arrêter de te plaindre ? Si tu tiens à devenir mon apprenti, tu dois connaître le répertoire de tous les membres, pas seulement celui de Mark Evans.

\- C'est vrai que vous, vous connaissez drôlement bien les répertoires de tout le monde !

\- Bon, si tu continues à te plaindre, je change d'apprenti !

\- Ok, ok, pas besoin de s'énerver !

\- Tu connais un peu les autres apprentis ?

\- Oui, plus ou moins. Je vous présente pas Arion Sherwind. Victor Blade va pas tarder à avoir une réputation aussi sulfureuse que son mentor, mais aussi autant de talent. Ensuite, on a la _douce_ Jade Green, aussi sale caractère que son mentor, Nelly Raimon. Le glacial et talentueux Njord Snio est l'élève de Shawn Frost. Et enfin, les deux apprentis de Jude Sharp. Riccardo di Rigo, jeune poète prodige, et Glacia Vessal, ancienne apprentie de Dark que Sharp a récupéré lorsque leur mentor a été arrêté pour fraude fiscale.

\- J'ai besoin que tu les infiltres rapidement.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez rire ! Y a pas plus méfiants que ces gars-là !

\- Trouve un moyen de les séduire. Ecoute, même si j'arrive à intégrer l'Iléveune, certains ne me feront pas confiance et chercheront sans doute à m'exclure à la moindre fausse note. Avec les apprentis, on verra peut-être le coup arriver.

\- Les séduire ? Vous voulez pas non plus que je me prostitue ?!

\- Le monde du show-biz et de l'art fonctionnent comme un énorme bordel, tu sais. Plus tôt tu t'y mets…

\- C'est pas drôle ! Ma mère avait raison, je devrais pas vous fréquenter, vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi !

\- T'es libre de partir.

\- Mais non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! J'croyais que c'était un truc d'acteurs, de coucher pour réussir…

Caleb étouffe un rire mauvais alors que les lumières se baissent progressivement pour accueillir les premiers acteurs. C'est la première fois que Caleb se retrouve au premier balcon, dans les loges des plus grands noms. Il a suffit de donner le nom _Evans_ pour que l'ouvreuse les place, lui et Aitor, aux premiers rangs. Le garçon le regarde toujours.

\- Aujourd'hui, les écrivains font bien pire que vendre leur corps pour réussir. Ils vendent leur art pour se faire bien voir des hommes politiques, de la société. L'écriture n'est plus un moyen de s'exprimer, mais un moyen de se faire aimer, de se mettre à l'abri, quitte à trahir ses convictions. Tu vois, le truc…

\- Hey !

Caleb se penche pour voir le visage d'un homme, assis à quelques sièges de lui.

\- La pièce commence, si vous pouviez vous taire !

\- Désolé.

Le silence s'installe lentement dans la salle. Les trois coups ont déjà été sonnés. Les acteurs entrent en scène.

* * *

 _Théâtre St George (encore)_

 _3 H et 15 min plus tard_

Le rideau s'ouvre et les acteurs viennent saluer sous les applaudissements engourdis, dus aux trois heures sans entracte. Les douze acteurs partent, puis reviennent saluer une seconde fois. Ils désignent le côté cour de la scène, et Byron Love foule les planches, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et dans un costume blanc italien, les cheveux ramenés sur l'épaule au moyen d'une queue de cheval basse. C'est le signal. Caleb attrape Aitor par la manche, alors que le garçon se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir le metteur en scène. Alors que la foule hurle le nom de Byron comme s'il s'agissait de celui d'une rock star ou d'un sex-symbol à la Mick Jagger, Caleb et Aitor s'échappent en direction des loges des artistes. Evidemment, il y a encore des vigiles. Mais cette fois-ci, Caleb n'a pas à compter sur la chance, puisqu'il a un atout. Atout nommé _Evans_.

\- Bonjour, nous venons de la part de Mark Evans.

\- Vos noms ?

\- Stonewall et Cazador.

\- Le directeur du théâtre a dit que vous passeriez. La loge de Byron Love est la troisième à droite. Vous pouvez pas la rater.

Caleb remercie le vigile et avance rapidement jusqu'à la loge où sont inscrites en or les lettres qui composent le nom et le prénom du metteur en scène. Effectivement, c'est difficile de la rater… Sans se poser de questions, Aitor tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte. La loge est immense, spacieuse, approvisionnée en champagne. Ils entrent et referment la porte. De toute façon, ça ne devrait plus être bien long… Caleb laisse ses yeux se promener dans la loge, il regarde un peu les papiers en vrac, feuillette les livres. Deux pièces de théâtre, une antique, l'autre moderne, un ouvrage critique de Maeterlinck, et un livre rouge dont Caleb ne parvient pas à déchiffrer l'alphabet, dédicacé à la première page… Et des murs couverts de photographies de sa pièce représentée. Une loge d'auteur de théâtre, quoi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, on ouvre la porte, et Byron Love entre, surpris par cette présence étrangère dans sa loge.

\- Monsieur Stonewall ? Vous forcez souvent les serrures ?

\- Rarement. Je vous présente Aitor, un tout jeune admirateur. J'ai voulu lui faire plaisir en l'invitant à votre représentation.

\- Et elle était exceptionnelle ! s'exclame Aitor.

\- Merci. C'est un autographe que vous voulez ?

\- Oui, avec plaisir ! Avec une photo, s'il vous plaît ! Et des conseils ! Je voudrais bien devenir comédien, un jour, pour jouer vos pièces. Je suis un grand fan du personnage de l'archange déchu, à la fois lumineux et sombre…

Aitor continue son monologue faussement admiratif pendant quelques minutes, le temps de faire naître un sourire mi suffisant mi amusé sur le visage de Byron Love. Le metteur en scène se met alors à lui prodiguer des conseils pour devenir acteur et réussir dans le métier. Bien sûr, il laisse de côté la légende du _coucher pour réussir_. Caleb doit bien reconnaître qu'Aitor possède un certain talent pour embobiner les gens. Et donc pour appliquer la stratégie stonewallienne du _fait semblant d'être fan de Love_. Et quel débit ! Il est capable de parler pendant plusieurs minutes sans reprendre son souffle ! Ou presque. A croire qu'il a eu raison de le choisir comme apprenti, même s'il s'agissait davantage d'un concours de circonstances que d'un choix réel.

\- Dites, ça vous ennuie si je demande à vos acteurs de me dédicacer mon carnet ?

\- Non, bien sûr.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Reviens vite, dit Caleb, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Aitor disparaît avec la ferme intention de ne revenir que lorsqu'il en recevra l'ordre. Les deux jeunes écrivains se retrouvent donc seuls.

\- J'ignorais que vous aviez un apprenti.

\- C'est pour lui que je suis en ville. Et aussi pour l'Iléveune, bien sûr. C'est Aitor qui m'a fait découvrir le mouvement, il l'admire tellement ! Et comme il m'admire aussi pour ce que j'ai fait pour lui dans sa jeunesse, il voulait que j'en fasse partie.

Il baisse un peu les yeux pour accentuer une tristesse ou une nostalgie feinte, provoquer la curiosité de Byron.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour lui ?

\- Ses parents étaient très absents, à l'époque où il vivait encore en province. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas seul. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il aime tant le théâtre, parce que la première sortie que nous avons faite tous les deux était au théâtre.

\- Vous ne semblez pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui.

\- Cinq ans. Aitor vous a remercié, mais je dois également le faire. Vous avez été un modèle pour lui, si bien qu'il s'est mis à écrire et à jouer la comédie dans une troupe-amateurs. Ça lui a permis de s'évader. Alors merci encore. Je crois que je vais aller le récupérer avant qu'il ne harcèle vos comédiens !

\- Non, c'est rien, laissez. Dites, vous ne voulez pas rejoindre l'Iléveune uniquement pour Aitor, si ?

\- Non, bien sûr. Les paroles d'Aitor ont été le déclencheur, mais je souhaite réellement mettre mon talent au service d'un mouvement. J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, j'espérais simplement que, comme Aitor, je trouverais mon modèle au sein de l'Iléveune…

Points de suspension, très important pour mimer le sous-entendu ! Manque plus que les violons ! Ce qu'il faut pas raconter pour obtenir sa place ! Et lorsqu'il découvrira la supercherie, il y a fort à parier que Byron voudra l'étriper. Mais pour l'instant, tous les moyens sont bons. Caleb fait mine de partir en tournant le dos au metteur en scène, marmonnant un « au revoir ». Mais la porte sur le point de s'ouvrir, Byron le retient.

\- Vous savez, j'ai lu certaines de vos nouvelles. Vous avez du talent, c'est indéniable.

\- Mais vous ne voulez pas de moi à l'Iléveune.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Mark. Il m'a avoué que depuis que vous aviez intégré le mouvement, vous aviez pris soin de refusé chaque candidature, parfois sans étudier le dossier. Sauf pour Célia, parce que vous ne pouviez refuser la petite sœur d'un Sharp.

\- Eh bien, peut-être serez-vous une exception… D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à revenir voir l'une de mes pièces !

Le jeune homme se mord la langue pour ne pas crier « Surtout pas ». Il se contente finalement de sourire et se décide vraiment à quitter la loge pour rejoindre Aitor, à l'extérieur, qui l'attend sagement en lisant le prix Nobel de l'année. Il lève les yeux. Un sourire rusé commence à se dessiner aux coins des lèvres de Caleb.

\- Dois-je comprendre que nous formons une belle équipe de menteurs ?

\- Oh oui ! Aitor, toi et moi, on va faire des miracles. Et je vais obtenir cette putain de place !

* * *

 _Résidence de Mark Evans_

 _Deux jours plus tard, un Samedi, 22 H 22_

\- Désolé, je suis en retard.

\- Et pas qu'un peu ! T'aurais pu faire un effort !

\- Eh, j'y suis pour rien. J'ai eu un problème avec le métro.

\- Un problème avec le métro, ou avec un amant ?

\- Quoi ?

Axel est toujours bloqué sur le seuil de la porte, ses yeux sombres grand ouverts. Mark soupire, puis se rapproche de son ami. Lentement, ses mains écartent la veste bleu pâle d'Axel pour accéder à sa chemise blanche et froissée. Elles déboutonnent le haut du vêtement pour ensuite la reboutonner correctement. Elles réarrangent un peu le col, tentent de lisser les plis, mais sans succès.

Mark soupire. « Ne bouge pas. ». Il s'écarte un peu de la porte, attrape un foulard blanc sur le porte-manteau.

\- Je suis pas sûr que les retards de métro provoquent des marques de ce genre dans le cou…

Axel ferme brutalement les yeux et porte une main à son cou, là où une heure plus tôt, un amant posait ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé, Mark.

\- C'est rien, répond-il en enroulant le foulard autour du cou de son ami. Dis-lui d'être plus discret, la prochaine fois. S'il y a une prochaine fois. On n'est pas forcé de connaître la vie sexuelle de chacun, t'as le droit à un minimum d'intimité.

Il replace ses bras le long de son corps et invite Axel à entrer. Au salon, tous les membres de l'Iléveune sont rassemblés, ainsi que les six apprentis. Au fond de la salle, on aperçoit également deux grands écrivains de la génération précédente : Seymour Hillman et David Evans, tous deux anciens mentors de Mark. Et milieu de la pièce, celui pour qui tout le monde s'est rassemblé : Caleb Stonewall. A côté du buffet, il y a aussi son apprenti, Aitor, qui tente sans succès d'engager une conversation avec Riccardo à propos de la musique électronique. Caleb s'approche et serre la main au nouveau venu. Quelqu'un frappe dans les mains pour réclamer un peu d'attention.

\- S'il vous plait ! dit Mark. Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes ici pour décider du sort de Caleb Stonewall, postulant pour devenir le treizième membre de notre joyeuse compagnie. Pour cela, nous allons voter à bulletin secret. Je vous rappelle que la proposition ne sera acceptée qu'à condition que douze _oui_ sortent du suffrage. Que ce soit pendant le vote ou pendant le dépouillage, personne n'aura le droit d'influencer ou de contredire un vote. Caleb se tiendra à l'écart, afin qu'il n'influence personne. Je rappelle également que seuls les membres de l'Iléveune peuvent voter. Caleb, tu as droit à un discours, pas plus de cinq minutes.

\- Merci Mark. Mais j'ai peu de choses à dire. Je tenais à te remercier sincèrement, Mark, ainsi que Célia. Vous vous êtes tous les deux battus pour que j'obtienne cette audience, je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur combat pour mes débuts. J'espère vous avoir convaincus, et j'espère également qu'Aitor et moi reviendrons une prochaine fois, mais pas en tant qu'invités.

Il s'écarte de la foule, suivi d'Aitor, et monte au premier étage. Il va attendre dans une chambre d'amis que la décision soit prise. D'ici une demi-heure, ce sera fait.

\- On a nos chances, vous croyez ?

\- Je sais pas. Je peux pas inclure les voix de Shawn et de Joseph dans mes calculs, ça fausse complètement le résultat. J'espère juste qu'ils vont me juger pour l'article et pour mes écrits, pas pour ce que je leur inspire. Sinon, je suis foutu !

\- Vous auriez pu faire un effort, aussi ! Avec Love, vous avez réussi à jouer la comédie…

\- Oui, pour un quart d'heure, pas pour une semaine ! Je sais pas faire semblant.

\- Vous êtes écrivain, vous savez forcément faire semblant !

\- J'ai pas envie de t'écouter, je suis suffisamment stressé comme ça. Tiens !

Il attrape dans la petite bibliothèque un roman bleu pastel et le lance à son élève.

\- C'est un roman à l'eau de rose ! se plaint Aitor.

\- Ben comme ça, tu pourras prétendre comprendre Emma Bovary !

\- Même pas drôle.

Il sourit, puis choisit lui-même un livre critique sur le fantastique écrit par un auteur russe.

L'arrivée de Célia concorde avec la lecture de la dernière phrase du livre, alors qu'Aitor commence à bâiller. Tous deux lèvent brutalement les yeux et se redressent.

\- Alors ?

\- Caleb, je crois que tu vas pouvoir rendre les clefs de ton appart' et venir t'installer ici… Parce que t'as eu douze _oui_ !

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- Et non ! Tu les as tous convaincus !

Ses yeux bleus se tournent vers son élève qui semble aussi suffoqué que lui. Ses bras s'ouvrent machinalement pour accueillir le corps de son amie qui se jette contre lui pour le féliciter. Après quelques secondes, il réalise soudain. Aitor tend la main, paume ouverte vers le ciel. Caleb frappe dedans. Voilà, c'est fait ! Le monde littéraire lui tend les bras depuis moins d'une minute. L'Iléveune compte à présent treize membres, quitte à lui porter préjudice.

* * *

 _Maeterlinck_ : Ecrivain et essayiste belge du XXème.

 _Les romans à l'eau de rose et Emma_ : Ressuscitons les cauchemars littéraires (y compris les miens !). La douce et rêveuse Emma est donc atteinte de ce qu'on nommera par la suite le bovarisme. Il s'agit tout simplement, comme pour Emma Bovary, d'une confusion de la réalité et d'un vie fictionnelle, entraînée par la lecture de romans fleur bleue dans le cas du XIXème. On parle encore de bovarisme aujourd'hui, souvent pour qualifier les jeunes filles ou les femmes qui se plongent dans des films ou des lectures fleur bleue. Sauf que le bovarisme ne mène pas toujours au destin de l'héroïne flaubertienne.

 _Les nombres_ : Le 12 représente la stabilité. Le 13, dans le catholicisme, rappelle Judas et, selon la légende, le jour de la semaine où le Christ aurait été crucifié

* * *

Bon voilà, j'espère rattraper un peu mon retard en vous dévoilant, disons, la clôture de cette _période de doute absolument terrible pour Caleb_... Donc, voilà, notre bout de chou rentre dans la cour des grands, et l'aventure commence pour lui, ouvrant ainsi les portes d'un monde nouveau, permettant à certains personnages un peu absents de se glisser à l'intérieur... Ok, j'arrête le lyrisme qui tombe doucement dans le sous-entendu super gracieux !

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il s'agit d'un nouvel _épisode_ de l'histoire.

J'espère que ça vous aura plû, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas, ou si ça ne l'est pas (je vais survivre), et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	6. Ce ne sera que la cerise

Salut les loulous !

Désolée pour les publications un peu irrégulières. Ma semaine de vacances a été bien remplie, et j'ai eu l'impression de respirer enfin un peu ! Du coup, j'ai joué le cliché éculé de la nana qui repend une bouffée d'air ! J'ai coupé mes cheveux, j'ai fait une couleur, j'ai acheté deux paires de pompes, une salopette et un costume veste-short, j'ai (enfin) revu mes potes, et je me suis couchée tard tous les soirs. J'aime revivre ! Bon, et intellectuellement parlant, j'ai décidé de me remettre à lire _Notre-Dame de Paris_ , j'ai découvert un bouquin jeunesse génial ( _La Passe-miroir_ ), et j'ai terminé les _Pandora Hearts_ (ok, c'est pas ultra intellectuel). Je crois que je vais même avoir le temps d'aller voir le dernier film de Christophe Honoré. Non mais parce que ce mec... est un pur génie poétique.

Un peu la flemme de reprendre demain... avec Hitchcock.

Digression : Goodbye my (enfin, _my...)_ Prince ! Rasade de _Purple Rain_ et _Sexy MF_.

Pour la suite des publications, je devrais rétablir un rythme normal.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Dites, vous pourriez quand même faire l'effort de vous lever quand je viens vous voir !

Caleb ouvre lentement les yeux en s'étirant avant d'émerger des draps. Finalement, il n'a pas pu se résoudre à quitter son appartement. Bien sûr, la proposition de Mark était alléchante : le loger. Mais Caleb tenait trop à son indépendance. Alors, il a décliné poliment. Et comme son compte en banque est vide après une semaine passée à la Capitale, Mark lui a avancé le loyer pour un mois. Il se lève, prend un pull et un jean dans son armoire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, sans présenter d'excuses au jeune Aitor qui a fait le déplacement pour le voir, alors qu'il avait son après-midi de libre. Le problème, c'est que le rythme effréné de la Capitale est bien différent de celui de sa province, et il a encore un peu de mal à s'y faire. Hurley le traîne presque chaque soir dans un nouvel endroit, pour participer à une fête qui se termine vers cinq heures du matin. Du coup, il ne parvient pas à quitter le lit avant deux heures de l'après-midi. Cela fait une semaine qu'il fait officiellement partie de l'Iléveune, et pourtant, rien n'a changé. Presque. A part ces soirées ultra-chics, ultra-chères, ultra-dévergondées, rien ne prouve à Caleb qu'il fait partie de l'Iléveune. Pas de contrat en vue, pas de nouvel article, pas de réunion sérieuse autour d'un thé pour discuter de la dernière théorie à la mode, pas d'invitation sur les plateaux-télé. Hormis Célia, Mark et Hurley, personne ne semble vraiment au courant de cette nouvelle entrée. Personne ne parle au jeune homme, ne l'invite pour le connaître, personne ne lui téléphone pour lui dire que son talent lui plait. C'en est frustrant. Lui qui pensait que, une fois l'Iléveune atteint, les portes de la célébrité et de l'art s'ouvriraient toutes grandes pour lui… Au lieu de ça, il va devoir partir les chercher, ces portes, et les enfoncer à grand coup de talon. C'est un peu pour ça qu'Aitor est venu le chercher. Ce soir, il a rendez-vous avec le correcteur d'une petite maison d'édition qui l'introduira peut-être auprès du grand patron. C'est un début. Mais avant ça, Caleb doit retrouver Célia afin qu'elle le briffe sur la suite des événements du journal.

\- Au fait, Aitor, dit Caleb de la salle de bain.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vois l'enveloppe grise sur la table ?

\- Oui.

\- Ouvre, c'est pour toi.

Pas franchement confiant, le garçon prend l'enveloppe du bout des doigts et l'observe. Il n'y a que son prénom, écrit dessus. Caleb sort de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés.

\- C'est quoi le piège ? demande Aitor.

\- Oh, j't'en prie !

\- Je commence à vous connaître…

Il arrache quand même l'enveloppe et en sort un coupon rougeâtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu pourrais lire, quand même…

\- C'est marqué _I.H_.

\- Ce sont les abréviations de _l'Iléveune Hebdomadaire_. Avec l'argent que j'ai gagné avec l'article sur Xavier Foster, j'ai pu te payer l'abonnement. Alors voilà, bon anniversaire !

\- C'était il y a quatre mois…

\- Bon, tu commences à m'agacer ! Si t'en veux pas…

\- Mais non, pas du tout, merci !

Aitor plie le coupon en deux et le glisse dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Son _mentor_ (non, décidément, c'est vraiment trop drôle de dire ça !) prend les clefs de l'appartement et pousse le garçon dehors. Il avise son portable pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas trop tard, puis descend l'escalier. Célia habite à la frontière Sud de la Capitale, dans un quartier très mixte socialement. Ça plaît bien à Caleb. Avec un peu de chance, il ressortira de chez elle avec un dossier parfait pour un contrat !

* * *

 _Maison de Célia Hills, Extrême Sud de la Capitale_

 _36 minutes plus tard_

\- Salut !

\- Oh, t'es là ! Entre, on n'attend plus que toi ! Non, que vous, pardon ! Aitor, c'est ça ?

\- Oui Madame.

\- Il vient de me dire Madame, là ?

\- Mais non, rassure Caleb, quelle idée ! Il est bien éduqué, ce jeune homme !

\- Très drôle. Bon entrez, les garçons s'impatient !

\- Quels garçons ?

Célia ne daigne pas répondre et s'écarte de la porte pour les laisser entrer. Aitor à sa suite, Caleb pénètre donc le couloir étroit et rejoint le salon. A la base, il était censé retrouver Célia, uniquement Célia. Et puis, Mark a décidé qu'il se joindrait à eux, puisque son petit poulain, encore au lycée, a cours jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Sauf que là, il n'y a pas que Mark qui l'attend, l'anse d'une tasse de café dans la main.

\- Salut Caleb ! lance Mark. J'ai proposé à Jude et Shawn de venir ! T'es pas contre ?

Il serre les dents, pour éviter de répondre quelque chose qu'il risque de regretter. Non pas que Mark le prendrait mal, au contraire, ça le ferait sûrement rire, un peu de franchise. Non, le problème, c'est que Caleb a un tempérament explosif, et si l'un des deux autres écrivains a le malheur de prendre la mouche, il va vite monter dans les tours. Et il aimerait éviter ça, éviter le scandale. Ce goût de la provocation violente et de la bagarre, il l'a laissé derrière lui, en province, dans un coffre fermé à clef dont la grand-mère conserve jalousement le code de sécurité. Il croise les yeux troublants de Jude. Le jeune homme a abandonné ses lunettes, probablement pour se permettre de boire le café sans embuer ses verres. Il y a comme une lueur amusée dans ses prunelles cerise. Pourtant, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, complètement closes. Il a probablement très bien compris la frustration de Caleb, celle de laisser les répliques cinglantes en embuscade derrière ses dents, reposées sur la langue. Il passe quelques secondes à attendre que Jude ouvre la bouche pour parler à sa place, répondre à Mark. Mais rien n'arrive. Alors, Caleb avance, serre la main du jeune homme, puis celle de Shawn Frost, et se permet d'embrasser Mark.

\- Tu nous a ramené un petit fan ? demande Mark.

\- Non, c'est Aitor, tu l'a vu lors de mon… élection. Il a été mon guide quand je suis arrivé, et aujourd'hui, je lui apprends un peu à… euh, à _grandir_ …

Il grimace soudain en laissant échapper le dernier mot. _Grandir_ , franchement, y a pas plus cliché ? Même Aitor semble surpris. Caleb se mord la langue. Il arrache néanmoins trois sourires attendris aux écrivains de renom… Non, tout compte fait, deux. Celui de Jude, il n'a rien de tendre, il est moqueur. Caleb soupire et préfère changer de sujet.

\- Je suis désolé, vous êtes Shawn Frost, c'est ça ? J'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour votre vote, la dernière fois.

\- C'est rien. D'ailleurs, on va peut-être se tutoyer, c'est mieux. J'ai trouvé ta prose très touchante. Ce qui m'a vraiment plu, c'est cette façon que tu as d'afficher les blessures, les ruptures. C'est une piste que j'explore aussi, alors le sujet m'a parlé.

\- Je sais. Je connais un peu tes poèmes.

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir, Caleb, vous allez avoir une crampe, sinon.

\- Tu le vouvoies ?

\- C'est ce qui est venu le plus naturellement, répond simplement Jude.

Célia, juste dans le dos de Jude lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Elle pose deux tasses sur la table. Caleb et Aitor prennent une chaise. Ils observent Célia verser le café.

\- Au fait, dit-elle, Byron a vu rouge quand il a appris que tu l'avais baratiné au sujet d'Aitor pour obtenir ta place à l'Iléveune.

\- Ah… il a compris.

\- Ma petite sœur n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.

\- Bon, ça va ! En parlant de ça, Caleb, j'ai décidé de faire un article sur toi. Ton passé, ton avenir…

\- D'accord.

\- Non, n'accepte pas ! s'exclame Shawn. Ça, c'est la partie sympa de l'histoire ! Quand tu sauras ce qu'elle veut vraiment, tu vas regretter !

\- Regretter quoi ?

\- Célia veut se la jouer marketting et créer un livre-photo sur l'Iléveune. Donc, des photos de tout le monde, dans des poses ultra naturelles, et un co-texte complètement idiot, voire inexistant !

\- C'est ça, plains-toi, vous allez adorer le résultat ! Je compte aussi sur toi, Aitor ! J'aimerais qu'il y ait aussi les apprentis.

\- Oui, on en reparlera plus tard…

\- Mais, Jude !

\- Célia, pas maintenant. Bon, je passe du coq à l'âne, mais vous avez rendez-vous avec une maison d'édition, c'est bien ça ? demande-t-il en regardant Caleb.

\- Oui. L'édition des _Six Chênes_.

\- Ils ne vous garderont pas. Vous êtes trop atypique, pas assez marketting. Ils ne prendront pas un tel risque.

\- C'est le seul rendez-vous que j'ai réussi à obtenir…

\- Laissez-le tomber. J'ai mieux pour vous. Mon éditeur s'est montré intéressé par vos textes, il vous attend pour dix-sept heures.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Le patron des éditions du _Ad vitam_.

\- C'est pas un peu prestigieux pour moi ?

\- Sûrement. Mais il tient tout de même à vous rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ignore, il vous l'expliquera lui-même.

\- Non, je voulais dire, pourquoi lui avoir parlé de moi ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ?

Jude fronce les sourcils derrière ses lunettes, avec l'air de ne pas vraiment saisir. Il plante ses orbes couleur surnaturelle dans les yeux de Caleb, en proie à une recherche de réponse. Jude ne semble pas savoir quoi répondre, et Caleb n'a pas l'air de vouloir laisser la question en suspend. Les trois autres écrivains attendent patiemment, en passant d'un regard à l'autre. Jude décide finalement que ce défi ne rime à rien et l'interrompt brutalement, en dirigeant le visage vers ses deux amis. Les deux garçons sourient, et Mark choisit de rompre le supplice de Caleb, toujours mangé par les points d'interrogation.

\- Tu fais partie de l'Iléveune, maintenant. Attends-toi à ce genre de service, à l'avenir.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Caleb, soupire Shawn, l'Iléveune, c'est ta nouvelle famille. On se soutient les uns les autres.

\- Pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt eu l'impression que vous vous engueuliez…

\- J'te l'accorde, on n'est pas toujours au top ! Eh puis, tu dois pas avoir une excellente opinion de nous, entre la fête, les déboires de Xavier et d'Axel… Mais je t'assure, on fonctionne comme une équipe, avec ses bons moments, et aussi ses creux de vague.

La voix calme de Shawn parvient aux oreilles de Caleb, pourtant il n'arrive pas à déloger son regard du visage froid et impassible de Jude. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Sans doute cette soudaine marque d'entraide à laquelle il n'a pas été habitué… Cependant, il lui semble aussi que toute cette incertitude vient justement de Jude. Pourquoi lui ? Que Mark, Célia, Hurley, Shawn, propose un rendez-vous ne l'aurait sûrement pas autant perturbé. Mais Jude n'est pas un personnage aussi abordable, bien au contraire. C'est comme ça, Caleb a appris à se méfier. De là d'où il vient, tout acte charitable entraîne une contrepartie rarement plaisante.

\- D'accord, concède-t-il cependant.

\- Ça a l'air de vous surprendre.

\- Un peu.

\- Vous vous habituerez. Vous acceptez de m'accompagner alors, ou non ?

\- Parce que vous comptez me tenir la main, en plus ? demande Caleb en retrouvant son sourire ironique.

\- Je veux être sûr que vous n'allez pas vous sauver.

\- Y a pas de risque…

* * *

 _Maison d'édition Ad Vitam_

 _Dix-sept heures pétantes_

Le grand patron est assis sur sa large chaise, derrière son large bureau, une large vue derrière lui, un peu comme dans une parodie de vieux mafioso sicilien. Il tient tout contre son oreille un téléphone ultraplat, ultra-cher, ultra-performant, et il lui parle, avec un vocabulaire châtié, un ton un peu pédant, et une façon de passer son majeur sur ses sourcils qui prouve bien l'ennui de sa conversation, qu'il ne se prive par ailleurs pas de laisser paraître à son rendez-vous. Cela fait dix minutes que Caleb patiente et attend que cette folle entrevue ne prenne fin. Il est assis sur un fauteuil probablement hors de prix, en cuir, le dos enfoncé dans le siège, ses doigts pianotant nerveusement sur les bras en cuir. Juste à côté de lui, sur le divan crème, Jude est assis, le dos bien droit, les bras croisés. Il a tenu à l'accompagner jusqu'ici, prétextant un souci d'éducation. Souci de curiosité, oui ! Caleb déteste qu'on le fasse attendre. Venant d'un homme aussi important que le patron d'une maison d'édition qui roule sur l'or, ça tend à de l'impolitesse, ou bien à un désir de se montrer supérieur, de rappeler au jeune homme sa place. Et ça lui est insupportable, tout simplement. Il n'est pas venu à la Capitale pour se faire rabaisser, pour qu'on lui rappelle que le lit dans lequel il est né n'est pas à la hauteur des attentes.

\- Vous semblez nerveux, dit calmement Jude en prenant la tasse de thé qu'une secrétaire apporte.

\- Vous trouvez ? répond Caleb en refusant la tasse de thé. Je trouve ça très impoli de répondre au téléphone alors que l'on a un rendez-vous, aussi peu important soit-il.

\- C'est exact. Vous vous habituerez.

\- Ah oui ?! J'imagine que vous attendez rarement lorsque vous venez, vous.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore l'un des talents de la maison. Tous les grands patrons fonctionnent comme ça.

\- Eh bien ils devraient arrêter de prendre les gens de haut…

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, la première fois que je suis venu ici proposer un texte, j'ai attendu une heure avant d'être reçu.

\- Vous aviez quel âge ?

\- Dix-sept ans.

\- Alors, vous avez commencé très jeune. Ce sont eux qui vous ont repéré, ou vous avez juste eu de l'audace ?

\- Rien de tout ça. Mon mentor a longtemps dirigé cette maison avant de se consacrer à ses travaux d'écriture.

\- Ah. L'héritage, alors. On m'a dit que vous étiez l'apprenti de Dark, Ray Dark, le grand critique.

\- Je préfère _élève_. Mais c'est exact. C'est lui qui a repéré mon talent et qui m'a appris à le gérer, à le faire évoluer. J'avais onze ans, je venais de remporter un concours de poésie au collège. Il était dans le jury, et il a décelé quelque chose. Alors il m'a pris en charge jusqu'à ce que je décide de voler de mes propres ailes et que je me consacre complètement à l'Iléveune.

\- Il est en prison, c'est ça ? Fraude fiscale, détournement de fonds…

\- Oui. Il a plongé il y a deux ans, dénoncé. Mais je m'inquiète pas pour lui, il va trouver un moyen pour diminuer sa peine et bientôt sortir… Et vous, vous avez eu un professeur ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ma grand-mère aime lire, mais elle n'a pas eu une éducation suffisante pour comprendre certains auteurs. Je crois que le goût de la littérature m'est venu naturellement, à force de fréquenter les Villon et autres Breton.

\- Autodidacte, alors ?

\- Disons ça.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers le patron dans son costume bleu marine, puis soupire.

\- Vous avez du talent, Caleb. Si on ne vous accepte pas ici, vous trouverez ailleurs. Croyez-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous plait tant chez moi ?

\- La profondeur. Le goût pour l'irrévérence. La franchise. La sensualité.

Caleb sourit.

\- Je voulais parler de mon écriture.

\- Je sais. Vous espériez que je parlerais d'autre chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Vous êtes assez insondable, vous savez ?

\- Je crois qu'on me l'a déjà dit.

L'inflexion dans la voix du patron baisse soudain, comme pour marquer la fin de la discussion. Les deux écrivains retiennent leur souffle. Puis respirent lorsque la conversation reprend, une pointe d'agacement dans le cœur. Caleb relance donc la conversation.

\- Vous savez, Aitor, le garçon que vous avez pu voir avec moi ? Il m'a conseillé de remplir ma bibliothèque avec les ouvrages édités par l'Iléveune. J'ai suivi ses conseils. J'ai lu un ouvrage par membre de l'Iléveune, au moins.

\- Qu'avez-vous lu de moi ?

\- _Les Envolées illusoires_. J'ai eu du mal à l'abandonner.

\- Parce que cela vous a plu ?

\- Oui. Vous avez ce que je n'ai pas. Une maîtrise totale de votre écriture. Votre style est intelligent, travaillé. Mais au-delà de ça, ce que j'ai aimé, c'est qu'au milieu de ce style très soigné, maîtrisé de bout en bout, on perçoit une fragilité, une peur du vide, une fêlure à peine visible, que vous tentez de dissimuler sans y parvenir. Elle est tellement infime, tellement discrète que si l'on ne se plonge pas complètement dans votre écriture, on passe à côté. Pourtant, elle est là, bien présente, en creux… A tel point que je me demande si vos collègues de l'Iléveune en sont conscients.

Jude baisse les yeux, un peu, tout en souriant.

\- Vous avez une lecture très attentive. Mais ne vous trompez pas. Mes collègues, _nos_ collègues, sont tout à fait conscients de cette faiblesse d'écriture.

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça une faiblesse. J'ai trouvé ça très beau, à la limite de la rupture. Humain. Est-ce que je peux pousser l'affront jusqu'à vous demander quelle est cette fêlure ? Il paraît que les membres de l'Iléveune n'ont aucun secret pour les leurs.

\- C'est exact. Je vous la révélerai un jour. Lorsque vous consentirez à nous révéler vos propres secrets, bien sûr…

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher ! répond précipitamment Caleb.

\- Votre ton et votre empressement prouvent que si. Mais ça ne fait rien. Prenez votre temps.

\- Qui vous dit que je tiens à vous les dire, ces secrets ?

\- Si vous ne le faites pas, Célia se chargera de déterrer le moindre os du jardin de votre enfance. Et elle est très douée.

\- Je m'en doute… Tant qu'on en est là, Mark avait promis de m'expliquer les sous-entendus de Foster la première fois que nous nous sommes vus. Ça voulait dire quoi « t'aurais été capable de la baiser correctement » ?

Il sourit tandis que Jude contrôle au maximum les rougeurs hypothétiques qui pourraient avoir la mauvaise idée d'apparaître sur ses joues, afin de les assortir à ses yeux dans un souci d'harmonie.

\- Vous connaissez la réputation des professeurs d'université…

\- Ils couchent avec leurs étudiants.

\- C'est ça. J'ai simplement refusé d'y succomber. Mais en tant que membre de l'Iléveune, un certain nombre de jeunes femmes me sollicitent. Xavier a parfois un peu de mal à comprendre la déontologie que j'applique. Enfin, disons plutôt que parfois, il n'a pas envie de la comprendre.

\- Vous n'enseignez pas depuis longtemps, vous tomberez peut-être dans le panneau plus tard.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Messieurs, pardon !

Les deux écrivains relèvent la tête pour découvrir le grand patron, sans téléphone collé à l'oreille. La discussion, celle du patron et des écrivains, se termine. Jude est le premier à se lever. Il avance jusqu'au bureau et serre la main de son éditeur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ami de longue date.

\- Alors, comment tu vas, petit ? Pas trop occupé avec ton poste ?

\- Si, un peu. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez le premier manuscrit le mois prochain, comme promis.

\- Oh je suis pas inquiet ! Dark t'as bien éduqué, il t'as appris à ne pas faire patienter ceux qui peuvent te rendre riche ! Alors, tu me présentes le mignon ?

Les yeux bleus de Caleb s'écarquillent. Très bien. Ce mec a intérêt à lui proposer au moins un million, sinon jamais il n'acceptera de bosser pour lui ! « Éduquer », « riche » et « mignon » dans un même discours de moins d'une minute, c'est trop ! Il avance quand même, par politesse.

\- Je vous présente Caleb Stonewall.

\- Oui. Bon, écoute mon gars, t'as une très bonne écriture. Mais faut que t'apprennes à te canaliser. Tu comprends, tes lecteurs, ils sont là pour vibrer, ok, mais aussi pour échapper à leur petite vie moyenne. Si je publie ton texte comme ça, on va avoir un suicide par jour ! T'as le droit de venir de la rue et de vendre du rêve, bonhomme !

Bon, on va élever la somme à un milliard.

\- Eh puis, le truc, c'est que ta frimousse est pas connue, ton nom on n'en parle même pas ! Mais le style Gavroche rebelle fonctionne très bien en ce moment sur les quinqua. Si on te déshabille un peu, qu'on te fait prendre une pause un peu sexy, ça peut se vendre quand même en couverture.

Il se lève, lui tourne autour, le détaille de haut en bas, en s'attardant au maximum sur le milieu, permettant ainsi aux joues de Caleb de se colorer un peu.

\- Ouais, t'as le matos pour faire vendre. T'es libre demain pour un shooting ?

\- Non, attendez…

\- On vient de l'intégrer à l'Iléveune, signale Jude.

\- Ah oui ? Mais c'est parfait ! Y a rien de plus bandant qu'un Iléveune ! Ça va faire dresser les ventes comme mon anatomie lors du coït ! Putain, c'est bon ça !

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux. Non, finalement, on peut lui proposer un milliard de n'importe quoi, Caleb refusera catégoriquement toute proposition sortant de la bouche de cet homme. Il s'apprête à refuser, mais une fois de plus, Jude le devance.

\- Non. On ne jouera pas là-dessus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Utilisez l'Iléveune si vous le voulez, mais il n'y aura pas de shooting.

\- Petit, tu sais bien que c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne ici…

\- Oui, je sais parfaitement comment vous fonctionnez. Donc, que ce soit clair, ce ne sera pas le sexe qui fera vendre les manuscrits de Caleb. Un membre de l'Iléveune est trop exposé au scandale, il ne peut pas se permettre de vendre son corps, ni sur une photo, ni autrement…

Le patron affiche un sourire mauvais.

\- Je vois que ton professeur t'a fait profiter de toutes les infos de la maison… Mais c'est pas parce que j'ai fait une exception pour toi que je vais en faire une pour tous les petits copains que tu vas me ramener. Oublie pas que c'est moi qui te fait vivre…

\- Vous menacez de me renvoyer ? Sans moi, vos bénéfices vont bien chuter ! Et vous devrez licencier. Quant à moi, je retrouverai une maison très vite ! N'oubliez pas que je ne suis ici que par fidélité à Ray Dark !

\- Ok. Tu veux quoi, Jude ?

\- Un contrat pour Caleb.

\- T'sais bien que je peux rien pour lui, pas dans sa catégorie, et pas sans se plier à mes règles…

\- Mais vous avez sûrement un numéro qui serait intéressé.

\- Ouais… attends, marmonne-t-il en regardant son écran de téléphone. J'te note le numéro de mon ex-femme. Elle tient une petite maison d'édition, mais elle aime bien les cas dans ton genre. Bon, maintenant, vous pouvez dégager, j'ai assez perdu de temps ! Ton manuscrit, Jude, il a intérêt à être sacrément bon !

Le jeune homme sourit, prend le morceau de papier présenté par son éditeur puis lui serre la main avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître, imité par Caleb. Plutôt revoir la représentation de trois heures sans entracte de la pièce de Byron que de rester ici une minute de plus !

* * *

 _Rue de la Maison_ Ad Vitam

 _5 minutes plus tard_

\- Vous verrez, son ex-femme est plus sympathique que lui.

\- Merci.

Il attrape le morceau de feuille déchirée et le range dans la poche arrière de son jean, avec ses clefs. Jude amorce un pas pour descendre la rue, alors Caleb le suit. Il y a vingt-quatre heures, jamais il ne se serait senti intimidé par ce jeune romancier, pas à ce point. Mais maintenant qu'il lui a vu cette lueur dans les yeux, qu'il lui a entendu cette fureur roque dans la voix, il n'ose plus jouer les rebelles moqueurs. Ce Jude Sharp, décidément, il a quelque chose de bien caché, et de bien mystérieux au fond de lui… Quelque chose qui, un jour va se réveiller, et faire en bruit incroyable, monstrueux, un cri à déchirer la nuit. Caleb les connait bien, ces monstres dissimulés dans la pénombre qui hurlent à la pleine lune. La différence, c'est qu'il n'est jamais parvenu à les contrôler. Alors, pour les calmer un peu, il a décidé de les déverser dans son encre et de les étaler au fil de la plume. Pour évacuer, se défouler. Jude, lui, semble dissimuler. Complètement.

\- J'ai dix minutes devant moi, si vous voulez.

\- Dix minutes pour quoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, sourit Jude. Discuter. Autre chose, si ça vous tente.

Caleb le regarde attentivement. Le sourire, l'attitude, il n'y a rien d'aguicheur. Et pourtant, cette phrase, elle ressemble lourdement à un sous-entendu. Jude est écrivain, il maîtrise parfaitement la construction des phrases, et il ne semble pas naïf. Bon, tant pis pour l'image sage !

\- Vous ne couchez pas avec vos étudiants, mais les nouveaux venus, ça vous ennuie moins.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être le plus aguicheurs des deux.

\- Dites-moi que ce n'était pas une proposition.

\- C'en était une. Mais je ne vous invitais pas à visiter mon lit.

\- Sans rire.

\- Vous interprétez toujours tout ce qu'on vous dit de cette façon ?

\- J'essaie de vous cerner.

\- C'est raté dans ce cas. Vous êtes étonnamment méfiant.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être le plus méfiant des deux.

\- Vous vous croyez plus transparent que moi ?

Caleb soupire et baisse les épaules. La rue est silencieuse, sans mouvement. Rien à quoi se raccrocher, hormis les orbes rougeoyants solidement amarrées au charme du jeune romancier.

\- Ça va vite devenir compliqué de communiquer comme ça…

\- Je suis désolé si je vous ai provoqué, Caleb.

\- C'est rien. J'ai l'habitude.

\- Je ne tiens pas à faire partie de vos habitudes.

Sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, Caleb se met à rire, sincèrement, sa voix se heurtant à l'absence d'écho de la rue déserte.

\- Vous êtes vraiment insondable, déclare Caleb.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment.

\- Merci. Je comprends la frustration de vos étudiants… Vous avez le don de fasciner, avec votre attitude droite, vos airs mystérieux et vos regards langoureux.

\- Vous savez ce que signifie le mot _fasciner_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Caleb enfonce les poings dans ses poches et dévisage Jude, un sourire en coin des lèvres, le regard par en-dessous, ravagé par la provocation. Jude comprend bien. Oui, il connait bien le mot _fascination_. Le jeune professeur se souvient un peu rapidement de ses cours de latin, ces cours qu'il aime bien ressortir à ses étudiants, pour qu'ils apprennent les valeurs des mots, et qu'ils arrêtent de les employer à tort et à travers.

 _Ecoutez, vous commencez à me fatiguer avec votre fascination ! Employez des mots que vous connaissez._ Fascination _, du latin_ fascinum _, substantif neutre qui signifiait_ sort _ou_ charme _, mais également_ phallus _,_ sexe dressé _. Par dérivation, le mot a donné_ fasci _en italien, qui a donné_ Fasci _, le fascisme. Réfléchissez à ça, la prochaine fois que vous l'employez ! La fascination doit nécessairement comporter un sens malsain, dérangeant…_

\- Vous semblez perdu dans vos pensées, remarque Caleb sans se départir de son sourire. Je vous ai troublé…

Jude attendait le point d'interrogation, mais il ne vient pas. Ce n'était pas une question. Caleb sait bien qu'il l'a troublé… Le jeune homme soupire et lève les yeux pour soutenir ce regard malin et intense. Il n'a pas l'habitude de se faire balader. On lui a appris à toujours avoir le dernier mot. Il décroise les bras, avance jusqu'à Caleb, pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas aussi troublé que ça. Le jeune homme est à peine plus petit que lui, pas besoin de se pencher. Lentement, avec indolence, il porte une main au visage de Caleb, pose un index sur sa joue et le pouce sur le menton, pour l'empêcher de se dérober. De toute façon, il ne le ferait pas, poussé par la curiosité ou arrêté par la stupeur. Jude approche encore son corps et son visage. Il pose indolemment ses lèvres contre la bouche du jeune homme qui se laisse faire. Les lèvres de Jude se desserrent un peu, juste assez pour laisser une langue irrévérencieuse tenter de pénétrer l'entre interdite qui, il y a quelques secondes, espérait étourdir. Là encore, par volonté ou par inertie, le passage s'ouvre. Jude se permet de jouir de cet accès, seulement quelques secondes, par à-coups, comme on démantèle la porte d'une prison. Il coupe tout contact à l'instant où il sent une demande plus forte de la partie adverse. Ses yeux rieurs rencontrent le regard interrogateur de Caleb.

\- Je vous ai troublé ?

\- Frustré serait plus adéquat. C'était quoi, ce baiser ? Une façon de clore la discussion ? Ou une manière de me prouver que vous maîtriser mieux la situation que moi ?

\- Prenez plutôt ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue.

Le jeune romancier tourne les talons, et s'éloigne. Le vent joue un peu avec sa veste sombre et cintrée, lui donnant une allure romantique, celle du poète qui affronte le monde et qui se joue des éléments. Caleb fronce les sourcils devant ce tableau, devant cet homme qui tourne le dos à toute conversation. Non, ce n'est pas un grand écrivain qui part à la conquête de nouvelles terres… C'est un ange qui fuit le combat.

* * *

Pour une fois, je n'ai pas de référence à expliciter ! Je me permets quand même de dire que le coup de gueule contre les Maisons d'éditions est entièrement personnel. Bien sûr, toutes les maisons d'éditions ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, mais comme la plupart de mes potes bossent là-dedans, j'en entends des belles sur les projets marketting et compagnie. Mais bon, comme dans toute profession, j'ose espérer qu'il y a aussi des patrons sympathiques !

Bon, à part ça, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. La relation n'est pas conforme, mais je crois qu'en art, il n'y a rien de conforme, surtout pas un sujet aussi prolixe et éculé que l'attirance. Ceci dit, le but n'est pas que vous vous posiez quinze millions de questions sur la relation Jude/Caleb. Je la traite un peu au fil de la plume, et elle n'évoluera pas nécessairement vers un grand amour absolu disneyien. J'expérimente un peu.

Bref, à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Mys' Bib'

Salut les loulous !

Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour mon silence radio de la semaine dernière. D'autant que je n'ai pas vraiment de justification valable. J'ai eu une année particulièrement éprouvante, et je crois que je me suis pris des vacances anticipées à l'arrivée des beaux jours. Depuis deux semaines, je sors énormément, et très tard, du coup je suis plus trop derrière mon ordi, et je ne trouve plus le temps d'écrire ou de me relire pour publier.

Après, je vous avoue que depuis une ou deux semaines, mon cerveau est en mode _Marvel,_ mais à un point ! Et comme à chaque fois qu'un _Marvel_ sort, j'essaie de me retaper tous les films précédents... j'ai lamentablement échoué, je dois le dire ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'attendais avec impatience _Civil War_ et, bon sang, j'ai pas été déçue ! Je case officiellement ce film dans mon top 3 des _Marvel_ (et pourtant, y avait pas mon perso préféré)! Il est drôle, il bouge, les combats déchirent, y a de la surprise... Je me pose encore des questions sur le mec qui a vu Daniel Brühl et qui s'est sérieusement dit : "Tiens, il a la tête d'un méchant !", mais je le remercie sérieusement pour avoir casté l'un de mes acteurs préférés ! Bref, sans rire, filez le voir si vous appréciez l'univers Marvel.

Bon, bref, à cause des nuits que je passe pas du tout chez moi, et de mon esprit focalisé sur l'univers comics, j'écris très peu en ce moment. Du coup, je ne sais pas exactement comment je vais dérouler la suite de cette fiction, et je ne sais pas si je serai très à l'heure, sauf si, maintenant que j'ai vu _Civil War_ , ma soif s'étanche, et que je parviens à lâcher un peu les personnages de comics.

Bon, après cette digression, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !

Akane : Si tu en es à ce chapitre, ou si tu y viens un jour, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'était vraiment adorable ! Moi qui trouvais que je faisais un peu la part belle au dialogue, quitte à faire de l'ombre à la narration, tu m'as rassuré. Je suis bien consciente que mes textes sont longs, et j'essaie d'y remédier. Le truc, c'est que j'ai une écriture qui prend tellement de place que j'ai l'impression de jamais en dire assez, et j'arrive vite à un texte très long. Bon, bref, j'essaie de ma calmer et de réduire un peu la longueur ! Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère ne pas te décevoir sur la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Et voilà, bienvenue à la maison !

Le jeune homme retire ses mains des paupières de Caleb, afin de le laisser admirer les lieux. Il cligne un peu des yeux, les frotte pour les habituer au jour qui s'offre enfin à lui, Mark ayant insisté pour qu'il ne vît rien du trajet. Caleb se retourne, face au sourire franc de son ami. Les onze autres membres de l'Iléveune sont là également, à attendre patiemment que la nouvelle recrue fasse connaissance avec leur sanctuaire, leur lieu de recueillement, d'intimité, d'explosion, de passion…

Depuis près d'une semaine, Caleb harcèle le leader charismatique du mouvement pour qu'il accepte enfin de lui montrer la résidence officielle de l'Iléveune, là où toutes les meilleures idées voient le jour, où on mantèle et démantèle les théories les plus novatrices sur l'art, où la politique se fait passer à la loupe pour se faire condamner… Le réel a plutôt intérêt à être à la hauteur de la chimère que les écrivains et les rumeurs ont dessiné dans l'esprit du jeune homme ! Il prend la clef que lui offre Mark. Sa propre clef. Vingt-quatre yeux de toutes les couleurs sont braqués sur lui, sur son dos qui se retourne. Intimidant. Ça donnerait presque un ton cérémonial à l'histoire… Le jeune homme sourit en pensant à ça. C'est quoi, déjà, le symbole de l'ouverture de la porte ?

\- Tu veux pas ouvrir cette putain de porte au lieu de sourire comme un imbécile ? demande énergiquement Sue.

Il se retourne, croise les yeux rieurs de Mark et Célia. Il n'ose pas trop aventurer son regard au-delà. Depuis le baiser, il n'ose plus regarder Jude dans les yeux. Pas à cause du baiser à proprement parler, il n'en est plus à son coup d'essai. Ce qui l'embête, c'est la raison du baiser, ainsi que les effets de curiosité qu'il a provoqués. Et comme Jude n'a pas pris la peine de lui téléphoner ou de lui proposer un café pour discuter un peu de cette journée sensuelle et étrange, Caleb a décidé de ne pas insister, de revenir à l'attaque au bon moment, lorsqu'il aura un peu plus de consistance, lorsqu'il parviendra à former un nouveau malaise. Parce qu'il en est presque sûr, c'est un certain malaise qui a poussé Jude à agir ainsi. Pour un écrivain reconnu comme il l'est, ce doit être difficile de se faire épingler par un petit débutant provincial… Caleb attend l'instant où il pourra remodeler un pareil malaise, pour profiter encore de ses effets.

\- Voulez-vous que l'on vous aide à tourner la clef ? questionne Axel, un sourire sarcastique soufflé dans la voix.

Caleb soupire, puis s'exécute à contrecœur, comme si un pistolet avait été soudain braqué sur sa tempe. Les lourds battants de la porte en bois s'ouvrent pour laisser le jeune homme découvrir le sanctuaire. Il pénètre l'enceinte, suivi des douze membres. C'est un ancien pensionnat religieux qui date du siècle baroque, avec ses boiseries, ses dorures très XIXème, ses inscriptions latines, ses poutres apparentes et restaurées maintes fois, son intérieur en pierre… Une baraque qui a bien vécu, qui a du métier et de l'histoire dans son bois. Pensionnat religieux transformé en austère école pour garçons, puis en hôtel luxueux, il a été abandonné après la Drôle de Guerre pour être ensuite retapé par le grand écrivain David Evans et ses amis écrivains.

\- Allez viens, j'te fais faire le tour du propriétaire.

Le ton neutre de Byron laisse penser à Caleb qu'il ne lui a pas tout à fait pardonné le mensonge. Il le suit néanmoins à travers le couloir du premier étage. Il n'est pas amateur d'architecture, alors la décoration de la salle, aussi travaillée soit-elle, ne l'impressionne guère. Ce n'est pas tant le lieu qui l'intéresse, mais plutôt ce qu'il s'y trame.

\- Ici, t'as la salle à manger, la cuisine, et la salle principale, où on se réunit pour discuter de tout sauf de littérature. Au premier, t'as l'ancienne chapelle qui a été transformée en chambres. Si t'as besoin de te reposer, mais c'est pas pour y habiter.

\- On trouvait ça drôle de métamorphoser un lieu de culte en chambre, précise Mark. Le lieu où se déchaînent les passions !

\- Ah… Donc, pas le droit de vivre dans les chambres, mais baiser, ça gêne pas ?!

\- Ouais, répond Shawn, y a de ça !

\- Mais tu verras, reprend Byron, on amène rarement des gens ici. Même si les journalistes flippent à peu à l'idée d'approcher l'Hôtel de l'Iléveune, ils restent en planque, pas loin. Si t'as des secrets à planquer, les ramène pas ici.

\- Donc les chambres sont pas très utiles, si je comprends bien…

\- Non, tu comprends mal, rétorque Sue.

Le regard métallisé de Caleb glisse doucement vers Mark qui répond au moyen d'un large sourire explicite. Ah… Si, comme le prétend Shawn, l'Iléveune est bien une famille, il y a comme un parfum d'inceste dans l'air, et ça n'a rien à voir avec Jude et Célia…

Byron ne s'attarde pas sur le sourire qui se dessine au bord du visage de la nouvelle recrue, et il lui désigne le reste de l'Hôtel. Salles de bain (la moitié est hors service), salle de réunion, balcon fumeur, pharmacie, garde-manger, cave, parking, bibliothèque… Aujourd'hui, Caleb sait bien que ce n'est qu'une petite visite, une prise de contact avec le lieu, peut-être aussi une façon d'officialiser son arrivée. Après tout, il est là de puis, quoi ? presque quinze jours, il est temps que tout le monde comprenne qu'il faudra à présent composer avec lui. Comme le grand public ignore encore que de douze membres, l'Iléveune vient de passer à treize, sans doute certains de ces membres se plaisent à l'ignorer aussi. Mais il est temps de s'habituer ! Caleb vient de signer avec une maison d'édition qui accepte de ne pas trop revoir ses textes, et Célia vient de terminer une double page sur lui afin de le présenter à la Capitale comme treizième de l'Iléveune.

\- Dites, les gars ! dit Célia. On pourrait peut-être trinquer ! On n'a pas eu l'occasion d'officialiser notre nouvelle recrue. Je crois qu'il y a du champagne dans le frigo…

\- Laisse le Champagne, Célia, réplique Joseph King. On le sabrera quand il sera dépucelé.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Caleb vire son regard, 90 ° tribord, pour observer Joseph King. Ses lèvres se desserrent lentement, surprises, comme pour répliquer. Joseph King reste stoïque. Son ton est froid, neutre. Comment parvient-il a placer des mots si crus, si bruts sans s'émouvoir ? Rien ne bouge au fond de ses yeux anthracite. Comment c'est possible, tant de self-control ? Certes, ce type a vingt-quatre, il y a longtemps qu'il a abandonné les attitudes adolescentes, celles où les enfants, pour jouer les adultes, construisent entre leurs dents les mots que l'on ne peut pas prononcer sans rougir. Caleb se souvient de la première fois qu'un mot si cru est sorti de sa bouche. Il avait sept ans, avait traité un ami de _pédé_ , sans en connaître la signification, bien sûr. Il y avait pensé toute la journée. Aujourd'hui qu'il connaît la portée de ce mot, qu'il en connaît l'histoire, il n'hésite plus à l'utiliser, sans avoir honte. Mais il porte toujours un léger sourire au fond des yeux en observant l'air profondément choqué de l'interlocuteur. C'est ça, la puissance d'un mot violent combiné à l'indifférence du ton. Toujours est-il que là, il n'y a aucun sourire au fond des yeux de Joseph King. Par contre, le sourire de Mark prouve à Caleb que lui, il commence à avoir un air de douze ans sur les joues. Il déglutit.

Nelly Raimon s'éclipse en répondant au téléphone.

\- T'inquiète, dit Axel qui a laissé tomber le vouvoiement soudain. On ne va pas porter atteinte à ton intégrité physique, jeune homme.

\- Mais tu vas faire tes premiers pas d'écrivains avec nous, en écrivant un texte court, versifié ou non, théorique ou pas. On le publiera ensuite dans un recueil avec nos douze autres textes, pour que le grand public découvre ta plume.

\- On peut peut-être commencer tout de suite, propose Hurley.

\- Non.

Nelly Raimon revient, un éternel air mécontent sur le visage.

\- Un problème ?

\- Oui. Célia, t'as engagé qui pour l'hebdo de cette semaine ?

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que l'arrivée de Caleb a filtré. Les journalistes vont débarquer dans une demi-heure, on a intérêt à dégager illico si on veut pas finir aux infos du soir.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Je l'ai rédigé moi-même, l'article sur son arrivée, et je l'ai montré à personne !

\- Ben t'as un espion, alors ! déclare David.

\- Bon, allez zou, tout le monde chez soi ! dit Hurley.

\- Non ! réplique Nelly. Surtout pas ! Caleb, tu ne rentres pas chez toi, tu vas venir chez moi ce soir.

\- Hein ?!

\- Quoi ? Tu préfères qu'une foule de journaliste te suive pour découvrir où tu vis ? Célia, Mark, Hurley, je vous invite aussi à me suivre. Ils savent que vous êtes pour beaucoup dans cette nouveauté, ça ne fait pas un pli.

\- T'as rêvé ! Je me fous des journalistes devant chez moi, réplique Hurley. Moi, j'ai une fête de prévue, je vais pas m'isoler dans ton grand manoir de grande bourgeoise !

\- Comme tu veux. Je voulais t'aider, c'est tout.

\- Ouais, bien sûr !

\- Eh ! on peut se calmer ? temporise David Samford. Vous allez finir par faire fuir le petit nouveau.

Caleb hausse les sourcils. Déjà que le surnom que certains s'amusent à hisser en pavillon au-dessus de sa tête ne l'amuse guère… Mais enfin là, c'est vraiment le prendre pour un gosse pleurnichard ! Il a vingt-deux ans, quand même ! Et puis, bordel, il n'a pas été élevé dans les coins les plus sécurisés de la province ! Il en faudra plus qu'une petite joute verbale pour le faire fuir. Il aimerait le faire comprendre à David Samford, mais celui-ci ne lui adresse pas même un regard. En y réfléchissant, jamais Samford n'a daigné lui adresser la parole… A croire que Caleb est invisible ! Ou alors, il ne lui pardonne toujours pas d'avoir partagé la danse et le lit de Célia… Franchement, c'est se prendre la tête pour bien peu !

\- C'est con quand même, marmonne Célia, ç'aurait été bien qu'on commence aujourd'hui le recueil, qu'on le sorte rapidement.

\- On peut toujours bosser un peu chez moi, propose Nelly. Sauf si Hurley préfère qu'on investisse une plage à quatre heures de route pour ne pas se sentir _enfermé_ dans mon _manoir_ …

Célia se retourne et dévisage Hurley de ses grands yeux acier. Sa bouche se meut lentement, ses yeux s'agrandissent encore, ses mains se joignent pour se tordre tendrement. C'est assez impressionnant comme elle paraît plus jeune, soudain ! Hurley garde les yeux très haut. Il a cessé de s'accrocher au regard téméraire de Nelly car elle a délaissé le duel. Caleb fronce les sourcils. La plupart des écrivains de la pièce sourient subitement tandis que deux ou trois lèvent au ciel des yeux résignés. Le jeune homme est un peu perdu. C'est quoi ça ? Hurley semble lutter pour ne pas croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Elle, cherche à tout prix à l'y contraindre. Pourquoi ? Célia desserre les lèvres lentement, avec une dose de sensualité propre à l'enfance, baisse les yeux alors que le regard d'Hurley dévie lui aussi, doucement mais sûrement, vers le visage de la jeune fille, deux têtes plus bas.

\- S'il te plaît, murmure-t-elle.

Hurley lâche un soupir mal contrôlé et un « Putain ! » indécent, accentuant d'autant plus le sourire ou l'air exaspéré des camarades de plume. Il décroise violemment les bras, forçant l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

\- Ça va, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Qu'est-ce que je déteste quand tu fais ça !

\- Merci Hurley ! Allez, on plie bagage, les gars !

La jeune femme n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que tous ses collègues commençaient déjà à rassembler sacs et manteaux. _Presque_ tous. Caleb regarde Célia de biais pour comprendre un peu le mécanisme, mais ne voit aucun rouage s'actionner derrière ses beaux yeux. Sue s'approche de lui, une lueur amusée au fond du regard.

\- C'est l'effet _Célia_ ! Avec ces yeux-là, personne résiste à moins d'avoir un mental surpuissant. Et c'est pas le cas de Hurley. Elle joue les gamines en mal d'amour mieux que personne.

\- Effectivement…

\- Allez petit, déclare-t-elle en lui collant une claque dans le dos, récupère ton blouson, on décampe !

* * *

 _Manoir_ Raimon

Une demi-heure plus tard, juste avant l'arrivée des journalistes à l'Hôtel

Caleb s'attendait à un manoir. Ou à une résidence du type Blaze Senior.

Il fût déçu en arrivant.

Oh, bien sûr, la maison de Nelly Raimon est bien plus impressionnante que la maison de la grand-mère Stonewall… mais elle a tout à envier au prestige et aux dimensions des résidences que Caleb a pu apercevoir depuis qu'il vit à la Capitale. Pourtant, Nelly est une riche héritière. Sans doute le mariage, et surtout le divorce, l'ont-ils laissé avec peu de ressources. Alors, d'où vient cette _appellation_ de Manoir ? Plus il découvre chaque membre de l'Iléveune plus les questions émergent. Des _pourquoi_ et des _comment_ dans tous les sens, et jamais personne pour offrir une réponse sur un plateau. C'est à Caleb de fouiner. Malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'il pensait avoir trouvé un allié dans ses recherches en la personne de Mark, il s'est vite rendu compte que le jeune auteur jouait à lui promettre des révélations sans jamais rien réaliser. Si Caleb veut réellement apprendre, il va devoir trouver un autre professeur… sans jamais lui révéler sa fonction, ça briserait le charme. Et quelque part, Caleb commence à se dire que la bonhomie, la générosité et la spontanéité à la limite de la naïveté de Hurley pourraient bien lui servir un jour.

Nelly lui fait faire le tour du propriétaire, rapidement. Elle lui présente une chambre, petite et mal décorée. Elle l'informe qu'il passera la nuit ici, s'il le souhaite. Et Caleb se rend compte, en observant ses yeux à éclat rougeoyant, qu'elle ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix. Ça ne l'enchante pas, mais tant pis. Il regarde discrètement son portable, réfléchit un peu, puis le range.

\- Nelly ? Je peux emprunter ton téléphone ? le mien est déchargé, et je dois prévenir Aitor qu'il mangera seul ce soir.

\- Il vit pas avec ses parents ? demande Nelly.

\- Si, mais ils sont absents ce soir, alors je lui avais proposé de l'aider à bosser un peu son dossier pour passer en fac de lettres l'année prochaine. Il va être déçu, mais tant pis.

\- Oh, mais attend ! s'exclame Mark. Pourquoi tu lui proposes pas de passer la soirée avec nos apprentis ? Ils avaient rendez-vous ce soir, et il est temps qu'ils fassent vraiment connaissance. Et puis, Arion et Riccardo seront probablement ravis de l'aider pour son dossier !

\- Parle pour Arion, marmonne Jude.

\- Tu crois ? demande Caleb sans tenir compte de Jude. Ça va pas les ennuyer ?

\- Mais non !

\- Parle pour Arion, renchérit Axel.

\- Parfait, je lui dis de les retrouver chez toi, alors !

Caleb s'éloigne un peu, en suivant la direction pointée par Nelly. Il tourne à un coin, puis s'arrête, caché par un pan de mur.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il te manipule, n'est-ce pas ? demande la voix calme d'Axel.

\- Tu serais pas un peu parano ? demande Mark avec un sourire.

\- Il m'a menti effrontément pour obtenir mon vote, signale Byron.

\- Bon, ok, il me manipule peut-être un peu. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il est intelligent, c'est plutôt une qualité.

\- Pas comme ça, Mark, dit David. On est une famille, alors son intelligence, il ne peut pas la retourner contre nous comme si nous étions ses ennemis.

\- Ah oui, parlons-en de la grande famille ! s'exclame Mark. J'ai pas franchement l'impression que vous fassiez beaucoup d'efforts pour lui accorder une place ! Pas étonnant qu'il se méfie ! C'est si dur que ça de s'intéresser à lui et de lui parler ? A part Célia et Hurley, personne ne l'aide à se sentir en confiance.

\- Si, Jude, signale Joseph.

\- Tu parles ! Il lui a pas adressé la parole une seule fois aujourd'hui.

\- J'y peux rien, tu monopolises la conversion, dit Jude en souriant.

\- Allez, sérieux les gars !

\- Ok, soupire Sue, on va faire un effort.

\- Génial ! On va pouvoir lui montrer la Bibliothèque !

\- Faut pas non plus déconner, dit Jude.

\- Tant que ce type n'aura rien mis dans la Bibliothèque, je t'interdis de la lui montrer !

\- Peur de déplaire ? demande Célia.

\- C'est ça, marmonne Xavier, rigole ! Quand on n'a aucun document compromettant dans la Bib', c'est moins difficile de la faire visiter.

\- Et c'est de ma faute ? demande Célia. Et puis, comment tu peux croire que je me permettrais de dévoiler vos secrets comme ça ? Caleb fait partie de l'Iléveune, merde ! Il a le droit de connaître nos faiblesses à tous, y compris les miennes, et même si elles sont moins impressionnantes que les vôtres !

Silence. La benjamine s'énerve, et c'est sûrement rare… Caleb en profite pour envoyer un message à Aitor. _Retrouve les apprentis chez Mark ce soir_.

\- Allez, les gars, on se détend ! dit Hurley. On oublie tout ça, on se calme tous, et on fait des efforts, chacun à son rythme. Ok ?

Un petit brouhaha à base de meumeumage se déclenche alors. Ça doit vouloir dire _d'accord_. Alors comme ça, tout le monde sait que Caleb manipule ? Au fond, ce n'est pas bien grave. Peut-être obtiendra-t-il davantage de réponses, entre autre sur cette fameuse _Bibliothèque_ où semble se dérouler un acte suffisamment personnel et dramatique de l'histoire de l'Iléveune pour ne pas l'ignorer… Mais s'ils ont tous des choses à cacher, ça va être comique de demander les clefs de ce petit enfer de l'intime.

Le jeune homme se redresse après quelques secondes et revient auprès de sa _famille_. Il remercie Nelly et rassure tout le monde : Aitor se joindra bien aux apprentis pour le dîner. Certains visages se dissimulent, difficilement, derrière des masques amicaux, fraternels. Caleb enfile également le sien, plus moqueur. Nelly les invite alors à rassembler des chaises disparates autour de la table de la pièce principale. On coince Caleb entre un Joseph parfaitement neutre et une Sue parfaitement enflammée. On distribue les feuilles vierges et les crayons gris, comme à l'école primaire. Après, lorsqu'on doit coucher les idées, on se met à discuter entre adultes.

\- C'est pas bien compliqué, explique Shawn. Chaque fois qu'un nouveau membre est accepté parmi nous, on publie un recueil de textes, un par auteur. Deux pages maximum, sujet libre, support aussi. Le but, c'est de montrer à tout le monde ton style. Poème, commentaire, critique, théorie, nouvelle, tu choisis.

\- Ça a pas l'air bien compliqué, en effet. Alors, pourquoi on se réunit ? Je peux pas écrire ça chez moi ?

\- Vous voulez déjà nous quitter, Caleb ? demande Jude avec un sourire.

\- On est ici pour te guider, répond Axel. Voir comment tu t'en sors. Et aussi pour que tu découvres nos styles, nos idées. Si tu es plus à l'aise pour écrire chez toi, tu peux le faire. Mais on a besoin d'une ébauche de plan pour en faire part à l'éditeur.

\- Et tu vas devoir prévenir ton éditeur que tu ne publieras pas ce texte chez lui, signale Hurley.

\- Je préfère vous prévenir, je publie rien chez cet enfoiré des éditions _Ad Vitam_ !

\- Ne soyez pas si impoli, je vous en prie ! Soupire Jude.

\- On publie chez _Evans_ , la maison d'édition de mon grand-père.

Caleb fait buter brutalement son dos contre sa chaise, bras croisés. Il observe les beaux yeux du jeune homme qui lui fait face. Ils ne le regardent pas… _Jude Sharp… Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète tant dans l'idée de me regarder en face, d'affronter mon regard ?_ Ecrire comme ça, en compagnie d'autres auteurs bien plus entraînés qu'il ne l'est, ça ne lui plait pas. Pas du tout, même. Caleb est un autodidacte des mots, un garçon qui a construit son talent et sa culture seul, à arpenter les bibliothèques et à épousseter les maigres étagères de son collège, un jeune homme qui écrivait la nuit, caché sous la couverture, à l'aide d'une lampe frontale, après une journée de travail. Faire partie d'un mouvement aussi solidaire, ça risque d'être sportif ! Mais il l'a un peu cherché… Du coup, il accepte de se taire et d'écouter un peu ce que les autres proposent. Les écrivains donnent leurs idées à tour de rôle et les autres critiquent et approuvent. Caleb trouve ça un peu abstrait, sans support concret, sans genèse. Mais il se plie à l'exercice de style. Alors que tout le monde, ou presque, propose un poème prosé ou versifié, il décide de diversifier le recueil, de faire date.

\- Une critique sur la société, t'es sûr de toi ? demande Axel.

\- T'as peu de place pour écrire, rappelle Sue.

\- Et tu vas t'attirer les foudres de ceux que tu opprimes. Pour un début, c'est pas top, précise Xavier.

\- Je m'en contre-fous. C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours écrit. Je m'inquiète pas de mon lectorat, je m'occupe juste de moi.

\- Ok, libre à toi…

\- Bon, les gars, si on a terminé, j'y vais, dit Byron.

\- Tu veux pas rester pour dîner ? propose Nelly.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai un coup de fil important à passer…

\- Ah ! soupire Mark. Je me souvenais pas que c'était aujourd'hui. Profite bien !

Le bel ange sourit à en faire chavirer deux trois flottes de navires armés, puis enfile un manteau avant de quitter la maison de la jeune femme. Caleb conserve encore en mémoire quelques secondes ce sourire radieux et étonnamment mélancolique. Il tourne la tête, regarde ses _camarades_. Eux aussi, ils ont l'air mélancolique… C'est épuisant de ne rien savoir, surtout lorsque personne ne veut rien dire ! Il lance un regard insistant en direction de Célia. Elle met quelques secondes avant de le capter.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai, tu sais pas…

\- Stop ! Toi, tu la fermes ! l'interrompt Xavier.

\- Et toi tu te calmes direct, dit doucement Jude.

\- Il fait partie de l'Iléveune, faut le dire en quelle langue ? interroge Hurley. Il a le droit de connaître nos secrets ! Surtout celui-ci !

\- Alors que le principal concerné est absent ? C'est malin !

\- J'admets, c'est pas terrible. Mais on n'a déjà pas le droit de lui parler du reste… Byron nous en voudra pas !

\- Oh, et puis merde ! Tu gères, t'es le chef !

\- Je comprends rien…

Mark lui lance un large sourire. Il se tourne vers Jude. Alors, c'est lui, le conteur officiel… Jude plante finalement, enfin, ses yeux dans ceux de Caleb, relève le menton avec un peu de snobisme.

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un écrivain nommé Chang Su Che ?

\- Vaguement, répond Caleb. Un étranger qui résidait à la Capitale…

\- Exact. Un ami. Il vient de Corée, et il s'est installé ici il y a trois ans, après avoir fui le régime dictatorial de son pays. Il avait vingt-trois ans. Ecriture intelligente, puissante, mais pas assez pour l'Iléveune. Alors, il a continué à écrire dans son coin, essentiellement pour critiquer son régime. Mais après un peu plus d'un an ici, les autorités coréennes ont demandé son extraction. Et notre pays l'a accordée. Depuis, il n'a plus droit qu'à un coup de fil de cinq minutes tous les mois. C'est le seul moyen que nous avons pour savoir qu'il est en vie. Les prisons coréennes ne sont pas réputées pour leur douceur.

\- Pourquoi c'est Byron qui profite de ces coups de fil alors qu'il n'a pas dû connaître Chang Su Che plus d'un an ?

\- Parce que Chang Su et Byron étaient très liés.

\- Très liés, en langage un peu moins châtié, ça veut dire qu'ils étaient amants ?

\- C'est ça. Ecoutez, ceci n'est jamais apparu dans la presse, il s'agit d'un secret de l'Iléveune.

\- Secret que vous enfermez à double tour dans une _bibliothèque_ ?

\- Je vois que vous êtes doué pour épier les conversations.

Aucun des deux ne sourit. Ils se contentent de se regarder, se dévisager, attendre que l'un reprenne la parole. Au fond, chacun le sait. Le véritable centre de la conversation, ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé à cet écrivain anti-conformiste coréen. Ce qui importe pour Caleb, ce sont les secrets, et tout ce qu'on tait.

\- Caleb, reprend Célia, on a une Bibliothèque où on conserve tous nos secrets. Dont les lettres de Chang Su à Byron. Elle est pas vraiment fermée. Mais tant que tu n'auras pas de secret à y cacher, tu comprends qu'on est réticent à te la montrer.

\- Je comprends. Et je dois faire quoi pour y avoir accès ?

\- Nous livrer l'un de tes secrets. Ou t'attirer la confiance de l'Iléveune, pour qu'il t'autorise à accéder à ces archives.

Bon… le choix est déjà fait. Ses secrets, il les gardera pour lui. Si ça s'appelle un secret, ce n'est pas par hasard. Et un secret, ça existe à deux, ça se garde à deux. Au-delà, ce n'est plus qu'une douce folie, une orgie de mystère, un repas de l'intimité. Non, il ne permettra pas à douze personnes de découvrir ce qu'il y a de plus dérangeant en lui, de plus intime. Pas de façon directe. Si ses nouveaux camarades tiennent à le comprendre, tiennent à retirer la couche masquée qu'il porte en armure autour de son corps, il va leur falloir creuser au plus profond de son écriture, de son style, racler l'encre qui saigne abondamment des pages, souffler les grains de poussière de son passé déposés, amoncelés sur la quatrième de couverture, défigurer les dédicaces impersonnelles… Et aucun, ici, n'aura ce courage. Ils pensent se connaître parce qu'ils partagent une aura intime, des faits pesants et cachés. Connaître un écrivain, ce n'est pas ça. C'est accepter de se faire transporter, quitte à se perdre. Comprendre un écrivain, c'est accepter de ne pas toujours tout comprendre.

Lentement, la pièce reprend vie, les écrivains décident que la réunion doit se terminer. Hurley quitte les lieux le premier, pour retrouver une fête nocturne de la Capitale. Suivent alors Sue, Joseph, Xavier… Ne s'attardent que quelques auteurs. Caleb, Célia et Mark passent la nuit chez Nelly. Pas Jude, ni David. Pourtant, ils sont encore là, visiblement indécis à l'idée d'abandonner la benjamine.

\- Rassurez-vous, personne ne va la manger ! déclare Nelly. Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester…

\- Non, on va pas te déranger. Si tu préfères, ils peuvent venir chez moi, tu sais.

\- C'est gentil Jude, mais je pense que je vais réussir à m'en sortir toute seule !

\- Comme tu veux. Célia ?! On y va.

\- T'exagères, dit la jeune femme en arrivant. Vous auriez pu rester !

\- Pour quoi faire ? Tu es bien entourée, non ?

Elle soupire, mais laisse son frère s'approcher et déposer un baiser étonnamment protecteur sur le front. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? que quelqu'un cherche à l'enlever ? Qu'il veuille s'assurer que tout va bien, c'est une chose, mais là, ça frôle la paranoïa ! Il accepte finalement de quitter la maison, suivi de David. Alors que Nelly tente de s'éclipser vers la cuisine, Caleb la retient d'une voix calme.

\- Tu supportes pas la compagnie ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Jude qui te demande si tu préfères que nous passions la nuit chez lui.

Elle se retourne, ses cheveux couleur automne dansant autour de son visage fin, harmonieux jusqu'au fond des yeux. Elle ne semble pas en colère, juste surprise. La franchise, sans doute. De ce qu'il a compris, Nelly a été élevée par la bourgeoisie traditionnelle. La franchise ne fait donc pas partie de son éducation. La loi de l'omerta, si.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand on te dit que tu dois confier un secret ou gagner notre confiance pour qu'en retour, on t'offre un peu de notre passé ?

\- Oh rien. Mais je n'ai pas de secret à confier, et aucune patience. J'ai appris à me montrer direct.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai vu chez ce guignol, à la télé. Je sais que t'as été mariée de force et jeune. Et je suppose que le divorce t'a laissée sur la paille. Et que tes parents t'ont reniée. T'as aucune honte à te confier aux journalistes, pourquoi tu peux rien me dire ?

\- Tu parles comme au siècle dernier, Caleb. Je n'ai pas été mariée de force, j'ai choisi de suivre les conseils de mon père, et j'avais tort. J'ai refusé de toucher un seul centime de ce que mon ex-mari gagnait, et j'ai décidé de ne dépendre que de moi. Et mes parents ne m'ont pas reniée, c'est moi qui ai décidé de couper les ponts. Autre chose ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- Si. J'ai toujours été sous le joug de quelqu'un. Mère, père, mari. J'ai toujours vécu avec quelqu'un. Mon divorce m'a métamorphosée, de force. Je ne supporte plus que quelqu'un vive auprès de moi. D'où l'inquiétude de Jude.

\- Alors pourquoi t'as refusé qu'on se fasse une pyjama party chez l'héritier Sharp ?

Sa bouche dessine un sourire espiègle, méfiant peut-être aussi, au milieu de ses boucles automnales.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas le seul à mener l'enquête. Nous devons apprendre à te connaître, Caleb…

\- Je suis pas un grand bavard.

\- Et moi, je suis extrêmement patiente et persévérante.

Ça, ma jolie, c'est ce qu'on verra…

* * *

Je crois pas avoir de référence particulière dans ce chapitre... Oui, ça m'arrive aussi !

Bon, vous remarquez mon absolue fascination pour la bibliothèque, c'est pas la première fois que j'en parle, mais j'ai cette impression que la culture peut être à la fois un moteur de l'élévation, mais aussi d'une forme de destruction. En tout cas, je crois que la clef de l'humanité se trouve dans cette bibliothèque absolue.

Bon, je crois que j'ai pas grand'chose d'autre à dire, je vais vous laisser là-dessus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que d'autres pensent, surtout que je suis quelqu'un de très égoïste (ça se sent que j'offre à Caleb ma vision de la littérature, ou pas ?), donc je me rends pas toujours compte de ce qui plait ou non. Et à tous ceux qui choisissent de m'ajouter à leurs favoris, en tant qu'écrivain ou qu'histoire, je ne mords pas, promis, et j'apprécierais vraiment d'échanger avec des personnes qui ont le courage de suivre ce que je fais, même si c'est court ou rapide.

A plus !


	8. J'arrive où je suis étranger

Salut les loulous !

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas eu une semaine ultra relax, entre tous les DM à rendre et mes putains d'insomnies qui me défoncent la tête à grands coups de marteau... problèmes de santé + stress de fin d'année + fin du petit Journal + non sélection de mon chouchou pour l'UEFA + sortie ultra tardive d'un film que je mourrais d'envie de voir... Je suis pas au top de ma forme. Je devrais me reprendre d'ici quelques temps. Mais si j'en viens à un silence radio de deux semaines, vous étonnez pas trop !

Guest : désolée, j'ai supprimé ton message de ma boîte mail en pensant qu'il apparaîtrait sur le site, mais je peux toujours pas le voir, je te réponds dès qu'il daigne apparaître, en review. Mais merci beaucoup pour ton message !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Alors ? Infiltration réussie ?

\- Infiltration, infiltration, c'est vite dit ! J'suis tombé sur un vrai troupeau de cerfs ! Ils font les beaux avec leur statut d'apprentis, mais ils flippent dès que je leur adresse la parole !

\- Apprivoise-les.

\- Vous en avez de bonnes, vous ! J'vous dis, ils veulent pas me parler !

\- Eh ! j'ai jamais dit que ce serait simple. Relis _le Petit Prince_ et remets-toi au boulot.

\- Oh, ça va les leçons de culture ! De toute façon, Arion a promis de pas me lâcher tant que mon dossier pour la fac sera pas terminé. Ceci dit, j'suis sûr qu'une lettre de recommandation d'un membre de l'Iléveune serait suffisant…

\- Avoue que ce serait moins drôle !

\- C'est vrai que je suis mort de rire ! Sérieux, vous devenez une célébrité ! Vous êtes pas content ?

\- Content de quoi ? Je me fous da la célébrité ! Leçon du jour : _y a aucun intérêt à être connu, y en a à être reconnu_.

\- Mouais… Vous avez déjà fait preuve de plus d'inspiration…

\- Aitor, sérieusement. J'ai besoin de toi auprès des apprentis. Je le sens, y en a qui rêvent de me foutre à la porte. Si je veux faire pression, y a pas trente-six solutions. Je dois être capable de les faire chanter. Et tant que j'ai pas accès à cette putain de Bibliothèque, j'ai rien.

\- Parce que vous pensez franchement que des gosses de dix-huit ans vont balancer leurs mentors ? Un élève dévoué, ça fait pas ça.

\- Montre-toi amical, gagne leur confiance.

\- J'ai bien envie de vous retourner le conseil…

\- Bon, ok, t'as décidé de m'agacer, je raccroche !

\- J'ai cours toute la journée, mais vous pouvez m'emmener manger demain midi…

\- On verra mon humeur.

\- Ah, ça veut dire non.

Caleb soupire puis raccroche vraiment. C'est à se demander ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête lorsqu'il a choisi d'utiliser Aitor comme espion… Bon, espion, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré. Mais il n'y peut rien, il se méfie. De tout le monde. Y compris de Célia ou de Mark. L'un et l'autre, ils ont l'air tellement naïf… à un point que ça semble exagéré. Célia est journaliste, Mark écrivain. Ils ont tous les deux appris à peindre et dépeindre la nature humaine, ils ne peuvent pas ignorer l'atypisme de Caleb, sa soif de connaissance, sa curiosité maladive.

Il regarde autour de lui. Ses errances téléphoniques l'ont mené loin de son quartier-repère. Il ne reconnait pas bien les rues. Une école privée fait sonner sa cloche à quelques mètres, alors que l'église lui fait écho. Les femmes en tailleur, les hommes en costume, les adolescents endimanchés avec un pull sur les épaules ou une jupe plissée… Ça, c'est un quartier bourgeois. Le genre dont Caleb évite soigneusement les trottoirs. Mais bon, puisqu'il y est… autant faire du tourisme ! A l'église, par exemple. Sa mère était une fervente croyante. Alors, tous les dimanches, Caleb avait droit à une messe en bonne et due forme. Il se taisait, chantait, priait, se confessait, avalait l'hostie, puis rentrait chez lui, où sa grand-mère l'attendait. Elle aussi était croyante, mais ne s'encombrait guère de toute la cérémonie autour de la foi. Alors que Caleb bâillait ses deux heures de messe, elle lui racontait la Bible, comme s'il s'agissait d'une belle histoire, un guide spirituel à étudier et à connaître pour pouvoir s'en éloigner et comprendre le monde actuel. Elle lui a appris à respecter les églises sans leur accorder trop de confiance. Depuis qu'il est à la Capitale, il aime arpenter les couloirs formés par les arches de la belle Notre-Dame, mais il n'a pas eu l'occasion de découvrir ses petites sœurs.

En plein centre de ce quartier huppé, elle paraît bien triste, cette église. Bien fade aussi. Ce n'est pas une gothique, c'est une romane. Pas de surcharge, pas d'excès. Une sorte de pureté au milieu de tout ce luxe. Le jeune homme, presque intimidé, pénètre la simplicité silencieuse de la nef. L'orgue ne joue pas, la messe ne se déroule pas. Elle semble bien abandonnée, l'église… Caleb avance lentement, face au chœur. Pas de fleurs sur l'hôtel, pas de dorures autour de la croix sanglante. Probablement pas d'eau dans les bénitiers. Sa respiration se répercute contre les parois froides, contre les murs saints qui semblent avoir fait vœu de solitude. Il fixe l'hôtel et sa nappe blanchâtre, quelques secondes, se retourne pour partir. Il plisse les yeux. Dans le contre-jour, il y a une silhouette qui a dû se dessiner il y a quelques minutes, qui reste plantée dans la dalle. Apparemment, c'est une jeune femme qu'il ne connaît pas. En même temps, il ne connaît pas grand monde.

\- Vous êtes le nouvel Iléveune ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce d'adolescence.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ce que je me disais ! J'admire Célia Hills depuis toujours ! Alors je ne loupe pas un seul de ses journaux, et j'ai reconnu votre visage, dans la rue.

\- Tu veux un autographe, ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Non, c'est gentil. Je voulais savoir si elle serait là ce soir.

\- A l'église ?

\- Oui. Pour le concert. Vous savez pas ? Y a un concert ici, ce soir. La vedette, c'est Riccardo di Rigo, le petit protégé de Jude Sharp. Du coup, je me disais que sa sœur serait là aussi… juste pour lui demander des conseils…

\- Euh désolé, j'en sais rien du tout.

\- Dommage. Si vous êtes mélomane, je vous conseille de venir quand même.

 _D'accord_ murmure-t-il. Il cligne des yeux, et la jeune fille a disparu. Il regarde de tous côtés, mais rien. C'était quoi, ça ? Une hallucination ? Un ange ? Une apparition ? Ou alors, c'est l'endroit. Trop chargé de religion… Il soupire en regardant un vitrail représentant Caïn, couteau en main, assassinant son jeune frère. Machinalement, il prend son téléphone et envoie un message à son jeune disciple.

* * *

 _Eglise Ste Marie Madeleine._

 _19H pile, ou presque_

\- Je peux pas rater les cours dès que vous me l'ordonnez !

\- Alors ne le fais pas.

\- Mais vous m'avez dit de venir…

\- Je ne te force pas.

\- Ben quand même…

\- Aitor, ne commence pas. T'es venu parce que tu détestes ta licence. Moi, j'avais besoin d'un alibi pour venir ici. Tu vois, on se complète bien.

\- En quoi je suis un alibi ?

\- Tu veux devenir le meilleur ami de Riccardo.

\- Ah, c'est nouveau, ça ! Et vous, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- J'suis mélomane, tu savais pas ?

\- C'est ça, très drôle. Vous voulez mon hypothèse ? Y a un truc avec le Sharp…

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- J'sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'y a un truc. Vous posez des questions étranges sur lui, et vous avez toujours ce petit sourire quand je prononce son nom…

\- J'ai ce sourire en permanence…

\- Ben non.

\- Mais si.

\- Ok, si ça vous amuse.

Caleb croise les bras. Ça ne le perturbe pas vraiment. Dès le début, il y a comme une étincelle, comme un cri curieux au fond de lui quand il pense à Jude Sharp. C'est tout ce mystère autour de lui, c'est ces yeux brûlants, c'est cette écriture en creux… C'est vrai. De tous les écrivains de l'Iléveune, celui qui le fascine, qui le force à mordre sa langue pour se contenir, c'est Jude Sharp. Et visiblement, ce trouble, il le cache assez mal.

Le calme sacré de l'église s'évapore un peu, et tous les regards se tournent vers la porte. Quand on parle du loup… Le jeune écrivain se découpe dans le contrejour, droit, froid, dans une veste sobre. Juste à côté, plus habillé, se tient son disciple, la vedette du show clérical, cheveux retenus. Ses yeux couleur automne fixent le piano noir qui tranche avec la pâleur des murs. Ses yeux fixent l'instrument, comme s'il cherchait à l'apprivoiser, le jauger, le calmer. Il y a une telle force dans ce regard, une telle assurance, une telle profondeur… A croire que l'élève ne se contente pas de profiter des conseils d'écriture de son mentor. Caleb se penche un peu vers Aitor.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, ce gosse ! Ça te donne pas envie de tomber amoureux ?

\- Non, pas trop. Je suis pas vous.

\- Je crois qu'il est un peu jeune pour moi…

\- Je parlais pas de Riccardo.

Il penche encore la tête, soupire, et roule ses yeux bleus vers Aitor, placide.

\- Tu m'emmerdes avec tes sous-entendus.

Riccardo avance jusqu'au chœur de l'église, où l'instrument l'attend patiemment. Caleb suit le corps en mouvement de ce tout nouvel adulte, rythmé par une respiration calme et concentrée. Le mentor disparait, aspiré par la foule. Le musicien, dos droit, place ses mains à quelques centimètres des touches. Après une large respiration, il laisse ses doigts appréhender le clavier froid, le réchauffer. Il débute la mélodie. Lente, douce, simple. Un peu ronronnante, aussi. Le garçon tient la salle en vol, quelques minutes, avec cette musique classique, parfaitement maîtrisée. Et qui ennuie sincèrement Caleb. Le musicien s'arrête. Un autre jeune homme entre et s'installe à côté du piano. Il regarde le pianiste, ouvre la bouche. Sa voix, pas encore rôdée par la vie adulte, éclate au beau milieu de l'église, dans un écho sincère et poétique. Caleb se redresse soudain. C'est un poème surréaliste. Un poème d'Aragon. Ce poème complexe, puissant qui parle de l'humanité égarée en pays étranger dans une bouche si jeune… c'est dissonant, c'est brûlant. La musique reprend, mais elle n'a plus rien à voir avec les règles du musicien classique. Tout comme cette voix, les notes sortent de façon étrange, à la limite du malaise. Ce duo atteint en plein cœur, et l'église n'offre aucune cachette, aucune protection. Elle amplifie le son, dévore la lumière qui perce à travers les vitraux orgueilleux, maltraite le rythme cardiaque. C'est angoissant, prenant, inquiétant. Et puis, Caleb s'en souvient, le poème est long, trop long. Il n'est pas certain de résister aux quarante-cinq vers… Il se force à ne rien montrer de cette peur soudaine, de ce malaise qui guette furieusement. Il détourne ses yeux du garçon au piano, habité par la rime racoleuse du _fou_. Il détourne les yeux du garçon récitant dont la bouche s'écorche de la versification surréaliste.

Après quatre minutes extrêmes à prier pour que le piano soit frappé de mutisme, le jeune homme referme le poème, laisse échapper le sens, et attend que le piano aspire le dernier accord. Les garçons soupirent et saluent tandis que Caleb respire et sort la tête de l'océan inquiétant où il avait plongé. Il imite et applaudit, sans y mettre son âme. Plus jamais il ne viendra ici pour écouter ce gamin le torturer !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Brutalement, il tourne la tête, surpris. Jude Sharp a profité des applaudissements pour se glisser sur le banc, à ses côtés. Caleb tente de reprendre ses esprits, de s'extraire de ce monde étrange pour revenir sur terre.

\- Euh… J'accompagne Aitor.

\- Vous êtes mélomane ?

\- Non. Mais poète.

Jude sourit alors que les applaudissements s'étouffent. Il faut qu'il retourne à sa place.

\- Attendez-moi à la sortie de l'église après le concert.

Il se lève et laisse de nouveau la foule l'aspirer.

\- J'vous préviens, murmure Aitor, je tiens pas à passer la soirée avec Riccardo !

\- D'accord. Tu peux démissionner, si tu y tiens. J'irai embaucher le gosse qui a déclamé du Aragon, on a sûrement des tas de trucs en commun !

\- Vous faites chier…

* * *

 _Même église_

 _Fin du concert_

\- T'as aimé le concert ?

\- Non. Et vous ?

\- J'ai détesté.

\- Une belle soirée de perdue…

\- Peut-être pas.

Le vent souffle, glacial, et amène dans ses bras le petit prodige de la soirée, accompagné de son professeur attitré, emmitouflé dans une écharpe blanche hors de prix. Ils se sont fait désirer, ont attendu que la foule se dissipe. C'est réussi. Ils ne sont plus que quatre. Les deux écrivains et les deux apprentis. La nuit est bien tombée, mais les lumières de la ville insomniaque diffuse toujours un artifice solaire qui semble éclipser la lune et les étoiles, au loin. Jude Sharp s'approche. Sa bouche se camoufle derrière l'écharpe, mais on la devine souriante ou amusée. Le jeune Riccardo reste sérieux, de marbre, comme si nulle expression ne pouvait pénétrer ce visage froid et angélique, ce regard qui se cherche une figure adulte. Mais ça ne trompe pas. Riccardo est encore un enfant. Jude, lui, est parfaitement conscient de ce pouvoir, de cette maturité conférée par l'Iléveune et par son expérience. C'est peut-être aussi ça qui le rend si troublant. Cette confiance dans l'attitude qui ne se dément jamais.

\- Vous allez attraper froid si vous restez ici.

\- Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on vous attend, signale Aitor sans tenter de paraître aimable.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi me faire pardonner, dit Jude. Je vis dans le quartier. Si vous avez un peu de temps et que vous voulez boire un verre.

\- Lui, il est trop jeune, répond Caleb. Mais moi, c'est pas de refus !

\- Il me semblait que j'étais au moins aussi adulte que vous…

Caleb ne relève pas, se contente de lui adresser un regard le sommant de ne pas le contredire. Mais son élève ne semble pas d'humeur à lui obéir. Il a passé une mauvaise soirée, et elle n'est pas prête de s'achever ! Bien sûr, il pourrait prétexter avoir du travail ou une famille qui l'attend pour dîner… Cependant, même s'il est loin de partager la fascination de son professeur pour le beau et riche Jude Sharp, Aitor n'en reste pas moins intrigué par cet écrivain-prodige qui n'échappe pas aux rumeurs.

A moins d'un quart d'heure de marche, la maison de Jude Sharp leur tend les bras. Dans la nuit, elle semble grande, trop, et luxueuse, sûrement, reculée au fond d'une allée. Une maison bourgeoise dans un quartier bourgeois, habitée par un bourgeois, en somme… En habitués, Jude et Riccardo avancent sur l'allée tandis que les deux autres s'y aventurent, presque prudemment. Jude ouvre la porte en grand et les invite à pénétrer le salon. L'architecture, la déco, ce n'est définitivement pas le dada de Caleb, mais il doit avouer qu'il y a un certain goût dans cette pièce. C'est un salon lumineux et aéré, avec une décoration simple. Endroit parfait pour respirer, se concentrer.

\- C'est pas un peu grand pour un célibataire ? demande Caleb.

\- Peut-être. J'ai été habitué à beaucoup d'espace, et très peu de présence quand j'étais jeune. Mais j'imagine que Célia vous l'a déjà dit. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Si vous êtes aventurier, je peux vous proposer un vin rouge d'un ami producteur dans le sud-ouest.

\- J'ai plutôt l'habitude qu'on me propose un pastis ou une bière brune. Mais allons-y pour un ballon de rouge !

\- Vous buvez, Aitor ?

\- Euh… oui, oui, je veux bien, répond le garçon, étonné par le vouvoiement.

Jude disparaît derrière une porte et rapporte une bouteille. Avec adresse, il découpe l'opercule, plante le tire-bouchon dans le liège, tourne lentement le poignet jusqu'à ce que l'inclination lui plaise, bloque la bouteille, puis tire d'un coup sec avant de servir les quatre verres. Les yeux du nouvel Iléveune ne quittent pas cette main qui s'agite comme si elle exécutait une danse majestueuse, et pourtant gracile. Terriblement voluptueuse. Il sourit lorsque cette main touche la sienne pour lui remettre le verre qui rougit. Une légère douleur aux côtes l'incite à regarder à gauche, là où se trouve Aitor. Il vient d'enfoncer son coude dans les côtes de son mentor.

\- Faites gaffe, ça commence à se voir, murmure-t-il.

\- Arrête avec ça !

Il reprend en s'éclaircissant la voix.

\- Eh bien, déclare-t-il en levant son verre, à votre merveilleux concert !

Les quatre verres se lèvent, et un sourire, très faible, s'installe sur les lèvres du jeune pianiste. Assez vite, et presque naturellement, Riccardo propose à Aitor de plancher un peu sur son dossier d'études… A dix heures du soir, franchement ! Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de plaire à Aitor, et ça se comprend. Mais c'est un grand garçon, il survivra. Comme les garçons s'installent sur le canapé en cuir noir au fond de la pièce, Caleb ne peut que vaguement entendre leur conversation, et il ne s'en soucie guère. Jude lui sert un deuxième verre, prétextant que les deux garçons ont besoin de se concentrer un peu. Pas eux. Caleb porte le liquide rouge à ses lèvres. Il observe celui du verre de Jude, plus foncé et moins pur que le rouge de ses yeux. Le vin s'immisce entre ses lèvres pour couler dans sa gorge, soulevant discrètement la pomme d'Adam. Lorsque la gorgée se termine, il décolle le ballon de sa bouche et laisse sa langue cueillir l'alcool sucré qui réside encore sur sa lèvre inférieure. Caleb l'imite, et mord imperceptiblement sa propre lèvre. Le silence entre eux est lourd sans être réellement gênant. Pourtant, il pèse. Finalement, Aitor avait peut-être raison… Le silence commence à en dire long… Ça commence à se voir, ce trouble. Et Jude semble en profiter. Pour ne plus s'exposer, Caleb embraye la conversation.

\- Vous avez un goût très sûr pour la décoration…

\- Ah, sourit Jude, vous trouvez ? C'est un ami décorateur qui s'est occupé du salon. Du reste aussi, mais j'ai posé des conditions sur ma chambre, la bibliothèque et mon bureau.

\- A quoi ressemble votre chambre ?

\- Elle est plus baroque.

\- J'imagine que ça doit être très beau.

\- Je vous la montrerai peut-être un jour…

Caleb hausse un sourcil. Ces points de suspension dans la phrase… ça n'a rien d'anodin. C'est réfléchi, mûrement. Il vide son verre. Lentement, l'alcool monte aux joues pour les colorer un peu. La fatigue joue sans doute. Normalement, il a besoin d'au moins trois verres pour sentir les effets du vin. Il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas faire d'excès, il pourrait vite le regretter ! Combien d'écrivains se sont déjà mordu les doigts suite à une soirée un peu trop gaie ? Il ne tient pas à faire des révélations à c stade de leur relation ! De nouveau, le jeune homme cherche à faire repartir la conversation dans un sens qui lui plaira davantage.

\- Vous savez, Célia ne m'a rien dit sur votre enfance.

\- Ah non ? J'ai cru. Comme vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble…

\- Eh bien non.

\- Elle ne vous a pas dit que nous avions été séparés très tôt ?

\- Non.

\- Nos parents ont divorcé quand j'avais quatre ans. Il y a eu un procès pour savoir qui obtiendrait la garde. Les juges tranchent généralement du côté de la mère. De plus, elle était journaliste dans un quotidien stable, et elle n'avait pas à partir à l'étranger. On ignore comment, mais mon père a obtenu ma garde, et ma mère celle de Célia. La presse à scandale a prétendu que mon père avait payé le juge. Il ne m'en n'a jamais parlé.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non, c'est faux, sourit Jude. Vous vous en fichez complètement. Maintenant, dites-moi la vérité. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu au concert de Riccardo alors que la musique vous met, de toute évidence, hors de vous ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je l'ignore. La curiosité, sans doute.

\- Et cette curiosité vous a-t-elle expliqué à quel genre de concert vous veniez ?

\- Elle a été relativement avare en explications.

\- Le concert a été organisé par le maire de l'arrondissement. Vous savez, il y a des élections dans peu de temps, et il postule pour devenir maire de la Capitale. Il évolue dans un milieu bourgeois, alors il fédère autour de certaines valeurs propres à son univers, dont la religion et le partage d'une culture dite élevée, rendue accessible au peuple.

\- Et vous y croyez ?

\- Je dirais que c'est une belle idée.

\- Non, je parlais pas de la culture. La religion, vous y croyez ?

\- C'est important ?

\- J'imagine… Jude, pourquoi m'avoir invité ce soir ?

\- Pour la même raison qui vous a poussé à venir au concert de mon élève, je suppose.

Non, bien sûr, il ne suppose rien, ce bel écrivaillon aux yeux cerise. Il sait. Caleb se dit qu'il est peut-être temps de cesser de jouer, d'abattre les cartes sur la table. Mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Le jeu lui plaît aussi comme il est, et il aime se savoir le stratège de sa partie. Surtout lorsque le joueur contre lequel il dirige l'attaque semble aussi fin manipulateur qu'il l'est. Jude est bien loin de Célia, bien loin de Mark. Célia est transparente comme du cristal. Mark se contente de feindre la clarté, dissimulant toute la complexité de son être au fond de lui. Jude, non. Il est mystérieux, il porte toute son ambiguïté, toute sa prouesse vertigineuse et étrange sur lui, comme des habits parfaitement taillés, un pull porté près du corps et qui cache complètement la peau, tout en laissant deviner les muscles qui se tiennent sous le tissu. Jude a appris à maîtriser ses défauts pour les exposer. Tout comme Caleb a appris à les cracher.

\- Vous m'accompagnez ? demande soudain Jude.

\- Dans votre chambre ? questionne Caleb, sourire ironique planté sur les lèvres.

\- Non, dehors. Je ne fume pas à l'intérieur.

Il ne quitte pas son sourire léger et tendancieux, mais accepte en hochant la tête. Il fait signe à Aitor qu'il revient. Ce dernier soupire, puis baisse lascivement les yeux vers l'ébauche de plan que lui propose son _nouveau meilleur ami_. Le garçon va passer une soirée moins sympathique qu'il ne l'avait prévue… Caleb sera forcé de se faire pardonner, en l'invitant dans un gros restaurent ou en lui offrant un Artaud en _Pléiade_ … et ça va se révéler compliqué. Il se résout cependant à abandonner le garçon à son triste sort et suit le mystérieux écrivain.

Jude lui fait traverser le salon, ouvre une porte vitrée, l'invite à marcher le long d'un chemin extérieur qui fait le tour de la maison. Il fait très sombre, Caleb se repère presqu'au bruit. Après une balade de quelques mètres et s'être un peu éloigné de la baie vitrée qui mène au salon, Jude s'arrête. Il plonge une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes. C'est tout du moins ce que le son laisse entendre. Caleb imagine tous les gestes dans le noir, sensuels et extraordinairement naturels. Il imagine le jeune homme attraper délicatement une tige nicotinisée pour lui trouver une place entre ses lèvres. Pas au milieu, juste un peu à droite. Il attend que le bruit mécanique et chaleureux du briquet lui parvienne, qu'une lumière trop puissante, trop nocive l'aveugle et l'empêche d'assimiler le visage de son interlocuteur futur. C'est à la fois désirable et frustrant, toutes ces ténèbres qui les protègent.

Soudain, le sortant de sa rêverie, le briquet. Il s'allume, et vient rencontrer la mèche d'une petite bougie placée sur un bord de fenêtre. Que fait-elle ici, celle-là, si solitaire ?

\- Je n'ai que ça à vous proposer comme éclairage.

\- Ça fait rien, j'ai l'habitude des coins sombres…

Jude sourit sans le regarder. Il propose une cigarette à Caleb avant d'allumer la sienne à l'aide du briquet. Plus rustique, Caleb se sert de la bougie.

\- J'ai utilisé cette bougie pour rendre hommage aux victimes d'une guerre, explique Jude, il y a deux ans. Et je n'ai jamais pensé à la rentrer.

\- C'est utile, d'allumer une bougie face à la mort ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je crois que ça m'a rassuré. Ça doit paraître bien absurde à un jeune homme de votre trempe qui a passé son adolescence à arpenter les trottoirs de province une fois la nuit tombée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai tort ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Les deux regards s'évitent soigneusement, on ne saurait dire pourquoi. Ils s'évitent, c'est tout. Le regard de feu levé vers les cieux. Le regard en métal braqué sur la bougie.

\- Vous savez, vous m'avez dit un jour qu'il y avait du mystère, quelque chose en creux dans mon écriture, quelque chose que je cachais sans vraiment y parvenir, qui ressortait lorsqu'on y prêtait attention. Je pense que vous êtes tout à fait mon opposé stylistique. Lorsque moi, je cherche à nier toutes les vérités personnelles dans mes écrits, vous les affichez. Ce que vous écrivez, vous l'êtes. Je crois qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre l'Homme et l'écrivain, en vous. Ce n'est pas si difficile de vous lire.

\- C'est une critique ? demande Caleb, amer.

\- Une remarque.

Jude ne le regarde pas en face. Pas par dédain ou par peur. Il ne laisse pas à la cigarette le temps de se consumer entre ses doigts, il la porte à ses lèvres à intervalle régulier pour l'épuiser un peu plus. Il fait penser à un flûtiste qui porterait l'embouchure de son instrument à sa bouche à chaque fois que la partition le lui demande. Avec un naturel et une sensualité propres à un musicien. Caleb, la silhouette cassée contre le mur, observe, à travers l'obscurité. Il retrace des lignes imaginaires qui se dessinent sur le corps de l'homme qui lui fait face à travers la flamme vacillante et fragile de la bougie. Il l'observe porter une main à son visage pour frotter un œil gêné par le feu avant de porter cette même main à la bouche afin qu'elle aide à la consommation de la cigarette. Caleb refuse de parler. Il lui semble que, dans leurs discussions, les silences sont aussi importants que le dialogue. C'est un jeu d'équilibriste. Tout dire, tout taire, sur le même ton, avec tout ce que ça sous-entend. Toujours attendre que l'autre fasse un pas pour l'imiter, se rapprocher, découvrir un peu plus l'univers qui évolue sur ce même fil. C'est une question d'air, au fond. Savoir quand respirer, quand bloquer. Et aussi quand se livrer.

La réflexion bouffe complètement le cerveau de Caleb, et il se rend soudain compte que sa cigarette ne l'attend pas, qu'elle se fume sans lui. Il la porte encore deux fois à sa bouche avant d'en arriver au filtre, et la jette alors par terre pour l'écraser du talon. Jude est un peu plus lent, il prend son temps. Un léger sourire fleurit sur le visage de Caleb. Cette attitude, Jude la travaille, visiblement. Elle n'est pas aussi naturelle qu'il y paraît. Il séduit, sans provoquer. Il livre quelque chose d'artificiel, et de tout à fait plaisant.

Jude se décide finalement à abandonner le mégot. Et relève ses yeux débarrassés de toute glace protectrice. Il raccroche son regard à celui de Caleb, s'y noie quelques secondes. Il mélange habilement un feu cerise à un ciel couleur fumée, méthodiquement. Et brise le contact.

\- J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose… Vous permettez ?

\- Je vous en prie, répond Caleb, méfiant.

Le silence n'est plus de mise. Le corps de Jude est en mouvement. En mouvements lents, si bien que chaque muscle entraîne un nouveau son de ce paysage nocturne. Le souffle léger du vent dans les vêtements provoque une mini-symphonie de tissus qui se perdent, la respiration ressemble à un solo d'instrument à vent imaginaire qui rappellerait une _Flûte enchantée_ , le sang bat le rythme cardiaque dans le corps entier de Caleb, pour accompagner le concert improvisé.

Jude s'approche en souriant.

Caleb se redresse, et son dos, bien droit, se couche contre le mur. Il n'est pas idiot, il se doute un peu de ce que l'écrivain tient à vérifier. Il ne va pas l'en empêcher. Les bras de Jude se placent de chaque côté du corps de Caleb, comme pour lui dessiner une prison artificielle et sans verrou. Le jeune homme dévore lentement l'espace entre eux. Son visage avance jusqu'à ce que les deux fronts se rencontrent. Il incline un peu la tête, de façon à ce que les éléments concordent et s'emboîtent, un peu comme un puzzle. Mais cela semble impossible. Tous les éléments ne peuvent se correspondre, pas en une seule tentative. Il se baisse un peu. Caleb ferme les yeux et le laisse jouer. Le souffle de Jude, encore imprégné de l'odeur familière du tabac, chatouille son visage, et la proximité tend son corps. Jude joue les élèves sérieux, il s'applique et prend son temps pour ne rien rater. Caleb compte trois respirations. Et bien trente-deux battements de cœurs. Il ne peut se résoudre à rouvrir les yeux avant que Jude n'ait avancé un pion.

Il y consent finalement.

Contre sa bouche, Caleb sent la pression des lèvres de Jude. Il les reconnaît un peu, mais accueille quand même ce goût auquel il n'est pas encore familier. Ses mains s'accrochent instinctivement au cou, puis aux cheveux du jeune homme. La bouche de Jude, il le sent, forme un sourire en coin. C'est comme un feu vert, ces gestes des mains qui tentent de trouver un repère physique. Il épingle le menton de Caleb avec douceur et laisse un doigt tracer l'arrête de la mâchoire. Après le goût des lèvres, c'est le goût de la langue que Caleb accueille. Comme la dernière fois. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas la surprise qui motive ce choix. C'est la curiosité, l'envie aussi. Une forme d'ouverture, physique et mentale. Jude serre encore son corps contre celui de Caleb, un peu plus à chaque fois que sa bouche se livre à une nouvelle prise de possession, toutes les trente secondes environs. C'est une sorte de visite des corps, et les mains partent en éclaireuses.

Et puis, soudain, la bouche de Jude quitte son support de baisers, et elle se perd par à-coups dans le cou. La surprise force un soupir langoureux à Caleb. La surprise ou autre chose. La sensation est différente. Caleb comprend tout à coup que cette bouche est capable d'explorer tout son corps, et sans attendre un consentement. Il est hors de question de laisser Jude prendre une telle décision, un tel commandement ! L'une des mains de Caleb abandonne son point d'accroche pour épingler maladroitement le menton de Jude et le forcer à remonter ses baisers, qu'ils retrouvent la place qu'ils n'auraient pas du quitter si tôt. Les baisers acceptent, et ne bougent plus. Ils s'abandonnent encore deux fois, puis trois. Et s'arrêtent.

Jude laisse son front contre la tempe de Caleb. Son pouce retrace la ligne des baisers, contre la bouche de Caleb. Ses grands yeux métallisés fermés, le jeune homme rend à son souffle un rythme régulier. Il ouvre les paupières lorsqu'il sent Jude s'écarter de lui. Il sourit.

\- La _vérification_ vous satisfait ?

\- Assez, oui, répond Jude. Nous devrions retourner au salon, je crains que Riccardo ne soit en train de faire mourir d'ennui votre poulain !

\- Tant pis, il survivra encore quelques minutes !

\- Oh, je n'en serais pas aussi sûr à votre place. Riccardo est un véritable tortionnaire !

\- Aitor doit m'en vouloir un peu. Ce n'est pas la soirée qu'il avait espérée.

\- J'espère que la vôtre a été meilleure que la sienne.

Caleb ne répond pas, c'est de la pure rhétorique. Il se contente de tendre la main au jeune homme, pour le saluer. Il ignore s'il va garder ce moment pour lui, ou le raconter à Aitor, quitte à s'attirer les foudres du garçon qui trimait pendant son professeur batifolait. Finalement, sa grand-mère avait raison. Visiter les églises, ça peut avoir du bon.

* * *

 _J'arrive où je suis étranger_ : Poème de Louis Aragon extrait de _La Diane Française_ , 1944. Honnêtement, comme la plupart des poèmes d'Aragon, j'ai découvert celui-ci grâce à Ferrat, ou plutôt grâce à album hommage à Ferrat où le poème était repris par Raphaël (et fallait le faire pour que j'apprécie du Raphaël sachant que l'un des pires concerts auxquels j'ai assisté était le sien (festival, j'allais pas non plus payer ma place)... ex-æquo avec BB Brunes... erreurs de jeunesses... Bref, ce poème est probablement mon Aragon favori, probablement parce que je suis pas toujours sûre de le comprendre.

Artaud et la _Pléiade_ : La blague (vous allez voir, c'est hilarant), c'est que, j'ignore par quelle force des choses, Artaud n'a jamais été accepté sur les étagères de la très sélective _Pléiade._ Et c'est vraiment étrange, ce mec est quand même un écrivain reconnu canonique... A méditer.

* * *

Bon, les loulous, je vous dire "salut" !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. Mais genre, vraiment. C'est pas ultra motivant d'écrire un chapitre, de se prendre la tête à le publier et d'avoir un seul avis dessus. Et je force même pas à aimer ce que j'écris ! J'dis ça parce que à force, je risque de me remettre à écrire juste pour moi, si ça n'intéresse personne de lire mes fictions (ce que je comprends aussi, hein ! mais du coup je vais arrêter de me prendre la tête à publier). Ok, c'est complètement du chantage affectif de ma part, mais c'est vraiment frustrant de voir les Stats et de se dire que personne (moins une) ne prend deux minutes pour me dire ce qu'il en a pensé.

Voilà, je vous l'ai dit, je suis pas dans la plus belle période de ma vie, et je suis un peu sur les nerfs et à fleur de peau, d'où mon léger lyrisme. J'imagine que ça ira un peu mieux dans deux semaines...

D'ici là, portez-vous bien les enfants ! A plus !


	9. Gangsta Paradise

Salut les enfants !

Pardon pour ma longue absence, je deviens de plus en plus irrégulière, et ça ne va pas s'arrêter tout de suite. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que je ne publierai pas la semaine prochaine, et peut-être pas non plus la semaine suivante. C'est la dernière ligne droite avant les vacances, je ne peux décemment pas m'en écarter. De plus, j'ai un peu de mal à reprendre cette fiction qui est à l'abandon depuis au moins un mois. J'ai mon année à boucler, des films à aller voir (j'ai privilégié _X-Men_ à _Julietta..._ Et j'aurais pas dû), un bouquin sur la représentation de l'homosexualité au cinéma à terminer très rapidement (bouquin qui m'a juste conforté dans l'idée que le cinéma n'a pas de sexualité, mais qui m'a quand même fait découvrir M _y beautiful Laundrette_ ), et une nouvelle passion pour le cinéma de Robert Downey Junior (pourquoi lui, je ne sais pas)... et du coup pas des masses de temps libre. La fiction a donc un peu de mal à s'écrire. J'espère avoir un peu plus d'inspiration en terminant les cours.

Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, entre autres parce que j'avais la scène en tête depuis très longtemps et que je désespérais de trouver le bon moment pour l'écrire. C'est donc chose faite, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. Ne vous formalisez pas sur la succession des noms d'écrivains qui vont apparaître au début, c'est absolument pas vital de les connaître ou de les avoir, sinon je n'aurais pas cité la moitié d'entre eux.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Hôtel Iléveune_

 _Après le dîner_

Les treize membres de l'Iléveune se sont assis en cercle, à même le sol. Au centre du cercle, il y a quelques bougies dont la flamme, chaude et sensuelle, danse anarchiquement. Et pas loin de ces danseuses fragiles et éphémères, il y a des bouteilles, pleines, qui n'attendent plus que les écrivains pour se rendre utiles.

C'est un événement propre à l'Iléveune. Un hommage, en quelque sorte. Un jeu pour tout jeunes adultes, plutôt. Le principe est simple : boire. Mais pas n'importe comment, ni n'importe quoi ! Il faut choisir un écrivain canonique, penché sur la boisson tant qu'à faire, sélectionner un texte (une page maximum). Ensuite, lors de la soirée-rassemblement, chaque Iléveune lit le texte à voix haute tandis qu'un verre de l'alcool préféré de l'écrivain cité fait le tour du cercle. Une gorgée chacun. Sinon, ça vire au drame ! Et pas de drogue, même lorsqu'on lit du Baudelaire. Une gitane éventuellement, si l'on lit une chanson de Gainsbourg.

Caleb n'est pas fan de l'idée. Ça ressemble vraiment à un jeu de fin de soirée pour jeunes littéraires à cours d'idées… Les salons littéraires, ça ne l'amuse pas, ça l'ennui. Mais il a promis de se plier au règlement de l'Iléveune, alors il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Alors, il a pioché dans son recueil de Rimbaud la « Lettre du voyant », a acheté la bouteille d'absinthe la moins chère du marché, et s'est rendu à l'Hôtel. Il est curieux de savoir ce que peut donner ce genre de soirées…

\- Bien, mesdames et messieurs, déclare Mark, bienvenue à la… mince, j'ai un trou de mémoire !

\- 18ème, souffle Nelly.

\- … 18ème soirée consacrée à l'alcoolisme, moteur d'inspiration ! Je rappelle que nous sommes ici pour rendre hommage aux textes des plus grands, mais aussi à leur génie créatif ! Normalement, c'est au dernier arrivé de débuter, mais je ne suis pas sûr que commencer par l'absinthe soit l'idée du siècle. Du coup, je propose d'ouvrir la séance en douceur, avec Marguerite Duras ! Axel, à toi…

Le jeune homme prend une bouteille de vin rouge hors de prix au centre du cercle, l'ouvre, et remplit un ballon. Heureusement que Caleb n'a pas choisi de rendre hommage aux auteurs du Nouveau Roman, il n'aurait jamais eu les moyens d'acheter une telle bouteille ! Axel porte le verre à ses lèvres, boit une gorgée, puis le tend à Nelly. Il se lève, sort de l'intérieur de sa veste _le Ravissement de_ _Lol_ , et entame la lecture. Pendant ce temps, le verre tourne, se vide, se remplit de nouveau, jusqu'à revenir aux pieds d'Axel. La lecture prend environ cinq minutes. Lorsque son ton marque la fin du passage, tout le monde applaudit. Pourquoi ? aucune idée. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait _écrit_ le texte ! C'est au tour de Nelly de lire son Hemingway à grands coups de Mojitos sucrés. Les auteurs se succèdent : un Gin Rickey pour Scott Fitzerald, une bière pour le _Morgane de toi_ de Renaud… Jude innove un peu en citant _La Complainte des filles de joie_. Il sort alors une pipe en bois qu'il fait passer pendant qu'il cite Brassens. Mark l'imite avec la gitane du _Dieu, fumeur de Havane_. Un premier verre d'absinthe est servi lorsque Byron prend la parole et ressuscite Oscar Wilde. Les verres commencent doucement à agir sur la perception de Caleb, il lui semble que le monde tourne moins vite. Pour l'instant, il reste maître de lui, l'ivresse réelle est encore loin. Mais il faut louer celui qui a décidé qu'une gorgée par auteur était suffisante !

\- Et maintenant Caleb, à toi !

Caleb hoche la tête. Il tend son corps vers la bouteille d'absinthe entamée et prend un verre neuf. Il place la cuillère sur le verre, puis le sucre, juste comme il a appris à le faire, dans le seul bar un peu branché de sa province. La fée verte s'envole jusqu'au verre pour le colorer d'un liquide effroyablement toxique. Joseph King fronce les sourcils. Evidemment, lorsqu'on lit un extrait de _l'Assommoir_ qui montre l'absinthe comme le fléau du XIXème siècle, on n'approuve pas la lecture d'un poème de Rimbaud ! Caleb imite ses collègues et se lève avant de réciter le poète maudit. De lire, plutôt. Il y a quelques verres, il se serait senti capable de le réciter de mémoire, mais avec l'alcool, ça paraît moins évident. Le texte lui plait. Mais il lui semble toujours que cette idée de rendre hommage par la boisson ressemble davantage à une excuse pour se saouler qu'à une véritable motivation artistique. Et pas besoin d'être sobre pour se rendre compte de ça !

Le verre, vide, revient aux pieds de Caleb tandis qu'il achève la lecture sur la notion de l'exploration des limites du corps. La bouche sèche et rugueuse, il achève son hommage et lève les yeux vers l'assemblée. Des applaudissements plus ou moins adroits s'élèvent, plus forts que les précédents, probablement pour marquer, et l'arrivée de Caleb, et la clôture de la soirée littéraire enivrée. Tout le monde se lève et commence à ranger les bouteilles. Célia se faufile près de Caleb.

\- Bravo, tu t'en es très bien sorti !

\- J'ai déjà vécu plus difficile, fait-il remarquer.

\- Je me doute. Moi, ma première soirée de ce genre s'est très mal terminée ! J'avais choisi de lire un texte de Bukowski, et j'ai passé la soirée à vomir !

\- Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

\- Je m'améliore. Allez, vas chercher ta veste, on bouge !

\- On bouge ?

\- Ben oui ! On se l'est jouée intello borderline en récitant des vers alcoolisés. Maintenant, on va la jouer plus moderne…

* * *

 _Résidence d'une starlette lambda, fête en cours_

 _Bientôt une heure du matin_

Une soirée marquée par les jeux d'alcool (déguisés, certes) qui se termine par une fête géante organisée par une potiche fabriquée par la télévision, à la demande de l'Iléveune… Lieu, donc, de débauches et de perditions, si l'on accepte d'y inclure une entité religieuse. Sinon, il s'agit simplement d'un lieu où l'on s'amuse, et où l'on fait la fête.

Caleb n'avait pas tout à fait prévu de se faire traîner, contraint et forcé, à une nuit blanche après cet hommage à la con. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de tenir le rythme effréné de la Capitale. Ça fait quoi ? deux mois, un peu plus, qu'il y vit, et il regrette parfois la tranquillité terne et morne de sa province. C'est décidé ! dès que ses collègues auront le dos tourné, il décampera pour retrouver sa petite chambre de HLM !

Il fait très chaud dans la pièce. La soirée a commencé il y a quelques heures, et les danseurs sont sur la piste depuis que le D.J a commencé son boulot. Le barman distribue les verres d'alcool comme il distribuerait des verres de lait. En connaisseurs, les membres de l'Iléveune se mêlent à la foule et croquent une liberté gestuelle et mentale motivée par l'absinthe ou la jeunesse, un mélange des deux entités. La mélodie des seventies bat son plein. Célia s'est trouvé une partenaire de danse, et c'est arrangeant pour Caleb qui n'aura pas à lui servir de cavalier. Il s'appuie à un encadrement de porte, observant la jeune femme évoluer au fil de la musique en ondulant son corps d'une façon subtilement sensuelle et désespérément enfantine. C'est à se demander comment un tel mélange peut enrober cette jeune femme… A quelques millimètres d'elle, Sue semble habitée par les notes de musique. Elle ferme les yeux, laisse la musique guider ses gestes avec une confiance aveugle et totale. Le duo attire tous les regards. C'est son extraordinaire alchimie rythmique, c'est sa poétique du mélange.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

\- Votre sœur. Comme tout le monde.

\- C'était une question rhétorique.

\- J'avais compris. Célia est tellement solaire, c'est difficile de l'éviter du regard… Je peine vraiment à croire que vous êtes frère et sœur.

\- Nous n'avons pas été élevés par la même personne, rappelle froidement Jude.

\- Je sais. Si ça avait été le cas, vous seriez plus avenant, et vous ne mettriez pas un mur entre nous chaque fois que nous parlons.

\- Oh, il me semble avoir largement baissé le pont-levis.

\- Votre métaphore ne vaut rien ! rit Caleb. Elle me semble même tendancieuse. Avec vous, j'ai toujours l'impression de faire un pas en avant, puis de reculer le lendemain.

\- Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas faire du surplace…

Caleb roule ses grands yeux dans un éclat de rire absorbé par une guitare électrique qui chante un hommage prolongé aux paradis artificiels, par le biais d'un chanteur à la voix poussée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que vous maîtrisez parfaitement mes réactions ? Vous me fascinez, et vous le savez. Votre voix, vos yeux, votre bouche, vos mots, votre gestuelle… Vous travaillez tout subtilement, et le résultat est presque parfait.

\- Presque ? répète Jude.

\- Avec d'autres, ça fonctionnerait à merveille. Mais n'oubliez pas que moi aussi, je suis écrivain. Vos modèles sont les miens, et je sais ce que cette posture artificielle cache : une faille. Si je suis sensible à votre charme, vous l'êtes tout autant au mien. Si je souhaite vous faire succomber, j'y arriverai.

\- Serais-ce un engagement ?

\- Disons ça.

\- Parfait. J'attends votre stratégie avec impatience. Nous verrons lequel est le plus doué !

En n'oubliant pas d'afficher un sourire à la fois hautain et satisfait, Jude serre la main de Caleb, puis s'éloigne. Il rejoint David, en pleine contemplation du plafond. Caleb soupire. Et dire qu'il avait prévu de rentrer rapidement ! Alors que Thiéphaine arrête de chanter pour céder le micro à un _Marcia Baila_ des années quatre-vingt, Mark s'approche du jeune homme, occupé à regarder la piste de danse, plongé dans ses réflexions.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- A Jude.

\- Hmm. J'avais remarqué. Il s'est passé un truc, je me trompe ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il m'a un peu provoqué, je voudrais lui rendre la pareille et lui clouer le bec.

\- Et tu sais pas comment faire ?

\- Oh si. J'attends le bon moment.

\- Vous êtes vraiment tordus. Si vous vous plaisez, vous pouvez pas, je sais pas, aller au restau ou au ciné. Ou vous trouver une chambre ? Les gens normaux, c'est comme ça qu'ils font, tu sais ?! Même les artistes les plus barges !

\- Avoue que ce serait moins drôle.

\- C'est sûr… C'est sûrement ça qui excite les plus jeunes… L'idée d'une romance complètement délurée. Moi, ça m'a toujours épuisé !

\- T'es pas joueur, décrète Caleb.

\- Si. Mais étant donnés nos métiers, je crois qu'une dose de simplicité est la bienvenue… Tiens, en parlant de simplicité… Tu vois le gamin, là-bas ? Avec une attitude à en faire pâlir les pédants moliéresques et une coupe de cheveux héritée des paillettes des eighties ?

\- On ne voit que lui. Il est majeur ?

\- Oui. Ce jeune homme s'appelle Bailong.

\- Il s'appelle vraiment comme ça ?

\- C'est son nom de scène. Enfin, d'auteur. Ce garçon possède une rage et une puissance dans ses écrits qui font mourir d'envie les plus grands écrivains de Dark Fantasy ! Il a révolutionné le genre, et il a un public plus important que la population chinoise ! Il a écrit que deux romans jusque là, mais pas mal de journalistes sont prêts à enterrer l'Iléveune à chacune de ses publications. Et comme il n'y a que l'Iléveune qui arrive encore à lui faire de l'ombre, il nous rentre dedans dès qu'il le peut. C'est un petit con qui profite de son succès auprès de ses fans en retournant les plus influençables contre nous. A croire qu'il cherche à régner sur le monde littéraire !

\- Comme l'Iléveune, quoi !

\- J'ai jamais considéré qu'on était en guerre contre les autres auteurs. Lui, oui. Et bien sûr, c'est un ami de Victor Blade…

\- T'as un truc contre lui, hein ?

\- Contre Bailong ou contre Victor ? Bref, c'est pas important. Evite ce gosse prétentieux.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ça pourrait être drôle. Mais pour l'instant, je vais m'occuper d'un autre écrivain arrogant…

\- Amusez-vous bien, souffle Mark. Je vais essayer d'avoir une conversation plus sensée avec Xavier !

Le jeune homme, resté seul, sourit. Célia a changé de partenaire, ou bien est-ce Sue qui l'a abandonnée ? Les regards se dispersent. Caleb avance vers le bar, en prenant garde de ne plus croiser le regard de Jude. L'overdose des paradis artificiels, il l'a déjà exploitée, plus jeune, et il sait bien la maîtriser. La dose à ne pas dépasser, il la connaît.

\- Un wisky, dit-il au barman.

En regardant la salle, en observant les mouvements désordonnés des danseurs, il avale le contenu de son verre. Très vite, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas la compétence des danseurs qui fait l'ambiance, mais la musique. Le D.J est très éclectique, il passe à la fois des tubes ringards que des titres pointus. Et à chaque passage du flambeau musical, la pièce change. Les danseurs s'acclimatent, et se meuvent dans une contorsion plus ou moins habile pour rentrer dans un costume nouveau, adopter des gestes en accord avec la partition qui s'échappe des platines. C'est la métamorphose des oiseaux d'Hitchcock. Tantôt _bird lover_ , tantôt corbeau agressif, tantôt cardinal tranquille… La seule motivation, c'est la musique.

\- Un autre.

Voilà. Ça recommence à tourner. Les danseurs et la tête. C'est le signal. Il a assez bu. Juste assez. Assez pour la désinhibition. Pas assez pour regretter. Il attend la fin de la chanson. Il a plutôt bien compris le mécanisme du D.J. Une chanson dansante, une chanson amoureuse, une chanson pop, une chanson puissante. C'est la tour de la chanson puissante. Les premières notes de _Gangsta Paradise_ résonnent. Parfait.

Il abandonne le comptoir du bar et avance vers le centre de la pièce. Seul. En calquant ses gestes sur le tempo langoureux et sensuel de la musique, il commence à danser. La voix sensuelle de Michelle Pfeiffer qui pose les bases. Les airs d'opéra populaire offrent le goût sadien de l'outrageux. Le violon donne la sophistication. Le rap, c'est pour le côté anticonformiste. Le refrain répétitif sonne pour l'ampleur. Et le martèlement du rythme permet de maîtriser chaque effet, chaque geste. Il ferme les yeux, ne fait plus attention aux autres danseurs. La musique l'envahit et s'infiltre en lui. Caleb ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. La danse, comme tout art, c'est avant tout une transe. Après quelques secondes, la sueur perle. Elle vient plaquer ses cheveux à son crâne, son T-shirt à son corps. On s'écarte de lui. Et on le regarde évoluer, avec envie, jalousie, ou stupéfaction.

\- Eh ben… il fait pas semblant, murmure Mark dans un coin de la pièce, interrompant sa conversation avec Xavier.

Jude aussi interrompt sa conversation. Subitement, les réflexions sur la dernière loi passée en force par le Président exposées par David, il s'en fiche bien. Sur ses lèvres, il dessine lentement un sourire en coin. D'accord, la stratégie est plutôt bonne. Il se demande quelques secondes s'il doit essayer de résister au charme qui émane du danseur improvisé. Bien sûr, il n'aurait aucun mal à la faire. Mais très vite, il se dit qu'il n'en a pas envie. Là, tout de suite, ça ne l'intéresse pas de jouer les fiers et de quitter la soirée. Il présente ses excuses à son ami qui n'a pas eu le temps d'exposer le quart de ses arguments politiques, et traverse la salle. Il rejoint le centre de la pièce, le point de convergence des regards. C'est un miracle que personne n'ait encore franchit l'espace vital de Caleb ! Ou alors, personne n'a encore osé… Jude sait bien que cette danse sulfureuse lui est destinée, alors il n'hésite pas. Il rejoint Caleb. Il colle sa poitrine contre son dos et harponne l'une de ses hanches, arrachant un sourire aveugle à Caleb. Jude calque les mouvements de son corps sur ceux de Caleb alors que le deuxième couplet se déchaîne. La danse de Caleb devient soudain bien moins intéressante, et les danseurs retournent à leurs partenaires, ou à leur solo.

Caleb se retourne et regarde Jude en souriant toujours.

\- Je vous croyais plus résistant…

\- Je n'avais pas le cœur à résister.

Sa voix semble plus chaleureuse, à la lumière artificielle et au son monstrueux des enceintes. Sans cesser de danser, Caleb rapproche son visage de celui de son partenaire. Le souffle de Jude fait frémir sa peau. Ses lèvres frôlent un peu les siennes. Son nez, sa mâchoire, ses pommettes… Juste pour jouer. Il y a longtemps que Caleb n'a pas ressenti ce plaisir pour le jeu de la séduction ! Il est un peu rouillé, alors ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Le temps que la chanson se termine, peut-être. Le reste, ça dépendra un peu. Mais il voit mal Jude le planter simplement ! Le cou de son partenaire se tend et le force à éloigner sa bouche de son visage.

\- Et merde…

\- Quoi ?

Caleb s'arrête et suit le regard de Jude, sans rien voir.

\- Rien, répond-il en le ramenant contre lui. Ecoute, Axel vient de sortir de la chambre, et il a pas l'air saoul, mais quand même bien sonné. Si tu le vois s'approcher de Mark, préviens-moi.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Caleb sans remarquer le tutoiement improvisé.

\- J'ai peur que ça dégénère.

Sa gestuelle dansée reprend, mais ses sourcils restent froncés. Et puis, il finit par oublier. La chanson se termine, mais les deux écrivains ne desserrent pas leurs corps. Ils ralentissent les mouvements de leurs bassins pour coller mieux au rythme du slow factice et charnel de _La Nuit je mens_. Les premières mesures s'évadent. Et puis…

\- Putain !

Il y a eu un bruit de pas précipités et en colère. Mais personne n'a bougé. Personne ne les a entendus. Et puis, le bruit d'un coup en plein visage. Les danseurs s'arrêtent. Jude et Caleb se détachent et se précipitent dans un coin de la pièce.

Absorbé par les yeux de son partenaire, Caleb n'a pas vu Axel descendre les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, furieux. Il ne l'a pas non plus vu marcher vers Mark, ni frapper Xavier. Pourtant, il avait bien vu Mark et Xavier, près de la fenêtre, s'embrasser à bouche perdue. Mais il n'a pas établi de lien, et il n'a pas jugé utile de le dire à Jude. Visiblement, il aurait dû. Parce qu'Axel n'a pas bien vécu les baisers.

Jude se précipite donc sur Axel pour l'empêcher de retenter un coup tandis que Caleb aide Mark à se lever. Le coup porté à Xavier a du le déséquilibrer. Ce dernier tient son menton où apparaîtra bientôt un bleu. Nelly arrive et entraîne Xavier à la cuisine pour lui trouver de la glace. Sa disparition n'apaise pas Axel qui cherche à échapper à l'étreinte de Jude.

\- Putain Axel, calme-toi !

\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, crache-t-il dans le vide.

\- Viens, dit Jude en l'emmenant de force vers la sortie.

Encore essoufflé, et par la danse, et pas l'action soudaine, Caleb interroge Mark des yeux. Et il se doute qu'il ne répondra à rien. Encore une fois. Mark sourit tristement.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai gâché ta soirée.

\- T'en fais pas. Elle est pas terminée.

\- J'espère pour toi. Mais je te conseille de rentrer chez toi pour ce soir, et de ne pas trop espérer. Je vais voir dans quel état Axel a mis le visage de Xavier…

Caleb hoche la tête. Mark est resté très vague sur ses sous-entendus, et le jeune homme devrait avoir le loisir d'y entendre ce qu'il souhaite. Pourtant, il lui semble avoir bien compris le message. Sans chercher à dire au revoir à qui que ce soit, il retrouve sa veste en cuir et rentre chez lui.

* * *

 _Résidence d'Axel Blaze_

 _Tard_

\- Tu peux rester, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

Axel soupire, mais reste couché sur son lit. Il observe silencieusement Jude qui cherche la trace de ses vêtements. Il détourne les yeux lorsqu'il termine d'attacher la ceinture de son pantalon. Comme Jude ne parle pas non plus, le silence s'installe. Pour Axel, ça a quelque chose de gênant. Se battre pour manifester sa colère, ça ne le gêne pas. Créer un scandale, ça ne le gêne pas. Afficher sa jalousie, ça ne le gêne pas. Coucher avec un ami pour évacuer sa frustration, ça ne le gêne pas. Par contre, ce silence qui suit la baise et qui tombe, comme pour lui rappeler le cycle, c'est infernal. Cette façon de le mettre face à un miroir de souvenirs… c'est dur. Et Jude ne fait rien pour le calmer. Au contraire. Plus le cycle recommence, plus Jude semble se lasser, et plus il tient à le faire remarquer. Aujourd'hui, ça ressemble plutôt à de l'agacement. Ce silence, vraiment !

\- Avant de partir, t'as pas une cigarette ?

\- Non.

\- T'as toujours un paquet de clopes sur toi.

\- Pas là.

Axel soupire de nouveau. La cigarette, ç'aurait été parfait pour brûler quatre ou cinq minutes, s'occuper le temps que Jude quitte la chambre. Mais même ça, Jude ne consent pas à le lui accorder. Il réfléchit. Il pourrait éventuellement se servir un verre de scotch, mais ça ne l'occuperait pas suffisamment longtemps. Il ne peut pas prétendre s'absenter dans la salle de bain, il vient de prendre une douche. Et il est trop fatigué, trop embrumé pour imaginer un plan plus élaboré. Finalement, dix minutes, ce n'est pas si long…

Mais voilà : les secondes se comptent en minutes. Son cœur accélère tant la tension entre son ami et lui est palpable. Non, il ne va pas supporter cette ambiance. Pas une minute de plus.

\- Je fais quelque chose de mal ? demande Axel.

\- Je pense que tu peux répondre tout seul.

\- T'agis comme si je t'avais forcé…

\- J'ai jamais dit ça.

\- J'ai pas dit que tu l'avais dit. Tu agis. T'as l'air de fuir. De plus en plus. Si t'as pas envie, t'es pas obligé de venir.

\- C'est pas parce que tu me forces pas que j'ai vraiment le choix. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te calmer. Je préfère passer la nuit avec toi que te voir battre à mort quelqu'un. Mais ouais, parfois, ça m'emmerde de baiser avec toi pour que t'évacue ta colère.

Jude étudie son ton, neutre, de façon à ne jamais placer un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il n'accentue ni _choix_ , ni _calmer_ , ni _battre_ , ni _emmerde_. Cette phrase dure, il la prononce comme il aurait prononcé n'importe quelle phrase inutile, pour meubler une conversation. Le malaise, au lieu de se dissiper, grandit encore en Axel. Il n'aime pas jouer les bourreaux.

Jude enfile sa veste et vérifie que les clefs de sa maison sont toujours là. Sans un regard pour Axel, il s'éloigne.

\- Ecoute, dit-il quand même, je peux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu ressens, mais je m'en doute. T'es frustré et en colère, et je le comprends. Je peux pas te juger pour tes actes, et j'en ai pas envie. Mais ça fait deux ans que c'est comme ça, et j'aimerais que tu comprennes que j'y suis pour rien. Toi non plus, tu y es pas pour grand-chose. C'est comme ça, t'as juste pas eu de chance. Alors, soit tu acceptes la situation et tu passes à autre chose, soit tu vas voir Mark et tu t'expliques. Mais pour moi, c'est fini.

* * *

 _Bistrot Hawkins_

 _Vers quatre heures du matin_

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je te retourne la question, Aitor. Il est pas un peu tard ?

\- Si, un peu. J'étais à une fête.

\- Depuis quand tu vas à des fêtes ?

\- Depuis que je suis côté. Vous croyez quoi ? Mon entrée à l'Iléveune me donne un statut particulier maintenant !

\- Heureux que l'un d'entre nous jouisse d'un statut particulier.

\- Vous, vous avez passé une mauvaise soirée. Je pensais que ça vous amuserait de lire des poèmes en buvant de l'absinthe !

\- Non, c'est pas cette partie de la soirée qui a foiré, c'est l'autre. Je crois que j'avais un ticket, et je l'ai perdu.

\- Un ticket pour quoi faire ?

Caleb hausse un sourcil devant l'air candide du garçon.

\- Laisse tomber. C'est pas de ton âge.

\- Bravo la mentalité ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère quand je pose des questions qui la gênent.

\- Ok, t'as raison ! J'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça. J'ai aucune envie de ressembler à tes parents. J'ai vraiment pas passé une bonne soirée.

\- Vous voulez pas me raconter ?

\- Ta mère va gueuler si je te ramène chez moi.

\- Mes parents sont en voyage. Ils fêtent leurs vingt ans de mariage. Alors, si vous avez un truc frais à boire, je dis pas non.

Caleb hausse les épaules. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il n'a pas le cœur à rester seul, de toute façon. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, Aitor, qui fait office de Bibliothèque universelle, pourra lui expliquer les problèmes construits au sein de cette parodie de triangle amoureux, ou de quatuor, ou peut-être encore autre chose. Toujours est-il que ça ne lui plait pas. Et quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas, il cherche à la comprendre. Comprendre, c'est le meilleur moyen pour établir, ensuite et prudemment, une stratégie de destruction.

* * *

Alcool et littérature : (paniquez pas, je vais pas les énumérer) Depuis la nuit des temps jusqu'à aujourd'hui, l'alcool a toujours fait partie de l'univers littéraire, à tort ou à raison, jusqu'à apparaître à certaines époques comme un mode de création. Le vin chez les humanistes, l'absinthe pour le XIXème...

* * *

Ce chapitre a été presque entièrement inspiré lorsque je suis tombée, un peu par hasard, sur la chanson _Gangsta Paradise_ de Coolio, et j'ai eu droit à la version longue, avec images du film d'où elle est extraite, d'où la jolie voix sensuelle de Pfeiffer au début qui nous sort "You wanna tell me what this is all about". Et à l'écoute, cette scène s'est dessinée dans ma tête assez rapidement. Une autre chanson m'a inspiré cette scène, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir laquelle, le chapitre ayant été écrit il y a longtemps, mais je peux quand même vous dire que c'était une chanson de Thiéphaine.

Sur ce les loulous, je vous laisse ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre que j'ai pris un plaisir certain à écrire !

A plus !


	10. XXème

Salut les loulous !

Pardon pour le retard, je suis un peu déphasée en ce moment, et je suis pas sûre que l'arrêt des cours me _rephase_ franchement. Enfin bref... Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai écrit, je suis un peu en panne pour la suite, parce que je suis sur d'autres projets en ce moment. Ceci dit, c'est promis, je vais la continuer, cette fiction. De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas publier le w.e prochain, ça me laissera un peu de temps pour rattraper mon retard, j'espère !

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, mon ordi s'est éteint alors que j'avais corrigé la moitié. Du coup, j'ai peut-être survolé certaines fautes. N'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes d'orthographe, ça m'énerve vraiment d'en laisser.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme tourne lascivement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Mark et son sourire à toute épreuve… Il place une main en visière afin d'empêcher le soleil de l'aveugler. Dans l'autre main, il y a une coupe de champagne, probablement hors de prix. Le vent léger leur permet de profiter d'éclaircies, sans pour autant leur offrir une chaleur franche. L'air libre, ça donne l'impression d'être libre, alors même que l'on est en cage. Quelle idée, franchement, d'être venu ici ? Un homme en gilet serveur gris s'approche, un plateau à la main, sur lequel trônent plusieurs coupes de champagne. Caleb en attrape une à la volée, forçant le serveur à maîtriser son équilibre pour ne pas briser les flûtes. Depuis qu'il est dans ce parc privé, le champagne est sa seule distraction.

\- On doit rester jusqu'à quelle heure, déjà ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est pas une science exacte. Disons encore une ou deux heures.

Les meetings politiques, vraiment… C'est vrai qu'il y a une élection dans pas longtemps. Dans quelques semaines, les habitants choisiront le maire de leur Capitale, parmi les maires d'arrondissements. Vingt arrondissements. En espérant que chaque maire n'organisera pas son propre meeting. Et surtout qu'ils n'y convieront pas l'Iléveune ! C'est là que Caleb comprend toute l'importance de l'Iléveune, et tout son poids politique. Le jeune homme n'est pas habitué à cette peoplelisation des hommes politiques, et il ne l'approuve pas. Ça ne l'amuse pas non plus de voir tous ses photographes et ces journalistes à l'affût de la moindre anecdote, la moindre rivalité. A présent, le visage de Caleb est célèbre, alors on aime bien savoir ce qu'il a à dire, même lorsqu'il n'a rien à dire. C'est à croire que la célébrité l'a soudain rendu digne d'intérêt aux yeux du monde ! Ça a tendance à lui arracher des soupirs d'agacement.

Oh bien sûr, il n'est pas là de sa propre initiative. Il avait prévu que ce meeting serait soporifique. Sauf qu'à force de s'entendre rabâcher à longueur de journée que « L'Iléveune est une grande famille », il a fini par y croire. Et lorsque la belle Nelly a débarqué à l'Hôtel de l'Iléveune pour demander de l'aide, personne n'a résisté. Ou presque.

\- T'as revu Axel depuis la soirée ?

\- Non. Je pense qu'il m'évite. Et toi, t'as revu Jude ?

\- Non. Pas de signe de lui depuis deux jours.

Finalement, un meeting politique, à quoi ça sert ? A faire un discours devant une foule de sympathisants. A répondre à des questions, mais sans l'angoisse du journaliste qui ne lâche rien. Comme tout le monde, au meeting, est dans le même camp, pas besoin de chercher querelle. C'est également l'occasion de s'afficher. Et là commence le concours le plus pitoyable du monde. Le concours de _celui qui aura la plus grosse_. La plus grosse bagnole pour le conduire au meeting, la plus grosse réception post-discours, la plus grosse somme versée, la plus grosse banderole de soutien… Mais aussi accessoirement la carte gold la plus gold, la nourriture la plus nourrissante, et les célébrités les plus célèbres. Parmi ces célébrités, les intellectuels sont particulièrement prisés. Parce qu'on pense que les philosophes qui ne savent pas philosopher et que les musiciens qui ne savent pas créer sont plus intelligents que les autres. On attend des intellectuels du soutien. Là encore se joue le concours de _celui qui aura la plus grosse_ … la plus grosse fréquentation de l'Iléveune. Et ce maire-là ne peut que se vanter d'obtenir un 10 sur 13, le plus gros record depuis le début de la campagne. Evidemment, quand on a le soutien officiel de Nelly Raimon… Oh, et puis non, d'ailleurs, il est temps de rétablir la vérité ! Ce maire, dont Caleb a déjà oublié le nom et la caste politique à laquelle il appartient, n'a le soutient de personne à l'Iléveune. Mais il se trouve que ce maire est peut-être le seul à pouvoir rivaliser sérieusement avec le maire du 20ème arrondissement : Sonny Raimon, le père de Nelly. Et la jeune femme ne tient pas à laisser son père gagner un grade. Ses forces, elle va les déployer à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues jusqu'à l'élection. Donc, pour la santé mentale de Nelly, les membres de l'Iléveune passent l'après-midi à boire et se faire prendre en photo.

C'est chouette, la famille !

\- C'est pas facile tous les jours, d'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Garde tes réflexions pour toi, Mark. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être amoureux de qui que ce soit.

\- Je voulais pas te vexer.

\- Je suis pas vexé. L'amour, c'est juste pas mon truc. J'aime pas tomber amoureux. Et j'aime pas être en couple. Ça me donne l'impression d'être enfermé, et ça m'intéresse pas comme sensation. J'ai besoin de liberté avant tout.

\- Je comprends. Mais tu crois que ça se maîtrise si facilement ? On ne dit pas _tomber amoureux_ pour rien !

\- Sans doute. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux. Et toi ?

\- C'est plus compliqué.

\- Oui, je crois que j'avais compris ça quand Xavier s'est pris un pain dans la tronche. Comment il justifie l'hématome auprès des journalistes ?

\- Chute dans les escaliers, sourit Mark.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ensuite, pour vous ?

\- Pas terrible. Je crois que le coup d'Axel l'a un peu refroidi.

\- Je sais que ça me regarde pas. Mais, si Axel t'aime, et si tu l'aimes aussi, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de jouer les couples niais et heureux ? Y a un truc que je pige pas.

\- Je sais. Je sais que je te dis ça à chaque fois, mais tu verras, tu finiras pas connaître nos secrets, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et je finirai par te dire ce qu'il y a entre Axel et moi. Mais je voudrais une garantie en échange. Caleb, il y a une ombre sur ton histoire. Ta franchise ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'honnête.

Le jeune homme détourne les yeux comme si le soleil tentait de brûler ses pupilles glacées. Mais son air embêté ne trompe personne. Surtout pas Mark.

\- J'aimerais bien t'en parler, Mark. Tu sais, les secrets d'enfance… On m'a dit de me taire et de tout enfouir. Mes écrits ont absorbé ma frustration sans la faire disparaître tout à fait. Il me reste juste une immense colère. Et un monstre que je ne veux pas libérer.

Mark avance et offre une ombre protectrice au regard de Caleb.

\- Des monstres, on en a tous. Moi le premier. Et je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile de les affronter. Surtout pas seul. Regarde Nelly. C'est son enfance qu'elle affronte aujourd'hui, en tenant tête à son père. Son enfance et ses angoisses.

Caleb sourit mélancoliquement. Il s'en veut un peu. Toutes ces cachotteries… Au fond, à quoi ça sert de cacher la vérité ? Le regard, évidemment. Celui des autres. Sa grand-mère lui a toujours fait promettre de se taire. Malgré ça, il se rappelle le regard des gosses, au village, ce besoin des adultes de changer de trottoir. Ces regards haineux, apeurés. Le seul regard auquel il pouvait se raccrocher, c'était celui de sa grand-mère. Ce regard qui ne jugeait pas, qui aimait, malgré les défauts et les monstres. Il ne se voit pas trahir ce regard, après tant d'années.

\- Mark, si tu savais, ton regard changerait.

\- Sans doute. Mais quand tu sauras pour moi, ton regard changera aussi. Tout comme ton regard a changé quand tu as appris que Nelly a été victime de violences conjugales. Tout comme ton regard change lorsque tu la vois se battre contre ses peurs. C'est comme ça. Je crois en la transparence. Ecoute, on va faire un truc…

Il porte la main à sa poitrine, sous sa chemise. Il retire un collier avec un pendentif. Une clef. Caleb est sceptique. Il est toujours sceptique devant les idées de Mark. Le jeune homme présente la clef à Caleb, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet vital.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une clef, répond Mark.

\- Oui, merci, j'avais remarqué. Mais une clef pour quoi ?

\- Pour la Bibliothèque secrète de l'Iléveune. Celle où l'on renferme toutes nos angoisses, notre passé inavouable. Je l'ai faite faire lors de ton admission. Évite de la perdre.

\- Attend. Pourquoi ? Je croyais que je devais révéler un secret avant.

\- J'aurais préféré. Mais j'imagine que si tu vois tout ce qu'on planque, tu comprendras que tu peux nous faire confiance. Crie pas sur tous les toits que je t'ai laissé l'accès, je risquerais de me faire tuer.

\- Je peux lire les tiens ?

\- Je préférerais. Si Xavier, ou quelqu'un d'autre, apprend que je t'ai laissé lire son passé…

\- Et Jude ? Y a beaucoup à lire ?

\- Un roman. Je veux dire, littéralement. Y a un roman sur son enfance dans la Bib'. Mais si tu veux te rapprocher de lui, je te conseille de le laisser te raconter.

\- Pourquoi il me raconterait ?

\- Tu comprendras si ça fonctionne entre vous.

\- Et tu penses que ça peut fonctionner ?

\- Je pense que tu lui plais. Mais c'est Jude. Le brusque pas trop.

Caleb hausse un sourcil franchement sceptique destiné à son interlocuteur. Il n'a pas vraiment l'impression de _brusquer_ qui que ce soit, pour l'instant ! Il a plutôt l'impression de faire du surplace. Soudain, Mark passe la chaîne maintenant la clef à son bout autour du cou du jeune homme et glisse cette dernière sous son T-shirt. Il lui fait signe de se taire. Lorsque Caleb se retourne, il comprend pourquoi. Nelly et Byron. Dans sa robe droite de femme d'affaire, Nelly rayonne. Et rien dans sa tenue ne trouble cette beauté légère qu'elle aborde comme une victoire. Ni la coiffure sophistiquée, ni les talons plats, ni le maquillage précis. A bien y réfléchir, c'est peut-être la première fois que Caleb contemple cette version de la beauté de la jeune femme. Jusqu'ici, il lui semblait que tout le charme de Nelly résidait dans cette beauté fatale et froide, autoritaire, de son attitude de femme de bureau. Finalement, non. Il n'y a pas que ça. A côté d'elle, Byron ferait presque pâle figure. Dans son costume italien mi-saison laissant entrevoir ses chevilles et ses poignets, il ne semble pas à l'aise. Il y a comme une ombre sur son visage. Il est comme ça depuis le jour où il a pu téléphoner à son amoureux-écrivain-prisonnier-révolté-coréen. Et il refuse obstinément d'en parler. Pas besoin d'être artiste pour imaginer le pire.

\- Vous êtes encore là ? Je pensais que vous auriez déguerpi sitôt le discours terminé !

\- On aurait raté les petits fours ! déclare Mark. Le maire doit être très heureux de te voir.

\- Oui, plutôt.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Toujours en tête, dit-elle en soupirant. Mais je m'inquiète pas. Mon père ne peut pas compter sur le soutien de l'Iléveune, ça va faire chuter sa côte de popularité d'un cran. Et je ne vais pas me gêner pour appeler à voter contre lui.

\- Et on doit faire pareil ? demande Caleb.

\- Non, fais comme tu veux. Je suis déjà très touchée que tu sois venu aujourd'hui. On te demandera sûrement pourquoi tu étais présent à ce meeting, demain. Tu peux être franc, ça m'ennuie pas.

\- Pourquoi demain ?

\- L'émission de télé.

\- Quelle _émission de télé_ ?

\- Merde !

Dans un souci théâtral et absurde, la main de Mark vient frapper du plat sur son front. Visiblement, il a oublié de parler au petit nouveau de quelque chose… Nelly sourit doucement tandis que Byron grimace. Apparemment, Mark est un récidiviste en la matière.

\- L'émission, j'ai zappé ! Je devais t'en parler y a deux jours, à la soirée. Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Axel, ça m'est sorti de l'esprit. Ecoute, on a un pote à la télé. Darren Lachance, ça te parle ? C'est un journaliste, et il a décidé de tenter sa chance dans l'animation. Il voudrait redresser un peu les émissions télé et proposer des trucs intelligents pour les jeunes. La première émission démarre demain. Je lui ai promis qu'il aurait tout l'Iléveune…

\- Tout l'Iléveune ? Et Joe ? Je croyais qu'il ne faisait pas de télé !?

\- Il fait une exception. Alors, je te le demande à genoux ! pitié, accepte de venir !

Alors que tous les invités, ou presque, regardent dans leur direction, Mark se met à genoux, littéralement, et joint les mains, dans une parodie de prière larmoyante. C'est pathétique. Mais comique. Une véritable stratégie ! Caleb se souvient de l'une des première fois où il a rencontré Jude. Le mystérieux écrivain avait eu des mots dans ce goût-là : « tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien te refuser, Mark. ». C'est vrai. Ce petit génie du jeu et de l'outrance sait parfaitement captiver un auditoire, manipuler un public pour l'amener où il le souhaite. Ça, Caleb ne pourra jamais le faire. C'est quelque chose de propre à l'écrivain de théâtre, à l'acteur, au metteur en scène. Propre à cet observateur de la société qu'est le jeune Mark Evans. C'en est effrayant. Ce garçon, derrière l'innocence de ses grands yeux chocolat, derrière la spontanéité de son sourire, n'est ni innocent, ni spontané. Il joue sans cesse.

Et bien sûr, Caleb se fait avoir.

Presque hilare, il invite son ami à se relever, et accepte de participer à cette émission. Ça lui permettra sûrement de remporter un public nouveau, d'assoir sa position au sein du mouvement littéraire, et accessoirement de comprendre comment fonctionne cette machine géante et pervertie qu'on appelle _télévision_. Ce n'est pas tant par plaisir qu'il cherche à en comprendre les rouages, il se sait mauvais mécanicien. C'est par curiosité. Comprendre un peu ce fantasme obscur et dégradé.

Le rire entraînant de Mark plonge certains invités, les plus proches, dans un état euphorique à la limite du nerveux. Et puis, comme chassé par le vent, ce nuage de nervosité euphorique se disperse. Lentement. Caleb regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Byron. Apparemment, le vent porte un nom : Blaze. Avec ses cheveux mal coiffés, ses larges cernes et ses vêtements hors de prix, il semble tout droit sorti d'un drame bourgeois cinématographique des années 40. Un sourire timide et mal réveillé sur la figure, il vient embrasser Nelly.

\- Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié le meeting.

\- C'est rien. C'est gentil d'être passé. Mais reste loin des journalistes.

\- Quel intérêt pour la campagne que je vienne si personne ne le sait ?

\- Ils le sauront. Mais sans t'approcher.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Axel, toi d'ordinaire si calme et si serein, on est à deux doigts de t'offrir une place au panthéon des romantiques tant tes excès de colère récents font parler d'eux. Je sauve juste ta réputation. Vue ta tête, on risque de te poser pas mal de questions.

\- Bon, dit-il, résigné. Je vais rester quelques minutes, alors. Juste quelques minutes.

Accroché au bras de la jeune femme, il s'éloigne, de façon à éviter certains journalistes trop curieux ou des photographes trop mitrailleurs. La foule se disperse un peu, certains invités tentent d'approcher un peu le bel Axel qui semble fuir. Il semble à Caleb que ce grand écrivain ne tient debout que par miracle, le miracle d'un tuteur habillé en femme d'affaire. C'est à se demander comment cet artiste occupe ses nuits…

\- Je crois que tu devrais lui parler, Mark, dit Byron.

\- Il écrit la nuit, c'est pour ça qu'il est dans cet état, réplique Mark.

\- D'accord, concède Byron à contrecœur. Crois ce que tu veux. Je vais devoir rentrer, j'ai plein de trucs à régler avant ce soir ! A plus les garçons !

Il adresse un signe de la main aux deux écrivains, puis tente de rejoindre le point de sortie aussi vite que possible, avant de se faire assaillir par des journalistes en quête de la dernière déclaration. Il faut dire qu'avec son costume blanc, sa classe innée, ses cheveux impeccables et son aura ravageuse, il passe difficilement inaperçu. Evidemment, aussi rapide soit-il, Byron emmène avec lui la moitié des journalistes. Le parc se dégarnit soudain, amputé d'un bon nombre de convives. En terminant sa coupe de champagne, Mark se retourne vers Caleb.

\- Je vais profiter de la fuite médiatisée de Byron pour filer à l'anglaise ! Et tu devrais faire pareil.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- J'ai demandé à mon grand-père de passer. Le père de Nelly le connaît bien, il risque de chercher son soutien, et j'aimerais l'en dissuader. J'suis en voiture. J'te dépose chez toi ?

\- Non, c'est gentil, mais je crois que je vais passer à la fac d'Aitor.

\- Je croyais qu'il avait pas cours le Vendredi.

\- Il a un partiel aujourd'hui.

\- En début de semestre ?

Caleb se retient, de justesse. Un peu plus et son regard fuyait, un peu plus et il se mordait la lèvre. Visage coupable assuré. Au lieu de ça, il hausse les épaules, avec un air de dire que la fac de droit, il n'y connaît rien, que ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Mark sourit, et lui adresse un signe de la main. Caleb soupire lorsque son ami est suffisamment loin. Mark n'est pas dupe. Pas du tout. Et il a parfaitement compris le projet de Caleb, bien loin de la visite à son petit élève-qui-n'en-est-pas-vraiment-un. La clef accrochée à son cou commence à le démanger, à brûler sa poitrine de curiosité. Mark part chez son grand-père. Byron rentre chez lui. Jude est encore en cours. Et tous les autres membres de l'Iléveune sont bloqués ici, au meeting. C'est le moment idéal pour rendre une visite à le très secrète, et très convoitée, Bibliothèque.

* * *

 _Pavillon de Mark Evans_

 _En pleine soirée_

\- Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'peux entrer ?

Mark s'écarte de la porte pour laisser son ami entrer. Le chemin jusqu'au salon, il le connaît, par cœur même. Pourtant, il reste planté dans le couloir, soudain très gauche. Mark le dévisage, fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu avais un truc à me dire ?

\- On peut discuter dans le salon ?

\- Ben oui, évidemment.

Comme son ami n'avance toujours pas, Mark prend les commandes de la marche et invite le jeune homme à rejoindre le salon, à s'asseoir. Il lui offre même une tasse de café. Puis il prend lui aussi place sur un fauteuil, juste en face, afin de le dévisager. Mark est plutôt doué pour cerner les gens. Et lorsqu'il les a cernés, il est doué pour les percer à jour, les comprendre. Et ça, ça le rend redoutable. Difficile de lui cacher quelque chose. C'est à la fois rassurant et terrifiant. S'il n'y a pas de secret au sein de l'Iléveune, c'est parce que Mark en est l'âme. Pas de secret, pas de vie personnelle. Ou presque.

\- Y a un problème, Axel ?

\- Je te dois des excuses.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es là ?

\- J'ai attendu que ton grand-père parte.

\- C'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, mais plutôt à Xavier. Tu lui as méchamment refait le portrait !

\- Je sais. Ça excuse pas tout, mais j'avais un peu trop bu.

\- Et ça t'arrive souvent en ce moment…

\- A qui la faute ?

\- Tu es venu pour des excuses ou pour une accusation ? demande Mark en souriant.

\- Un peu des deux, je pense.

La gêne commence doucement à colorer les joues mâtes d'Axel. L'ambiance tamisée, la fatigue, le sourire de Mark, les propos qu'il cherche à tenir… Tout ça le met mal à l'aise. Le grand syndrome de l'artiste. Cette situation sous la plume du jeune homme aurait offert un drame puissant et palpitant. Mais là, à affronter sans l'artifice de l'encre, la situation devient pathétique et un peu plate. Maladroite. Mais vraie. C'est tout ce qu'il espérait en venant ici. Un peu de vérité. Loin de l'environnement surfait habituel, continuellement remuant, en constante ébullition artistique. Un peu de repos.

\- J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, à la fête. Mais t'aurais aussi pu m'épargner.

\- Je t'ai déjà épargné, répond lentement Mark, une nuance d'incertitude dans la voix.

\- J'ai pas l'impression de l'être.

\- J't'assure, c'est mieux pour toi.

\- Arrête un peu.

La voix d'Axel semble au bord de l'extinction. Elle souffle un filet d'air malade et à peine audible. La voix, tout comme la silhouette du jeune homme, semble au bord d'un ravin, prête à tomber, à se briser si on la brusque un peu trop, et si on ne la rattrape pas rapidement. Elle joue les équilibristes pour forcer Mark à la tirer de là. Axel reprend.

\- Tu me connais peut-être mieux que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Mais ne décide pas à ma place de ce qui est mieux pour moi.

\- Axel, on en a déjà parlé…

\- Et non. Toi, tu as parlé. Et je t'ai suivi. A l'époque, je pensais que c'était la bonne solution, de t'écouter. Aujourd'hui, je me pose la question.

\- On va pas constamment revenir là-dessus !

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'écouter, pour une fois ? Mark, j'en ai marre de cette situation à la con !

\- Mais tu veux quoi, dans ce cas ?

Mark a presque crié, mais il s'est ressaisi au dernier moment. C'est ce que cherchait Axel. Lui arracher son sourire de toute circonstance, l'emmener sur un terrain moins certain, truffé d'explosifs nerveux.

\- Axel, entre nous, ça n'a jamais marché. Et ça ne marchera jamais.

\- T'as raison, ça a pas fonctionné. Mais avec un peu d'efforts…

\- Non, arrête tout de suite. J'y arriverai pas. Ma carrière passera toujours avant tout le reste.

\- Et si c'est moi qui fourni tous les efforts ?

Voilà à quoi s'attendait Axel : Mark qui écarquille les yeux, Mark qui tourne soudain la tête vers, Mark qui ouvre la bouche sans comprendre, Mark qui demande des explications.

Voilà ce qu'il a eu :

\- C'est pas ce que je veux. Axel, le théâtre me bouffe complètement. Ça me prend mon temps, mes pensées et mon énergie. Je serai jamais là, ou alors je penserai à autre chose. Tu ne tiendras pas, et ça recommencera comme la dernière fois. Tu me reprocheras tout ça, tout cet amour que je voue à l'écriture. Et tu auras raison. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on dit que la littérature est une maîtresse caractérielle.

\- Dans ce cas, fais d'elle ta femme, et de moi ton amant. Je m'en contenterai.

\- C'est le moment de jouer sur les mots, tu crois ? Je ne veux pas être responsable de ton malheur encore une fois.

\- Tu l'es depuis que nous sommes séparés.

\- Ecoute, soupire Mark. Je vais tenter une dernière métaphore. T'es déjà sorti avec un camé ? Un vrai camé ? Le genre qui peut pas décrocher ? C'est invivable. Juste invivable.

\- Tu nous ressors les cours de philo de la littérature, là !

\- Ouais, exactement ! Tu t'en souviens de ce cours ?

C'était il y a quelques années maintenant. Axel avait dix-sept ans, Jude seize, et Mark dix-neuf. Ils s'étaient tous les trois introduits à un cours de philo donné par un prof déjanté et réputé pour son franc-parler. Ils avaient été forcés de s'asseoir dans les escaliers de l'amphi. Ça avait duré trois heures. En ressortant de ces trois heures, les trois garçons ne fonctionnaient plus pareil. Il leur semblait avoir redécouvert la littérature et son mode de pensées. Ils n'avaient plus raté un seul cours de ce professeur. Aujourd'hui, ce professeur se cache à l'étranger, pour échapper à des menaces de mort d'extrémistes religieux qui n'apprécient guère son sens athée de l'humour.

\- La littérature n'est pas un plaisir partageable, Mark, je le sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que le reste ne l'est pas. On a tous une vie en dehors de l'écriture.

\- C'est bien ça le problème. Je file la métaphore. A ton avis, pourquoi c'est si difficile d'émerger pour un camé ? Parce que quand tu goûtes à la drogue, tu ne peux plus t'en passer. Mais au-delà de ça, y a le retour à la réalité. La drogue t'ouvre un monde incroyable et irréel, où tu te sens maître de toi-même, où tu penses être le plus grand. Tout est possible ! La descente, c'est une véritable chute. T'ouvres les yeux, et tu vois à quel point le monde réel est affreux. Après ça, tu rêves juste de replonger pour l'éternité. Mais c'est pas possible. Axel… Le théâtre, c'est ma vie. Une vie artificielle, mais qui ne m'échappe pas.

\- Ta métaphore, je la comprends. Ecrire, c'est se chercher et se cacher. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir besoin d'écrire. Pas _envie_. Avoir _besoin_ , comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et je sais aussi ce que c'est d'écrire toute la nuit pour ne pas affronter la réalité. Mais on doit tous retourner au monde réel un jour ou l'autre, et ce n'est pas seulement une fatalité. Et ça me faisait du bien de savoir que lorsque je rangeais mon stylo, à six heures du matin, tu m'attendais dans la chambre.

Axel aurait aimé que Mark le rejoigne sur le canapé et lui permette de poser sa tête lourde sur son épaule. Pour lui prouver que la solitude n'est pas aussi supportable qu'il y paraît. Au lieu de ça, Mark s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, pour maintenir l'écart. Cependant, pour une fois, il semble réfléchir aux paroles d'Axel. Il prend soudain son visage entre ses mains et soupire violemment.

\- Y a des jours où j'ai l'impression d'être un écrivain avant d'être un homme. Une sorte de machine qui fonctionne à l'imaginaire, et qui est incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit aux sentiments.

\- C'est faux Mark. Y en a peu qui savent peindre les vices de la société comme tu le fais. Et pour comprendre les vices, tu dois aussi comprendre l'amour.

\- L'amour ! déclare Mark, secoué par un rire nerveux. J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu surfait ! On est treize à l'Iléveune. T'en comptes combien d'heureux en amour ? Je vais te répondre : aucun ! L'amour, c'est pas pour les écrivains. Entre le couple et la littérature, on a choisi !

\- Moi, j'ai déjà été heureux en amour, rappelle Axel.

Le regard las de Mark balaye lentement le visage de son ami. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Aujourd'hui encore, malgré les protestations d'Axel, Mark reste convaincu qu'il a fait le bon choix en le quittant. Il lui a évité une vie d'angoisse et de turbulences. Chaque fois qu'il repense à leur rupture, Mark se répète qu'il a fait ça par égard pour son ami. Et à chaque fois, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est aussi par égoïsme. En le quittant, il s'est simplement et purement interdit d'être malheureux à cause de lui. Aujourd'hui, Axel ne doit son malheur qu'à lui-même. Les deux versions alternent constamment dans sa pensée. L'amour ou l'égoïsme ? Ce qui ne change pas, c'est cette furieuse envie d'effacer cette rupture d'un claquement de doigts.

Un bruit attrape Mark et le force à sortir de ses pensées. Il regarde autour de lui et constate qu'Axel vient d'esquisser un geste. Il vient de se lever, et semble vouloir avancer vers lui. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait sûr de ses intentions, mais il s'en doute un peu. Il fait un pas dans sa direction. Mark est terrorisé. Il ne doit pas… S'il laisse Axel s'approcher de lui, l'enlacer, l'embrasser, il sait bien comment ça va se terminer. Peu importe la rupture et la distance qu'il a cherché à instaurer. Mark ne résistera pas longtemps à l'étreinte et aux caresses d'un homme qui peuple, à lui seul, un tiers de ses rêves et qui le force à s'éveiller en pleine nuit tremblant, le souffle court. S'il laisse Axel approcher encore, il ne pourra plus s'échapper, et il devra l'abandonner une seconde fois. Ce n'est pas envisageable. Il met son corps en marche, se lève et affronte le regard pénétrant de son ami.

\- Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je suis fatigué, et on doit assurer l'émission de Darren, demain. Bonne nuit, Axel.

Il lui tourne le dos, et ne prend pas la peine de le raccompagner. Il s'attend à ce qu'Axel claque la porte d'entrée, mais il ne le fait pas, et sort en toute discrétion, comme si la conversation n'avait pas existé. Mark est plutôt fier de lui. Fier de la position qu'il a tenue. Il porte la main à ses yeux pour les frotter et sortir de cette ambiance déconcertante. Il constate soudain l'humidité de ses yeux. Des larmes… Quand sont-elles arrivées ? Après le départ d'Axel ? Ou bien…

* * *

 _XXème_ : Référence au XXème arrondissement de Paris, mais aussi au XXème siècle, en ce qui concerne la littérature et la philosophie.


	11. Some like it hot

Holà les loulous !

Pardon pour le silence radio des dernières semaines, j'ai été un peu occupée, puis je suis partie me taper des paellas chez Don Quichotte, alors j'ai pas donné de nouvelles. Même si on a eu mois de juillet plus reposant, j'ai quand même pu me reposer... et me rendre compte que notre Manuel national avait raison. Va falloir s'y habituer (on en est à quoi ? 11 attentats en un an et demi ?). Par contre, comment on s'habitue à la violence... ?

A part çe, j'ai un peu avancé la fiction, pas assez à mon goût, mais je vais essayer de ma rattraper. Par ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien lu ici, faut que je défriche un peu, et je reviens vers les fictions aussi vite que possible.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

A peine sorti du meeting de la mairie, Caleb s'est rué à l'Hôtel de l'Iléveune, afin de tester les pouvoirs de sa clef magique, cachée comme une précieuse relique entre sa poitrine et son T-shirt. Il a parcouru les souterrains de la ville en métro jusqu'à la bouche la plus proche de l'Hôtel, a marché quinze minutes pour l'atteindre… et se rendre compte qu'il était encore habité. Le soir déclinant, la lumière de la salle principale était allumée. Byron, sûrement… C'était vraiment pas de chance ! Caleb se força donc à rentrer chez lui pour retenter le coup le lendemain. Et se représenter à cinq heures du matin. Personne ne dort à l'Hôtel, il y a peu de chance que quiconque se soit levé avant cinq heures pour travailler au QG de l'Iléveune…

Avec l'adrénaline et le battement de cœur caractéristiques de ses jeunes années d'outsider, il ouvre la porte de l'Iléveune. Il vérifie une à une chaque salle de l'Hôtel, afin de s'assurer de l'absence totale de vie, en dehors de la sienne. La Bibliothèque est au sous-sol. Cliché total du lieu où l'on renferme ses secrets… Le jeune homme n'y est encore jamais descendu. Il découvre donc l'escalier pas vraiment rassurant, la cave franchement pas accueillante. Tout pour dissuader les visiteurs. La lumière est faible, et elle brûle un peu les yeux de Caleb. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, il part pêcher sa clef et harponne la serrure pour la faire céder. La porte consent à s'ouvrir, alors que le jeune écrivain chuchote un « Sésame, ouvre-toi » rieur. Il tâtonne sur le mur intérieur droit, à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Il le trouve après plusieurs secondes. Il dit : "Que la lumière soit" et la lumière fut". Avec une curiosité et une humilité infinies, il pénètre l'espace le plus intime de l'Hôtel.

La pièce est très petite, froide, impersonnelle. On voit immédiatement qu'elle accueille rarement les écrivains, si ce n'est pour lui offrir un nouveau secret à garder jalousement. Pas beaucoup plus grande que la chambre du HLM qu'occupe Caleb. Et bien plus dépouillée. A droite, il y a un grand bureau, avec une petite lampe qui attend de servir à quelque chose, et deux ou trois stylos qui paressent contre le bois. A gauche, il y a des cartons empilés les uns sur les autres et qui menacent de s'écrouler sous peu. Et puis, il y a le mur du fond. C'est le mur le plus grand. Contre lui sont adossées plusieurs étagères étroites. Treize étagères. Une pour chaque écrivain, sans doute, puisque la toute dernière, qui semble aussi la plus neuve, est tout à fait vide. Si le bureau et la pièce font pâle figure, les étagères sont belles, travaillées, et semblent bien entretenues. On dirait presque des vitrines d'exposition.

Caleb s'approche, presque intimidé. Il contemple d'un peu loin ces douze étagères. La treizième, elle ne compte pas. C'est la sienne, il sait bien ce qui devrait se trouver dedans, et qui ne s'y trouvera jamais. Il regarde l'étagère à gauche de la sienne et s'en approche. Elle n'a pas l'air bien remplie non plus. A travers la vitre, il voit des objets, essentiellement. Un vieil ours en peluche, une cassette vidéo, un cadre photo. A l'intérieur du cadre se dessine la silhouette sépia d'un couple, en bord de mer, deux enfants très jeunes dans les bras. Le jeune homme tourne la clef de la vitrine, un coup vers la droite, et ouvre la porte de la petite bibliothèque. Il remarque quelques papiers administratifs jaunis par le temps. Cependant, c'est le cadre qui l'attire le plus. Il le prend, et regarde plus attentivement la photo. Les enfants sont trop jeunes pour être reconnus, et la photo est de mauvaise qualité. Il tire la photo du bout des doigts et la retourne. Quelqu'un a écrit au feutre derrière. _Epoque heureuse…_

\- C'est la dernière photo de ma famille…

Absolument pas préparé à entendre une autre que la sienne, Caleb repose précipitamment le cadre dans l'étagère et referme la vitre plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, si bien qu'elle aurait pu se briser sous le coup. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure sans oser regarder dans la direction de la voix. Voix qu'il a reconnu. Flûtée, douce, souriante, sucrée et légèrement moqueuse… Célia, bien sûr.

\- J'te dérange pas trop ?

\- J'suis désolé, souffle-t-il.

\- Le sois pas.

Il relève la tête et arque un sourcil d'incompréhension, la bouche encore grande ouverte. Célia s'approche, un éternel sourire bienveillant et moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle ouvre la vitrine de sa bibliothèque et replace le cadre comme il l'était.

\- T'as pas choisi la meilleure pour commencer. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai rien à cacher.

\- Et l'ours, le cadre, c'est pour quoi alors ?

\- Je sais pas trop. J'ai appris assez tard ce qu'il s'était passé. Le divorce de mes parents, mon père qui obtient la garde de mon frère… Tu sais, j'ai appris que j'avais un frère à huit ans, seulement. Ce qu'il y a dans cette étagère, c'est ce qu'on m'a caché, pas ce que je cache…

\- Célia, comment t'as su ?

\- Que tu étais là ? Y a deux ans, j'étais à ta place. Je me doutais un peu que Mark allait te donner la clef. Il l'a faite faire hier. Et je me suis dis que tu attendrais pas longtemps pour venir regarder. J'ai fait la même chose, il y a deux ans !

\- Je peux compter sur ta discrétion, alors ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais pas seulement. Tu peux aussi compter sur mes conseils.

\- Tes conseils ?

\- Primo : commence par les gros poissons si tu veux rigoler. Joe ou moi, on n'a rien d'intéressant. Deuzio : passe pas plus d'une heure ici si tu veux pas te faire voir. Tercio : rentre chez toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rentre chez toi, Caleb. Je sais, tout ça, ça donne envie. Tu es à deux doigts des plus grands secrets des écrivains les plus populaires de toute la Capitale. C'est tentant, je sais. Mais crois-moi, c'est pas le meilleur moyen de tout apprendre. Imagine-toi qu'on vienne fouiller dans ta mémoire… Tu lui ferais confiance, au type qui te ferait ça ?

\- Célia, soupire-t-il, tu sais bien que je suis pas là pour ça. L'Iléveune, c'est juste un tremplin pour moi, je tiens pas à devenir le meilleur ami de tout le monde.

\- Je sais. Dans ce cas, je te laisse faire. Ça, c'est mon étagère. Y a pas grand-chose, mais je te laisse y accéder. La première, à gauche, c'est celle de Mark. Elle est plutôt fournie. Je te sers de guide ?

Du fond de sa gorge, un ton un peu grinçant gronde. Au fond, si Caleb n'a pas intégré l'Iléveune pour faire des rencontres, il ne l'a pas non plus fait pour découvrir les noirs secrets de ces écrivains, à la manière d'un paparazzi. Et puis, ça lui ferait bizarre de fouiller les affaires de Célia ou de Mark, alors que tous deux l'ont accueilli à bras ouverts. Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes, puis se résigne.

\- T'as gagné. Je rentre.

\- Merci.

\- Je croyais que t'avais rien à cacher…

\- Moi non. Mais je suis sûr que tu aurais attaqué la bibliothèque de Mark et de Jude en premier. Je l'ai fait avant toi. Et Jude n'a pas apprécié. Il s'est un peu senti trahi.

\- Je lui veux pas de mal, à ton frère.

\- Oh je sais ! Et je sais exactement ce que tu veux…

L'obscurité relative permet à Caleb de ne pas rougir. Ou plutôt, lui permet de le dissimuler au mieux. D'abord Mark, maintenant Célia… Est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça, le trouble que lui inflige au quotidien le jeune homme ? Ça devient franchement embarrassant, là ! Célia reprend.

\- C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu ne lises pas sa bibliothèque. Tu plais pas mal à Jude. Et c'est rare ! Bref, j'aimerais que ça marche. Tu sais, je veux juste le bonheur de mon frère.

Une grimace s'immisce sur les lèvres de Caleb. Il ignore exactement ce que sous-entend le mot _bonheur_ dans sa bouche, mais il espère que Célia n'a pas tout compris de travers. Parce que Caleb n'a pas l'intention de tomber amoureux de son frère ! Certes, il lui plait, beaucoup même. Mais peu importe la tournure que prendra leur hypothétique relation, ça ne deviendra jamais une féérie amoureuse. Il hésite un peu à le lui dire, à avouer. Oh, et puis non ! Ce n'est pas non plus un crime, de ne pas tomber amoureux, si ? Même lorsque l'autre le mérite ! Et pour le coup, il n'a pas franchement l'impression que Jude soit moins tordu que lui. Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, vaut mieux la prévenir !

\- Ecoute Célia, je sais pas trop ce que tu attends, mais je suis pas vraiment…

La jeune femme ne reprend pas la suspension. _C'est ça, laisse-moi m'enfoncer tout seul ! Espèce de garce ! Ok, stop, on se calme !_ C'est le réveil matinal, il a perdu la main depuis qu'il est à la Capitale, sans doute… Il respire, puis reprend.

\- Je suis pas amoureux de Jude, et s'il doit y avoir… quelque chose… entre nous, ce sera du domaine du privé, et ça ne te regardera pas. A moins que ton frère ne t'ait dit quelque chose que je risque de regretter…

\- Oh non. Jude est assez secret. T'en fais pas pour la grande idylle, j'y ai jamais cru, pas avec Jude. Je crois même que ça me rassure que tu ne sois pas amoureux de mon frère. Ça t'aurait fait souffrir inutilement.

\- Ah… Parce que moi, je peux succomber à ses charmes, mais pas l'inverse ? C'est quoi ce jugement de valeur ?

\- C'est pas un jugement de valeur, réplique-t-elle en roulant ses grands yeux bleus. Jude Sharp ne tombe jamais amoureux.

\- Jamais jamais ?

\- Non, jamais. Il se l'est interdit.

\- C'est le truc le plus con qu'on m'ait dit depuis que je suis à la Capitale.

\- C'est une question d'éducation. On lui a rabâché qu'il fallait choisir entre l'amour et l'écriture.

\- Comment il peut écrire l'amour d'une façon si brûlante s'il se contente de l'imaginer ?

\- Oh je suppose que… Non, et puis merde ! Tu lui demanderas toi-même ! En attendant, tu devrais déguerpir avant que quelqu'un ne te trouve ici !

\- Ok, je me barre ! Mais toi et tes petits secrets, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

\- J'en ai autant à ton égard ! Je suis journaliste, souviens-t-en ! Oh, et n'oublie pas l'émission de Darren ! On enregistre cette aprèm' !

\- Oh ça me gonfle !

\- A la moindre seconde de retard, je balance !

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai toujours su que t'étais juste un petit diable caché derrière des lunettes rondes et un air naïf ! C'est officiel…

 _… je te déteste !_

* * *

 _Enregistrement de l'émission de lancement_

 _Après-midi_

\- Ça va, je brille pas trop ?

\- Mais non, t'es parfait.

\- Et la tenue ?

\- Euh…

\- Sois franc.

\- Too much.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu voulais de la franchise…

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je me suis lancé dans la présentation d'une émission télé…

\- Pour la même raison que je me suis lancé dans la littérature. Pour être sous le feu des projecteurs, s'exprimer, devenir célèbre, fréquenter le gratin, avoir des passes pour les boîtes de nuit cotées et des places pour le festival de Cannes.

\- C'est différent. T'as besoin d'écrire.

\- Mais pas de publier. Allez, déstresse Darren. On est tous pareil.

\- Je t'ai remercié d'avoir accepté de faire la première, Mark ?

\- Oui. Environ 20 fois, si je ne compte que les SMS.

\- Pas sûr que ce soit suffisant… T'as quand même réussi à faire bouger tout l'Iléveune !

\- On est tous fan de ton émission. Enfin, de ce qu'elle va devenir. On est là parce que tu es un ami, mais aussi parce qu'on croit en ton émission. T'aurais présenté un show de téléréalité, crois-moi, tu nous supplierais encore.

\- Darren ? Mark ?

Une jeune femme avec des lunettes strictes et l'air de sortir tout juste du lycée les interrompt pour leur annoncer que les caméras sont prêtes, qu'il est temps de commencer l'enregistrement, etc… Darren inspire pour gonfler sa poitrine, puis expire l'air emmagasiné. Il invite ensuite le chef de file du mouvement de l'Iléveune à se diriger vers le plateau.

Le jeune homme n'a pas été embauché dans une grosse chaîne publique, alors le budget de l'émission est restreint. Officiellement, Darren a choisi la chaîne la moins contraignante et qui lui offrait le plus de liberté, quitte à n'être payé correctement qu'une fois sur quatre. Ça, c'est pour la rumeur et la belle aura. La vérité, c'est que Darren n'est pas connu, qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, il a filé droit dans le bureau du premier mec à lui faire confiance et il a dit oui sans écouter les conditions. La première chaîne du pays lui aurait proposé d'assurer la première partie de soirée, il n'aurait pas craché dessus, quitte à se faire censurer pour le moindre propos un peu osé en rapport avec, dans l'ordre :

\- la religion

\- la politique

\- le sexe

\- la chaîne elle-même

Finalement, on passe son temps à se plaindre de la tendance puritaine et bigote des Etats-Unis…

\- Lachance ! Dépêche ! J'ai d'autres émissions à réaliser, moi !

Le plateau n'est vraiment pas grand. Il n'a pas été construit pour accueillir treize invités. Mais les couleurs pop et la disposition le rendent agréable et confortable, presque respirable. Les treize invités s'installent en trois rangs, les moins loquaces à l'arrière. Darren regarde la responsable de la première caméra, il la regarde faire un décompte de la main. Très bien, c'est à lui.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir, et bienvenue à la première de votre nouvelle émission, _Ceux qui l'aiment chaud_ , dont la devise sera _personne n'est parfait_. Cette émission est dédiée à toutes les personnes qui aiment rire, apprendre, découvrir sans se soucier de la logique bien-pensante, et qui refuse de s'abrutir devant les programmes proposés par les autres chaînes que je n'ai pas le droit de citer, mais vous les reconnaîtrez. Voilà, c'était le spitch de présentation. Je dois immédiatement vous présenter des excuses, car dans cette émission, vous ne verrez pas la belle Marilyn entonner un sensuel _poupoupidou_ sans soutien-gorge, ni Tony Curtis enfiler une jolie robe avant de parfaire son maquillage, encore moins le regretté Jack Lemmon tomber amoureux d'un riche vieillard. A notre grand regret. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous présente immédiatement nos invités. Ils sont au nombre de treize, tous écrivains, célèbres et talentueux, gorgés de mystère et de crises de colère, ils vous font rêver, fantasmer, certains d'entre vous ont quitté leur conjoint à cause de songes érotiques tout éveillés (mais si, rappelez-vous, ce rêve torride où vous enlaciez sauvagement la sublime Sue Hartland tandis que Joe King vous attendait nu, allongé sur votre lit avec son roman _La Morsure_ en guise de couverture)… Bref, sans vous faire plus attendre, voici les membres de l'Iléveune !

Le public applaudit sans attendre les indications du chauffeur de salle. Darren s'en sort bien. Etonnamment. Les réseaux sociaux ne lui donnent pas plus de deux semaines à l'antenne, et lui-même n'est pas très confiant. Mais il le dissimule admirablement bien. Après tout, puisqu'il risque de sauter, autant que ce ne soit pas par paresse.

Le présentateur fait un rapide tour d'horizon des treize écrivains, présentant leur œuvre la plus célèbre, s'attardant sur le petit nouveau, les raisons de sa présence, ses ambitions… Ҫa prend du temps. Treize, quand même…Il aurait fallu instaurer une règle, du genre : tu n'accepteras point de nouveau membre à l'Iléveune tant qu'un autre ne sera pas parti. Jouer les immortels. Pas les anges, bien sûr, les littéraires, ceux qui trônent sur leurs grands sièges tout en haut de l'Académie, engoncés dans leurs robes émeraude.

Soudain, Caleb a peur. Ça veut dire quoi, finalement, interviewer ? Est-ce que Darren va se montrer tendre, comme la plupart des présentateurs ? Est-ce qu'il a été payé par quelqu'un de l'Iléveune (parions sur Byron, par vengeance, ou sur David Samford, il a l'air sadique) pour que Caleb se ridiculise, qu'il se mette à nu ? C'est sa première apparition-télé, il ne peut pas la louper, ça ruinerait son image et sa carrière.

Darren attend que Mark termine son speech sur son plaisir de se trouver ici, et de faire la première d'une émission de qualité…

\- Merci Mark. Maintenant, dites-nous tout. Vous avez déclaré derrière la plume de Célia Hills avoir été immédiatement happé par le charisme de Caleb.

\- C'est quelqu'un de magnétique. Il a su me captiver, et j'ai cru bon de le recruter.

\- Tous vos acolytes étaient d'accord ?

\- Non, bien sûr. L'unanimité, ça n'a jamais été notre fort. Mais je crois pouvoir dire que nous avons été quatre à fondre immédiatement devant son talent.

\- Hurley Kane, Célia Hills, vous…

\- La séduction a aussi opéré sur Jude.

Caleb ouvre grand les yeux et se tourne vers Mark et son sourire angélique. Ça semble tellement innocent, et ça ne l'est pas. Si Caleb n'était pas si maquillé, il rougirait. Jude, lui, semble habitué à ce genre d'écart humoristique du leader, parce qu'il ne bouge pas. Il a toujours le dos droit, les jambes croisées. Imperturbable. Ceci dit, avec cette couche de fond de teint et ces lunettes de soleil, Caleb aussi serait imperturbable.

Darren encourage Jude à poursuivre.

\- Je crois qu'il est difficile de comprendre ou d'expliquer l'attraction que l'on a pour une plume. Mark tombe facilement amoureux. Son premier coup de cœur a été _l'Incandescence_ , le premier roman d'Axel. Je suis plus difficile. Comme l'a dit le philosophe, « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas. »

\- Ce que Jude essaie habilement de dire, reprend Sue, c'est que nous n'aimons pas tous ce que fait Caleb. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le mettre sur le banc de touche alors qu'il a un talent incroyable.

Les éloges pleuvent encore quelques minutes, de la bouche de tout le monde, mais Caleb ne les écoute que distraitement. Bientôt, on va lui demander de se dévoiler, et il n'y tient pas. Si, un jour, il doit découvrir son passé, ce ne sera pas à la télévision, devant des milliers (c'est ce qu'espère la chaîne) de personnes. Ce sera dans l'intime, comme preuve de confiance ou d'amitié. Ce sont les conseils de sa grand-mère. Faire confiance, totalement, puis offrir quelque chose de personnel, de profond. Jusqu'ici, Caleb n'a jamais eu l'impression de rencontrer quelqu'un de suffisamment proche pour se livrer. Mais quelque part, il se dit que, puisque l'Iléveune, Mark en tout cas, lui fait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier tous ses secrets à travers la bibliothèque, il pourrait bien faire un geste à son tour. Cela dépendra des secrets.

\- Caleb, reprend le présentateur, on sait peu de choses de votre passé…

\- C'est qu'il n'est pas bien intéressant. Une vie en province. Moins de strasses, moins de musées qu'à la Capitale. J'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère parce que mes parents ne pouvaient pas assurer mon éducation, c'est la seule originalité de ma vie.

\- C'est décevant. Votre roman est tellement violent, je m'attendais à un peu d'action personnelle.

\- Je sais. J'imagine que mes écrits sont le reflet de ce que je ne suis pas. On a tous des fantasmes un peu étranges.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous répondez aux auteurs qui vous accusent de pots-de-vin pour infiltrer l'Iléveune ?

\- Rien. Je les ignore.

\- Moi, répond Célia, je leur conseille de m'adresser des courriers à l'adresse de mon journal. J'ai très envie de publier les lettres les plus ridicules dans le prochain numéro.

Mark se met à rire, et d'autres l'imitent. C'est pourtant très sérieux, Célia va réellement publier ces lettres de jalousie.

\- Alors, continue le présentateur, vous allez lire le sombre passé de vos compagnons sans rien avoir à livrer en retour ?

\- Il n'a pas encore accès à notre bibliothèque, Darren, explique Mark.

Caleb ne réagit pas. Ça l'arrange que Mark ait pris la parole, il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre, il ignorait même que la Bibliothèque fût connue du grand public. Il ose un regard vers Célia qui lui sourit, innocemment. La candeur-même. Darren n'insiste pas avec le passé de Caleb. Il a très peu de temps pour interroger tout le monde, il ne peut pas passer quatre heures à la pêche aux infos. Afin de plaire au plus grand nombre, il doit laisser chaque membre du mouvement s'exprimer. Sa nouvelle cible, c'est Xavier Foster et son joli cocard.

La dernière cible, ce fût Hurley que Darren harcelait afin qu'il écrive un autre livre.

\- Je vous laisse donc avec cette note déplaisante : pas de nouveau best-seller en vue pour M. Kane. J'espère que cette première édition vous a plu. Tout de suite, c'est la météo présentée par Rosie Red, suivie du film Crash de David Cronenberg (éloignez les enfants !). Quant à moi, je vous dis _à demain_ , en compagnie d'un nouvel invité littéraire : le sublime et intenable Bailong. Salut à tous !

Il attend encore quelques secondes, puis la caméra se coupe. Des assistants-plateau se précipitent sur les écrivains et le présentateur pour les débarrasser d'oreillettes et micros en tout genre. Darren se rapproche de l'Iléveune.

\- Alors, pour une première ?

\- Tu t'en es très bien sorti, promet M ark. Maintenant, dis-moi que tu plaisantais. Tu n'as pas invité Bailong, si ?

\- Eh si ! Je vais lui demander de donner un défaut à chaque membre de l'Iléveune, ce sera marrant.

\- Tordant, même ! dit Sue. Jamais on n'aurait dû accepter de venir ici !

Darren rit un peu.

Alors que Caleb tente de se défaire d'un câble amplificateur entortillé à son pull, une main lui saisit le bras et l'emmène à l'écart. Il se laisse faire, parce qu'il lui semble avoir reconnu la poigne. Une fois arrêté, il vérifie sa théorie. Jude, bien sûr. Le frère et le sœur sont vraiment prévisibles !

\- Décidemment, ça vous plait de vous retrouver seul avec moi !

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que cela vous dérange non plus, rétorque Jude. Laissez-moi faire…

Il prend des mains de Caleb le câble. Sans doute sa grande expérience des plateaux-télé lui permet-elle de mieux comprendre les lois de gravité de ces engins, peut-être est-il plus patient. Toujours est-il qu'en quelques secondes, il parvient à le retirer. Jude soupire, puis toise Caleb. Il a l'air de vouloir lui extorquer une information vitale. Ses yeux couleur feu ardant coulent sur le visage de son interlocuteur, descendent dans le cou. Puis ils se détournent.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Pour quoi ? demande Caleb, sceptique.

\- Pour votre réponse. J'allais vous demander si quelqu'un vous avait donné accès à la Bibliothèque, et je vois que oui. Cette chaîne, autour de votre cou… Je possède la même. Et je sais ce qu'elle porte.

\- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

\- Ma sœur. Elle a tiqué lors de la question de Darren. Je la connais. C'est Mark qui vous l'a donnée, je suppose ? Et vous y avez déjà fait un tour.

\- Je n'ai rien lu, si ça peut vous rassurer.

\- Non, ça ne me rassure pas. Je voudrais me battre à armes égales contre vous lorsque l'envie me prendra de percer le mystère qui vous entoure. Maintenant que vous possédez cette clef, nous ne le sommes plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si passionnant dans mon mystère ?

\- La chasse. La découverte. J'ai envie de vous rencontrer tel que vous êtes, de vous connaître.

\- Je pourrais vous citer dix façons de me connaître bien plus ludiques qu'une chasse aux secrets.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mon appartement, ce soir, pour dîner ? Vous verrez, je suis pas mauvais cuisinier. Par contre, la pâtisserie, c'est pas mon fort.

\- Je crois que je peux m'occuper du dessert.

\- J'espère que nous pensons tous les deux au même genre de dessert…

\- Vous ne doutez vraiment de rien, sourit Jude.

\- Oh si, ça m'arrive. Par exemple, je doute qu'Aitor apprécie que je le plante encore.

\- Si votre protégé est seul pour dîner, proposez-lui de retrouver Ricardo chez moi.

\- Pourquoi pas. J'apprends à Aitor comment fonctionne une capote, et je vous l'envoie ! Au cas où, on ne sait jamais.

\- Si vous vous voulez, répond Jude en riant.

Le jeune homme s'éloigne, et Caleb prend son portable, dans la poche de son jean.

\- Salut Aitor ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est que je te plante encore ce soir. La bonne, c'est que tu vas pouvoir te vanter auprès de tes petits copains, parce que tu vas agrandir ton tableau de conquêtes amoureuses avec un cerf, et pas des moindres !

* * *

 _Some like it hot_ , 1959, : Ce film est un véritable chef-d'oeuvre artistique, politique, sociétal et avant-gardiste, et je modère mes propos. C'est drôle, inter-générationnel, intelligent, et tellement plein d'espoir ! Ce film a fait beaucoup pour la cause homosexuelle, et c'était pas gagné pour l'époque. Parce que la fin de ce film est un telle preuve de tolérance ! Je crois que ce film a fait plus pour la normalisation et l'égalité entre homo et hétérosexualité que n'importe quel Almodovar... Lemmon et Curtis sont juste irrésistibles ! Et puis Marilyn, bah c'est Marilyn, que tu l'aimes ou pas.

 _Les Immortels_ : Surnom donné aux résidents de l'Académie française.

* * *

Mais non, je suis pas raide dingue de _Some like it_... Non mais sérieux, ce film est juste un gros gâteau au chocolat avec des macarons pistache pour orner et une crème anglaise pour accompagner le tout ! Faut tellement le voir... Quand t'es jeune, ça t'ouvre les yeux, quand tu l'es plus, ça les ouvre quand même. Après, tu fais comme tu veux, hein, je te force à rien ! ^^

Voili vouilou, j'espère que ce chapitre sur fond de "I wanna be loved by you" vous a plu. Pas d'hésitation, ton avis tu me donneras ! (je suis vraiment pas fan de _Star wars_ , je crois que ça se sent...)

A la proxima semana !


	12. Janis et Pina

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis extraordinairement à l'heure ! Et encore une fois, c'est pas dit que ce sera le cas la fois suivante. Mais bon, en attendant, je vous livre ce chapitre qui met à l'honneur la belle Janis Joplin et la sublime Pina Bausch. Il était temps que je m'occupe de Janis. Ce sont deux femmes qui m'électrisent en ce moment, je voulais juste les faire intervenir parce que j'aime leur féminisme, leur violence et leur liberté.

Guest : Va vraiment falloir trouver un autre pseudo, j'arrive jamais à savoir si c'est la même personne qui m'écrit ou non. Sinon, je suis ravie de t'avoir donné envie de découvrir _Some like it hot_ ! Sache que je me nourris de frustration ! J'adore faire languir les gens. Mais rassure-toi, ça va pas être éternellement le cas. Pour ce qui est de Aitor et de Ricardo... ben tu verras ! Et non, je ne ferai pas de fic avec les noms vo, d'une part parce que j'ai vu la série en vf, et que je m'en accommode, ensuite parce qu'il est hors de question que je délaisse un personnage qui a la bonté de s'appeler Jude, ensuite parce que je peux jouer avec les étymologies de la vf et pas avec celle de la vo, enfin parce que je ne gère pas du tout les termes japonais, et je comprends pas quand tu peux utiliser le prénom et renoncer au nom de famille... Mais c'est surtout parce que j'adore les noms bibliques.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Je vous le répète, c'est non !

\- Oh, allez ! C'est pour ton bien !

\- C'est pas pour mon bien, c'est pour le vôtre ! Je n'irai pas, et c'est tout.

\- Je vois vraiment pas ce qui t'embête.

\- Vous programmez ma soirée, ma nuit, vous me conseillez même sur la façon dont je dois… enfin, vous voyez, quoi !

\- Si tu préfères te débrouiller comme un grand, je ne dis plus rien. Je me suis dit que pour une première expérience…

\- Mais la question est pas là ! Je veux pas finir dans le lit de Ricardo ! Et je suis même pas sûr que ça l'intéresse lui. Enfin, regardez-moi, et regardez-le !

\- Arrête de crier. Si ça t'inquiète tant que ça, sache qu'après une bouteille de champagne, n'importe qui tomberait sous ton charme.

\- Merci beaucoup, ça me rassure. De toute façon, c'est non. Débrouillez-vous avec vos rendez-vous, je m'occuperai des miens.

\- Ah, mais alors, tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

\- Fichez moi la paix !

\- On se voit demain ? Au café ?

\- Ah non ! J'ai aucune envie de savoir comment ça s'est passé pour vous !

Le jeune homme sourit tandis que son _apprenti_ quitte la pièce en claquant la porte, pour manifester son mécontentement. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, Aitor n'est vraiment pas d'un genre rancunier. Il s'énerve un peu, et il n'oublie jamais complètement, mais la façon qu'il a de se mettre en colère, de se souvenir, le fait simplement ressembler à un enfant à qui l'on ment pour la première fois. C'est à la fois drôle et émouvant. Un parent se sentirait bien minable de faire éprouver un tel sentiment à un enfant, mais Caleb n'a pas la fibre paternel, alors il préfère en rire. Ça lui passera. La porte de l'entrée s'ouvre sous le mouvement d'humeur du garçon, Caleb s'avance pour la fermer, mais son élan se trouve coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il soupire, puis se dirige vers le vieux guéridon où repose le combiné blanc du téléphone.

\- Oui ? demande-t-il d'une voix un peu exaspérée.

\- Eh ben, quel accueil !

\- Salut Hurley. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Darren organise une grande fête ce soir pour nous remercier. Apparemment, y a des stats qui sont sortis et qui disent que l'émission de ce soir va être une belle réussite, qu'elle va faire 70% de la part du marché, ou un truc dans le genre, j'ai pas bien compris…

\- T'as pas bien écouté, surtout.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Tu viendras ?

\- Je pense pas. J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour la soirée.

\- Avec Aitor ?

\- Non, répond Caleb en riant. Il a fui lorsque je lui en ai parlé, de cette soirée.

\- Tu peux toujours passer, quand ta soirée sera terminée.

\- J'espère bien qu'elle ne se terminera pas avant demain matin, après un petit déj' au lit !

\- Ok, j'ai saisi. J'espère qu'il ou elle en vaut le coup.

\- Ҫa veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Que je te conseille de te préoccuper de ta réputation autant que de ta vie amoureuse. T'es qu'un poussin dans une basse-cour remplie de coqs très fiers, et de poules qui rêvent de conquérir le monde.

\- C'est quoi cette métaphore ? rit Caleb.

\- Hey ! Je plaisante pas ! s'indigne Hurley.

\- Rassure-toi, je suis plutôt un renard qui utilise un déguisement de poussin pour entrer dans le poulailler.

\- Si tu le dis, mec. Bon, je te souhaite quand même bonne chance pour ce soir, alors !

\- La chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Te le raconte pas trop, garçon. Y a toujours une part de hasard dans la chasse.

\- Je suis pas sûr que la personne que j'attends apprécierait que tu le compares à un gibier.

\- Pourquoi ? Je le connais, ton lapin ?

\- Mon lap… ok, je relève pas.

\- Réponds.

\- Tu connais les trois quart de la Capitale.

\- Fais gaffe, la moitié de la Capitale est infréquentable.

\- Et l'autre moitié ?

\- Inintéressante. Dis-moi qui c'est, je te dirai si ça vaut le coup.

\- Oh, ça le vaut.

\- Franchement, planter l'Iléveune pour une poule ou un lapin…

\- Je ne plante personne… A part Aitor… Je privilégie l'aigle à la basse-cour.

\- Ah… Si l'animal est si précieux… Je dirai à Darren que tu as eu un rendez-vous avec ton éditeur, ça lui fera moins de mal que la vérité. Heureusement que je suis là pour faire danser Célia ! Jude aussi m'a envoyé sur les roses.

\- Ah oui ? sourit Caleb.

\- Ouais. Bon allez, tu vas me mettre en retard. Tu veux que je joue les grands frères préventifs, que je te parle des MST et compagnie ?

\- Non, rit Caleb, je crois que je vais m'en sortir comme un grand. A plus !

\- A plus, dompteur d'aigles !

Hurley raccroche le premier, et Caleb le suit sans se défaire de son sourire. Hurley est souvent absent des réunions de l'Iléveune, on l'aperçoit essentiellement aux fêtes données en l'honneur du mouvement. Cependant, il n'a jamais cessé de faire comprendre à Caleb qu'il l'apprécie, et que pour lui, le jeune homme fait vraiment partie de celui-ci. Parler avec Hurley, ça a un goût de chocolat chaud, ça a une odeur de pluie. C'est naturel, facile, sincère. Hurley, c'est un peu le contraire de Mark. Il n'y a jamais de sous-entendu, jamais de chemin détourné.

La porte claque soudain. Ça doit être un courant d'air. Lorsque Caleb se retourne, il y a quelque chose entre son regard et la porte.

\- C'était ouvert. Je me suis permis.

\- C'est rien, je vous attendais.

\- Je suis en avance.

\- Moi aussi. Je vous ferais bien visiter mon appartement, mais il n'y a rien à voir.

\- Je visiterais bien quand même.

L'hôte sourit, et propose à son invité de se débarrasser de sa veste et de son sac, puis il conduit Jude à travers son petit appartement de 21 m². La visite est vite accomplie, alors Caleb propose de déboucher une bouteille de Lambrusco. Jude a apporté un Cheval blanc, mais il séjourne dans le frigo, le temps de prendre une douche froide. On le servira pour le dîner, ou juste avant le dessert. Caleb n'est pas un expert en vin, il a grandi dans une campagne où l'on ne jure que par la soupe champenoise. Il ne fait donc aucun commentaire sur le choix de Jude, encore moins sur le prix d'une telle bouteille. Il apprend que Jude a étudié quelques temps en Italie, Rome exactement, et qu'il connait bien l'alcool italien, mais préfère le français. Et puis, il change de sujet.

\- Vous discutiez avec Hurley lorsque je suis arrivé ?

\- Pas du tout, j'étais avec mon éditeur.

\- Et vous lui parliez du rapport de force entre le lapin et l'aigle ?

\- Ah, mais vous avez suivi toute la conversation, à ce que je vois… Je lui présentais une nouvelle idée.

\- Avec un aigle et un lapin pour personnages principaux ?

\- Un livre pour enfants.

\- Bien sûr, dit Jude en faisant mine d'être sérieux.

\- L'aigle serait une métaphore de la grandeur et de l'intimidation. Et le lapin…

\- Oui, je crois que j'ai compris. Comment se profile l'histoire ?

\- Eh bien, ça fait longtemps que j'ai laissé tomber les lapins, comme les dindes… Mais l'aigle exerce une certaine fascination sur moi.

\- L'aigle ? Au singulier. Vous avez un personnage tout arrêté ?

\- Je pourrais même vous le décrire, aussi bien que s'il était en face de moi…

\- Allez-y.

\- Il y a un miroir dans la salle de bain. Placez-vous face à lui, je crois que vous verrez de quoi je parle.

\- Je crains de n'être déçu. Hurley ne vous a donc pas contacté ?

\- Oh si !

\- Il a dû être contrarié que vous ne veniez pas à la fête de Darren. Il est très fier de sa réussite. C'est lui qui l'a lancé, vous savez ? Il lui a trouvé un stage dans un grand journal du Sud, à l'époque où il faisait ses études de journalisme avec Célia.

\- Il aime fréquenter le beau monde…

\- Darren est quelqu'un qu'on peut qualifier de naïf. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait cherché à fréquenter des membres de l'Iléveune, pas consciemment. Je ne suis même pas certain que le showbiz de l'Iléveune lui plaise.

\- Et vous, ce showbiz, il vous plait ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, soupire Jude. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu devenir un écrivain de l'ombre. Une figure qui écrit sans apparaître, une plume sans visage et sans silhouette… On ne m'a habitué qu'à la lumière. Mais je ne vois pas non plus passer mes vieux jours sous le feu des projecteurs.

\- Moi, c'est l'ombre qui me va le mieux. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne dirais pas _non_ à un peu de lumière, juste pour essayer.

L'ombre et la lumière… Les deux garçons se retiennent de sourire en mordant profondément leurs lèvres respectives. Superbe cliché de la romance absolue, vraiment ! Déjà que le cliché du jeune bourgeois et du jeune prolétaire provincial, c'était pas mal pour abreuver les fantasmes adolescents… Là, on nage carrément en plein dans la mièvrerie cinématographique. C'est ça le genre de roman que la Bovary devait lire pour passer le temps et la monotonie… Et ça lui a pas vraiment réussi, la fleur bleue. Tu parles d'une héroïne !

Avant de s'égarer dans d'autres rêveries pleines d'arsenic, Caleb invite son hôte à passer à table. Le jeune homme le suit et s'assied face à la chaise vide qu'occupera Caleb dans quelques secondes, lorsqu'il aura apporté le plat.

\- Je vous ai pas demandé ce que vous aimiez, et j'avoue que j'ai dû un peu improviser avec ce que j'avais. Vous connaissez le chicken pie ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux, je vous ferai découvrir.

Caleb précise que le plat est anglais, qu'il s'agit d'une tarte au poulet. Jude répond qu'il avait deviné. Du coin de ses yeux bleus, l'hôte observe son invité goûter, déguster, et dévorer le contenu de son assiette. C'est sa grand-mère qui lui a appris à faire cette tarte. Ce fût la première grande fierté du jeune homme, qui l'avait servie à ses parents à six ans. Sa grand-mère lui avait dit que si ses parents ne parlaient pas pendant qu'ils mangeaient, c'était bon signe. Ils passèrent leur temps à discuter de la prochaine élection présidentielle. Sa grand-mère, elle, ne dît pas un mot de tout le repas, n'adressant que des clins d'œil à son petit-fils.

Jude n'avait pas parlé.

\- Vous ne mentiez pas. Vous êtes bon cuisinier.

\- Je sais. J'ai pas vraiment pris de risque. C'est très facile à faire, j'ai appris quand j'étais môme. Ma grand-mère disait que c'était un plat de pauvres, à la base, mais qu'avec le temps, c'est devenu digne d'un bon restau.

\- Je crois qu'elle me plairait.

\- J'en suis sûr. Enfin, elle déteste la bourgeoisie. Mais elle admire les intellectuels.

\- Comme vous.

\- Je méprise la bourgeoisie, je ne la déteste pas.

\- Quelle est la différence ?

\- La violence.

\- Celle qui vous fascine tant…

\- Je suis pas une exception, si ?

\- Vous êtes le premier que je rencontre à la posséder si brillamment, explique Jude.

\- Ah… je pensais qu'Axel était un bon candidat.

\- Axel ne fait que la frôler. Vous, vous l'entravez, vous la vivez. Faites croire ce que vous voulez à Darren ou à vos lecteurs, je sais bien que vous mentez sur votre passé. Il est peuplé de violences, et ça ne vient pas seulement de l'abandon de vos parents.

\- Quel fin psychologue ! Et vous, la violence, elle ne vous fascine pas tout autant ?

\- Je n'ai rien vécu dans ma vie qui justifierait une telle fascination.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à coucher avec un homme qui vient de frapper un rival en plein visage ?

Le corps de Jude ne se tend pas plus qu'il ne l'est, le dos droit contre la chaise, les jambes croisées. Sa bouche ne tressaille pas, son regard ne cherche pas à s'accrocher à un point de fuite. Pourtant, Caleb se dit que ce silence montre qu'il a fait mouche. Comme il ne répond pas, le jeune homme sort un paquet de cigarettes usé de sa poche de veste et place une tige virginale en plein milieu de son sourire mauvais. Puis il propose à Jude qui accepte, forçant d'autant plus le sourire de Caleb.

\- C'est Mark qui vous en a parlé ?

\- Un peu. J'avais deviné lorsque vous avez raccompagné Axel après le coup sur Foster. Ça lui arrive souvent d'évacuer ses frustrations amoureuses sur vous.

\- Je ne vous répondrai pas.

\- C'était pas une question. C'est bon, j'ai compris. Y a eu un truc entre lui et Mark. La rupture a été plus dure pour l'un que pour l'autre. Et vous, là-dedans ? Vous l'aidez à passer le cap ?

\- Je ne répondrai pas à ça non plus.

\- Peur de déplaire ?

\- Je vous trouve bien curieux pour un homme qui refuse de parler de son passé.

\- Rien à voir. Je me renseigne. Je vous avoue que ça m'arrange…

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette fascination que vous avez pour une violence dégagée par un autre. Vous l'avez dit… c'est un sentiment que je connais plutôt bien… Je pourrais peut-être vous permettre de l'approcher.

La cigarette est gracieuse, en équilibre entre l'index et le majeur de Jude. Il la porte à ses lèvres et passe silencieusement l'annulaire sur sa lèvre inférieure qui s'étire en un sourire délicat et moqueur, la tête légèrement penchée vers la gauche et les yeux baissés. Mais sans rougir. C'est ça, le truc. Ne jamais montrer la gêne. Paraître flatté et intrigué. Montrer les crocs avec toute la sensualité disponible. Ne jamais se positionner en victime. Quoi qu'en pensent certains, ce n'est pas une chasse. C'est un combat.

\- Méfiez-vous, vous êtes de moins en moins subtil.

\- C'est volontaire, répond Caleb en écrasant sa cigarette. J'aimerais assez passer au tutoiement, les _vous_ intempestifs, je trouvais ça très sexy au début, mais là, ça m'épuise.

Le jeune homme le regarde, il le toise un peu avec ses yeux en amande salée goût grenade en ébullition. Sa tête est callée sur la paume de sa main, appuyée sur la table, la cigarette toujours en équilibre. Avec ses lunettes sombres, son regard calculateur, sa veste noire et sa chemise impeccable, il ressemble à un bon élève, studieux et intéressé qui attend la fin de l'interclasse. Comment ça se déchoit, un type de ce genre-là ? Caleb n'a pas l'habitude de plonger dans les volcans prêts à imploser. Il a l'habitude de tout : la violence d'un amant harponné dans les toilettes d'un night club à trois heures du matin, la timidité du jeune premier au lycée après la sortie des cours, l'angoisse de l'homme marié qui guette la porte d'entrée et le retour de sa femme, la dévotion de l'amoureux croisé à une soirée entre amis et qui croit à un beau lendemain, la tendresse du camarade d'école qui repêche dans les mauvais moments… Oui, depuis son éveil à la sexualité, Caleb s'est promis de tout tenter. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait encore des landes inconnues pour lui. Jude est comme neuf pour lui. Peu importe que d'autres avant lui aient eu le loisir et le plaisir de le découvrir. Jude est neuf pour lui. Il ne sait pas comment fonctionne son corps, il ne sait pas quel mécanisme enclencher pour le briser, quelle clef utiliser pour le réparer, quelle porte déverrouiller pour l'aimer.

\- Aitor n'est pas allé voir Ricardo, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Aussi beau que soit votre protégé, je crains que mon poulain ne soit insensible à ses charmes. Insensible aux vôtres aussi.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Le regard braisé du jeune homme se tourne vers la fenêtre, alors Caleb se lève et débarrasse la table. Jude ne parle plus, et le silence n'a rien d'agréable, alors le tout jeune diplômé de l'Iléveune s'avance vers sa vieille radio héritée d'un parent, il ne saurait même plus dire lequel. Ils sont tous vieux dans sa famille, alors ils décèdent tous à tour de rôle. En général, les enterrements n'ont rien de larmoyant, parce que personne ne sait plus qui est installé dans le cercueil. Et juste après, tout le monde va se servir dans les affaires restantes en espérant y dénicher une gourmette en or ou une veste de grand couturier. Mais non. Il n'y a jamais que des vieux meubles, des figurines de ballerines en céramique et des photos qui s'effacent. Que des objets qu'on force à prendre une retraite anticipée.

Caleb tourne le bouton et laisse la première station captable s'ébruiter dans le salon. Luz Casal se lamente depuis une bonne minute, et pleure pour qu'on pense à elle. Cette chanson rend nostalgique, même lorsqu'on n'a personne à supplier et personne pour se souvenir. Les bras posés, croisés sur la planche de l'étagère bricolée, Caleb laisse un regard bleu et morne divaguer au fil des notes roulées de la chanson. Il se souvient un peu des larmes de la jeune femme qui écoute cette chanson, dans un film. Il ne se souvient même pas de l'histoire ou du nom du film, et il ne comprend pas les paroles. Mais ça le ramène en province quelques secondes.

Et puis, il y a le retour à la Capitale, dans son salon, provoqué par son hôte, par la sensation de son corps pressé contre celui de Caleb, ses mains blanches et débarrassées de toute cigarette emprisonnant ses hanches, son souffle dans son cou suivi de près par ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

\- Vous aviez besoin d'une chanteuse de fado pour vous décider ? demande Caleb en fermant les yeux.

\- Le fado est un chant portugais, et Luz Casal est espagnole.

\- Ok, si vous voulez.

Il quitte l'étagère pour faire face à Jude et l'enlace pour embrasser son sourire euphorique. Il fait attention a exercer une pression suffisante pour éviter aux deux corps de se renverser contre l'étagère bancale. Leurs deux bouches, collées l'une contre l'autre, commencent à avoir un goût familier. L'excitation de la nouveauté n'a pas disparu, et il y a encore entre eux la gêne du silence, la maladresse des gestes. Ils se sentent au bord d'un gouffre, à deux doigts de basculer, d'être happés par le tourbillon et l'infini. Caleb croque avidement le cou de du jeune homme, et aussi la pomme qu'il y cache. Ses mains glissent sur la chemise de blanche de Jude pour la froisser un peu, la rendre moins lisse. Elles remontent jusqu'aux épaules et font basculer la veste du jeune homme le long de ses bras pour qu'elle finisse par trouver place à leurs pieds. Il embrasse ces lèvres et déboutonne cette chemise, parce qu'il ne la supporte plus, elle et son air de dire _regarde cette pureté_. Contre ses lèvres Jude sourit, à cause de la brutalité tendre de Caleb, à cause de sa rapidité. Avec ce délicat mélange d'assurance et de recherche.

Lorsque Caleb tire sur un pan de la ceinture de Jude pour la faire abandonner le jean du jeune homme, la lamentation de Luz Casal se meure dans la radio dans un dernier sanglot. Une belle voix grave de femme annonce Billy Idol dans quelques minutes, mais pour l'instant…

\- Oh merde, râle Caleb en se précipitant sur la radio pour l'éteindre tandis que la voix électrisante de Janis Joplin envoie le premier cri de _Piece of my heart_.

\- Eh ! s'exclame Jude lorsque le jeune homme fait taire la chanteuse. Elle me plaisait, moi, cette chanson.

\- Merde alors. On va avoir un désaccord sur la playlist de notre première nuit…

\- Vous auriez préféré quoi ? Mylène Farmer ?

\- J'aime pas Janis Joplin.

\- Vous devriez consulter. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Laissez-moi Janis pour cette fois, et la prochaine, ce sera à vous de choisir. Même si vous mettez Céline Dion, je ne ferai pas de commentaire.

\- La prochaine fois ? sourit Caleb.

\- La musique, s'il vous plait.

Il obéit et tourne le bouton, et Janis lui hurle de venir briser un morceau de son cœur. En se retournant, ses lèvres rencontrent celles de Jude.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de faire l'amour contre une étagère bancale ce soir, prévient le jeune homme, ses yeux rouges débordant de malice.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, je peux vous proposer le canapé, ou le lino. C'est une peu rustre, je vous l'accorde, mais au moins, le propriétaire a pensé à nous et n'a pas opté pour le parquet.

\- La chambre est exclue ?

\- Oh, elle est terriblement loin.

Jude se met à rire, en regardant la porte de la chambre entrouverte, à quelques mètres d'eux. Puis il soupire. Va pour le canapé. Il allonge son amant-dans-pas-si-longtemps-que-ça sur la protection en coton brun qui recouvre un cuir usé. Il prie Caleb de bien vouloir se mettre à son niveau et de retirer son T-shirt, qu'il puisse rendre les baisers sans laisser la bouche exclusive réceptrice. Le torse de Caleb est couvert de cicatrices. C'est comme un dessin hachuré, et Jude ne fait aucune remarque. La poitrine de son amant collecte les explosions sensuelles provoquées par la langue du jeune homme. Les lèvres tracent un chemin en pointillés bien défini. La saillance de la pomme d'Adam et celle de l'os à l'arrêt de la gorge, la délicatesse de la poitrine jusqu'à l'embrunissement du téton et le soupir que les lèvres y provoquent, la robustesse des côtes qui s'érigent en défense, la fragilité et la sensibilité du ventre en dessous du nombril. Il n'y a pas de ceinture à retirer, le jean tient seul sur les hanches, alors Jude défait le bouton et la fermeture éclair et passe la main dans l'ouverture, la pulpe des doigts caressant le tissu élastique du boxer.

C'est là que Janis Joplin décide de mourir de surdose d'héroïne, alors que la chanson n'est pas terminée. La lumière s'éteint avec elle, et l'appartement se retrouve dans le noir.

\- Putain…

\- T'as réussi à la faire taire, finalement.

\- C'est le disjoncteur, il déconne encore. J'en ai pour une heure à le réparer.

\- Je crois que je peux continuer même sans lumière.

\- Tu déconnes ? On est complètement dans le noir ! Ce serait du gâchis de pas te voir pendant qu'on baise !

\- Ok… Une idée ?

Caleb soupire, puis demande à son invité de se lever. En râlant contre la médiocrité de l'installation électrique, il se lève, se cogne contre un meuble, et Jude l'entend tâtonner et faire tomber plusieurs objets. Et puis, il entend le bruit du briquet que l'on allume. Caleb lui tend une grosse bougie de la couleur de ses yeux, et il en allume la mèche. Celle-ci, elle va bien tenir quelques heures. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas des deux autres bougies blanches, hautes de deux centimètres, que tient dans sa main Caleb. _Je n'ai que ça_ , s'excuse-t-il. Jude secoue la tête en souriant et dépose la bougie sur la table basse avant de ramener Caleb sur le canapé. Il le regarde sous cette nouvelle lumière frémissante et hasardeuse. Le canapé est plus élevé que les flammes des bougies. On distingue les formes du corps, mais avec le flou de l'artiste. Sauf que Jude est mauvais peintre. Il récupère dans la poche de son jean le zippo couleur or et l'allume au dessus de la peau de Caleb. Il couche son bras sur lui et se remet à embrasser son corps, à la lumière de la flamme. Elle est si proche de l'épiderme qu'elle menace de le brûler. Pour le refroidir et le soulager, Jude y promène sa langue. Caleb ne sait plus laquelle des deux morsures le brûle le plus : le feu ou la langue. Jude ne peut se concentrer que sur les baisers, et il laisse Caleb s'occuper des jeans encombrants, et de la chemise en sueur de Jude. Il laisse ses doigts parcourir les hanches brutes du jeune homme au regard de braise pour ensuite se modeler à la forme plus douce de ses fesses. Le bassin de Jude commence à exercer une pression langoureuse contre celui de Caleb, comme une danse voluptueuse et lente qui a pour seule musique le martèlement des soupirs. Les voix, ça commence à se barrer dans les graves.

\- Si ça t'ennuie pas, murmure Jude à son oreille, je vais laisser tomber le briquet pour la suite…

\- Si tu savais ce que j'en ai à foutre de ton putain de briquet.

Il tend le bras jusqu'à son jean étendu par terre pour attraper dans sa poche le préservatif qu'il y a placé en rentrant de l'enregistrement de l'émission. Il laisse Jude déchirer l'emballage et l'enfiler avec un calme dont lui est dépourvu. Il le laisse s'immiscer en lui et s'installer comme le font l'angoisse ou le plaisir. Il le laisse diriger la danse et organiser les mouvements de son bassin. Parce que le sexe, c'est une danse et une musique. En général, ça commence _piano_ et ça finit _fortissimo_. Tous les autres arts s'y sont essayé, mais celui qui parvient le mieux à reconstituer la brutalité et le tremblement du plaisir orgasmique, c'est la danse, c'est Pina Bausch. Même le cinéma, il ne peut que frôler la réalité, parce que l'écran détruit le réalisme. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas ce qui est vu, c'est ce qui est ressenti.

Janis n'ose plus se manifester, elle a laissé la place aux gémissements et aux soupirs, aux battements de cœurs et au frottement des corps. La partition baisse d'une octave pendant l'orgasme dans la gorge de Jude, et Caleb continue en canon. Jude ralentit la danse et synchronise sa main, emprisonnant à présent le sexe de Caleb, avec le basculement de son corps. Le dernier mouvement du morceau, Caleb le passe en mordant à pleine dent dans l'épaule de Jude. Et puis il la lèche, lorsque la main du jeune homme le relâche, après libération. Jude couche sa tête contre sa poitrine battante, et Caleb embrasse ses cheveux qui ont le goût acide de la sueur.

\- Normalement, le disjoncteur n'a pas handicapé le flux de l'eau, et tu dois pouvoir prendre une douche, si ça te dit.

\- Ok. Je vais commencer par jeter ça, dit-il en retirant le préservatif et en le nouant. Caleb ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ça t'ennuie si je reste cette nuit ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage de rentrer chez moi.

\- Heu non…

\- Si tu veux pas, tu peux me le dire.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, mais… Enfin, on va être à l'étroit sur le canapé.

\- Je crois que je vais me contenter de ton lit pour cette nuit, sourit le jeune homme.

* * *

 _Piece of my heart_ , Janis Joplin, 1968

 _Piensa en mi_ , Luz Casal, 1991. Cette chanson est extraite du film _Talons aiguille_ de P. Almodovar. Marisa Paredes y interprète une grande chanteuse qui lors de son come back espagnol dédie cette chanson à sa fille interprétée par Victoria Abril, en prison. Cette dernière ne supporte pas la chanson diffusée par radio dans les dortoirs, et supplie en pleurs pour qu'on éteigne le poste.

 _Bovary et les livres_ : J'ai déjà dû en parler, mais tant pis. Emma Bovary se perd dans ce qu'on appelle de la mauvaise littérature, CAD de la litté fleur bleue. Et on peut pas dire que ça lui a réussi.

 _Pina Bausch_ : Moi qui suis extraordinairement frigide face à la danse, je suis complètement troublée par cette danseuse et metteuse en scène, notamment pour sa façon de mettre en scène la violence et l'acte sexuel.

* * *

Voilà. Défrustrés ? On abandonne le vouvoiement pour partir sur une relation plus conforme à ce qu'on connaît.

J'espère être à l'heure pour le prochain chapitre, et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant qu'on se retrouve !

A plus !


	13. Lettre au racolage

Salut salut !

Bon, encore pardon pour ce nouveau silence radio, je passe pas l'été le plus simple de ma vie, et je prends pas le temps d'écrire comme je le voudrais. Mais que ce soit bien clair, cette fiction, je vais la finir, peu importe le temps que ça va me prendre. Comme ça, je pense que ça va tourner autour de 15 chapitres, peut-être 16. Je vais avoir une année moins lourde que ce que j'avais prévu, donc j'espère me rattraper.

Je sais pas du tout ce qui viendra après, mais je commence à avoir besoin de me détacher de mon couple phare, et je pense partir sur une courte histoire autour d'un nouveau couple. En ce moment, je pense pas mal à un Sue/Tori. Je vous tiendrai au courant quand j'aurais une idée plus claire.

 _Sayuri_ : Parfait, le pseudo ! Donc, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. En fait, l'idée du briquet vient de deux choses : primo, je crois que je fais une obsession sur les briquets, notamment parce que je suis infoutue de m'en servir (soit je me brûle, soit je n'arrive pas à l'allumer), deuzio, j'ai vu la B.A du film _La Danseuse_ (je suis amoureuse de Soko) dans laquelle on voit une scène semblable. Le rythme vient évidemment de la musique de Joplin. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les yeux encore clos, il savoure. Il savoure les baisers lents et lascifs que lui offre son amant couché sur lui, le corps coulé entre ses jambes. Il ouvre finalement ses yeux bleus, entre deux baisers, pour tomber sur son sourire, pour voir ses propres mains retracer les courbes de son dos et de ses hanches qu'il commence à comprendre. Il l'observe, encore, fasciné par cet homme, beau dans sa nudité, à peine remis d'un tremblement, la sueur (il ne saurait dire laquelle) qui tente de s'échapper au creux des reins. Puis il ferme les yeux, de nouveau, pour mémoriser. Son amant recommence à l'embrasser, et sa langue dessine lentement l'intérieur de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme tend alors la main sous son oreiller et cherche quelques secondes, du bout des doigts, pour débusquer un paquet de cigarette entamé qui renferme également un briquet bleu électrique.

\- C'est la caverne d'Ali Baba, ton oreiller, constate Jude.

\- Pas tant que ça, répond-il en allumant la cigarette.

\- Des cigarettes, des capotes, du lubrifiant… La perfection du marginal.

\- Mais non. Y a pas de drogue et pas d'alcool. Y a que le tabac et le sexe.

\- C'est sûr. La cocaïne et le whisky sont dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit.

\- Me fais pas passer pour plus dépravé que je le suis. Les capotes, c'est même responsable !

Jude sourit un peu. Il s'approche de la bouche de Caleb, mais il a une rivale nommée nicotine. Et même si, de jour en jour, il parvient à la faire reculer, elle reste maîtresse du terrain. Il pose son index sur la mâchoire de Caleb pour le détourner de sa cigarette et goûte ses lèvres, sa langue, à présent braisés par le tabac. Le but c'est de le rendre dépendant à ses baisers, à l'amour avec lui, à lui, autant qu'à la cigarette. Et ce n'est pas chose aisée.

Caleb recule un peu la tête.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? demande Jude.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est pas ça…

\- Je sais, je sais.

Non, finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile de le faire décrocher du tabac. C'est le faire décrocher de son indépendance, de sa solitude. Depuis leur première nuit, depuis près de trois semaines, Caleb répète qu'il n'est pas habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un, à partager autre chose qu'une extase. Alors Jude avance prudemment, pour ne pas empiéter. De jour en jour, il apprivoise la liberté émotionnelle de Caleb, il lui apprend la chaleur des corps endormis et la douceur du baiser post-coïtal.

\- Remarque, t'as tenu un peu plus de dix minutes avant d'allumer une cigarette. C'est une minute de plus qu'avant-hier.

\- J'ai droit à une récompense, alors ? demande Caleb en souriant.

Jude refuse de répondre. C'était plus une provocation, un jeu, qu'une véritable demande. Caleb n'a pas à se plaindre de Jude en tant qu'amant. Il est doux, doué, attentionné et terriblement désirable. Lui se sait d'un autre genre, d'un genre plus violent, plus brutal. Quand ils font l'amour ensemble, ils doivent tout recalibrer, tout rééquilibrer. Ça ne fonctionne pas toujours. Caleb est impatient, Jude têtu. Pourtant, malgré sa nature solitaire, Caleb revient toujours vers ce soleil rassurant. Et Jude revient toujours vers ce loup qui montre les crocs. C'est comme ça, ils ne prennent pas le temps de se l'expliquer. C'est comme ça.

Pendant que Caleb termine sa cigarette, Jude penche ses lèvres sur le ventre de Caleb où il retrace certaines de ses cicatrices. Des cicatrices de bagarres de rue, c'est ce qu'il dit. Il y en a une petite dizaine, certaines presque effacées, profondes ou non. Jude est complètement fasciné par ces traces d'écorché, lui qui n'en possède aucune.

\- Jude… Arrête avec ça.

\- C'est laquelle la première que t'as reçu ?

\- Je sais pas. Elle a dû s'effacer.

\- Ma préférée, c'est celle-ci, décrète Jude en caressant une courbe blanchie près de la hanche gauche. Comment tu l'as eu ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Tu mens. Tu t'en souviens forcément. C'est quoi tous ces mystères ?

\- Tu peux parler, toi !

En parlant, Caleb a étendu le bras jusqu'au bas du dos de Jude, et celui-ci frissonne. La pulpe de ses doigts caresse lentement les reins de Jude, là où la sensation de la peau se fait différente au toucher, plus rude. Un centimètre, tout au plus. Un centimètre carré pigmenté de bleu. Un centimètre carré où se cache un renard en papier, comme un origami tatoué dans le creux des reins, ou presque, un peu décalé sur la gauche. Caleb a demandé à son amant ce qu'il signifiait. Il a écarquillé ses beaux yeux rougissants, pris au piège. Deux nuits plus tard, il a confié à Caleb que ce tatouage grossier avait été dessiné lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans, à la publication de son premier roman, que le dessin représente l'emblème de la maison d'édition. Caleb ne l'a pas cru. Le premier roman de Jude a été publié par la maison _Ad vitam_ , comme tous les suivants. Leur emblème, c'est un camé de Galilée. Jude n'a jamais cherché à se justifier, il a toujours confirmé sa version. Son amant a laissé courir. Par lassitude. Par peur que Jude aussi se décide à le questionner.

Le jeune homme attrape les doigts de Caleb et les chasse de ses reins et de son dos. Il décide de se redresser, et de cesser les jeux amoureux. Il enfile un jean à même la peau sous le regard un peu déçu de Caleb.

\- Je croyais qu'on séchait la réunion…

\- J'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai dit qu'on pouvait rater le début. Et puis, faut que je passe chez moi et par la boulangerie.

\- Une rose pour Célia ?

\- Elle m'en veut un peu des nuits que je passe avec toi, et pas avec elle.

\- J'étais sûr que vous couchiez ensemble…

\- Ta gueule, répond Jude en souriant.

\- Tu lui as dit qu'on se voyait ?

\- Pas besoin.

\- Et Mark ? Il arrête pas les sous-entendus, j'ai envie de le tuer !

\- Lui, il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose avant même qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tu viens à la réunion alors ?

\- Je vais voir.

Jude hoche de la tête. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'affaires à récupérer, hormis un portefeuille et des vêtements, parce que la visite à Caleb n'était pas prévue. Le jeune homme consent à quitter son lit en s'étirant et gémissant, et il vient déposer ses lèvres sur la bouche de son amant.

\- Tu sais, je me disais… Je sens que l'idée va te plaire… Ça fait trois semaines qu'on se voit chez toi. La prochaine fois, tu pourrais venir chez moi.

\- T'habites le quartier le plus huppé de la ville. On va me demander mes papiers pour y entrer !

\- C'est ça. Fais comme tu veux, mais si tu refuses de venir chez moi, tu vas passer quelques nuits tout seul. J'ai plein de copies à corriger, de mémoires à lire, et j'ai pas le temps de me taper l'aller-retour jusque chez toi. Putain, je vais être en retard. Tu m'envoies un message pour me donner ta réponse. A tout à l'heure !

\- Comme si tu me laissais le choix…

* * *

 _Au café des deux Chasseurs,_

 _A l'heure de prendre un café_

-Vous abusez. Vous pointer là, comme ça, comme si de rien n'était… Vous avez le droit de l'aimer, je dis pas le contraire, et ça se comprend, mais là… Trois jours que vous êtes pas venu. Vous mangez, au moins ?

\- Oh, arrête les mélos ! Je suis pas amoureux. J'aime passer du temps avec lui, j'aime faire l'amour avec lui, discuter avec lui.

\- Et c'est pas de l'amour, ça ?

\- Aitor, t'as encore pas mal à apprendre.

\- En attendant, je vous vois plus et c'est Riccardo qui s'occupe de mon dossier pour la fac. J'ai obtenu un entretient, vous vous en fichez ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je suis ravi pour toi.

\- Et vous écrivez plus non plus. Votre éditrice, elle s'impatiente ! Depuis l'émission de Lachance, on vous a plus vu. Un article de temps en temps dans le journal local. Vous comptez vous reprendre ? Le but de votre montée à la Capitale, c'était pas la gloire ?

\- J'ai le temps pour ça. Un écrivain, ça se nourrit de toutes ses expériences, pas seulement artistiques. Jude m'inspire. Son mystère, son humour, sa gestuelle, sa voix, sa façon de faire l'amour…

\- Ok, stop, je veux pas de détails.

\- Jude m'inspire, Aitor. Je sais juste pas encore comment tout ordonner, mes idées. J'ai l'impression de devoir me lancer dans une enquête policière avec lui, pour découvrir tout ce qu'il a à m'offrir.

\- Ok, c'est officiel, vous me saoulez. M. Evans, expliquez-lui, moi je peux plus !

Caleb se retourne pour saluer son ami, c'est tout du moins la supposition qu'il fait car un rayon de soleil l'empêche de le vérifier. Mark, lunettes foncées vissées sur le nez, prend place à la table de la terrasse, en face de Caleb. Aitor, qui commence à se faire à l'idée de fréquenter l'une de ses idoles, lui sert un café crème.

\- T'expliquer quoi ?

\- Le problème de M. Sharp, répond Aitor avant que son mentor n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Oh non, pas toi Caleb. Je pensais que vous couchiez juste ensemble. Crois-moi, c'est pas une bonne idée. Tomber amoureux d'un écrivain de ton niveau, c'est pas une bonne idée. Jude va être un véritable poison pour ta carrière.

\- Et tu sais de quoi tu parles. Comment va Axel ?

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Je te retourne le conseil.

\- Pas le temps. Sérieusement, fais gaffe. Y en a pas mal qui s'y sont essayé, mais ça marche jamais.

\- Vous m'emmerdez, je suis pas amoureux. Et c'est quoi ces conseils de merde ? Je suis plus un gosse, de quoi tu me protèges ?

\- T'es un gosse pour la Capitale.

\- Ecoute, si t'es venu pour me faire un cours de morale, je préfère déjeuner seul.

\- Pourquoi tu m'écoutes jamais ?

\- J'écoute jamais personne. Putain, tu m'emmerdes ! Je me suis privé d'une super séance de baise pour te voir, et tu me prends la tête.

\- Il avait pas cours ? demande Mark en souriant. Bref, réponds pas. J'suis là pour autre chose. Comme tu le sais, notre recueil collectif s'est extraordinairement bien vendu… Enfin, extraordinairement… Malgré ton inexistence médiatique ces temps-ci, tu plais. Tu plais notamment à la caste politique… Je sais que t'es pas là pour ça, mais Nelly m'a quand même demandé… Voilà, le candidat à la mairie qu'on a soutenu au dernier meeting voudrait t'engager pour écrire ses textes.

\- Je croyais qu'il était en tête des sondages…

\- Il l'était, ouais. Mais le père de Nelly, qui ne pouvait pas s'offrir l'Iléveune, est parti faire un tour du côté de la concurrence… et a réussi à dénicher Bailong et toute sa clique. Donc ça se joue au coude à coude.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- T'es le plus agressif, et le moins politisé.

\- C'est faux !

\- Je sais, je sais. Axel est aussi agressif que toi, tout comme Byron ou Xavier, mais c'est une agression que les gens connaissent depuis des années. Toi, t'es encore neuf, ta violence émerge tout juste. Et pour le peuple, même s'il connait tes idéaux, t'es encore vierge de tout parti.

\- Donc tu veux quoi ? Vendre ma virginité au premier gros poisson venu. Ça gagne combien, un mac, de nos jours ?

\- Tu verras, c'est pas si mal comme boulot, sourit Mark.

\- Non. Je me vends pas pour ça. Tu me prends pour quoi ? Je joue pas les putains ! J'me laisse pas baiser pour un peu de notoriété !

\- Et avec Jude, c'est quoi ?

\- Ok, tu te calmes tout de suite ! Je couche pas avec lui pour avoir une putain de célébrité ! Il me plait ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je me justifie… J'me barre, tu paieras l'addition.

\- Si tu veux. Tu sais, je savais un peu que tu dirais _non_.

Caleb s'arrête, debout à côté de la chaise en fer forgé, la moitié de sa veste en cuir passée sur le bras droit. Il soupire puis se retourne vers Mark, avec cet éternel regard bienveillant sur le visage et au fond des yeux. Bon sang, comment il fait, ce garçon ou cet homme, pour avoir cet air sur la figure et laisser un tel flot de sous-entendus sortir de sa gorge ? Ah oui… le théâtre. Les yeux bleus et las du jeune homme se plantent au fond de l'infini pétillement de son ami.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on discute un peu. Je suis très heureux et très fier de ce que tu accomplis, de ton boulot. T'as une excellente écriture, je t'apprends rien, une maison d'édition intègre, des engagements louables, des excès sans conséquence, une vie sexuelle visiblement saine… Tu te tiens loin des flashs et des télés, loin des scandales et loin du bruit. Pour un type lambda, ça a rien de perturbant. Sauf que tu l'es pas, lambda. T'es écrivain Caleb. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es un visage public. Je sais pas à quoi tu penses en ce moment, avec tes airs de te tenir en arrière, dans l'ombre.

\- Je vois pas quel mal i ça.

\- Y en a pas. Mais tu vas te faire bouffer. Tu peux pas appartenir au mouvement, vivre à la Capitale, et rester immaculé.

\- Crois-moi, je suis loin de l'être.

\- Pourquoi ? rit amèrement. Parce que t'as fait des conneries quand t'étais gosse ? Parce que tu traînais avec des voyous le soir très tard, parce que t'as laissé des types pas recommandables te tripoter à l'arrière d'une bagnole quand t'avais quinze ans, parce que tu mentais à ta grand-mère quand elle était convoquée chez le proviseur ? Ce sont les tâches d'encre d'un écolier, Caleb.

\- Tu sais rien de moi ! grince le jeune homme.

\- Détrompe-toi. _Je peins la nature humaine_ , tu te souviens ? Le pire de l'Homme, je l'expérimente, je le côtoie. Et crois-moi, tu seras jamais à la hauteur si tu te salis pas pour ton écriture. Respire un peu ! On est loin de ton air de campagne ! Ici, l'air est pollué, contaminé, empoisonné. Plus tu connais la Capitale et plus tu brûles. Une plume et un passé, ça suffit pas, Caleb ! Crois-moi, si tu ne compromets pas un peu ta virginité en la souillant avec les horreurs de la politique, des médias et des excès, tu peux te barrer, parce que tu vas vite lasser tout le monde !

\- Mais vas te faire foutre, putain ! hurle Caleb en ravalant une ou deux larmes.

\- La perfection Caleb, on s'en cogne. Tu veux égaler Baudelaire ou Céline ? Mouille-toi !

Il ne tient plus, il renverse violemment la tasse de café de son ami-moralisateur en frappant sur la table. Le liquide brunâtre coule lentement jusqu'au bord de la table ronde pour venir tâcher le pantalon hors de prix de Mark qui ne bronche pas. Depuis le temps, le café fort est devenu un café froid ! Les larmes s'accrochent à ses cils alors que Mark le dévisage sereinement. Comme si l'enseignement commençait à l'atteindre… Il y a ça, chez Caleb, cette capacité qu'ont ses yeux à s'empêcher de tout montrer trop vite. Mais il a aussi les yeux bleus, d'un bleu profond et violent, autant qu'une mer qui s'agite et qui gronde. Il se détourne et pars avant que la tempête et la pluie ne se déchaînent. Alors seulement, Mark baisse les yeux et déglutit. Ça, c'est le rôle qu'il n'aime pas jouer. Mais il est leader, n'est-ce pas ? Il doit absolument faire en sorte que son mouvement tienne la route, que tout le monde le suive. L'électron libre, il faut l'apprivoiser pour éviter l'implosion.

Aitor se précipite vers la table avec une serviette bleu lavande dans les mains. Il tapote la jambe de Mark avec, tout en jetant des coups d'œil en arrière. Il cherche son mentor des yeux. Il s'inquiète. Et Mark sourit, sincèrement, parce qu'il sait qu'Aitor a tout entendu.

\- T'en fait pas, Aitor, ça va aller.

\- Vous y êtes pas allé de main morte.

\- Je sais. Mais il a du potentiel, je veux que tout le monde en profite.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va renoncer à ses idéaux pour écrire ?

\- T'as pas idée de tout ce qu'un écrivain est prêt à faire, et à perdre, pour écrire.

* * *

 _Quartier huppé, résidence de Jude Sharp,_

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Jude n'a pas fermé sa porte à clef, alors Caleb entre en trombe, en affichant toute la colère dont son corps profite. Il a marché deux heures dans la Capitale, mais ça n'a rien changé, il a toujours envie de casser la gueule de Mark pour lui faire bouffer son sourire et son sermon. Ses oreilles bourdonnent, mais il entend quand même la voix douce et grave de Jude dans son salon. Caleb se plante sur le parquet, face à lui, mais il n'est pas seul, il y a Riccardo entre eux. Riccardo qui commence à en avoir assez de toujours voir ce nouvel écrivaillon chez son mentor. Il fronce d'ailleurs ses sourcils bruns au-dessus de ses yeux couleur automne.

\- Y a un problème ?

\- Ouais... non… T'occupe pas de moi, je vais attendre mon tour.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre une bière, le temps que Jude en finisse avec son élève. Sauf qu'une fois le goulot à la bouche, il entend une porte claquer, et son amant le rejoindre. Il se retourne, et Jude est là, les bras croisés sur sa chemise blanche, appuyé contre l'encadrement de l'arche. Caleb essaie de s'éloigner, que son amant ne voit pas sa colère de trop près. Ses reins heurtent le comptoir de la cuisine, et il baisse la tête.

\- C'est Aitor qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

\- Non. C'est ton connard de meilleur ami.

\- Mark ? C'est pas le genre…

\- Ben avec moi, si. Il m'a dit que si je pactisais pas avec le diable, j'étais pas digne de l'Iléveune.

\- Ah, déjà ?

\- Déjà ? Jude, il m'a démoli pendant dix minutes.

\- Je sais, ça arrive. T'es pas le premier. Sue et Xavier sont passés par là. C'est comme ça. Les oies blanches, ça n'intéresse personne.

\- Mais je suis pas blanc, Jude ! Pas du tout !

\- En tant que personne. Pas en tant qu'écrivain. Le scandale ça fait vendre.

\- Ouais… Les putains, j'ai saisi.

\- Y a pas que ça, Caleb. Y a l'écriture. T'es capable de quoi pour écrire ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, un écrivain ? C'est un type qui pourrait tout abandonner pour écrire. Qui pourrait tout faire pour elle. Parce que ne pas écrire, ça te rend dingue, encore plus que tu ne l'es. Alors, c'est ça, l'ultimatum de Mark. T'es capable de quoi pour écrire ?

Les yeux de Jude sont voilés. Cette discussion, il l'a déjà eue, avec Mark et Axel sans doute. Caleb relève la tête. Ces yeux-là, ils ont encore ce désir, cette étincelle… mais il y a aussi autre chose, quelque chose qui se veut incontrôlable, et qui commence doucement à progresser. Putain, Jude, t'as été capable de quoi, toi ?

\- Pose pas de questions si tu veux pas la réponse.

\- Qui a dit que je voulais pas de réponse ?

\- Si t'es pas capable d'entendre ce que Mark a à te dire sans rentrer chez moi pour pleurer, je doute que tu sois prêt pour ça.

\- Va te faire foutre, crache Caleb.

\- Non. Là, je vais aller en cours. Le double des clefs est sur l'étagère, tu penseras à fermer.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que je passe un peu plus de temps chez toi…

\- Tu fais comme tu veux, Caleb. Je suis pas du genre à enfermer les gens, et il est hors de question que je devienne ta cage.

\- Dommage, sourit timidement le garçon, je trouvais ça drôlement sexy.

\- Oui. Quand on n'a pas vécu, ça l'est. Mais j'en suis plus aux romances adolescentes.

\- Ni même aux romances du tout…

Il soupire, pour se donner de la contenance et une seconde pour réfléchir un peu. Puis, les dents légèrement plantées dans la lèvre inférieure, il relève la tête et demande sous le sourire espiègle du professeur :

\- Je t'attends pour quelle heure ?

* * *

 _Ailleurs,_

 _Tard_

Il y a comme une forme d'extase… Se laisser aller, manipuler, avoir et prendre, tout à la fois, sans distinction. C'est entre deux soupirs qu'on y pense. Le reste, ça oublie ou ça se perd, complètement.

\- Putain…

\- Arrête.

C'est un ordre, alors le jeune homme obéit. Il mord sa lèvre, profondément, pour ne plus crier, ne plus gémir, juste profiter silencieusement des soupirs qui se tirent vers les graves dans la bouche au-dessus de lui. Sa lèvre saigne, probablement, mais il se concentre sur autre chose. Il se concentre sur son corps, en sueur, tremblant et tendu, pressé contre un autre, plus grand, tout aussi pressé et demandant, quémandant. Interdiction de parler, défense de prononcer le prénom de l'autre. La règle a été instaurée à la seconde où les deux garçons se sont retrouvés seuls, dans le salon. _Ferme-la_. A moitié murmuré, à demi-prié, presqu'ordonné. Avec cette voix… au bord de l'agonie et lourde d'un désir longtemps planqué, déterré. Alors oui, il y a eu le baiser, brutal et réminiscent. Oui, il y a eu le toucher râpeux et précipité. Oui, il y a eu le déshabillage rauque. Et oui, il y a eu ces deux corps adultes au contact l'un de l'autre, avec ce plaisir étrange et habile de la pénétration. Mais il n'y a jamais eu ce qui les faisait, eux. Hormis ces deux mots : un _putain_ haché et lascif, un _arrête_ froid et déterminé, presque agacé. Cet _arrête_ , du bout d'une langue dégustée maintes fois, promenée sur une barbe naissante et brute, il semble sortir d'un autre gorge, venu pour l'empêcher de ressentir la honte. La honte de quoi ? C'est quoi, le déclencheur ? Le désir, l'acte en lui-même ? Non. C'est plutôt l'appellation. Appeler ça _faire l'amour_ , parce que c'est ce que c'est, et ce que le _arrête_ voudrait que ce ne soit pas. Parce que _baiser_ , ça semble trop anodin. _Niquer_ , c'est complètement vulgaire. Alors, même si ça ne revient plus jamais, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle : _faire l'amour_. Faire ce putain d'amour.

\- J'crois que je…

Immédiatement, le _arrête_ pose sa main sur le _putain_ , pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Au fond, il sait bien comment il voulait terminer sa phrase, par un infinitif, un _venir_. Mais il a craint une suite un peu plus complexe. Le genre qu'il aurait aimé, s'il avait eu quatre ans de moins. Il ne les a pas. Il n'a plus l'âge, plus le courage des _que je t'aime_ , à la Johnny. Alors, toujours sans prononcer un mot, alors que les dents de son amant s'enfoncent dans la paume de sa main lors de la délivrance, il continue de mouvoir son bassin, sans douceur, ou bien avec une douceur dissimulée, pour cracher lui aussi un râle dont il a rêvé. Il mesure ses mouvements, les ralentit, pour les stopper complètement. Les larmes viennent se cramponner au bord de ses yeux. Il retire sa main de la bouche asséchée du jeune homme, et se retire totalement. Il n'ose pas regarder le jeune homme allongé. Il faut qu'il parte, vite, maintenant que l'euphorie et la folie le quittent. Ne pas entendre sa voix pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, ça lui permettait de ne se concentrer que sur son désir et son plaisir. Mais là, maintenant que l'air lourd retombe sur lui, chargé de sueur, de silence et de sexe, il a honte. Furieusement. Et il regrette.

\- Je…

\- Non, le coupe le jeune homme, la voix bousillée de sanglots et de rage. Tais-toi. Je veux pas entendre ta voix.

\- T'es ridicule, Mark…

\- Arrête ! Putain, je veux pas entendre ta voix ! Je veux pas entendre ta putain de voix ! J'aurais pas dû…

\- Tu l'as fait, et je t'ai pas forcé.

\- J't'en supplie, tais-toi. Ta voix… ça devient réel… Je m'étais promis de pas craquer. Je l'ai fait. Je suis retombé dans le panneau. Ta voix, tes yeux… Si seulement j'avais bu, ou fumé… Mais putain, je suis sobre. Complètement sobre !

 _Non, pas vraiment… Accro à toi, ce serait plus juste, sans doute. Mais je peux pas. Trop niais. Trop flippant._

\- Mark, je t'aime.

\- Pourquoi tu m'écoutes jamais ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je veux pas que tu m'aimes. Je voudrais ne pas t'aimer. Je voudrais que tu arrêtes.

\- Je t'aime, répète-il.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. Et je ne veux plus souffrir. Je n'ai qu'un amant, c'est l'écriture. Elle me fait suffisamment souffrir.

\- Toi et Jude, vous êtes pareils… Qui a dit que l'amour empêchait d'écrire ?

\- Tu sais bien que c'est vrai. Tu m'as rendu faible, je me suis éloigné de ma carrière. Ça ne recommencera pas. Peu importe combien je t'aime. C'est fini. Adieu Axel. Dorénavant, je ne veux plus te voir comme l'homme que j'aime. Je te veux écrivain et collègue, ami si tu le peux. Plus jamais amant, plus jamais aimant, ni drogue. Adieu Axel.

* * *

 _Ecriture et racolage_ : C'est une philosophie très 20ème siècle, dénoncée par des philosophes de l'ombre à propos des écrivains de la lumière. On parle de prostitution de l'écriture lorsque des écrivains ou des philosophes (je pense qu'on peut étendre aux artistes) vont au-delà d'une prise de position médiatique pour un candidat politique et vont jusqu'à utiliser leur art pour le soutenir. Ce fut notamment le cas avec Bourdieu dénonçant le texte de Sollers à l'égard de Balladur. Sollers s'est ensuite défendu en expliquant que ce texte était ironique. Bref, c'est une mise en lumière un peu racoleuse pour les écrivains, malheureusement nécessaire aujourd'hui si l'on espère vivre de son écriture.

 _Baudelaire et Céline_ : Baudelaire est considéré comme l'un des plus grands poètes du 19ème, Céline comme le génie du 20ème à égalité avec Proust. Et l'un comme l'autre se sont _salis_ pour écrire. Les paradis artificiels pour l'un, les tranchées pour l'autre. Pour Céline, ça n'avait rien de volontaire, mais ça a conditionné son écriture morcelée. Sans compter que la suite a été tâchée par ses prises de position antisémites.

* * *

Il devait se passer plus de choses dans ce chapitre, mais ça faisait trop rapide, donc j'ai préféré un chapitre plus calme avec une faible avancée, mais aussi une violente progression dans les sentiments. Le prochain chapitre bougera un peu plus. Rassurez-vous, y a un jour où cet espèce de mystère va s'éclaircir, promis !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous, et à la prochaine !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !


	14. Baker Street

Salut les enfants !

Alors, pardon pour le retard, mais ça devient une habitude. Du coup, on va faire un truc, je vais arrêter de vous promettre des trucs à la con, et juste vous dire que je publierai le prochain chap' quand il sera terminé.

Et pardon pour une autre raison. Y a un nombre assez exorbitant qui doit s'afficher quelque part. C'est le nombre de mots. Ce chapitre est méga long ! Alors j'ai fait mon max pour le rétrécir (j'ai quand même élagué d'une page word !) mais je déteste charcuter mes textes, donc ça reste énorme. Bon, pour vous rassurer, y a que la dernière partie qui est un peu hard en matière d'idées. Le début, c'est beaucoup de dialogues. Le milieu, c'est beaucoup du lemon (plus détaillé que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, et bordel ! la place que ça prend !).

Par ailleurs, je me suis relue à une heure du tam', et j'écrivais vers 3 heures, donc je garantie qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographe !

Enfin, en ce qui concerne le jazz (puisque ça va être le fil rouge du chapitre), vous allez vite vous rendre compte que je suis totalement néophyte ! J'adorerais aimer le jazz, mais j'y arrive pas. Un peu comme avec Terence Malick ou Jacques Brel... Je vois bien le génie, mais ça m'atteint pas. Je parle sûrement pas la bonne langue. Bref, si certains d'entre vous sont jazzies et qu'il y a des grosses incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

 _Law_ : T'excuse pas, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies décidé de me dire bonjour, et je suis ravie que tu aimes mes histoires et mes références (bon après, je garantie pas d'apprendre un truc à chaque fois. Là, par exemple, c'est assez pauvre). Rassure-toi, j'ai pas vu une faute ! Et crois-moi, même si j'aime le vouvoiement, ça m'aurait un peu étonnée que tu l'utilises ici ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir !

 _Sayuri_ : Décidément, je devrais arrêter d'écrire sur Jude et Caleb et me consacrer à Axel et Mark ! Ce qui n'arrivera pas, hein ! C'est vrai que c'est une bonne question, ça : jusqu'où va-t-on par passion ? Je crois que c'est un peu comme en amour, non ? Y a certaines personnes pour qui tu es capable de faire l'impossible. Je dirais pas que je suis capable de tout pour écrire, mais je suis capable de passer outre certaines limites. Un peu comme Jude dans ce chapitre (non, mets ça entre parenthèses, j'ai jamais fait ce qu'il a fait ! Mais garde l'idée globale).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Trois pressions, s'il te plait.

La serveuse hoche la tête et s'éloigne. Elle zigzague entre les tables et les égarés pour se réfugier derrière un comptoir en bois qui date probablement du siècle dernier, à l'époque où la guerre n'était une réalité qu'en Europe. Après tout, c'est un peu ça, ce bar sous-terrain : une invitation à sombrer dans l'entre-deux, en plein cœur d'un Manhattan qui bouffe de la musique noire. Les escaliers, le comptoir, la scène, l'ambiance brûlante, lourde, moite… Et cette musique qui vient des terres africaines immigrées aux U.S, soufflée par les Davis et Ellington.

Le jazz club.

Après une réunion tendue et éprouvante de l'Iléveune à propos de… de… Plus personne n'arrivait à se souvenir ce qui avait fait tanguer le bateau. Mais la réunion avait dû être écourtée, pour conserver la vie des meubles de la salle. On ne déplorait qu'un pied de chaise cassé par Axel et un ou deux suicides de stylos, encouragés par Nelly. Après ça, Célia avait tenté de rassurer Caleb, lui dire que ça arrive souvent, ce genre de désaccords… Sauf que Caleb n'est pas stupide. Ce n'est pas l'Iléveune, le problème, ce sont les membres. Mark fuit, Axel s'énerve, Nelly s'épuise, Jude se renferme, Byron est à l'ouest… Sans compter que Shawn est à l'hôpital depuis trois jours à cause d'une crise de paranoïa. Et l'Iléveune bat de l'aile. Alors, après cette réunion compliquée, Byron et Sue ont invité Caleb à découvrir un club secret de la Capitale : le jazz club. Tous les deux sont férus de jazz. Pas Caleb. Il se contente de profiter des B.O de films jazzy. Même si le caractère ultra-sensuel et partiellement violent du jazz lui plait, il est tout à fait néophyte. Et on n'apprécie pas le jazz si on est néophyte. Mais après une telle journée, il a besoin d'air nouveau. Un air lourd, humide et empoisonné.

La serveuse revient avec les trois verres de bière. Byron relève ses longs cheveux, puis propose de lever son verre, en l'honneur de cette prodigieuse réunion. Fatigué, Caleb le rejoint tandis que Sue secoue la tête en rythme. Même cette énergie ne parvient pas à faire sourire Caleb.

\- Fais pas cette tête, lui dit Byron. T'en verras d'autres. Tu sais, juste après la rupture de Mark et Axel, c'était bien pire ! C'est comme ça, on lave notre linge sale en famille.

\- Pas moi.

\- Y a un problème avec Jude ?

\- Quoi ? crie presque Caleb.

\- Fais pas la vierge effarouchée, sourit Sue. Célia a pas sa langue dans sa poche.

\- Je vais l'étrangler…

\- Alors, il t'a dit ce qu'il avait ?

\- Non. Si j'ai droit à trois mots dans la journée, c'est un exploit.

\- T'as essayé de lui parler ?

\- T'es quoi ? conseillère conjugale ?

\- Ecoute, Caleb, ma première copine était pas du genre loquace, c'était même tout le contraire. Alors, quand ça allait pas pour elle, comme elle me disait rien d'elle-même, je la harcelais de questions toute la journée.

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Non. Alors je la faisais venir ici, et on buvait beaucoup trop. Elle tenait pas l'alcool. Alors, elle me racontait. Sauf qu'elle se mettait à déprimer, et je l'aimais, tu vois, alors j'aimais pas lui faire vivre ça. Du coup, je me suis mise à la soufflette.

\- T'as drogué ta copine ?

\- Ouais. Elle planait à deux mille, alors elle me racontait tout, et elle oubliait le lendemain. On est restées ensemble presque deux ans. Mais on n'avait même pas vingt ans, tu vois ? Et puis, elle a intégré HEC, alors c'était bon ni pour elle ni pour moi de sortir ensemble. Quand elle aura rejoint son père à l'Elysée, je reviendrai en rampant.

\- T'as baisé avec la fille d'un représentant politique ?

\- La fille de Vangard.

\- Le premier ministre ?!

\- Lui-même. Bon, vous m'excusez, je vais danser !

Les yeux ronds comme des ballons de foot bleus, Caleb regarde la jeune femme évoluer parmi les danseurs, près de la scène, là où le saxophoniste crache toutes ses notes. Il avale une grosse gorgée de bière (dégueulasse), puis reporte son attention sur Byron, sa mélancolie et son sourire attendri. Caleb hésite sur ce sourire. Est-il pour le déhanché de son amie, son histoire, ou l'air ahuri de Caleb.

\- Que ce soit bien clair, je ferai pas de soufflette à Jude.

\- Non, t'as raison, rit le jeune homme, je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait.

\- La prochaine fois, je demanderai conseil avant de coucher avec quelqu'un. J'aurais dû sortir avec Sue, tiens…

\- Oui, c'est sûr qu'elle est plus transparente. Trop, sûrement. Crois-moi, Tori a pas rompu pour rien.

\- J'ai quoi à disposition, alors ? Célia ?

\- T'es pas son genre, et tu peux pas te taper le frère et la sœur. David ?

\- Je le soupçonne d'avoir un faible pour Jude. Nelly ?

\- Aucune confiance en la gent masculine. Non, je crois que t'es foutu et que tu vas devoir te coltiner notre professeur taciturne.

\- J'imagine… Et toi ?

\- Oh, je suis pas trop plan à trois…

\- Non, je voulais pas dire pour ça. T'es tellement à l'ouest en ce moment que je suis à deux doigts de te renommer Roosevelt.

\- Roosevelt ?

\- Désolé, c'est le premier président américain qui m'est venu. Tu préfères Bush ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Alors ? C'est le boulot, ou bien…

\- Ou bien. Mark a dû te parler de mon compagnon, un écrivain étranger. Il a été enfermé dans son pays à cause de ses brûlots et de ses positions un peu extrêmes. Disons que ça se passe pas extrêmement bien pour lui.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que mon mec est à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, probablement dans l'un des pays les moins ouverts du monde. Et que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant de ma vie. Ni moi, ni aucun écrivain ne peut rien faire pour lui. Ça, c'est la preuve que l'écriture a ses limites…

\- T'exagères. Je trouve qu'écrire, ça bouge les choses…

\- T'es bien naïf si tu crois ça. A chaque fois qu'il y a une catastrophe, ou un truc qui fonctionne pas dans le monde, y a un mouvement pour monter au créneau et prétendre réinventer l'écriture. Jusqu'à ce que tu te tapes une guerre mondiale, et que tu te rendes compte que l'écriture, ça sauve personne.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

Byron tourne la tête vers le jeune homme et lui offre un sourire mélancolique qui invite tous les jeunes gens présents aux tables voisines à s'évanouir. L'hécatombe force également Sue la danseuse à retourner son corps désarticulé. Ce sourire étrange peint sur la bouche de son ami, elle le connaît, il existe depuis quelques années, depuis que Chang Su Che a trouvé le moyen de se faire expatrier et enfermé. C'est le sourire des souvenirs heureux et douloureux. D'une démarche exacerbée, la jeune femme s'approche de la scène où jouent les musiciens. Elle monte et s'approche du bassiste pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il sourit puis hoche de la tête. Il fait progressivement taire son _Bird_ made in Charlie Parker, puis s'approche du micro. D'une voix enjouée, peut-être un peu fatiguée, il annonce :

\- Pour la prochaine chanson, on va devoir demander de l'aide à l'un d'entre vous. On voudrait un type pour chanter, avec une voix suave et un côté androgyne, beau gosse tant qu'à faire, le genre qui suinte le romantisme par tous les pores de sa peau. Et j'ai rien contre les anges à cheveux longs…

Tout le club s'exclame, ou rit, et Byron lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Sue qui lui tend la main. La foule se met à scander son nom, comme s'il s'agissait de celui d'une rock star, comme si Mick Jagger se décidait pour un rappel. Entraîné, le jeune homme se hisse sur la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et Caleb admire son courage. Le jazzman reprend le micro avec un large sourire.

\- Pour ceux qui l'connaissent pas encore, voici Byron Love ! Le célèbre écrivain qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence… et de sa superbe voix pour une interprétation toute particulière de _My funny Valentine_ ! A vos instruments, messieurs !

D'une démarche gênée, Byron s'empare du pied de micro et replace ses cheveux derrière sa nuque. Le piano commence la mesure et le morceau, les percutions le rejoignent. Et puis, la voix de Byron, avec tout ce qu'elle comporte de douceur, de fragilité, et, de fait, d'androgynéité. Quelques secondes, Caleb croit se faire abuser par ses yeux, comme si le bel Apollon blond venait d'être remplacé par une superbe chanteuse noire de gospel. Byron ne le regarde pas, il ne regarde personne, il tente de fixer un point, loin de la foule, vers le sol. Quelque part, le jeune homme est persuadé que cette attitude, ce malaise, viennent de permettre à au moins trois personnes de tomber amoureuses de lui. Et Caleb s'y serait presque laissé prendre s'il avait pu rester attentif encore quelques secondes. Mais son cœur est rattrapé de justesse par Sue qui l'attrape par la main et l'entraîne la rejoindre dans une danse lascive et lente.

\- Je sais que t'aimes pas danser, mais mon partenaire précédent devenait un peu trop pressant…

\- C'est rien. Je crois que tu viens de me sauver. J'étais pas trop loin d'un gouffre.

\- Chouette, j'aime bien sauver les gens ! Alors, ça te plait comme endroit ?

\- Je sais pas encore. J'ai du mal avec le jazz.

\- C'est rien, ça va venir, dit-elle en posant son menton sur l'épaule de son cavalier. Commence par les films, ça aide bien. Y a qu'en regardant du Clint Eastwood que Nelly arrive à écouter du jazz. Les _Simpsons_ aussi, c'est pas mal pour débuter.

\- Ok, je note, sourit-il.

\- Et je te le dis comme ça, Chet Baker a un effet aphrodisiaque sur pas mal de membres de l'Iléveune. On a fait le test avec Byron en diffusant un 33 tours pendant une réunion. Et ben au bout de trois chansons, y avait plus de monde dans les chambres qu'au salon. Et malgré sa grande logique et son grand pragmatisme terre-à-terre, le grand Monsieur Sharp n'a pas échappé à la règle.

\- D'accord, rit le jeune homme. Ça aussi, j'en prends bonne note !

* * *

 _Dans la rue_

 _Quelques heures, quelques danses, quelques verres plus tard_

Il est tard lorsqu'il quitte le club de jazz. Très tard, même. Il n'a pas vraiment vu le temps défiler. Sue et Byron sont toujours à l'intérieur, c'est à se demander comment ils font ! Sue est enfermée dans les toilettes avec une très jolie rouquine depuis presque un quart d'heure, alors Caleb l'excuse. Mais Byron, ça ne s'explique pas. Il reste à sa table, à boire et repousser toutes les mains aventureuses et les bouches alcoolisées qui tentent de le transformer en bel amant.

Caleb hésite un peu. Quelques secondes. Son corps se pousse presque mécaniquement à remonter la rue. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment prévu, mais il marche longtemps, une demi-heure peut-être, pour se retrouver dans le riche quartier de son amant, extraordinairement déserté, exposée à son œil bleu et hautain, jugeant ce quartier soudain fragile, à sa merci, à la merci du premier militant sans le sous. Il traverse l'ironique place de l'Internationale, descend la belle rue de l'Eglise avec son clocher muet qui défit le ciel. Et puis, arrivé allée Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, écrivain romantique et homme d'état allemand (1749-1832), après avoir réprimé une énième envie de hurler à la vue de cette belle plaque en fer blanc (il n'y peut rien, depuis que Jude lui a appris que l'écrivain se refusait du courant romantique, il trouve cette plaque insultante), il s'enfonce dans la noirceur abandonnée des lampadaires pour retrouver l'harmonie du numéro 12. Son regard se perd au second étage d'où l'on distingue une faible lumière émanant d'un carreau. Jude est encore debout. Alors il pénètre la demeure de son amant, sans chercher la discrétion. Il pose clefs et portefeuille sur la table du salon, puis se défait de son cuir. Le temps d'aller laper un peu d'eau au robinet, Jude est descendu, sommairement vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt. Parce que ce petit aristo ne se ballade jamais en jogging, et il ne le met qu'à la dernière minute, avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Tu ressors ? le taquine Caleb.

\- Non. Je viens de rentrer de ma soirée cocktail.

\- C'était comment ?

\- Mortellement ennuyeux. Dans ce genre de soirée, les gens ont une espèce d'accent inconnu dans toute la France et qui signifie _J'ai de l'argent, je méprise les pauvres_. Et en général, ils finissent par sortir des trucs du genre « Mais non, je ne suis pas raciste, mais je suis comme tout le monde, je préfère quand ils restent dans leur pays » ou bien « Mais non, je ne suis pas homophobe, mais je pense quand même qu'il faut soigner les homosexuels ». Et toi ? Sue et Byron t'ont trainé écouter du Miles Davis ?

\- C'est ça.

\- T'as aimé ?

\- C'était assez éducatif… La musique est sûrement bonne, mais leurs bières sont dégueulasses !

\- Je sais. L'organisateur de la soirée a sorti un très bon Champagne qui a dû coûter très cher.

\- Merde, j'aurais dû t'accompagner.

Muni d'un sourire taquin, le jeune homme s'approche de Jude. Il attrape ses hanches, le rapproche de son corps et pose ses lèvres sur la bouche amusée de son amant tandis que celui-ci glisse ses bras autour de son cou en souriant. Caleb ouvre la bouche, lèche consciencieusement les lèvres de Jude, du coin gauche au coin droit, puis force un peu le jeune homme à faire céder les remparts. Sa langue lourde et assoiffée s'insinue entre les lèvres, découvre l'intérieur de l'antre. Lentement, elle caresse le palais, les dents une à une, jusqu'à rejoindre celle de Jude, langoureuse et impatiente, pour la goûter, avec une puissance qu'il ne soupçonnait pas si vivace à quatre heures du matin. Après quelques secondes, les bouches se quittent, et Caleb émet un gémissement lascif et exagéré qui force un sourire à naître sur les lèvres rougies de son amant.

\- Alors ? demande-t-il.

\- Délicieux, ton Champagne, répond Caleb. Pas trop amer, doux, et légèrement fruité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas du tout ! rit Jude. Mais c'était bien tenté.

Effectivement, c'est raté. Caleb espérait recueillir sur les lèvres et la langue de son amant le précieux alcool, tout du moins un goût qui n'aurait pas encore complètement disparu. Mais non, le Champagne s'est évaporé dans sa gorge. Tant pis ! il lui faudra se contenter de l'amertume de sa propre bière.

\- Je monte me coucher, déclare Jude. Tu viens ?

\- Attends, juste deux minutes !

Jude soupire mais accepte. Il regarde son amant s'éloigner, rejoindre un large meuble sur lequel trône une boîte en bois stylisée où sont dessinées des notes de musiques couleur or sur une mesure. Les doigts fins et blancs de Caleb effeuillent minutieusement les vinyles emballés dans une pochette en carton. Très vite, il sort un 45 tours, sourit effrontément à Jude qui fronce les sourcils. Il place délicatement le disque noir sur la platine du tourne-disque, pousse le bouton marche et dépose le diamant sur le vinyle qui a déjà débuté sa course circulaire. Son regard s'illumine lorsqu'un saxophone accompagne la trompette bakerienne. Il s'approche lentement de son amant toujours dans le vague, d'une démarche langoureuse, exacerbée. Il s'empare de nouveau du corps de Jude, de sa bouche, et se lance dans un baiser intense, fiévreux, les mains enlacées derrière sa nuque où les poils commencent à se dresser. La voix androgyne de Chet l'americano emplit l'espace qui se gorge du bruit des bouches qui s'ouvrent et se ferment à un rythme démentiellement lent. Caleb commence à laisser une main s'égarer dans les cheveux de son partenaire, s'accrocher brutalement à ceux-ci pour maintenir une appartenance floue sur le jeune écrivain. Les mesures défilent sur le baiser, Caleb ne fait même plus attention aux accents jazzies qui s'écoulent dans l'atmosphère lourde du salon. Il passe lentement ses doigts sous le T-shirt blanc de Jude et caresse habilement son ventre pour sentir son corps se tendre avant de se livrer, sentir ses muscles se contracter avant de s'ériger. La voix de Baker meurt progressivement, après avoir murmuré l'amour pendant cinq minutes. La musique se tait, ne demeure que le son désagréable du diamant qui gratte contre le vinyle avant de se gorger d'une nouvelle musique. Le nouveau rythme force Caleb à interrompre le baiser.

\- Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'embrasse et tu bandes toujours pas, fait-il remarquer. Vraiment pas.

\- Il est quatre heures du matin et j'ai bu au moins cinq coupes de Champagne. Il va falloir un peu plus qu'un simple baiser pour me réveiller, Caleb.

\- Et Chet Baker ?

\- Quoi, _Chet Baker_ ?

\- Sue m'a dit que ça te faisait bander !

\- Pas du tout ! Je déteste Chet Baker, et je n'aime pas le jazz ! C'est presque un tue l'amour pour moi, parce que je déteste ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Donc, quand j'écoute du jazz, je me concentre pour le comprendre, et comme je le comprends pas, ça m'énerve ! Oh, elle t'a parlé de son fichu 33 tours pendant la réunion ? Je me suis barré dans une chambre en attendant la fin du disque, avec un casque enfoncé sur le crâne qui criait du Brel ! Le disque, c'est un cadeau de mon mentor. Il trouvait ça inadmissible qu'un jeune homme de mon éducation ne s'intéresse pas à un aussi grand trompettiste !

\- Merde. On fera pas l'amour ce soir, alors…

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais montre-toi un peu plus convainquant. Je te montre, si tu veux…

Caleb n'a pas le temps de sourire ou d'approuver, ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Jude a déjà plongé sa main dans le jean du jeune homme. Dépourvu de ceinture, le vêtement semble parfaitement accueillir la main et le poignet délicat du jeune écrivain qui se faufile entre le tissu et la peau, avec une dextérité et une vitesse remarquables. Sans se préoccuper de la délicatesse ou de la politesse, Jude dépasse la ligne élastique du boxer et il retrouve immédiatement une sensation qui se veut habituelle, celle de ses longs doigts fins chatouillés par la toison brune de son amant, et qu'il aime lisser un peu avant que l'ongle, puis la pulpe du majeur ne découvre une peau différente, celle du sexe qui se tend. Sans défaire la fermeture éclair du pantalon, toujours, Jude parcourt avec une lenteur effroyable et une douceur presque candide la longueur brûlante et impatiente de son amant. Caleb mord sa lèvre inférieure avec une fureur inspirée. Jude pose ses lèvres sur cette morsure pour en recueillir la conviction. Puis il arrache brutalement sa main du sexe de Caleb. Il attrape les pans de son T-shirt et le retire, puis embrasse ses lèvres. Doucement, sa bouche affamée descend, dans le cou et la gorge, il embrasse rapidement sa poitrine, laisse traîner sa langue sur son ventre, dépasse le nombril pour accentuer les gémissements de Caleb. Il s'agenouille tout à fait alors que son amant prend appui sur la commode en bois noble derrière lui, basculant la tête en arrière. Jude en profite, il descend encore et colle sa bouche par à-coups sur le jean. Il désescalade la fermeture éclair, un arrière goût de métal teintant sa langue. Puis il montre les dents, pour percer la carapace un peu épaisse du jean de mauvaise facture. Elles appuient sur le vêtement, sur le sexe enfermé dans le tissu, et Jude mime un baiser, ou une morsure pour le faire réagir. Une fois, puis deux…

\- Ok, murmure Caleb, je crois que j'ai compris.

Il attrape un peu violemment les cheveux de Jude et le force à remonter pour embrasser ses lèvres brutalement, pour lui faire ravaler son sourire et tordre sa bouche en caverne gémissante. Le goût du métal lui vient immédiatement en bouche tandis qu'il force Jude à retirer son T-shirt. Jude excelle en lenteur, Caleb en vitesse et en impatience. Ses dents s'attaquent à l'oreille droite du jeune homme qu'il mordille superficiellement, juste pour faire naître un petit gémissement de surprise. Très vite, il parcourt la gorge blanche et tendue de son amant, dévorant sauvagement sa pomme d'Adam, puis il remonte à l'oreille gauche. Sa langue passe longuement sur l'unique bijou du jeune homme : une boucle d'oreille discrète en or. Il la caresse consciencieusement du bout de la langue tout en laissant sa main droite tomber et se presser à l'entre-jambe du jeune homme. Ses incisives s'attardent sur le lobe de l'oreille, jusqu'à sentir une tension dans le bas-ventre de son amant, et un souffle plus rauque échapper à Jude.

\- Le salon, c'est un peu rudimentaire, M. Sharp…

\- J'te l'ai dit, je voulais que tu me rejoignes dans la chambre avant que tu me prennes la tête avec ce stupide disque.

\- Faut vraiment que je te fasse revoir ta culture musicale…

\- Hmmm… T'es pas le premier à me le dire, ça.

Caleb interrompt son mouvement, celui qui visait un baiser d'invitation, et hausse un sourcil interrogateur. _Vraiment, t'avais besoin d'inclure une tiers personne alors qu'on s'apprête à baiser ?_ Il s'attend à un rire franc de Jude qui cherche à le rassurer. Au lieu de ça, son regard fuit pour offrir une excuse maladroite, absolument pas rassurante, paniquée, même. Dans ces moments-là, qui arrivent de plus en plus souvent, Caleb a deux possibilités : demander à Jude une explication ou accepter l'excuse. Jusqu'ici, il a toujours estimé que la solution numéro 2 était la meilleure. Parce qu'il y a du sexe à la clef. Et aujourd'hui, il est quatre heures du tam', et franchement, il n'a absolument pas envie de franchir un cap dans leur relation, de passer du bel amant sauvage au copain attentif et attentionné. Non, vraiment, pas le courage, pas maintenant !

Sa main attrape mécaniquement le poignet de Jude et le conduit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il vient allumer la lampe de chevet du jeune homme, puis vérifie que la fenêtre est grande ouverture. La lampe, c'est pour le voir lorsqu'il l'aime. La fenêtre, c'est pour espérer que tous les passants vont l'entendre lui faire l'amour. Espérer, juste, parce qu'à cette heure-ci…

Il revient vers Jude qui lui retire enfin son pantalon, fait glisser son boxer en l'embrassant. Caleb l'imite avant de le pousser sur le lit. Il se laisse faire, bascule complètement et attend que son amant le rejoigne. Caleb s'approche, il le surplombe majestueusement en montant sur ses cuisses, encadrant son bassin de ses jambes longues. Il se hisse sur ses genoux pour prendre encore de la hauteur, retarder le moment exquis où leurs deux corps se touchent et se brûlent. Le corps de Jude est d'une blancheur pure, loin de la couleur, blanche et translucide, de son propre corps. Et cette pureté, dans cette chambre aux allures gothiques, semble contre nature. De même que le rouge cramoisi des draps en satin disposés sur le lit semble une insulte à ce corps immaculé, languissant, qui attend qu'on le parjure. Cette vision, cette simple vision de l'ange tombé en disgrâce sur une terre en sable rouge, tombé entre ses griffes brunes… Rien que ça, ça a le don de l'exciter, parce qu'il se demande toujours comment un ange se soumet à l'amour, à son amour brutal et passionné. Et chaque fois, il est surpris. Surpris par la tension de son corps pendant la jouissance, surpris par le voile de désir qui colore ses yeux, surpris par la singularité de ses cris lorsque Caleb le pénètre…

Il s'allonge finalement sur le corps de Jude et l'embrasse longuement. Il enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux châtains pour marquer une possession. Très vite, l'autre main descend, caresse ses hanches, puis ses fesses, le haut de ses cuisses. Il se coule doucement entre celles-ci, les écartant de force. Il approche ses lèvres de l'oreille de Jude et souffle :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Baise-moi, soupire-t-il.

Ce soupir, le timbre de sa voix, la vulgarité de la phrase… Il y a quelque chose qui électrise Caleb, et qui le pousse à poser cette question à chaque fois. Il tend la main vers le tiroir de la commode pour tirer un préservatif de sa boîte et un tube de lubrifiant. Jude profite de l'équilibre précaire du jeune homme pour retourner les positions. Caleb sur le dos, il attrape le préservatif, déchire délicatement l'emballage et le place entre ses lèvres, dans le rond rougi et parfait de sa bouche. Il penche la tête pour dérouler lentement le préservatif sur le sexe tendu de Caleb. Sa langue s'attarde un peu sur la longueur érigée, mais la quitte rapidement. Il se rallonge au milieu de lit, attire le jeune homme sur lui, avant qu'il n'utilise le lubrifiant. Encore une fois, le jeune homme, ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux de Jude, se laisse glisser entre les cuisses blanches de son amant. Une main appuyée sur sa hanche, une autre agrippant solidement la jambe droite, il avance son bassin. Sous les soupirs étouffés de l'écrivain, il pénètre sa chair avec douceur, cette douceur qu'il a apprise de Jude. Il courbe son corps pendant que son amant s'habitue à cette présence, habituelle et étrangère, dans son corps. Au premier signe, Caleb éloigne le bassin, puis avance de nouveau, pour se gorger des sons rauques produits par la voix de Jude. Les mains du jeune homme plongent dans les draps, attrapent profondément le satin. Lui aussi commence à bouger le bassin, pour se rapprocher de Caleb, pour plus de contact, plus de souffrance et plus de brûlure. Caleb se retient, il est loin du rythme qu'il adopte habituellement.

\- Caleb, putain…

\- Ton langage, _bébé_ …

\- Accélère.

\- Tu vois ce qu'elle me fait, ta lenteur ? Elle m'excite, et elle me frustre.

Jude tente de répondre, de se défendre, de défendre sa façon de faire l'amour, mais Caleb ne lui en offre pas le temps. Il obéit, accélère les mouvements de son bassin progressivement, comme un crescendo musical. Ses doigts blancs caressent le ventre de Jude pour finalement s'enrouler brutalement autour de son sexe pour entamer des caresses immédiatement brutales, histoire de ne pas dérégler le rythme de ses mouvements. L'accélération devient infernale, intenable. Une vague de chaleur, de désir, de plaisir, s'écoule violemment dans les reins et le ventre de Caleb. Dans un souffle rauque, l'orgasme le prend et lui arrache un cri. Il ralentit les mouvements, sans les arrêter, sans arrêter ceux de son poignet. Jude se tend rapidement, il se cambre encore davantage, et il vient entre les doigts experts de Caleb, tandis que le jeune homme stoppe son bassin. A bout de souffle, il s'effondre sur le corps de Jude qui le prend dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse, puis se retire de son corps. Le temps de jeter le préservatif et de laver ses mains, Jude a déjà sommairement nettoyé son ventre, et est couché dans le lit, la tête dans ses bras immaculés. Attendri par cette vision presque innocente, Caleb le rejoint et laisse un index retracer le galbe de la hanche qui poursuit la fesse. Jude tourne la tête et sourit, de ce sourire fatigué qu'il a après l'amour. Ou après deux heures du matin.

En bas, le disque est fini, et il s'est mis à sauter. Lorsque Jude le récupérera, Chet Baker sera bon pour la poubelle…

\- Caleb, faut que je t'avoue un truc, et tu vas pas apprécier.

\- Un truc grave, je suppose.

\- Assez. La clef est sur la porte, je te le dis si t'as envie de te barrer lorsque je t'aurais raconté l'histoire.

\- Celle dont tu as fait un roman ? Celle de ton étagère, dans la bib' secrète ?

Il ne prend pas le temps d'approuver et se relève pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit noire. Ses yeux semblent accrochés à la reproduction d'un tableau de Klimt, sur le mur qui lui fait face. Caleb s'avance à son tour et pose une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle puisse caresser sa joue. Mais Jude la repousse doucement. Alors il se contente de demander très bas :

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Jude fixe les draps, et la main de Caleb, avec l'envie douce de poser ses doigts sur celle-ci, juste pour s'assurer un peu de contact. Sa poitrine se gonfle, puis le jeune homme murmure :

\- Ecoute, c'est le genre de chose dont je parle pas souvent, parce que c'est pas la chose dont je sois le plus fier. Mais je dois vraiment t'en parler… Tu sais, j'ai rencontré Mark et Axel quand j'étais très jeune, je devais avoir dix ans. On a très vite découvert qu'on avait une passion commune pour la littérature et on a formé un petit groupe où on écrivait des poèmes ou des nouvelles. Deux ans plus tard, on participait à un concours d'écriture jeunesse à six mains. On l'a perdu, mais on s'est vite fait repérer. Un type nous a convoqués dans son bureau, une connaissance de mon père, il était intéressé par ce qu'on avait fait et nous proposait une sorte de formation. Mark a tout de suite détesté ce type, un vieil ennemi de son grand-père. Et les parents d'Axel estimaient qu'il devait se concentrer sur ses études plutôt que de paillonner. Moi, par contre, ça m'a plu. Alors j'ai commencé à jongler entre les cours et la formation.

\- C'était Ray Dark, ton formateur ?

\- C'est ça. Comme mon père était très occupé par la politique et les affaires, Dark est devenu ma figure de référence et mon mentor. Je gobais toutes ses idées sur la politique, le monde, l'art… C'est Dark qui m'a fait comprendre qu'on doit porter un amour absolu à l'art, et qu'on n'est pas écrivain tant qu'on n'est pas capable de tout sacrifier pour l'écriture. Quand j'ai eu treize ans, je me suis persuadé que je pourrais vendre famille et amis pour elle. Pourtant, malgré ça, malgré mes efforts, Dark a jamais accepté de me publier. Quand je lui demandais pourquoi, il me disait que je n'étais pas prêt, que j'étais trop jeune ou trop fragile. Je manquais de violence. Je maîtrisais déjà la verve du débat, mais je devais endurcir mon corps, voir des choses. J'ai provoqué quelques bagarres dans mon collège, je me suis mis à voler le vin hors de prix de mon père, j'ai découvert la cigarette. Mon écriture gonflait en expérience. Mais ça n'impressionnait pas Dark. Un jour, je me suis pointé dans son bureau. Je lui ai demandé si je devais me mettre à la drogue pour qu'il me publie. Il a rit, m'a dit que tous ces excès, ça ne me ressemblait pas, que mon écriture était artificielle, que ce n'était pas une violence qui me correspondait. Que je devais encore gagner en maturité.

Jude marque une pause très légère, fait bouger sa pomme d'Adam en déglutissant, puis reprend.

\- J'ai jamais vraiment compris si c'était son regard, le ton de sa voix ou la phrase, mais j'ai compris très vite. Ce qui me manquait, c'était le sexe. L'une des deux grandes obsessions de l'écrivain avec la religion. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien écrire de publiable en dehors de la bibliothèque rose sans rien connaître au sexe ? Et j'ai fait comme les gosses de mon âge, j'ai voulu prouver que j'étais prêt à grandir, alors que je l'étais pas…

\- Tu t'es tapé un camarade de collège ? demande Caleb sans vraiment savoir s'il crie ou murmure.

\- Oh non ! dit Jude d'un rire amer. Ç'aurait été la chose à faire. Mais je voulais vraiment impressionner mon mentor… Alors j'ai envoyé valser mes treize ans, comme ça, dans son bureau. Juste pour lui prouver que je pouvais tout sacrifier pour l'écriture…

\- Putain, Jude…

Il s'attendrait presque à voir des larmes dévaler les joues de Jude, mais rien ne vient. Sans doute parce que la rage et les sanglots sont bloqués dans sa gorge. Il voudrait le rassurer, rassurer le môme de treize ans dans le bureau, mais il ne sait pas comment réagir. Et puis, quelque part, il se sent presque pris au piège. Si Jude lui parle de cette expérience, que va-t-il lui demander en contrepartie ?

\- Il a profité de toi, dit-il comme pour l'excuser.

\- Non, pas du tout. Au contraire. T'imagines pas ce que j'ai pu faire dans ce bureau pour le provoquer, le forcer à baisser son pantalon pour me prendre contre le bureau. Je l'ai embrassé, encore et encore, je l'ai caressé, mais ça n'a rien donné, il est resté de marbre. Après quelques minutes, il m'a demandé de partir. Mais lorsque je sortais, il m'a dit que j'avais compris l'idée, et que j'allais progresser. J'étais fier, tu peux pas savoir ! Tu sais, j'avais treize ans. A cet âge-là, c'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être au centre de l'attention d'un adulte aussi important que Dark. Alors j'ai continué, et il m'a laissé faire. Ça a duré un an. L'année suivante, il m'a autorisé à le masturber. L'année suivante, c'était la fellation. Et puis, à seize ans, dans un bureau immense, contre un bureau en bois massif, il m'a baisé.

\- C'était ta première fois ?

\- Ouais.

\- La vache.

\- J'avais juste envie de me débarrasser du fardeau de ma virginité. Je lui donnais l'exclusivité sur mon corps, lui me publiait.

Caleb respire profondément. Lentement, une forme de colère monte en lui. Pas à cause de l'histoire. Même s'il trouve cette obsession autour de son mentor absurde, Jude a le droit d'avoir le passé sexuel qu'il a. Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème, c'est que maintenant, lui aussi doit se confesser, et il n'y tient pas. Alors, plutôt que d'attendre que Jude reprenne la parole, il demande :

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça maintenant ?

\- Parce que Dark va sortir de taule d'ici quelques jours, et qu'il va pas se priver pour tout raconter. Caleb, t'as pas idée du monstre que je suis…

\- Toi non plus, Jude, t'as pas idée…

\- J'aimerais bien pouvoir comparer, murmure-t-il.

\- Non, je peux pas. Pas maintenant. Pardon… je dois aller prendre l'air !

* * *

 _Baker street_ , 1978, : Je sais plus comment j'ai connu cette musique, mais je sais qu'elle est au centre d'un épisode des Simpsons, Lisa la jouant au saxophone

 _Bird_ : Surnom donné à Charlie Parker qui sera également le titre d'un film bio de Eastwood.

 _My Funny Valentine_ , Chet Baker : Ma chanson jazz favorite que j'ai découverte avec le superbe et _Talentueux Mr Riplay_. Et je me suis retrouvée dans le même état que Matt Damon en l'écoutant : "Je sais même pas si c'est un mec ou une fille !".

 _Goethe_ : Très grand écrivain allemand du XIXème, il a été catapulté représentant du Romantisme (mouvement de la suprématie de l'art allemand) alors qu'il détestait ce mouvement trop nationaliste. Et il a bien eu raison puisque le 3ème Reich s'est fait un plaisir de pervertir les idéologies nationalistes romantiques. C'est pas pour rien que Tonton Adolf était fan de Wagner !

* * *

Bon, pour tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là, félicitations, je vous envoie des bisous de remerciement !

Vous l'aurez remarqué, moi qui ai l'habitude de soigner mes fins de chapitres, cette fin-là est une catastrophe, ça coupe salement. En vrai, je voulais encore continuer, mais je pouvais vraiment plus en terme de place alors j'ai coupé ici, et la fin arrivera dans le prochain chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous a pas trop déçu quand même. Que ce soit le cas ou pas, j'attends vos avis !

A plus !


	15. Docteur Nabokov et Mister Stevenson

Salut les enfants !

Mon dieu quel retard ! J'avoue que, comme je ne sais pas trop quelle direction donner à la fin de l'histoire, j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire. Mais bon là, j'ai fait fort ! Bref, je reviens quand même ! Comme excuse, on peut dire que les sorties ciné de Septembre-Octobre sont tellement cools que je passe mon temps libre en salle ! Je vous conseille, au passage et dans l'ordre : _La Danseuse_ , _Mal de Pierre_ , _Juste la fin du monde_. Ces films ont réussi à me faire tomber amoureuse de SOKO (ok, c'était pas bien dur !) et m'ont réconciliée avec Marion Cotillard et Gaspard Ulliel (et ça, c'était pas gagné !)

Bon, ça m'a un peu étonnée de voir que le chapitre dernier vous avait autant choqués (ceux qui m'ont laissé une review en tout cas), je m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Bon, je sais bien que mon rating M n'est pas là pour décorer parce que j'ai des fascinations assez glauques, mais quand même ! Du coup, je suppose que je dois vous mettre en garde contre ce chapitre-ci, et vous conseiller de vous asseoir. Perso, je le trouve pas si brutal, mais on ne sait jamais ! Désolée d'avance si je soulève les coeurs !

Sayuri : Merci de me secouer les plumes avec ta review et de me rappeler que j'ai une suite à publier ! Sans toi, ça aurait pu prendre encore quelques mois ! Donc non, je ne vais pas arrêter cette fiction, je ralentis juste le rythme. Et décidément, je m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire choque autant !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est un mélange de tristesse, de colère, d'incompréhension et de perplexité qui accompagne Caleb, dans la nuit brune et fraîche. Les poings profondément ancrés dans les poches de son jean. Pour une fois, il n'erre pas. Il préférerait. Mais non, il sait très bien où il va. Encore deux minutes… Le Q.G de l'Iléveune se dessine peu à peu dans la nuit. Il est bientôt six heures du matin, la noirceur rassurante commence à s'évanouir. Pour échapper à la fraîcheur matinale, il se réfugie dans le bâtiment. Il espère plus ou moins ne rencontrer personne si tôt, mais au fond, il a bien le droit de se trouver là, alors si quelqu'un tient à subir son humeur massacrante-éreintée-lasse-perdue, très bien ! qu'il vienne !

Il ne prend pas la peine de vérifier quelle âme vit dans le refuge, il entre et ouvre immédiatement la porte qui mène à la bibliothèque secrète. Depuis que Célia l'y a surpris, il n'a osé s'y aventurer qu'une fois, et il ne s'est pas permis de lire quoi que ce soit. Il a observé les étagères à travers la vitre, a lu les tranches des livres, détaillé de loin les objets chers aux divers membres du mouvement. Aujourd'hui, il va se permettre. Il fonce immédiatement sur la troisième étagère. Il ne prend même pas la peine de soupirer, de prendre son temps, de réfléchir… Non ! La porte s'ébranle sous sa poigne, elle s'ouvre à la volée et rebondit contre le mur. Ça ne perturbe pas Caleb, il ne vérifie pas que la vitre est toujours intacte, et elle ne l'est pas. Ses doigts tremblent lorsqu'il les laisse effleurer les livres de l'étagère. Il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi ressemble celui qu'il cherche, alors il en sort un, puis un autre, les lance par terre sans s'en soucier. Finalement, il y en a un, tapageur, avec une couverture d'un jaune paille affreux, avec une écriture rouge sang qui jure terriblement. Rouge sang… _Comme tes yeux…_ ça lui donne envie de vomir. _Ray Dark, Des Yeux derrière le barreau et le bureau_.

 _Sale enfoiré !_

Pas de résumé, pas de maison d'édition, évidemment, il a écrit en taule. C'est à se demander comment il a réussi à trouver le moyen de faire imprimer ça en couleur ! En se penchant un peu plus, Caleb remarque l'imperfection de la couleur rouge qui trace l'intérieur des lettres. Putain… c'est du feutre ! Il est allé jusqu'à colorer lui-même le titre, son nom, de la couleur des yeux du gosse dont il a… Bordel !

Il ouvre brutalement le livre et tombe immédiatement sur la dédicace. Quelques lignes, tracées à la plume, penchée et soignée, déliée, presque calligraphiée. _Tu peux faire pas mal de choses, Jude, mais pas oublier._ Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair. Visiblement, le maître et l'élève se sont quittés en moins bons termes qu'ils ne sont rencontrés. Le livre n'est pas très long, en deux heures Caleb peut en venir à bout. Il tourne la page salie d'encre, et commence à lire. En diagonale, bien sûr, il ne va pas y passer la journée. Il parcourt rapidement les pages des yeux pour y trouver le prénom de Jude, parce qu'il est absolument certain (comment ?) que Dark n'a pas camouflé l'identité du jeune homme. Alors il passe rapidement les premiers chapitres, parce que l'enfance de ce type, franchement, il n'en a rien à carrer ! Et il se fiche aussi de savoir par quelle opération du saint Esprit il a été propulsé au sommet d'une maison d'édition. Oui, bien sûr, le grand critique, le juré du Goncourt, le passionnant professeur de l'université de Berlin… Très vite, Caleb trouve son bonheur (ou son malheur), page 42. Ce type n'a tenu que quarante-deux pages avant de parler de son talentueux élève… Caleb fait une grimace en pensant à ça. Il lit attentivement

La rencontre après le concours, le talent des garçons, la volonté de Jude, les premiers rendez-vous, la frustration de Jude… Il hésite à continuer la lecture, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne va pas apprécier. Bordel ! il n'arrive même pas à juger de la qualité littéraire de cet ouvrage ! Merdique, n'est-ce pas ? Personne pour publier ça ! Un grand intellectuel qui profite de la faiblesse et de la jeunesse de son apprenti… Il inspire profondément, puis se remet à lire.

 _« … Il est apparu dans mon bureau. Encore. Je lui ai dit de foutre le camp, que son dernier manuscrit n'avait pas plus d'intérêt que les précédents, qu'il ne comprenait pas la leçon. Mais j'ai levé les yeux vers lui. Quelque chose m'a poignardé. Son regard. Le rouge de ses pupilles avait sombré, brutalement. Quelques secondes, j'ai oublié ses treize ans. Il s'est avancé, provoquant, jusqu'à mon bureau. Je me suis forcé à ne pas bouger. Ne pas le foutre à la porte. Ne pas lui sauter dessus. J'ai vu cet enfant se rapprocher de son mentor, ce désir extraordinaire au fond des yeux._ J'ai bien compris, Monsieur _. Qu'as-tu compris, jeune sot ? Ceci ! Il avait compris l'importance de la maturité et de la violence. Alors il s'est appliqué à la découvrir. Il a plaqué son jeune corps contre le mien, toujours courbé dans le siège, derrière le bureau. Sa petite bouche se mouvait malhabilement contre ma peau, sa langue inexpérimentée tentait un dessin sur mes lèvres closes, ses mains serpentaient sous ma chemise. Et je restais de marbre, persuadé que ce n'était pas ça que je voulais. Je voulais ce regard, mais pas dans ce corps trop jeune. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Comment lutter ? Je le repoussai, sans le décourager à réessayer. »_

Caleb commence à se dire qu'il devrait emmener le manuscrit ailleurs. Quelque part où il y aurait un lavabo, pour vomir à la lecture des prochains chapitres.

 _« Cette façon qu'il avait de bouger, d'onduler, juste pour moi… Je n'allais pas résister longtemps, parce qu'il faisait tout pour que je craque. Et je devais bien avouer qu'il était doué, qu'il apprenait à une vitesse incroyable. Chaque fois qu'il venait dans ce bureau, avec cette étincelle, j'étais transporté. »_

Ou alors une salle. Close et insonorisée de préférence. Pour hurler.

 _« Son corps changeait, il devenait adulte. Je ne pouvais plus faire autrement, je l'invitais à se déshabiller lorsqu'il me prodiguait ses caresses. Cela faisait deux ans… Encore aujourd'hui, j'entends sa voix rauque me chuchoter de me détendre, de fermer les yeux et de le laisser faire. Et son regard, ce regard lourd et profond. Ce besoin de connaître son corps, il l'attisait. Ses touchers brûlaient ma peau, parce qu'il le souhait. Mon corps réclamait le sien, de plus en plus. »_

Caleb porte sa main à sa bouche en constatant, écœuré, qu'il comprend cet homme. Il connait les caresses et le regard de Jude. Et il sait bien comment on lui cède. Il tremble.

 _« Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Bien sûr, je le voulais. Mais le pouvais-je ? Il avait ce sourire satisfait et rusé. Il était là, nu, couché sur ce trop grand bureau, et qui contrastait trop avec son corps d'un blanc immaculé. Immaculé, oui. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il disait, allumait… peut-être que je n'arrivais pas à entendre. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Et c'est lui qui a tout fait. Lui qui m'a déshabillé, lui qui m'a collé à son corps, lui qui s'est enfoncé en moi… »_

Le mot « enfoncé », Caleb le constate, a été rayé une première fois, puis rajouté en marge, d'une plume incertaine, comme si l'écrivain avait hésité, ou avait eu honte… Tu m'étonnes !

 _« … A chaque soupir, à chaque coup presque inconscient, je me rendais compte de l'erreur, mais recommençais. A cause de ses murmures, de ses « encore ! ». Et quand tout se termina, mon corps et mon esprit vidé, je me rendis réellement compte de ça. De ce gosse de seize ans, couché sur mon bureau, avec ce sourire aux lèvres. Je l'avais eu. Et j'allais le regretter, amèrement. Parce que j'étais pris au piège. Depuis trois ans. J'étais à sa merci, complètement. »_

Il lâche le livre. Cette fois-ci, il va vraiment vomir. Il se tient au mur, penche le corps en avant, mais ne parvient pas à cracher sa… sa quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il n'y a pas de nom pour ça, pour ce sentiment. Il tousse un peu, quand même, les larmes aux yeux, une boule au fond du ventre et la bile qui se fraye un chemin dans la gorge.

\- Si tu pouvais aller dégueuler dans les toilettes, ça nous arrangerait tous, je crois.

Il n'a pas le courage de se retourner, mais il a reconnu la voix nasillarde et désagréable de David Samford. Franchement, de tous les Iléveune, il fallait vraiment que ce soit lui qui le voit comme ça, hein ?! Il l'entend ramasser le livre, ouvrir la vitrine de Jude et le ranger. Ce bouquin, jamais il n'aurait dû l'ouvrir, il aurait dû se contenter… se contenter des paroles de Jude… Putain de curiosité de merde !

\- Ҫa va aller ou tu veux que j'appelle les urgences à cause d'une peine de cœur ?

\- Va te faire foutre, Samford !

\- Il t'avait donné l'autorisation de venir fouiner, au moins ?

\- Disons qu'il me l'a pas interdit.

\- Et tu vas vraiment te rendre malade à cause de ça ?

\- Si par « ça », tu entends « Jude qui se la joue Lolita en se tapant et asservissant son mentor à treize ans », ouais, je crois !

\- Réveille-toi un peu, Caleb ! Jude est un putain de manipulateur ! Tu te fais avoir par ses beaux yeux, tu plonges, et il fait ce qu'il veut de toi, t'aurais pu ouvrir un peu les yeux, sale petit écrivaillon ! Mais rassure-toi, t'es pas le premier à te faire avoir, et tu seras pas le premier à le quitter pour ça. C'est dommage, parce qu'il avait l'air de vraiment bien t'aimer. Et c'est aussi dommage pour le monde littéraire parce que je risque de le priver de ton talent si tu fais souffrir l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Mark va pas tarder à débarquer, je te conseille de dégager si tu veux pas de faire harceler.

\- C'est ça, cours toujours, je suis pas du genre à suivre !

Aucun intérêt de le dire, Samford s'est fait la malle à peine sa petite tirade moralisatrice terminée. Caleb le dit pour lui, comme ça, pour se réconforter. N'empêche que sitôt les pas du donneur de leçons estompés, le jeune homme se précipite vers l'escalier et quitte l'hôtel des catastrophes émotionnelles. Il court assez longtemps, dans la Capitale, la belle, la nocturne et la froide. Il trouve un banc, pas trop loin d'une église que personne ne fréquente jamais, pose ses fesses gelées dans son jean (son jean ? non, ça ressemble à une matière noble. Jude.) et prend sa tête entre ses mains pour parfaire le cliché. Bon sang, ce que ça ressemble au nœud d'une stupide comédie romantique !

Ok, on récapitule… Ҫa fait à peu près six mois que tu es rentré dans l'Iléveune, cinq mois que tu enchaînes les fêtes et pas le moindre succès d'ordre littéraire, cinq semaines que tu te tapes l'écrivain le plus canon de la ville, quatre heures que tu lui as fait l'amour pour la dernière fois, trois heures et quart qu'il t'a avoué s'être fait son boss en étant mineur (trois heures et quart, donc, que tu ne veux pas le croire et que tu crèves d'envie de vérifier tout ça), une heure que t'as lu le roman autobio de l'abruti qui a eu la bonne idée de tomber dans les bras du même mec que toi (sauf que lui, il avait trente bougies de plus sur son gâteau d'anniv') (donc une heure que tu sais que tout ça, c'est vrai), et un quart d'heure que t'as plus envie de gerber (grâce à la pollution de la ville qui vaut toujours mieux que l'encre délavée qui traîne dans l'étagère de Jude).

Putain. C'est vrai. C'est… comment ça se dit ? _Fucking real_ ! Y a plus de terme dans sa langue pour le dire. Sérieusement… un gosse de treize ans qui séduit un mec de quarante, ça existe que chez les génies incompris, les Kubrick et les Nabokov ! Pas chez les petits écrivaillons, bordel ! Il passe ses mains fraîches sur son visage, inspire profondément, puis repose ses mains sur ses cuisses et sert, très fort. Ce toucher, décidément… Il le connait, définitivement. Il a l'habitude de le caresser, de la frôler, là où les poches cachent les fesses, et il connait le contact du métal sur le devant, ce métal qu'il aime attraper entre l'index et le pousse pour ouvrir le pantalon.

\- Putain…

Il doit rendre son pantalon à Jude.

* * *

 _Résidence de Jude Sharp_

 _Quelques instants plus tard_

Il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir entendu arriver, et Caleb le découvre endormi sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, comme pour le cacher du monde extérieur. Oh c'est faux, bien sûr. Son échine, nue et sortant des draps, est offerte à la vue de tous, et ça ressemble presque à un tableau, ou à une séquence de cinéma, avec tout ce que ça a de voyeur et de manipulateur. Et tout ce que ça a de sensuel. Quelque chose d'inaccessible, en somme. Un porno en slow motion, mais déconseillé au moins de onze ans.

Caleb se demande vraiment comment il a pu s'endormir, après tout ça, après tout ce qu'il a dit. Peut-être que c'est ça aussi, l'épuisement post-veritam. Ou celui des mots qui s'écorchent à force de les dire. Il hésite. Le réveiller ? Le laisser dormir ? Il retire doucement le jean pour le poser par terre, et peut-être fuir, encore, pour ne pas affronter son regard.

Raté.

Jude bouge et fige Caleb, comme Méduse, de ses yeux ensommeillés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demande-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Heu… je… ton jean. Je l'ai pris, je voulais te le rendre.

\- De façon urgente, je suppose…

\- Je sais pas trop.

Il vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, de la façon la moins naturelle possible, avec une overdose d'hésitation et de fragilité dans le corps, là où celui de Jude respire la spontanéité maîtrisée. Le jeune homme finit par se relever, avec grâce, le corps toujours à moitié caché par les draps.

\- T'es allé lire, c'est ça ? Vérifier que je mentais pas.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu le fasses. Et te croire. T'as l'habitude, je suppose.

\- Non, pas vraiment. En général, c'est le genre de choses qui fait fuir, pas revenir. Une fois, j'ai même réussi à faire quitter le pays à un ambassadeur anglais. Un type très beau, un charme très britannique, une petite quarantaine. Il était venu passer trois mois ici pour négocier un contrat d'import-export entre les deux pays. On s'est rencontré à une soirée, son regard froid et ses airs hautains m'ont plu. Il me harcelait de questions sur Dark, je crois que c'est un type qui intrigue même à l'étranger à cause de tous les scandales qu'il a déclenché. Bref, j'ai fini par lui avouer. Il en a perdu son français. Il s'est rhabillé, a quitté l'hôtel sans rien me dire, pas même au revoir, pour retourner chez sa femme et son gamin. Deux jours plus tard, les infos annonçaient l'échec de la transaction, et on avait droit à un nouveau frenshbashing au conseil de l'ONU, la faute à nos mœurs sexuelles déplorables.

\- Désolé, dit-il juste pour meubler.

\- C'est rien. Je dirais que ça m'atteint de moins en moins.

\- C'est ce que je vois.

\- Le prends pas pour toi. C'est juste une façon de…

… te protéger.

\- Bon, et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Eh bien, tu t'es sauvé, tu es revenu, et je me doute que c'est pas pour le jean.

\- Tu sais, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, on va continuer à bosser ensemble. Je voulais juste…

\- Si tu me dis « qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases », je te fous dehors !

\- D'accord, c'était cliché. Je crois que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis là. Je t'en veux un peu de tout m'avoir dit, mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'était vraiment mal. C'était même courageux, en fait. J'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis en colère. C'est ton problème, ton passé, ta conscience. J'ai pas à interagir.

\- C'est une forme de défense, je suppose. Tu veux une cigarette ?

\- Non, je vais partir.

\- Il est six heures du mat'… Tu vas pas reprendre le métro à cette heure-ci. Tu peux prendre le canapé si ça te dit. Cigarette ? T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Il n'attend pas sa réponse, il n'en a pas besoin. La boîte bleue et froide repose sur la table de nuit, elle offre à son propriétaire un tabac en cylindre blanc et brun. Jude porte la cigarette à ses lèvres et l'allume, en souffle la première bouffée, puis la remet à Caleb qui s'empresse de se remplir les poumons. Une première fois, puis une seconde, pour être sûr. Sa tête tombe un peu en arrière et rencontre l'épaule de Jude pour s'y reposer. Il sent le corps de Jude proche malgré une certaine distance, celle entre la promiscuité et l'éloignement. Son cœur ne bat plus dans sa poitrine, il cogne, il hurle, au point de produire un écho dans son corps entier. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres, ses dents râpent un peu la sécheresse de sa bouche. Puis, d'une voix enrouée et cassée, de celles qui ne veulent que briser un silence, il dit :

\- J'espère que t'as pas cours trop tôt.

\- Je voulais plancher sur un colloque avec deux collègues. Mais ça peut attendre. Si t'en as envie.

Les yeux de Caleb, fermés, brûlent. A cause de la fumée, de la fatigue, des larmes. Jude s'est rapproché, il sent à présent ses doigts qui parcourent le tissu synthétique de son tee-shirt à quatre euros cinquante, là où se cache la colonne vertébrale. Franchement, si on lui avait dit que leur relation, ça ressemblerait à ça : un épuisement constant à se poser des questions, à se réparer et à offrir autant qu'on reçoit, jamais il n'aurait signé ! Maintenant, alors que les plaintes et les demandes muettes de Jude explosent ses tympans, Caleb pense à sa grand-mère, à sa belle voix grave, à ses grands yeux en métal bleu, ses boucles blanches… _Mon petit, il y a une chose que tu ne dois, au grand jamais oublier ! Surtout ne jamais en parler !_ Ҫa ressemble presque à un conte… Bon, c'était pas tout à fait comme ça. C'était plutôt violent, angoissé, avec des cris et des larmes. _Tu m'entends Caleb ? Tu ne dois jamais, jamais rien dire sur ça ! Répète-toi ça tous les jours, devant la glace !_ Et aujourd'hui quoi ? Tout briser ? Bon sang, s'il n'était pas si tôt, il l'appellerait pour lui demander des conseils !

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus qu'une cigarette.

\- Besoin de quoi ?

\- Une rasade de brouillard. Et une bonne dose d'épuisement.

\- D'accord. Je dois pouvoir m'occuper des deux.

Le jeune homme ne lève pas les yeux au ton rauque de Jude. Le message, il l'a bien compris, et il ignore si c'est une bonne chose. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. La fumée se dissipe, la cigarette s'éteint sans aide. Il se retrouve allongé et nu, le goût du champagne et de la bouche de l'autre sur la langue, pas toujours dans cet ordre. Les gorgées s'enchaînent au rythme décidé par Jude, l'étourdissement les accompagne lentement, sans volupté, sans intensité. Quelque part, il y a le corps de Jude au-dessus du sien, une bouteille de Champagne presque vide dans une main. Alors, quelque part, il doit être en train de bander, pour pouvoir faire l'amour à ce corps, ou bien c'est ce corps qui s'occupe de lui faire l'amour, il ne sait plus vraiment. Même _faire l'amour_ , c'est à revoir. _Faire_ , pourquoi pas, et encore. Mais pas d'amour. Pas même un sanglant. Caleb ne saurait même dire s'il y a une question de désir là-dedans. Non, ça devient juste un besoin, une condition sinequanone pour s'épuiser, abandonner tout courage, se confier. Il espère que la cigarette n'est pas en train de brûler les draps, démêle ses cheveux léchés par l'acide de la sueur, les yeux résolument clos, résolument aveugles. Il y a les soupirs presque forcés de Jude tandis que son corps ondule sur son bassin, et il y a l'orgasme qui le prend, comme ça, sans vraiment prévenir, avec une sorte de froideur brute, une violence qu'il n'a jamais expérimentée avec ce partenaire. Celle de la nécessité, celle qui n'a plus rien à voir avec l'envie. Ça lui donne un peu la nausée. Le corps noueux de Jude s'abat sur sa poitrine, en nage et soupirant. Il le prend dans ses bras, ou bien l'inverse, enfouit son visage dans son cou, et inspire très fort, très longtemps.

\- T'étais pas forcé.

Jude ne répond pas. Son index parcourt la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme, de bas en haut, puis dans le sens inverse. Quand les larmes reviennent près des yeux bleus, il les chasse du bout de la langue, sans bruit. Son regard couleur vie le surplombe, avec une sorte de bienveillance étrange, pour ne pas dire maternelle.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? murmure Jude.

\- Je sais pas. J'ai le corps au bord de l'évanouissement et l'esprit catapulté dans le passé. J'arrive plus à réfléchir.

\- Alors arrête.

Jude, contre sa bouche, imprime des baisers lents et étudiés. La chambre sent l'alcool cher et le sexe, ça rend la réminiscence étrange. Son passé n'a pas cette odeur. Il a l'odeur du lilas que sa grand-mère coupait, il a l'odeur de la pluie matinale et il a le goût de la violence de l'enfance.

\- Jure-moi que tu vas pas me coller dehors…

\- J'te l'jure…

Et il se lance, parce qu'il n'a pas le choix.

\- Je sais pas si ça va être clair pour un citadin comme toi. Quand tu vis dans un trou paumé comme le mien, t'as pas intérêt à faire de vagues. Tu dois rentrer dans les cases, rester sur le bon trottoir. Mais pour moi, c'était raté. Mes parents étaient pas appréciés dans le village, et même s'il se sont barrés quand j'avais cinq ans, ça changeait rien. J'étais leur fils. Le fils d'un reporter de guerre pour _l'huma_ et d'une prof de fac qui enseignait la théorie du genre. Même après leur départ, j'avais droit au regard des habitants, celui qui veut dire _tu n'es pas à ta place_. Ma grand-mère me disait de pas faire attention, de garder mes idées pour moi. J'ai essayé, mais je pouvais pas. Ils avaient raison. Je restais le fils de mes parents. Le goût de la provoc', je l'ai vite choppé. Tout ce qu'y fallait pas faire, je le faisais. Tout ce qui gênait, je l'expérimentais. J'ai décidé d'être athée et gauchiste, de soutenir l'installation de foyers pour délinquants, je couchais exclusivement avec des hommes, je m'habillais comme un rocker des années 80, et je t'en passe. Je me battais avec tous mes camarades de classes, à la moindre occasion. Ma grand-mère m'a jamais rien dit pour ça. Tant que je rentrais entier, ça lui allait. Je crois que si je l'avais pas eu, j'aurais vraiment sombré. Y avait qu'elle, un prof de maths du collège et un prêtre du village voisin pour me calmer. A l'adolescence, j'ai découvert la littérature, ça m'a rendu taciturne, on faisait moins attention à moi. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai publié mon premier roman.

\- De la jalousie ?

\- Pas vraiment. La plupart des gens n'y connaissaient rien en littérature moderne. Leur modèle, c'était le parnasse. Alors moi, avec ma philosophie sadienne, je plaisais pas. Les insultes ont doublé. J'étais devenu un vrai paria, on m'accusait de donner une mauvaise image de mon village. Ma grand-mère a reçu des lettres de menace, on a tagué ma porte… Ҫa devenait vraiment angoissant pour elle. Après quelques semaines, j'ai décidé d'agir. J'ai écrit une lettre ouverte dans le journal local en invitant tous ceux qui le souhaitaient à me rejoindre au terrain vague pour en découdre. Je me suis pointé au terrain, mais y en a pas un qui a eu le courage de venir à ma rencontre. J'ai recommencé pendant des jours, j'insultais le village dans le journal et je revenais au terrain. Après une semaine, y a un groupe qui est venu. Des types de mon lycée, dix-sept ans comme moi. Je leur ai dit de laisser ma grand-mère tranquille. Ils ont dit qu'ils le feraient si j'arrêtais d'écrire. Evidemment, c'était pas possible. Mais au lieu de fermer ma gueule et de me barrer, je les ai envoyés se faire foutre. J'ai compris un peu tard que les types étaient armés. J'ai sorti de mon cran d'arrêt. Ils étaient pas très doués, mais l'un d'eux m'a planté à la hanche. Ça devait pas être prévu, parce que la moitié du gang a détalé en voyant le sang. J'ai profité de la confusion, et je me suis relevé, lame en avant.

\- Tu les as envoyés à l'hosto ?

\- Ils étaient trois, dit-il en soupirant. Je les ai pas raté. J'ai frappé sans réfléchir, même pas pour les faire fuir. Juste pour me venger. Et puis je me suis arrêté. La police a débarqué quelques minutes après. On m'a embarqué au poste pour me foutre en taule.

\- On a combien de mois pour une baston comme ça ?

\- Perpèt'.

\- Perpèt' ?!

\- Mais j'étais mineur. Je suis sorti au bout de quelques mois.

\- Je comprends pas, là…

\- Je les ai pas envoyés à l'hosto, Jude. Je les ai envoyés au cimetière.

Il déglutit difficilement, sans oser lever les yeux. Jude, lui, le regarde, avec des yeux de boule de billard. Il a cessé de le caresser, de le rassurer. Parce que ça y est, Caleb a lâché le monstre, il l'a montré en pleine lumière, et il n'a rien de séduisant, malgré ses yeux bleus espiègles et son sourire en coin. C'est Caleb, celui qui se tapit dans l'ombre, son Mister Hyde à lui, son Gainbarre personnel, son Mister Renard enfoui.

\- Tu… tu les as…

\- Je sais pas comment j'ai fait. Les policiers m'ont dit que j'avais frappé tellement de fois que l'un était mort à l'hôpital. Le deuxième s'est cogné la tête contre une pierre en tombant. Le dernier est tombé dans le coma et s'est jamais réveillé. La version officielle, c'était que c'était de la légitime défense, et je suis resté au village. Pour expier mes fautes, je suppose, pour rester avec ma grand-mère…

\- Alors… T'en a tué qu'un…

\- Un ou dix, c'est pareil ! Tu crois que ça me rend moins monstrueux ?!

\- Non… je ne sais pas vraiment… qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de ça ?

\- Me mettre dehors, je suppose.

\- Je t'ai promis de ne pas le faire…

Caleb sursaute, parce que Jude parle doucement, et parce qu'il lui prend la main, comme pour le consoler. Il crochète fermement ses doigts aux siens et invite Caleb à reposer sa tête contre son épaule, pour mieux lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu n'es pas le premier monstre que je rencontre… J'ai appris à ne plus avoir peur…

\- Des comme moi, avec du sang sur les mains, tu en as déjà eu ?

\- Des comme toi, non. Avec du sang sur les mains, oui. Et de la poudre, et le métal des armes, et l'encre du papier. Et il y a un dans mon miroir…

\- Tu n'as tué personne, Jude. Tu étais un gosse manipulateur prêt à tout pour arriver à tes fins.

\- C'est vrai. Et je ne me suis pas contenté de ça… Tu n'as pas lu jusqu'au bout le roman… Si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais vu un chapitre nommé _Trahison_. Celui dans lequel mon mentor, mon amant, mon éditeur, l'homme auquel je dois presque tout expliquait avec un réalisme terrible comment le jeune vingtenaire que j'étais il y a trois ans a eu peur que cette relation ne soit découverte, et comment il l'a fait taire. Comment il a fait parvenir à toute la Capitale les documents compromettants sur un compte illégal en Suisse, des liens avec Berlusconi et des détournements de fonds… Comment il l'a envoyé en prison pour six ans, simplement pour mettre sa carrière à l'abri.

Il ne réagit pas, laisse Jude fondre sa tête dans son cou à lui, pour se cacher ou chercher réconfort.

\- Crois-moi Caleb, il y a des monstres bien pires que toi ici… J'ai rencontré plus terrifiant. Je suis même content d'être tombé sur vous, il y a six mois, Docteur Jeckyll.

* * *

 _Nabokov_ : Auteur de _Lolita,_ écrit en prison et qui a longtemps fait scandale à cause du récit autobiographique mettant en scène sa relation avec une jeune fille aguicheuse de 13 ans. Le récit sera adapté par Kubrick en 1962.

 _R._ : écrivain américain à l'origine du fameux _Docteur Jeckyll et Mister Hyde_ , double identité déclinée plus tard en Gainbourg et Gainbarre, puis en Docteur Renaud et Mister Renard.

 _Frenchbashing_ : terme anglais utilisé pour parler de l'animosité des anglophones à l'égard de la France. Si le sujet vous intéresse, je vous conseille un super doc' qui s'appelle _Frenchbashing_ que vous pouvez trouver sur Youtube sous le nom "Pourquoi les étrangers nous détestent".

* * *

Voilà pour ce qui est des torts de Caleb, histoire de rééquilibrer un peu le couple. Je sais que je parle beaucoup de violence, de sexe et de marginalité (d'abord parce qu'il y a des aspects de ces thèmes qui me fascinent), mais ce sont généralement des thèmes très importants dans la littérature, et plus encore dans le monde littéraire. Sauf peut-être chez Lewis Carroll...

Comme d'habitude, je lis avec attention vos remarques, et si vous ne voulez pas que je mette encore deux mois pour publier la suite, je vous encourage à me les donner !

A plus !


	16. L'Eau éplorée

Bonjour à tous !

Très heureuse de vous retrouver après cette longue absence ! J'ai écrit les trois quarts de ce chapitre hier à deux heures du tam', et je le publie à peine corrigé ! La fiction sera plus longue que je l'avais prévu, 18 chapitres sans doute. Après ça, je suis pas sûre de continuer à publier. J'ai encore quelques idées, mais je pense que le fandom vit ses dernières heures, et je vous avoue que publier sans recevoir de commentaires, c'est un peu déprimant. Du coup, un énorme merci à Tia et Sayuri qui font l'effort de commenter chacun de mes chapitres, ça m'aide à un point !

Sayuri : Je t'avoue que le but, c'est un peu de brouiller les pistes, et surtout de faire en sorte que ce soit à toit de tout interpréter. A toi de voir à quel point Jude est fautif. Contente de t'avoir convertie à ce super doc ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Oh merde !

Il referme la porte précipitamment, mais ça ne suffit pas. Ça ne suffit pas à tout effacer de son esprit, ça ne suffit pas à le rendre invisible. Bref, c'est tout à fait inutile. Mais tant pis. Par principe, il l'a fait quand même, en se maudissant. On lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas venir ! Il aurait dû faire plus attention aux signes. Le réveil qui ne sonne pas, la bouteille de lait qui n'est pas dans le frigo, le tube qui refuse de cracher du dentifrice, la panne-localisée-nous-allons-repartir-très-bientôt du métro, la voix de Jude au bout du téléphone qui lui dit qu'il a des copies à corriger et qu'ils ne déjeuneront pas ensemble, mais la voix de Jude qui ajoute qu'il y a une réunion de crise politique organisée par Nelly au sujet des prochaines élections locales, un message vocal de son éditrice un peu furax, le répondeur de Mark… Cette journée ne pouvait pas bien se passer ! Malgré cela, il a décidé de ne pas faire demi-tour pour replonger dans ses draps (dorénavant, il passe la semaine chez lui et consacre son week-end ainsi que son jeudi à la maison de Jude, parce qu'il déteste se réveiller seul dans la trop grande et trop bourgeoise demeure de M. Sharp Junior.). Et le voilà qui rentre chez Mark avec le double de sa clef, sans sonner, et malgré la petite guerre froide qui sévit entre eux depuis près de deux semaines, et qui décide d'aller directement dans sa chambre pour le réveiller de la façon la plus abrupte envisageable… Et voilà que Mark n'est pas seul dans son lit, voilà qu'il est nu, allongé sur le côté, voilà qu'il y a un corps musclé et halé pressé contre lui, une main longue et amoureuse qui redessine ses côtes et des cheveux blond décoloré (qui n'appartiennent absolument pas à Mark) au creux de son cou… Donc, soit Mark s'est trouvé un amant mannequin australien, soit Chris Hemsworth a viré de bord, soit…

\- Oh merde !

Il referme la porte précipitamment, mais ça ne suffit pas… Axel…

La porte s'ouvre, et effectivement, ce n'est pas Chris Hemsworth qui se tient dans l'encadrement, mais bel et bien le talentueux romancier. Caleb a la décence de rougir et de se mordre la lèvre tandis que le jeune homme le fusille à coup de regard revolver. En temps normal, un type qui se pointe devant quelqu'un nu et qui fusille ce quelqu'un du regard, ça donne envie de rire. Pas lorsqu'il s'agit d'Axel. L'écrivain fait signe à l'intrus de la tête, et l'intrus croit (espère) comprendre qu'il lui faut attendre en bas, dans la salle à manger. Alors il s'exécute, en attendant qu'Axel enfile une tenue plus adéquate et moins tentatrice. Il finit par descendre, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull un peu trop grand.

\- Tu sais, j'aurais pas Jude, je te sauterais dessus.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ?

\- Désolé. C'était la deuxième solution. Te dire que j'étais désolé. Mais ça sortait pas.

\- Depuis quand t'as les clefs de Mark ? Tu veux du café ?

\- Ouais, merci. Je sais pas, depuis quelques semaines. La vérité, c'est que je lui ai jamais rendu. C'est la première fois que je les utilise comme ça, sans lui demander. Et comme il répondait pas au téléphone… En même temps, je comprends pourquoi maintenant…Ҫa fait longtemps que tous les deux, vous…

Caleb fait se rencontrer la pulpe de ses deux indexes dans une imitation burlesque et dépassée d'un baiser, et Axel soulève en sourcil en même temps qu'il sert le café. Caleb en est conscient, mais c'est sa façon à lui de détendre l'atmosphère. Comme Axel ne répond pas, il reprend :

\- C'est pas que ça me passionne, mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était pas simple entre vous, et comme Jude m'a rien dit…

\- Pourquoi il aurait dit quoi que ce soit ?

\- Je sais pas. On essaie d'être un peu francs tous les deux depuis quelques temps.

\- Eh ben ! Un véritable petit couple, dis-moi ! Tu sais Caleb, c'est pas parce que Jude t'as avoué qu'il se faisait prendre par Dark dans son bureau qu'il va devenir tout à fait transparent.

Il y a quelque chose de violent et de volontairement blessant dans la remarque d'Axel. Ça vient du ton, du choix prononcé des mots, de l'ironie, du petit sourire en coin… Mais Caleb choisit de ne pas relever… Il doit être fatigué, ou agacé par l'interruption de sa grasse matinée.

\- C'est de la jalousie, Axel ?

Oui, non en fait. Il choisit de relever, c'est plus fort que lui. Depuis qu'il sort/couche/vit (il ne sait plus vraiment) avec Jude, il n'a plus vraiment l'occasion de tourmenter les affres de la bourgeoisie. Alors de temps en temps, il choisit d'attaquer Axel, ou Nelly (mais Nelly ne relève jamais, alors ce n'est pas drôle).

\- Je sais que vous avez été amants, et je suis responsable des quarante-sept derniers orgasmes de Jude, alors je comprends mieux que personne que ça te manque !

\- Tu comptes vraiment combien de fois tu lui fais l'amour ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, c'est un chiffre qui est sorti comme ça…

\- Ecoute Caleb, je trouve ça très mignon ta façon de t'accrocher à Jude comme ça, mais je le connais depuis plus longtemps que tu ne pourras jamais l'espérer. Je le connais même très bien. Et je tiens pas à comparer, mais je lui ai aussi offert plus d'orgasmes que tu ne pourras jamais le rêver.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais pas comparer ?

\- T'as raison, cette discussion est stérile.

\- Pas vraiment. Maintenant, je sais que t'en pince pour mon mec, même si tu… aimes ? baises ? Mark.

\- Oh j't'en prie ! Jude est toujours revenu vers moi et c'est pas parce que… Putain mais pourquoi je me justifie ?! Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

\- On baise le même mec…

\- Ok, on va arrêter avec ça, et tu vas repartir.

\- Ou alors, je vais attendre ici bien sagement que Mark se lève, et te faire chier en attendant. Alors, les préliminaires, c'est mieux avec lequel des deux ? Perso, j'adore le petit bruit que fait Jude lorsque tu passes sa langue juste sur…

\- Oh non, vous n'allez pas débattre de ça si tôt le matin !

Les cheveux en vrac et le visage encore gonflé de sommeil, Mark fait son apparition dans le salon, sous le regard satisfait de Caleb et effrayé d'Axel. Pourquoi effrayé ? Caleb n'en sait rien, et ça ne le passionne pas vraiment de le savoir. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est un tête à tête avec son pseudo-leader pour passer à l'étape suivante de cette journée de merde ! Le chef de plume aux yeux bruns contourne ses deux acolytes pour s'approcher de sa machine à café ultra-design et ultra chère. Il n'a même pas terminé de remplir sa tasse que l'amant quitte son mutisme exacerbé pour dire, d'un ton presque gêné :

\- Je pensais pas que tu te réveillerais si tôt…

Et ça sonne vraiment comme un _pardonne-moi_ !

\- Hmmm, c'est rien, c'est comme ça.

Et ça, ça sonne comme un reproche. Il se passe quoi dans leurs têtes de littéraires dégénérés ?

\- Axel, ça t'ennuie si je discute avec Caleb seul à seul ?

Et ça, ça sonne comme un _sors_ … Ok, on a compris ! langage secret !

\- J'te laisse, alors.

Et voilà, ça sonne comme une déclaration d'amour. Putain, va vraiment falloir qu'ils arrêtent de tout passer en sous-entendu. Et puis franchement, des sous-entendus qui sont loin d'être dignes d'une Merteuil !

Sous le regard vraiment las de Caleb, Axel quitte la pièce, et Caleb se croit forcé de lever les mains en signe de rémission, ou bien pour certifier _je ne toucherai pas à ton copain, promis !_ Ce qui est inutile, pour deux raisons : primo, Caleb n'est pas du tout le genre de Mark et Axel le sait pertinemment, deuxio : Mark est bien trop fatigué pour s'encombrer d'un second amant. Caleb sourit quand même, pour la forme.

\- Laisse-le tranquille.

\- J'ai rien dit, plaide Caleb.

\- Tu penses trop fort.

\- Il l'a mérité !

\- Quoi ? T'es pas assez grand pour laisser glisser ?

\- Faut croire que je suis immature ! Et lui, il est suicidaire !

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas amoureux.

\- Mais je le suis pas, bordel ! C'est quoi cette obsession ?

\- C'est juste que te voir te battre à ce point pour un homme dont tu n'es pas amoureux, c'est étonnant. Mais néanmoins très touchant.

\- Et toi et Axel, c'est juste comme ça, parce que t'es en manque, ou…

\- Je vais te demander de faire comme si ça ne te regardait pas.

\- Techniquement, t'as un peu raison. Ça me regarde pas !

\- Oh si, ça te regarde, comme chacun des membres de l'Iléveune. Crois-moi, j'ai vu suffisamment d'histoires d'amour dans l'Iléveune pour savoir que ça nous affecte tous un jour. Pas le sexe, ça ça va. Mais les sentiments amoureux, c'est trop complexe pour être contenu par seulement deux personnes, ça finit par exploser… Enfin bref…

Il attrape une pomme rouge dans une corbeille kitsch en porcelaine et croque un large morceau avant de demander :

\- T'étais là pour quoi ?

\- Y a une réunion politique organisée par Nelly…

\- Oui, j'm'en doute ! Son père remonte dans les sondages. Sérieux, t'es là pour quoi ?

\- Mon éditrice.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- Ben rien, justement.

\- Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je croyais que tu voulais du pouvoir !

\- Oui, ça va ! J'ai pas eu le temps…

\- Ah, c'est nouveau, ça ! Mais tu fous quoi de tes journées ?

\- Je dors.

\- Ah mais il t'épuise tant que ça, Jude ? sourit Mark. Non, réponds pas. Tu veux que je fasse quoi pour toi ?

\- Je sais pas. Un conseil.

\- Tu largues les quartiers bourgeois une ou deux nuits dans la semaine, et tu t'enfermes chez toi, parce que le luxe et la luxure, ça te bouffe un peu trop le cerveau, c'est pas ça ta drogue. Maintenant, faut que je m'habille, tu m'excuses !

\- T'as rien d'autre à me dire ? C'est nul comme conseil, Axel me l'avait déjà dit, ça ! Aitor aussi. Franchement, m'éloigner de Jude… c'est quoi ce complot de merde ?

\- Bon, écoute, si t'as fini tes lamentations d'amant éploré, faut vraiment que j'y aille.

\- Où ? C'est pas tout de suite la réu' !

\- J'm'en fous de la réunion, je vais à l'hosto !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis ? T'as pas l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un qui manque ?

\- Merde… Je peux t'accompagner ?

* * *

 _Hôpital de l'Eau qui pleure_

 _Onze heures du matin_

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, on vient rendre visite à Shawn Froste.

\- Froste, dit-elle en consultant sa liste. Oui, je suis désolée, il ne reçoit pas de visite.

\- Pas de visite ?

\- Il est trop fragile émotionnellement parlant, on ne veut pas le brusquer.

\- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire une exception… Shawn est un ami très proche, il a besoin de nous à ses côtés et…

\- Je comprends, mais c'est non, Monsieur.

\- Mademoiselle, regardez-moi dans les yeux… Vous êtes sûre que vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception ?

\- Je vais appeler la sécurité, répond calmement la _demoiselle_.

\- Ok ok, tout le monde se calme, viens avec moi Don Juan !

Caleb attrape fermement le bras de son ami et l'entraîne avec lui jusqu'à la salle d'attente où sont péniblement entassées une mère de famille et ses trois enfants de moins de dix ans, un couple de quinqua et un jeune homme occupé par la page sport d'un journal de droite. La pièce est blanc cassé, déprimante au possible, et sérieusement laide. Mais ce n'est pas tellement ce qui perturbe Caleb. Il regarde les yeux bruns de son ami, sa colère qui y danse, et quelque part, ça le fait jubiler.

\- Alors, le numéro de charme _Mark Evans_ n'a pas fonctionné cette fois ? demande-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Oh ça va ! Combien de chances on avait de tomber sur une infirmière qui ne nous connait pas ?

\- Ou qui fait son boulot.

\- Non, entre le boulot et tes trois minutes de célébrité, tu choisis toujours la célébrité. Comment on va faire pour rentrer ?!

\- Comment tu fais d'habitude ?

\- D'habitude je me pointe, et on me demande rien d'autre. J'aurais dû amener Sue avec moi… C'est la meilleure dans ce genre de plan…

Caleb soupire, en adressant un sourire compatissant à son ami. Lui n'a pas de liens particuliers avec Shawn Froste, avec ce bel écrivain psychotique, il lui doit juste son vote lors de sa candidature. Par contre, Mark est réellement ami avec le jeune homme, et ça lui tient à cœur de s'assurer de son état autrement que par le biais de la première chaîne qui titre tous les soirs _Le Prince des glaces encore à l'hôpital_. C'est vrai qu'Alep, c'est vrai que Bachar ou Poutine, ça peut attendre…

En risquant un œil bleu du côté des bancs des patients, Caleb remarque trois chose : les enfants de moins de dix ans sont intenables et aiment les cookies, la quinqua fait la sourde oreille aux gémissements de son mari, et le jeune homme a levé les yeux de son journal. Et il regarde dans leur direction, de cet œil qui veut tout dire.

\- Bon, dit finalement Caleb, t'as peut-être pas Sue, mais tu m'as moi… Bonjour Monsieur, vous voulez un autographe de Mark Evans ?

\- Euh… Oui, enfin je… j'osais pas, je voulais pas vous déranger. C'est que mes enfants sont très fans de ce que vous faites, et je vous avoue que je préfère qu'ils lisent ce que vous écrivez plutôt que de passer des heures à regarder des programmes stupides et j'ai pas de stylos su moi et… pardon, je m'embrouille.

\- C'est rien.

\- Vous savez, ma fille veut devenir aussi forte que Mlle Raimon quand elle sera grande, et mon petit garçon est un grand lecteur de David Samford, et ma femme adore le dernier livre de Joseph King, et ma belle-mère…

Et il énumère. Vraiment. Il trouve un Iléveune à chaque membre de sa famille, pour ne vexer personne. Mark hérite du cousin par alliance. Caleb de la grand-mère qui devait être une véritable petite rebelle pour son époque ! Pendant ce temps, le sourire forcé de Caleb décline tandis que celui de Mark reste extraordinairement plaqué pendant qu'il signe un autographe. Des années de pratique.

\- Pardon, je vous fais perdre votre temps avec tout ça…

\- Non, c'est rien, reprend Caleb. On est bloqué ici.

\- Vous rendez visite ? Mais oui, bien sûr ! Froste… je veux dire Monsieur Froste ! Il est ici.

\- Oui, et on nous interdit de le voir alors qu'il nous a demandé de venir. Il est fragile, alors sans ses amis avec lui…

\- Oh mon dieu ! Mon neveu va être effondré ! C'est à lui que je rends visite. Je savais même pas que son écrivain préféré était interné… je veux dire _admis_ … ici.

\- Oh, mais il me vient une idée ! s'exclame Caleb. Si vous détournez l'attention de l'infirmière, peut-être que…

\- Oui, oui, je veux bien. Mais je fais quoi ?

\- Eh bien, comme vous voulez. Vous évanouir, vous pourriez ?

\- Eh bien je sais pas si…

\- Vous ferez ça très bien ! Laissez-nous cinq minutes, d'accord ? Si ça réussi, Monsieur Froste se fera un plaisir de visiter votre neveu !

Le jeune homme accepte immédiatement, et Caleb entraîne de nouveau Mark, passe devant l'infirmière pour sortir et lui montrer qu'ils sont sortis. A peine la porte de l'hôpital fermée, Caleb voit l'infirmière se lever précipitamment et se diriger vers la salle d'attente. Il entre sans faire de bruit, rejoint le poste d'accueil et consulte le liste. _Froste Shawn 407_. Alors il fait signe à Mark, visiblement amusé, de le suivre, et rejoint l'escalier blanc pour monter rapidement jusqu'au quatrième étage, se faufiler dans le couloir, attendre à un coin qu'un homme en blouse blanche s'éloigne, puis trouver la chambre 407. Sans frapper, ils en ouvrent la porte et la referment aussi sec, une fois à l'intérieur, sous les yeux glacés de Shawn, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à les voir débarquer.

\- Salut Shawn ! dit finalement Mark. Visite surprise et illégale. T'es content ?

\- Ben…

\- Caleb a été formidable, je t'assure !

\- L'infirmière a reconnu Caleb ?

\- Ah non. Ni moi. Mais peu importe. Comme tu vas ?

\- De mieux en mieux. Regarde, je n'ai écrit que trois pages depuis ce matin, c'est que je suis en voie de guérison. D'ici trois jours, je pense. Désolé pour la réunion. Nelly va m'en vouloir.

\- T'inquiète, Byron sera pas là non plus.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Caleb.

Mark ne répond pas, il regarde le jeune homme et sourit tristement, puis frappe de son index deux fois sa poitrine, du côté gauche, pour marquer l'emplacement du cœur, sans doute. Caleb hésite entre rire et se taire, quelques secondes, puis il parle.

\- Je croyais que son mec était en tôle depuis des mois.

\- C'était vrai jusqu'à la semaine dernière.

\- Chang Su Che a été tué ?

\- Non. Chang Su Che s'est échappé de sa prison, et va se faire tuer lorsqu'on le rattrapera.

\- Comment il s'est tiré ?

\- Aucune idée. Byron a reçu un coup de fil y a huit jours, et un sergent lui a dit que si Chang Su le contactait, il devait le dénoncer, sans quoi « justice serait rendue ». Je crois pas qu'on vivrait bien qu'un Iléveune soit au centre d'une guerre avec la Corée…

\- Une guerre ? Rien que ça ?

\- Ne sous-estime jamais un pays qui possède le nucléaire.

Caleb hausse les épaules, puis laisse Shawn parler un peu de ses nouvelles créations. En l'écoutant, d'une oreille un peu distraite, Caleb se rend compte que ça ne l'a jamais vraiment passionné, de comprendre ce type allongé dans son grand lit d'hôpital branché, avec ses névroses et ses analyses freudiennes. Il aurait pu, il aurait dû. Shawn est un garçon discret, et extraordinaire, qui navigue toujours entre deux eaux, entre la terre et le ciel, entre le physique et l'insondable. Oui, il aurait pu s'intéresser à lui, si sa curiosité n'avait pas été piquée par des étendues plus rouges, plus intérieures. Il se souvient un peu de Mark qui lui dit que Shawn possède une sensibilité extrême, et une âme à fleur de peau, qu'il comprend un peu trop bien le monde, un peu mieux que les autres. Il se souvient aussi de quelqu'un (Célia sans doute) qui lui a soufflé un jour que Shawn a vécu un drame familial, un accident terrible, que c'est l'origine de ses crises. Parce que chez Shawn, c'est flagrant : il y a l'homme, il y a l'écrivain. Caleb, lui, est entier. Ce qu'il est, il l'écrit, il est un. Shawn possède ce qu'on appelle une double personnalité. Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, mais dans l'idée, ça signifie que l'écriture, les livres, ce n'est pas Shawn, pas tout à fait. Ou pas totalement. Il y a un autre, dissimulé dans les créations et dans l'imaginaire. Et ce mystère-là, Caleb n'est pas assez patient pour le percer. Ou alors dans dix ans, avec un peu plus de maturité, peut-être.

Il ne sait pas parler à Shawn. Et il attend deux heures, que Mark termine de discuter avec son ami, avec cet Iléveune légendaire et historique. Et puis finalement, Shawn leur fait signe de partir.

\- Vous allez vous faire pincer si ça continue. Ça ferait mauvais genre.

\- J'aime bien les mauvais genres, moi.

\- Ben si tu veux, tu peux rester, ironise Mark. Moi, ça ne me dit rien. A plus Shawn ! Y a un gosse super fan de toi, ici. Si tu pouvais lui rendre visite…

\- J'veux bien, mais il est où, ce môme ?

Et Mark ouvre grand les yeux, en regardant Caleb. Il n'a même pas demandé la chambre du neveu de leur sauveur !

* * *

 _Edition du soir_

« … A la surprise générale, les sondages donnent à Sonny Raimon la première, et ce malgré tous les efforts déployés par sa fille, Nelly Raimon, et l'Iléveune pour le discréditer. Flash info : le couperet vient de tomber dans le monde le l'édition, de la littérature et de la critique : Ray Dark a obtenu une remise de peine d'un an et sera donc libéré dans treize jours, le 18. Cela faisait deux ans que Dark purgeait sa peine à la Prison du Fort, rappelons le, pour fraude fiscale, blanchiment d'argent, pot-de-vin entre autres. Dénoncé par un coup de fil anonyme, le critique et éditeur a dû lâcher ses écrits et ses protégés du jour au lendemain, avec un procès très rapide. Selon nos sources, Dark aurait de nombreuses annonces à faire, et une autobiographie censurable à publier. Nous attendons toujours une déclaration de son célèbre protégé, Jude Sharp… »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Fuir les journalistes…

\- J'suis sérieux, Jude.

\- Moi aussi, David, je suis sérieux. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Cette histoire va sortir, ce putain de bouquin va sortir et va ruiner ma vie.

\- Alors tu ne vas pas bouger ? Je t'ai connu plus combatif.

\- Je crois que j'ai lancé toutes mes forces dans ma dénonciation. Je n'ai fait que retarder ma chute, en fin de compte. J'aurais profité deux ans de plus… Quels choix j'ai, aujourd'hui ?

\- Affronter ou fuir.

\- Rester écrivain ou abandonner, tu veux dire ?

\- Rester célèbre ou chercher l'ombre.

\- Tu sais le plus inquiétant ? Je ne sais même pas si j'en suis capable. Continuer à écrire sous un autre nom, sans plus jamais me montrer.

\- Et Caleb, tu vas en faire quoi ?

\- Si tu crois que j'ai réfléchi à ça…

\- Tu vas avoir du mal à le quitter ?

\- Non. Oui. Mais j'aurais autant de mal et de facilités à rester avec lui malgré ça. On passe le mot aux autres : je ne veux en parler, je ne veux pas qu'ils en parlent. Pas même Célia. Et je ne serai pas à la réunion de crise politique.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- A la prison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là-bas ?

\- Un moyen de survivre.

* * *

Mme de Merteuil : personnage issu du roman épistolaire de Laclos, _Les Liaisons dangereuses_ , Merteuil est une marquise libertine qui excelle dans l'art de la rhétorique et du sous-entendu.

* * *

Je vais essayer d'avancer aussi vite que possible, mais je ne vous promets rien !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A la prochaine !


	17. True colors

Holà le monde !

De retour, de retour !Avec un chapitre un peu mélancolique, qui j'espère vous plaira, parce que je l'ai écrit très tard, alors je suis pas toujours responsable de ce qui s'y passe ! Plus sérieusement, on glisse vers la fin, donc ça a évidemment un ton mélancolique. Encore désolée pour le retard, mais ma motivation à l'écriture de cette fiction est vraiment périodique. Et je préfère prendre mon temps plutôt que de vous bâcler un chapitre qui me forcera à m'enterrer six pieds sous terre pour ne pas en avoir honte ! Bref, merci à celles et ceux qui ont encore le courage de me suivre !

Sayuri : T'as complètement raison pour la rivalité surfaite. C'est toute la subtilité quand tu écris d'un certain POV, en l'occurrence celui de Caleb, tu n'as que la moitié des infos et c'est à toi de reconstituer. Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de persos que j'ai pas montré, et je trouve aussi ça dommage, mais j'arrive pas à faire une vraie fic chorale, je me recentre toujours sur mon couple principal ! Pour la confrontation, ben disons que t'es exaucée, mais je suis pas sûre du résultat ! ^^ Merci pour la review !

Je vous fait un petit résumé, comme ça fait un bail : Nelly se bat pour que son père ne devienne pas le maire de la Capitale, Axel et Mark sont secrètement ensemble, Byron est déprimé depuis qu'il a appris que Chang Su est porté disparu, et Ray Dark va sortir de prison et publier une autobio dans laquelle il dévoile sa relation avec Jude.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« 23H19, heure du bouclage : C'est officiel. A moins de tromper tous les sondages (ma foi, pourquoi pas, ce sont des choses qui arrivent), va devenir le nouveau maire de la Capitale. A croire que son programme n'aura séduit qu'à la fin, avec le réveil réac' et conservateur. Ou bien sont-ce ses rivaux qui, par leurs obsessions des médias télévisuels, se sont écartés d'eux-mêmes ? Toujours est-il que les citoyens de la Capitale sont amenés dimanche prochain à rejoindre leurs bureaux de votes pour éviter toute catastrophe…_

\- Ta petite sœur a déjà été plus inspirée…

\- Je suis pas là pour parler de ma sœur.

\- Ҫa, je m'en doute. Mais alors de quoi veux-tu parler, Jude ?

\- De votre sortie qui va pourrir ma vie.

\- Je vois…

Il étend son long corps aminci pour remplir un peu mieux l'espace. Comme il a l'air à l'étroit sur cette chaise en fer, dans cette tenue grise et terne, tellement loin de ses habituels costumes élégants… Et pourtant, même s'il n'a plus accès à son luxe traditionnel, à son trop grand bureau, son overdose de dorures, son gothisme exacerbé, même si ce sont des murs gris et brutaux qui l'entourent… il garde cette élégance, cette grandeur… Jude réprime un frisson. Il n'aime pas ça. Le voir si droit, si sûr de lui. Comme il aurait aimé qu'il soit affaibli, brisé par cet univers carcéral… Mais non, bien sûr. Dark a toujours su s'adapter à tout. Ici, il est le roi.

\- Ce livre, s'il sort… Vous savez ce que ça signifiera pour moi.

\- Et donc, tu viens me voir pour que je ne le publie pas ? Vraiment, Jude… Je suis ici depuis deux ans et sept mois, tu ne m'as jamais rendu visite, tu ne m'as jamais écrit une lettre. Ni pour prendre des nouvelles, ni pour t'excuser. Pourquoi te rendrais-je service aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que vous restez mon mentor, mon éditeur, mon professeur. Si j'en suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à vous, à cause de vous ! Vous m'avez appris que rien d'autre ne compte que le pouvoir procuré par la littérature et l'art, qu'un écrivain est prêt à tout pour l'obtenir. C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. J'étais prêt à tout, prêt à vous dénoncer pour avancer.

\- Alors c'est moi le manipulateur, dans l'histoire, Jude ? demande-t-il en souriant.

\- J'en sais rien. Mais vous n'êtes pas uniquement la victime.

\- Mon livre est très attendu, Jude. Je doute que les journalistes voient d'un très bon œil son annulation.

\- Ecrivez autre chose.

\- Je crois que ce qui les intéresse, c'est mon parcours en prison. Et ce qu'il y a eu entre toi et moi, bien sûr.

\- Y a rien eu entre vous et moi, marmonne Jude en serrant les dents.

\- Détends-toi, personne ne nous entend. Et quand bien même, personne n'oserait le répéter.

\- Vous êtes devenu le roi de la prison. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

\- Tu me connais. Tu sais, ça fait un peu de toi le prince…

\- Allez vous faire foutre !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras quoi que ce soit de moi !

\- Arrêtez de me faire languir ! Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, et vous savez que je suis prêt à vous donner ce que vous voulez ! Je sortirai pas d'ici sans une promesse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu possèdes encore quelque chose qui m'intéresse…

\- J'ai tout ce qui vous a toujours plu. Le pouvoir, la notoriété, l'argent, la popularité…

\- Et l'arrogance et la jeunesse… Tu as raison, Jude, tu es devenu celui qui me faisait envie, celui que j'espérais que tu deviennes…

Il tend une longue main vers le paquet de cigarettes américaines qui traîne sur la table, entre eux. Jude le regarde extraire la cigarette et la porter à sa bouche, la maintenir entre ses lèvres pour attraper le briquet et faire jaillir l'étincelle avant de tendre légèrement le cou et chauffer le bout de celle-ci. Il le regarde encore éloigner la tête, inspirer profondément pour ensuite souffler délicatement… Jude réprime un frisson, encore un. C'est sur le modèle de Dark qu'il a appris à fumer, à boire, à faire bien d'autres choses. Ces gestes… ces gestes appartiennent à son mentor… Oui. C'est un _face to face,_ un tête-à-tête avec lui-même, avec un miroir plus âgé.

\- Dis-moi, Jude…

Il sort de ses rêves et de ses pensées avec le plus de contenance que possible.

\- … tu crois que ton nouvel « ami » apprécierait cette soumission ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le nouvel Iléveune… Caleb Stone… quelque chose, dit-il en rêvassant.

\- Comment vous savez ?

\- J't'en prie ! Tu aimes la violence, l'intelligence, l'arrogance, l'anti-conformisme… Ce petit Stonewall était parfait pour toi. Il sait que tu es ici ?

\- Non. C'est David qui…

\- Ah ! David Samford ! Toujours fidèle au poste ! C'est incroyable, cette dévotion quand même !

\- Taisez-vous ! Est-ce qu'on a un marché ou pas ?

\- Ҫa ne marche pas comme ça avec moi, Jude. Fais tes preuves, petit Prince. En attendant, merci pour la visite.

Jude sort de la prison pour rejoindre David qui frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Il réceptionne, à temps, son ami contre lui, entre ses bras, et ses larmes roulent contre sa peau.

\- J'suis foutu…

* * *

Maison de Nelly Raimon,

Trop tôt pour être décent

\- Merde… J'suis en avance ?

\- Non, en retard.

\- Ah…

En retard… et pourtant, y a pas grand'monde, pour ne pas dire personne. L'Iléveune aurait dû être au grand complet, à cette heure-ci, alors que le soleil baille encore la fin de ses rêves. Sauf qu'il n'y a qu'un seul écrivain dans le modeste salon de la jolie Nelly : Jospeh King.

Caleb a un peu de mal avec la plupart des membres de l'Iléveune. Il craint la folie de Sue (et alors, un petit tour dans le fight club juste pour voir…), les questions incisives de Célia sur sa vie privée (tu comprends, Caleb, c'est mon frère avec qui tu…), la violence de Xavier (pas besoin du club, gardons le fight…), la philosophie nihiliste de Mark (tu n'arriveras pas à aimer et à écrire…), la froideur de Nelly (je m'fiche de ce que tu penses, écoute-moi…), l'esprit torturé de Shawn (to be or not to be… me or not…), le mépris de David (non, lui, il ne dit rien, ça marche mieux comme ça), la jalousie d'Axel (non, le manque de jalousie en fait, ou sa confiance en lui inébranlable)… Bref, pas mal de monde pour mettre Caleb mal à l'aise.

Cette fois-ci, le destin fut plus clément. Caleb n'a pas de problème avec Joseph. Parce que Joseph ne parle pas, et ça résout généralement pas mal de problèmes. Parce que malgré l'amitié très forte qu'il a développée envers Jude, Jospeh ne s'est jamais permis de faire la morale à Caleb à base de pas touche à mon pote/t'es pas assez bien pour lui/si tu lui fait du mal… et autres conneries samfordiennes. Et malgré ses liens très forts avec David, il s'est permis de ne jamais juger Caleb. Pas qu'il l'apprécie particulièrement, mais… En fait, c'est compliqué. Joseph parle une langue maternelle extraordiaire, très spéciale et particulièrement rare. Cette langue, elle s'appelle le silence. Caleb a tendance à s'y rendre étranger, pas intentionnellement, mais c'est comme ça, la société, tout ça…

\- Pourquoi personne n'est là ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- T'as essayé de les appeler ?

\- Non.

\- Et tu veux pas le faire ?

\- Non.

Putain. Finalement, être coincé avec Samford, ç'aurait été plus drôle. Plus violent, plus sanglant peut-être aussi, mais franchement moins gênant.

\- Tu veux pas dire un truc ? Le silence, ça me met mal à l'aise…

\- Moi, c'est ta nervosité qui me met mal à l'aise.

\- Cool… Alors, sans rire, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Nelly est à l'étage, accrochée au téléphone. Et je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit d'autre viendra.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les jeux sont faits. Sonny Raimon va devenir le prochain maire de la ville.

\- La Capitale au service d'un petit con de bourgeois conservateur ?! Nan !

\- Tu ne sais rien de la Capitale, Caleb. C'est une véritable petite opportuniste. La surdose de liberté qu'elle s'est octroyée commence à la fatiguer. Elle veut du repos.

\- Du repos avec ça ?! Non, j'peux pas.

\- Et pourtant… Le vent tourne, il faut s'y faire.

\- Ҫa a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça…

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, enfermé dans mes obsessions politiques. J'observe la société, et je la peins avec tout le recul et l'objectivité dont je dispose. Je m'adapte à elle.

\- Comme Mark ?

\- Pas du tout.

Il n'ajoute pas d'explication, comme si ça allait de soi, comme si Caleb devait comprendre par lui-même la différence. Pour échapper à la torture de la réflexion, il se plonge dans l'écran de son portable _new generation_ qui crache du Clash lorsqu'on le sonne. Pas de nouvel appel.

Un magistral « putain » suivi d'un logique « bordel » retentit au premier, suivi d'un bruit sourd presqu'inquiétant (mais Joseph décide de ne pas bouger, alors quelque part, Caleb se dit que ce n'est pas trop grave). Après quelques secondes, les talons plats de Nelly apparaissent, mécontents, dans l'escalier. Ses pommettes sont rouges, ses yeux aussi, et ses cheveux sont décoiffés. Et ça n'a rien d'une nouvelle mode. Non, elle est en colère. Les sondages, bien sûr. Elle dirige ses beaux yeux devenus flammes en herbe vers Caleb, et il se dit que ça va être sa fête.

\- T'aurais pas envie de refaire le portrait de quelqu'un, par hasard ?

\- J'te demande pardon ?

\- Refaire le portrait ? Tabasser, fracasser, trouve le synonyme que tu préfères.

\- J'te suis pas, là.

\- Ce petit con de Bailong… Tout est de sa faute ! Et maintenant, mon père va régir la ville…

\- Diriger, corrige calment Joseph.

\- C'est pareil ! Si je l'attrape…

\- Pas terrible pour l'image de l'Iléveune, ça !

\- Très sincèrement, je m'en fiche. Où sont les autres ?

Caleb hausse les épaules. Byron broie du noir, ça il le sait, et Shawn n'est toujours pas sorti de l'hôpital. Pourquoi les autres membres ne sont pas là, pourquoi Jude l'a laissé tomber, ça il n'en sait rien. Mais franchement, ça lui plairait bien de le savoir.

\- Sue et Byron sont au jazzclub, Hurley dort probablement encore, Xavier est au chevet de Shawn, Dieu seul sait ce que foutent Axel et Mark, David a accompagné Jude à la prison, et j'ignore où est Célia, énumère Joseph.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangle Caleb à retard en entendant le nom de Jude.

\- En ville, répond Nelly. Je l'ai envoyée faire son boulot de journaliste pas du tout objective, en essayant de montrer aux voix de mon père la liberté qu'elles se risquent à perdre.

\- Qu'est-ce que Jude va foutre en taule ?!

\- Je vais te laisser répondre tout seul à cette question, dit Jospeh.

\- Ok, c'était stupide. Mais pourquoi avec David, et pourquoi je suis pas au courant ? Non, tais-toi ! T'as raison, je vais répondre tout seul !

Il quitte la pièce, avec une fureur moitié sincère moitié théâtrale, pour le principe. Il ouvre à l'étage la première porte qu'il trouve, parce qu'il se fiche bien qu'on l'entende. L'intimité, tu parles d'une notion surfaite ! A partir du moment où son amant/amoureux/copain/compagnon/ami/collègue (il réera la notion inutile plus tard) a décidé qu'il préférait prévenir Joseph ou David que lui, toute idée d'intimité a été effacée, et de sa jolie main blanche et aristocratique !

Il dégaine son portable, laisse son doigt danser frénétiquement sur l'écran ultra tactile jusqu'à l'élégant prénom du jeune écrivain à qui il compte offrir la scène de ménage de sa vie ! Le téléphone collé à son oreille, il entend le bruit lancinant de la sonnerie, puis le crack étouffé de la réponse.

\- Allô ?

\- T'as oublié la réunion ? T'es où ?

\- J'ai prévenu Joe, on ne viendra pas.

\- Ah ! « On » ?

\- Oui, « on ». Je suis avec David. Au resto. Si tu veux tous les détails, je viens de commander le dessert, une mousse au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise, et David a demandé un…

\- Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre tous les deux !

\- D'accord, soupire Jude. Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

\- Tu déconnes, là ? Tu pouvais pas m'envoyer un SMS pour me dire : « au fait, bébé, je sors aujourd'hui. Avec mon meilleur ami, je passe rendre visite à mon ancien mec que j'ai foutu en taule y a deux ans » !

\- T'es pas sérieux, là ?!

\- Si, complètement. Pas de secrets à la con, tu te souviens ! Jude, tu te rends pas compte de tout ce que j'… Éloigne-toi de Samford.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux pas qu'il entende.

\- Il est pas là, il fait une partie d'un jeu d'arcade.

\- Jude, j'ai foutu une putain de coup de canif dans le contrat que ma grand-mère m'a fait signé après tout ce qui s'est passé chez moi… Tu sais ce que ça m'a coûté ?

\- Je sais Caleb, mais ne mélange pas tout. C'était pas un secret, mais j'ai agi sur un coup de tête, j'ai pas pensé à t'appeler… Je veux pas que tu… Ecoute, David reviens, on en parle ce soir. Viens à la maison.

\- Nan, c'est trop facile, tu seras sur ton terrain. Viens chez moi.

\- … Ok. A ce soir.

Il raccroche, plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Pendant qu'il discutait avec Jude, les scénarii, du plus dramatique au plus violent, défilaient dans sa tête. Mais Jude n'a rien nié, rien menti, rien détourné… Il a répondu. Point. Comme si ça n'avait pas une importance aussi flagrante que ce que Caleb avait imaginé. Pourtant, il lui semblait que la situation était suffisamment étrange pour être mentionnée. Ou alors il s'attache, et le moindre mystère l'agace. Ou alors Mark et Axel ont raison et… Putain, non ! Ils ont tort. Va falloir plus à Jude que des (très) beaux yeux, une classe naturelle, un air hautain et élégant, un poste de professeur respectable, une culture à toute épreuve, un sourire à tomber, une écriture délicate, une ouverture d'esprit et une façon tout à fait adorable de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'il bascule dans l'orgasme pour que Caleb tombe dans le panneau. En dressant la liste, le jeune écrivain s'en rend compte : Bordel, comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau ? Pour ne pas tomber amoureux ?

\- Alors ? demande soudain Nelly qui a écouté aux portes.

\- Hein ? Heu… il vient pas, ils _viennent_ pas.

\- Putain… Je vais les buter.

\- Nelly, pardon mais hormis ta petite vengeance personnelle qui tombe à l'eau, on y perd quoi, nous, dans l'histoire du paternel qui accède au trône de fer ?

\- L'Iléveune, tu veux dire ? On y perd tout. Le respect parce qu'on va se faire ridiculiser à avoir soutenu une espèce de looser qui accèdera pas au second tour. Le statut, ensuite, parce que mon père fera appelle à ce petit enfoiré d'écrivain de seconde zone de Dark Fantasy à la moindre occasion officielle. Les subventions pour nos projets, aussi. On va devoir raquer pour garder le journal. Les grands patrons des chaînes locales vont se faire remplacer par des types qui nous auront dans le collimateur, on va peut-être aussi perdre le soutient de grandes maisons d'éditions. Et entre la disparition de Chang Su et le putain de scandale que va bientôt nous pondre Dark, on va avoir du mal à trouver des soutiens. J'espère qu'il va s'étouffer avec la bouillie qu'on lui sert en taule… Et que Chang Su va se faire chopper avant de franchir la frontière.

\- Nelly !

\- Je sais, c'est dégueulasse. Pardon, je flippe juste un peu à cause des tournants que prennent les choses.

\- T'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Non. C'est bien ça le pire. Je suis quelqu'un de très réaliste. Et on est réalistement très mal.

* * *

 _Dans la Rue, quelque part_

\- Vous, ça va pas bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tout. En même temps, y a jamais rien qui va avec vous. C'est comme si ça vous plaisait, les ennuis.

\- Merci Aitor, vraiment, j'avais besoin de ça.

\- Pas de quoi. Dites, j'peux vous demander un service ?

\- Si c'est encore de l'argent, j'suis sur la paille. Mon éditrice a arrêté de me payer à la page, elle me paye au chapitre.

\- Nan, c'est pas ça. Voilà, mes parents savent. Pour nous.

\- Merde. Je dois demander ta main, maintenant ?

\- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais ma mère est une sacrée réac'. Elle traite même pas les gens de pédés, elle dit « sodomites ». Voyez le genre ? Bref, ça leur plait pas des masses, que j'traîne dans les milieux de la littérature, encore moins avec le « petit voyou campagnard qui prône le sexe hors mariage » (j'vous avais dit, elle est…). J'ai eu un cours de morale. Deux heures.

\- Aïe.

\- Ouais. Ils pensent à me foutre en pension. Loin de la Capitale. Pour continuer les études de droit.

\- Ah. Et tu vas faire quoi ?

\- C'est mes parents. Et puis, vous savez combien ça coûte, une année de fac ? J'ai pas de quoi la payer. Puis, j'ai pas de nouvelles de l'école de théâtre, alors…

\- J'comprends. Ҫa m'fait chier, mais je comprends.

\- Vous vous êtes cassé de chez vous pour poursuivre vos rêves, qu'est-ce que vous comprenez ?

\- Je sais pas, je… J'veux te rassurer, c'est tout. Ma vie commence doucement à prendre feu, avec tous mes espoirs. L'Iléveune est sur des charbons ardents, mon mec est en train de voir ressurgir des cendres un passé pas glorieux qui le fout en l'air, et toi qui va brûler ta jeunesse pour plaire à tes parents. Mais ils ont peut-être raison. J'ai quitté la sécurité pour la Capitale. Regarde où j'en suis ? J'ai pas l'impression que ça m'ait apporté grand'chose d'intégrer l'Iléveune…

Caleb a les mains dans les poches, comme Aitor, et tous deux regardent le soleil qui se couche trop lentement. Cliché de merde ! Le mentor est venu chercher son protégé après la fac, pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, avant les explications fatidiques de Jude. En général, Aitor a cette capacité-là. Permettre à Caleb d'oublier un peu sa journée, tout le bordel dans sa tête. Aitor est franc, on lit en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. C'est plus facile. Et puis, Caleb n'a pas besoin d'être sur ses gardes, avec lui. Juste avec lui.

\- Vous allez prendre un nouvel apprenti ?

\- Un nouvel apprenti ? rit Caleb. Non, je crois pas. Jude trouve que je suis un professeur lamentable avec toi.

\- Ricardo est d'accord.

\- Non, pas de nouvel apprenti. Y aura plus que moi, petit.

\- J'suis flatté. J'vous aime bien, vraiment. Vous savez, ça m'a vraiment plu, cette année avec vous. J'veux dire, les cafés, l'Iléveune, Mark ! Même Ricardo est pas si mal.

\- J'aurais au moins réussi ça.

\- Soyez pas sombre comme ça. Y a des choses que vous avez réussies. C'est pas donné à tout le monde d'intégrer l'Iléveune, vous savez ?

\- J'imagine… Allez, rentre chez toi, j'ai pas envie de me faire disputer par ta mère. Puis j'ai rencard.

\- Ҫa va aller ?

Caleb soupire et hausse les épaules, pour ne pas paraître défaitiste en crachant un « non » froid et plat. Aitor sourit timidement, pour l'encourager, parce que ne rien dire, c'est encore plus défaitiste, c'est ne pas avoir le courage d'annoncer l'évidence. Comme Caleb garde les lèvres closes, Aitor se dit qu'il est temps de partir. Il fait un signe de la main, se retourne, et s'enfonce dans le brouillard de la Capitale grisâtre. Lorsqu'il disparait tout à fait, le jeune homme regarde sa montre qui retarde de trente-deux minutes, se rend compte qu'il est bien en retard, et râle encore, parce que cette journée n'a décidemment aucune bonne nouvelle en stock à lui réserver.

* * *

 _Appartement de Caleb_

 _Une heure et demi plus tard (parce que tant qu'à être en retard, autant bien le faire)_

La porte qui n'est pas fermée, ça ne l'étonne pas. La lumière dans le salon non plus. Le manteau beaucoup trop cher pour lui appartenir sur la patère de l'entrée, encore moins. Il a plus d'une heure de retard, alors tout ça, c'est normal. Il retire son blouson en cuir et l'accroche, retire ses chaussures et rejoint la cuisine. Là, le dos collé contre le frigo depuis que la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte, il y a Jude, une bière à la main, et il le regarde, derrière ses lunettes, avec ses yeux d'un rouge puissant et inquisiteur.

\- J'ai bien fait de pas t'attendre.

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre, mais il emprunte la canette amarrée à la main de Jude avant de s'affaler sur la chaise en bois la plus proche.

\- Mauvaise journée ?

\- Tu t'fous de ma gueule ?

\- Ok, question stupide. Mais… j'ai qu'une partie de l'histoire. Celle qui dit que j'ai pas assisté à la réunion. Et j'imagine qu'il fallait un peu plus pour bousiller vingt-quatre heures de ta vie.

\- Disons que Nelly m'a appris pas mal de choses aujourd'hui.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Qu'il y a un gros bouton rouge que sert à faire exploser l'Iléveune, qu'il s'appelle Sonny Raimon… Et que le tient s'appelle Ray Dark.

\- Et le tien ?

\- Y en a une multitude. Ils éclosent, comme les bourgeons au printemps. Le dernier en date s'appelle « mon protégé se casse parce que ses parents me détestent et qu'ils veulent l'éloigner de mon influence ».

\- Il se casse parce que… quoi ?!

\- A cause de moi. Cette journée pouvait pas être plus merdique.

\- J'suis désolé, Caleb.

\- Je sais. Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé en taule ?

\- C'est pas très important.

Jude se redresse et esquisse un mouvement de repli, vers le salon, comme pour fuir, comme toujours. Étonnamment, Caleb l'arrête. Il lui barre le passage. Il y arrive rarement, parce qu'il n'est pas assez réactif. Cette fois-ci, il avait anticipé. Le regard, la posture ou le ton… Il plante brutalement ses yeux papier glacé dans ceux de Jude.

\- Son bouquin… il va le sortir, c'est ça ?

\- Caleb, je gère. J'ai toujours su gérer Dark, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais tout laisser filer.

\- Et s'il revenait, dans trois semaines, s'il sonnait chez toi, la première impression de son bouquin à la main, dédicacé, juste sortie de l'imprimeur… Dis-moi, Jude… A quel point ça te détruirait ?

Il ne le lâche pas du regard. De toute façon, Jude n'est pas décidé à baisser les yeux, il vaut mieux que ça. Mieux qu'une fuite à la mention de son avenir compromis, mieux qu'une crise de panique à l'entente du nom de son ancien mentor. Caleb ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux brûlés, il ne sait plus comment ça se déchiffre une telle erreur, à quel point ça entaille la chair, à quel point ça défigure l'âme. Quoi qu'en dise Jude, leurs crimes sont très différents. Parce qu'ils ne le portent pas de la même façon, il n'y a pas la même lueur dans leurs yeux. Ce qui rend Jude dangereux et imprévisible, c'est ce que veut dire cette lueur _: remonte le temps, et je recommence._ Lorsque le miroir lui renvoie son reflet, au réveil, après une douche, pendant qu'une maquilleuse lui promet que l'émission va bien se passer, Caleb observe ses yeux. Il est certain de n'avoir jamais vu cette lueur de défi.

\- Écrivain, c'est pas seulement un job, pour toi. C'est une vocation, une maladie, une thérapie, une obsession. C'est ta vie, Jude. Et lui, il le sait mieux que moi. C'est pas seulement ton image qu'il veut bousiller en publiant son…

\- A quoi ça sert de se prendre la tête aujourd'hui pour un truc qui n'arrivera pas avant deux semaines ?

Là, Caleb ne voit pas le coup arriver. Pourtant, il aurait dû. Jude avance d'un pas, l'étouffe de son corps en le serrant, l'étouffe de sa bouche en l'embrassant. Caleb heurte le meuble de cuisine, se rattrape maladroitement sans parvenir à faire chuter la prison formée par les bras de son amant. C'est une attaque, juste ça. Un moyen de diversion. Jude est coutumier de ce genre d'assaut, alors Caleb aussi s'en est rendu coutumier. Il déteste cette prise de pouvoir autant qu'il l'aime, et il y résiste autant qu'il y capitule. En général, sa défense finit par ne plus ressembler à rien, juste une barricade qui se brise contre les flots. En général, il oublie vite qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse.

Il mord un peu la lèvre inférieure de Jude pour qu'il se recule et appuie son front contre son homologue.

\- T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Quoi ? demande Jude, la gorge nouée.

\- On n'est pas forcé de…

Il inspire.

\- Je sais à quoi ça sert, le sexe chez toi, Jude. Si tu veux pas parler de Dar…

Jude pose rapidement sa main contre la bouche de Caleb pour le faire taire.

\- Prononce pas son nom alors que je suis sur le point de te faire l'amour.

\- On n'est pas forcé de parler de tout ça, reprend Caleb en se dégageant de l'emprise. Mais on n'est pas non plus forcé de compenser par le sexe.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? murmure Jude en riant. Toi qui ne passait jamais deux soirs de suite dans le même lit parce qu'il n'y avait aucun autre loisir dans ta Province. Toi qui utilisais le sexe pour tromper l'ennui ?

\- On a tous le droit de se tromper. Et de réparer ses erreurs.

\- Dis-moi, Caleb…

Il lève ses yeux ensanglantés et fiévreux. Il s'approche du visage de Caleb, et glisse dans un souffle :

\- … A quel point tu m'aimes ?

Ses yeux… inquisiteurs, brutaux… Il ne sait plus s'en défaire, il ne sait plus s'éclipser. Et il est incapable de répondre, vraiment. Comme si son cerveau avait cessé d'être irrigué, comme si son cœur devait compenser et battait à l'irrégulière, plus fort. Et parce qu'il a peur de ce qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche, dans cet état d'inconscience et de perdition, il applique la leçon que lui a faite Jude : il l'embrasse, il lui fait l'amour.

* * *

 _Théâtre St George_

 _Une heure du matin_

\- Salut…

\- Putain.

Les comédiens, l'éclairagiste, les responsables du son, le chorégraphe… Tout le monde a quitté le théâtre depuis une demi-heure. Il ne reste que le metteur en scène, sur la scène vide, avec un unique halogène pour éclairer la salle de représentation. Il recompte les pas, révise les dialogues (Hélène n'aurait pas dû dire merci à l'acte deux, ça ne fonctionnait pas), il réfléchit au rythme…Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas assisté à la représentation de sa pièce, et il s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait des problèmes à régler. Demain, il briffera les comédiens, pas de quoi paniquer.

Revoir la fin du premier acte.

Puis il est arrivé. Du fond de la salle, tout en haut des escaliers. Il y a eu le bruit de la porte qui grince, celui des pas lourds contre le lino, puis le feutre. La respiration, aussi. Mais c'est la voix, bien sûr. La voix qu'on n'oublie pas facilement, qui surgit de l'obscurité, comme ça.

\- Putain…

Le metteur en scène hésite. S'écrouler ou courir dans ses bras ? Il saute de la scène, manque de s'effondrer contre un fauteuil du premier rang, monte les marches deux à deux, en trébuchant plusieurs fois parce qu'il ne voit rien, repère vaguement le corps et se presse contre lui, s'effondre. Avec maladresse, oui. Il ne voit toujours rien. L'odeur a changé, pas le souffle. Il cherche ses lèvres, trouve le menton, l'embrasse quand même, recommence plus haut, goûte au visage entier avant de se laisser embarquer dans un baiser qui a le goût du souvenir heureux, avec le sel des larmes. Leurs corps se serrent à s'étouffer, à se reconnaître.

\- J'en ai fait des rêves comme celui-ci, où tu apparaissais. Mais ça finissait toujours. Je me réveillais en pleurant dans mon lit. Et tu n'étais pas là…

\- Je suis là, Byron.

\- Putain… J'ai cru que t'étais mort… Ils m'ont appelé, ils m'ont dit que tu n'avais pas tes chances… La mer, la jungle, les balles… Chang Su… quelque chose t'avait forcément avalé. Comment t'as pu…

\- Hey ! Je suis là. On a le temps pour ça, plus tard. Laisse-moi profiter.

 _Écroule_ _-toi, mon ange, dans mes bras… Tant qu'on le peut encore._

* * *

 _True colors_ : C'est une expression (et aussi une jolie chanson de Cindy Lauper). En France, on traduirait "I see your true colors" par "je vois ton vrai visage" (merci _Sense8_ !).

 _To be or not to b_ e : Phrase tirée _d'Hamlet_ de Shakespeare.

* * *

J'essaie doucement de conclure sans brusquer toutes les infos. J'arrive pas vraiment à être sûre du nombre de chapitres qui va suivre. J'ai prévu d'en faire un seul, mais il est possible que j'en ponde un autre. J'essaie de faire vite, promis !

A plus !


	18. Des cas dansent

Salut le monde !

Vous y croyiez plus, hein ! Ben si, je l'ai fait ! Je vous publie le dernier chapitre aujourd'hui. Il est un peu long, mais bon, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je me suis dit que c'était pas trop grave. Bon, sachez qu'il s'agira sans doute de ma dernière fiction sur Nanazuma (à vérifier, j'en ai commencé une qui me plait, mais je ne la publierai que si je parviens à la mener à terme pour éviter de vous faire patienter des mois entier). Je ne sais pas non plus si je continuerai à écrire des fictions, je n'ai rien en cours pour l'instant, mais la possibilité que vous me retrouviez sur le fandom d'Harry Potter ou d'Avengers n'est pas à écarter. Voire Naruto, si j'ai une idée de ouf ! Dans tous les cas, ce sera pas pour tout de suite. Bref, c'est pas le sujet !

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Le père de Nelly risque de bientôt passer maire, Jude redoute la sortie de prison de Dark à cause du livre autobio qu'il compte sortir, Chang Su s'est échappé de prison et à rejoint Byron sans son théâtre et Aitor a annoncé à Caleb que ses parents l'envoyaient faire ses études ailleurs pour qu'il arrête de fréquenter l'Iléveune.

Sayuri : Pardon pour le retard ! Je t'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène entre Jude et Dark. Je découvre un peu tard que j'aime écrire la nonchalance de ce personnage. Merci pour Nelly, c'est aussi un perso que j'aime écrire ! Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite des retrouvailles Byron/Chang Su, mais j'y tenais vraiment, depuis longtemps. Oui, tu as remarqué aussi, Caleb et Jude parlent beaucoup pour ne rien dire ! C'est un trait qui vient complètement de moi, ça me plait de parler pour ne rien dire, juste pour le plaisir. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas de Jude et Caleb, ils parlent trop parce qu'ils ne savent pas quoi dire, du coup ça m'amuse beaucoup de les écrire ! J'espère que la fin te plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

La matinée a commencé avec une claque. Violente, passionnée, instinctive, puissante… en en mot, parfaite. Il y avait eu le son distinctif qui avait permis à chacun de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'une gifle, et pas d'un coup de poing, parce que la lèvre fendue et le sang, ça portait à confusion. Caleb avait toujours cru que c'était une légende de cinéma, mais non. Une jolie claque, ça peut servir à autre chose qu'à humilier. Dans ce cas-là, c'était un mélange de colère, de vengeance, de rancune, et de tout un tas d'autres trucs que Caleb étudierait plus tard. En attendant, il se demandait comment il était censé réagir face à ça. Sa première idée : la surprise. Ensuite l'indignation, finalement la satisfaction. Juste comme ça. Le plaisir de voir ce petit ange blond se faire remettre à sa place par la douce benjamine. Puis il y a eu l'air désolé, au bord d'un gouffre gigantesque de Byron. Caleb a craqué.

\- Célia, s'il te plait…

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit ?

\- C'est pas ça…

\- Le premier d'entre vous qui me dit que ce n'est pas _juste_ , je l'invite à aller se faire foutre, ok ? Je l'ai laissé raconter son histoire, sans l'interrompre, et j'ai juste fait ce que tout le monde ici voulait faire !

\- Non, pas moi, intervient Hurley.

\- On te dit juste que la violence résout pas tout, chérie, reprend Sue.

\- Quand c'est Axel ou Xavier, personne ne dit rien, souligne David.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? demande Shawn, sorti de l'hopitâl le matin-même.

\- David a raison, on peut la laisser exprimer son art, constate Nelly, songeuse.

\- On parle de ma sœur, là, pas d'un psychotique sorti d'une série télé…

\- Bon ça va, elle est adulte ! Et puis, elle a tué personne, tout le monde s'est déjà pris une claque dans sa vie et s'est relevé !

Evidemment, Byron attend la fin de la phrase de Xavier pour tomber sur ses genoux, la joue encore rouge, les mains plaquées sur les yeux, comme pour stopper les larmes qui se déversent sur son visage. Il murmure des esquisses de phrases, avec des _désolé_ à tout bout de champ, comme une mauvaise litanie. Il y a quelque chose de tragique, et de très beau, dans cette vison de l'ange agenouillé, brisé. Et il y a quelque chose de glaçant à se rendre compte que personne n'esquisse le moindre geste pour le relever. Même après une minute. Pas un geste. Alors Caleb, en tout athée qu'il est, se précipite sur l'ange, se glisse à genoux à ses côtés, et le prend dans ses bras. Byron s'accroche durement à lui, à ce pull gris que Jude portait la veille, il griffe sa peau, celle que Jude embrassait hier. Il inspire profondément, pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de faire, pourquoi. Parce que ce n'est pas juste.

\- C'est pas juste, dit-il.

\- Caleb…

\- C'est pas juste de lui en vouloir parce qu'il aime.

\- C'est pas ce qu'on lui reproche, et tu le sais ! gronde Axel.

\- C'est quoi, alors, si c'est pas d'avoir aimé quelqu'un que vous n'approuvez pas ? On n'est pas dans un putain de Shakespeare, on va pas se la jouer Montaigu contre Capulet !

\- Ҫa fait cinq jours que Chang Su est revenu à la Capitale !

\- Et tu voulais quoi ? Qu'il le dénonce ? hurle Caleb en se relevant pour affronter le regard dur et froid d'Axel.

\- Tu te rends pas compte de ce qu'on risque ! De ce que l'Iléveune risque !

\- Mais putain, sors un peu de ton petit monde ! Inverse un peu les rôles ! Si c'était Mark qui s'était taillé d'une prison pour courir dans tes bras, tu sais ce que t'aurais fait ? T'aurais vendu l'Iléveune, et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Sans vraiment le voir venir (ou plutôt, si, en le voyant complètement venir), Caleb se retrouve plaqué contre le mur derrière lui, la main d'Axel solidement accroché à son pull (celui de Jude, pas le sien), son visage un peu trop proche. Et menaçant. Il a vaguement entendu un « putain » fuser de quelque part, avec des cris, et des « oh » de tous sexes.

\- Tu sais rien de moi, connard ! souffle Axel.

Caleb le pousse violemment et le jeune homme lâche prise. A moins que ce ne soit la poigne de Jude qui écarte Axel et le repousse dans l'étreinte de Mark (mon dieu, que c'est romantique !) et se place devant Caleb, pour calmer le jeu, et protéger son pull de nouveaux assauts.

\- Je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, soupire-t-il.

\- Et pour Chang Su, on fait quoi ? demande Nelly, qui cache son émotion de façon irréprochable.

\- Je sais pas, dit Jude. Pour l'instant, rien. J'ai un cours dans une demi-heure, on voit ça dans deux jours. Par contre, Byron, tu l'assignes à résidence, ton criminel.

Puis il se tourne vers Caleb et murmure :

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi.

* * *

 _Rue Jean Marais_

 _Deux minutes et une cigarette plus tard_

\- A quoi tu pensais, franchement ? Te battre avec Axel ?

\- Tu crois que j'avais pas mes chances ?

\- Au contraire, je crois que tu avais toutes tes chances. Mais c'est pas la question. Tu crois qu'engueuler tout le monde, ça va résoudre le problème ?

\- J'ai bien pensé à tous vous gifler…

\- Ҫa va, arrête. Elle est impulsive.

\- Moi aussi.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as voulu le réconforter ? Par impulsion ?

\- Non, je voulais te rendre jaloux…

\- Caleb, je suis sérieux. Tu peux pas… Je sais que tu trouves ça injuste, et ça l'est. Mais l'Iléveune peut pas se permettre d'être soupçonnée d'avoir aidé un criminel à quitter la Corée. Pas maintenant.

\- Parce qu'y a trois ans, tu aurais pris sa défense ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Mais putain, il écrit contre la dictature ! On devrait être fier de l'aider !

\- C'est pas la question. Le problème c'est pas Chang Su. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Mais Byron… Il peut pas le cacher, le laisser espérer comme ça…

\- Putain… il l'aime !

\- Je sais. C'est une jolie connerie, l'amour !

Ouais, c'est vrai… Une jolie connerie. La matinée a épuisé Caleb, et cette conversation ne l'aide pas, vraiment. Il sait qu'il a eu raison, que sa colère est justifiée, son geste aussi. Mais il ne sait pas encore l'expliquer. Il soupire, s'arrête, force donc Jude à l'imiter et à lui faire face.

\- J'ai pas agi par impulsivité, ou par désir de justice…

\- Ah non. Pourquoi, alors ?

\- Mais parce qu'il m'a fait penser à toi, putain !

Jude écrase sa cigarette, rapidement. Trop. Pour ne pas trahir sa nervosité. Raté.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

\- Parce que tu comptes les jours avant que Dark sorte de taule pour défoncer ta vie à grands coups de marteau. Lorsque son bouquin se vendra pour 16 dollars sur le marché, lorsque ta vie s'échangera contre quelques pièces, tu feras quoi ? Ce sera quoi ton excuse pour avoir ruiné l'Iléveune pour une putain d'erreur ? Tu crois que ta sœur sera capable de t'humilier aussi avec une gifle ? Parce que tu peux en être sûr, cette histoire ça va être un ouragan littéraire que les chaînes de télé vont s'arracher ! Les flirts du président avec Poutine, ce sera rien à côté ! Si Byron reçoit cette punition pour protéger l'homme qu'il aime, je sais pas comment on va te traiter, toi… et ça me fait peur.

Comme dans un putain de cliché, le vent se met à souffler, pour créer une symphonie minimaliste entre eux, accentuer un peu le malaise. Plus de cigarettes dans les poches, pas de portable hors de prix non plus au fond de la doublure de la veste en cuir… Rien pour limiter la gêne. Caleb, les yeux baissés, plantés dans le béton de la route, tourne sa tirade dans sa tête et sur sa langue, pour s'assurer de ce qu'il a dit, de ce que sa bouche a réellement laissé sortir. En se demandant si c'était trop, en se demandant si c'était assez. Puis le vent retombe, il se dit que ça l'invite à reprendre le dialogue.

\- Jude, je…

\- J'vais rentrer, l'interrompt Jude.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais rentrer. J'ai besoin de dormir un peu. Et de trouver une solution pour tout ça.

Caleb hésite sur le _ça_.

\- Et ton cours ?

\- Je vais téléphoner à mon supérieur pour l'annuler.

\- Je peux venir, ce soir ? demande Caleb, certain de la réponse.

\- Non. J'vais bosser tard.

\- Bien sûr… Et je peux espérer te revoir quand ?

\- Je sais pas. J'ai besoin d'espace… pour un certain temps.

\- Ah, c'est ça ! Tu romps avec moi, Jude ?

\- Non… ou peut-être, j'en sais rien, putain !

\- J'ai fait quoi ? T'apprécies pas la vérité, Jude, t'aime pas que je te rappelle ce que t'as fait, ce qui va arriver ! Mais putain, réveille-toi ! Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Regarde-toi dans une putain de glace, bordel !

\- Pour y voir quoi ? Un type que je reconnais pas ? Une ombre qui me fait honte ? Ou pire, une monstre ?

\- Un monstre, c'est humain, Jude.

\- J'ai pas le courage de le vérifier, ça…

\- Je sais… Moi, si. Je sais gérer les monstres et les reflets brisés. Me demande pas de m'éloigner de toi alors que je suis le seul à vouloir te réparer…

\- Pardon Caleb, mais il va falloir un peu plus que des bons sentiments pour ça…

\- J'ai peut-être un peu plus…

Il mord immédiatement sa langue, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi les mots se sont échappés, pourquoi il le regrette. Ni pourquoi ce plus, auquel il ne parvient pas à donner un sens exact et certain.

\- J'voulais devenir écrivain, murmure Jude après quelques secondes. Rien d'autre… Tout ça, tout le bordel que j'ai déclenché… Je crois que le gosse que j'étais avant tout ça ne reconnaîtrait rien de lui en moi. Et ça m'inquiète. Et toi ? Tu crois que tu lui fais honte, au môme qui rêvait de devenir écrivain ?

\- L'homme de vingt-deux ans que je suis s'est construit sur le môme que j'ai été. C'est ni une fierté ni une déception. C'est moi.

Jude impose à sa bouche un tracé arqué qui ressemble à une ombre souriante arrêtée sur le chemin des pleurs. Le vent égrène les feuilles des arbres dans la rue pour rappeler un peu le temps passé, pour percer la bulle d'intimité, éclater l'intemporalité du moment. C'est un peu le problème avec Jude, il a cette faculté de faire oublier les secondes, un peu comme un bon film. Passer du temps avec lui, c'est entrer dans une salle de cinéma, se laisser embarquer par deux heures de pur Tarantino, ne pas pouvoir décoller du siège et renverser le popcorn, réaliser au générique que deux heures sont passées, sortir de la salle et découvrir que le monde n'a pas pris le temps d'arrêter de tourner.

\- Tu as bien de la chance…

Avec sa voix cassée et ses yeux embués, il ressemble à un personnage de dessin animé des années 90, sur la descente, au point de chute. Avec sa silhouette brisée, son ombre crue, il adopte le look vintage des grands romantiques, après l'escalade du rocher perché sur le lit de nuages. Il ne ressemble plus, avec tout ça, se dit Caleb. Il s'en va.

\- Je suis désolé, Caleb… J'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir un peu.

\- Réfléchir combien de temps ?

\- Quelques jours, ça devrait me suffire.

\- Pas de folie des grandeurs, alors ! Seulement quelques jours.

\- Je vais essayer, promis…

* * *

 _Quelques jours… puis quelques semaines plus tard_

 _Rues désertes_

\- Vraiment, il fallait que tu m'appelles maintenant ?

\- Désolé, je pouvais pas deviner que tu allais au cinéma ! Je peux rappeler, si tu veux.

\- Oh non ! Tu appelles trop rarement pour que je te laisse. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tu me connais trop bien… Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

\- L'heure. Tu ne m'appelles jamais aussi tard quand ça va. Un problème avec ton Jules ?

\- Jude…

\- C'est une expression, Caleb… Alors ?

\- Ben je me posais des questions, j'ai la réponse… Ce sera pas l'homme de ma vie.

\- Il t'a largué ?

\- Pas vraiment. On a arrêté de se voir…

\- Et tu l'aimes ?

\- Ҫa, j'aurais bien aimé le savoir. Je devrais peut-être arrêter d'aimer, tout réserver pour la femme de ma vie…

\- C'est qui celle-la ?

\- Mais toi, enfin !

\- Je te taquine…

\- Si tu crois que je suis en état… Jude ne me parle plus, les parents de Aitor lui ont interdit de m'approcher, l'Iléveune est au bord de l'explosion…

\- Tu voulais la Capitale, tu l'as eue…

\- Oui… Et je regrette un peu…

\- Arrête de regretter. C'est fait, tu ne peux pas revenir dessus.

\- Je fais quoi, alors ?

\- Comme toujours. Tu répares, et tu vis ! Maintenant je te laisse, Samuel Lee Jackson n'attend que moi pour commencer ! Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi…

Sa grand-mère raccroche, il fait de même, fourre son portable dans la poche étroite de son jean, où un briquet se repose déjà. Il lève les yeux vers la porte.

\- … De toute façon, je suis arrivé…

L'hôtel a l'air délabré… Plus que d'habitude, plus que jamais. Ҫa, c'est l'effet _tremblement de terre_ qui sévit depuis quelques temps à l'Iléveune. Normal que leur bâtiment fétiche reçoive aussi le coup de plein fouet. Caleb voit déjà les silhouettes s'agiter derrière les fenêtres. Il entend déjà les voix qui grondent derrière le double vitrage. Quelques secondes, il hésite, il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux faire demi-tour. Il n'a absolument aucune envie d'entrer dans l'hôtel, de pénétrer cette cohue politico-idéologique. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui colle le vertige. Pourtant, il inspire profondément, et force ses jambes à se mettre en marche, en éteignant au maximum sa conscience.

La porte semble s'ouvrir d'elle-même, pour l'inviter en plein chaos. Il suit machinalement le couloir pour découvrir ses camarades de plume réfugiés dans le salon, en plein chaos diplomatique, en plein brouhaha idéologique. Personne ne le remarque.

\- … je te dis que c'est hors de question ! Et je t'assure que…

\- … peu importe la façon dont ça a été fait, ça a été…

\- … t'prends ? Depuis quand tu es notre leader, hein ?...

\- … jamais dans un tel état, j'te jure, j'suis passée chez lui, il a…

Personne ne le remarque. Lui par contre, il remarque. Shawn n'est pas là, probablement toujours cloîtré à l'hôpital. Byron non plus n'est pas là, probablement écarté volontairement par l'Iléveune. L'Iléveune moins Caleb. Il y a trois bouteilles de champagne sur la table. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à fêter. L'une est pleine, les deux autres sont vides. Et il y a au moins huit paquets de cigarettes de marques différentes ouverts sur la table. D'ordinaire, ils ne sont que cinq à fumer. Personne n'a touché au cake à l'orange, par contre…

Les yeux de Caleb se baladent un peu entre les différents acteurs de la situation. Voir Nelly, Samford ou Célia monter au créneau, ça n'a rien de choquant, c'est même étonnement rassurant. Voir Hurley s'égosiller, ça, c'est inquiétant. Jude, une cigarette entre les doigts, ces mêmes doigts massant sa tempe, semble aux prises avec une longue explication d'Axel qui tourne le dos à un Mark muet, perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire vague sur le visage. Et puis, près de la fenêtre, assis sur une chaise rafistolée, il y a quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là aujourd'hui, qui fait tâche dans le paysage avec ses rides, son dos cassé, ses lunettes noires qui protègent des yeux fragiles, sa barbe grise… David Evans, le célèbre dramaturge, le fondateur du mouvement de l'Iléveune… L'homme qui regarde le navire qu'il a fabriqué se faire dévorer par la tempête, qui regarde l'empire qu'il a légué à son petit-fils s'écrouler. Sale journée, vraiment. Et puis, c'est très étonnant de le voir ici. La dernière fois que Caleb l'a vu en chair et en os, c'était le jour du vote pour son entrée à l'Iléveune, il y a près d'un an. Mark l'a sûrement prié de venir pour calmer les tensions, parce qu'il sent que le costume de leader est, pour la première fois, un peu grand pour lui seul, alors il passe le flambeau. Caleb n'ose pas aller voir le vieil homme pour demander ce qu'il se passe. Et puis, il estime que sa présence, puisqu'elle a été requise, devrait être signalée et prise en compte. Alors, plutôt que de hurler pour faire entendre une voix nouvelle à travers le flot de paroles insaisissables du débat, il s'approche de la table, approche la main d'un verre à pied à moitié plein, et l'envoie valser d'un revers. Le verre éclate admirablement contre le carrelage, offrant une couleur acre et prune au revêtement. Le bruit capte largement l'attention. Caleb en profite immédiatement, de peur qu'on l'ignore de nouveau.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Mark lève la tête vers lui sans se départir de son sourire vague et égaré. Visiblement, l'air contrarié de Caleb ne le bouleverse pas du tout. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui tourne de nouveau la tête, pour perdre son regard dans le jardin, juste derrière la baie vitrée. Alors Caleb se concentre sur les autres écrivains, tous muets. Même les habituelles grandes gueules de l'Iléveune la ferment. Nelly, Axel, Hurley, Célia… Jude aussi baisse les yeux vers son verre de vin. Franchement, le courage, c'est plus ce que c'était.

\- Byron s'est tiré.

Cette voix grave et lointaine, Caleb la reconnait immédiatement, même s'il ne l'a pas entendue souvent. C'est celle de Joseph King. Il est assis sur le canapé, le corps plié au-dessus d'un énorme livre bleu, consacré à Jean Cocteau. Il ne daigne même pas lever les yeux, tourne la page. Doucement, Caleb connecte les quatre mots prononcés, écarquille les yeux pour l'occasion et pour le principe, moins que pour la surprise, il lui semble.

\- Il s'est tiré ?

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu connais notre lord, dit Célia, amère. Le romantisme avant tout ! Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner Chang Su maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Et comme il ne voulait pas non plus nous créer de problèmes, il s'est dit que ce serait pas mal de nous lâcher, tout simplement !

\- Nous lâcher… le temps que ça se calme ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Caleb ! Te fais pas plus bête…

\- Célia, s'il te plait, l'interrompt Jude, visiblement irrité.

\- Oh toi, tu peux la fermer ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de me taire ? Désolée, il avait pas à faire ça maintenant, alors que tout nous tombe dessus ! Byron, Shawn, et maintenant ça !

\- Mais putain arrête ! Quoi Shawn ?

\- Crise d'angoisse et début de paranoïa, explique Sue. L'un de ses amis fait le déplacement, alors le médecin va probablement pas le lâcher facilement.

\- Et le « maintenant ça », c'est quoi encore ?

Le silence de gêne dure quelques secondes, par principe. Silence de façade, oui, parce que Joseph, qui n'a décidemment jamais été aussi bavard, le rompt au bout de moins de trois secondes pour dire, de sa voix grave et toujours calme :

\- Nelly part.

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers Joseph, à cause de cette façon extraordinairement détachée qu'il a eu d'annoncer une nouvelle si grave. Caleb prend quelques secondes à réaliser. Il décide finalement de regarder Jude, comme pour trouver une confirmation, mais le jeune homme ne le regarde pas. Alors il se tourne vers Nelly. Avec son regard penaud, sa tête basse qui laisse ses boucles tomber devant elle, elle ressemble à une petite fille prise la main dans le pot de confiture. C'est la première fois qu'elle ressemble à un être fragile, en retrait. Et c'est ce qui permet à Caleb de réaliser.

\- Tu déconnes…

\- Non, elle déconne pas ! attaque Xavier. La donneuse de leçon qui quitte le navire au moindre pépin. Elle est belle, la meneuse de l'Iléveune !

\- Toi, j'te permets pas ! crie Axel.

\- Pourquoi ? J'me contrefous que t'aies le courage de lui dire ou pas, j'me contrefous de savoir que t'oses pas toucher à ta copine d'enfance ! Elle nous plante, putain !

\- Et c'est nécessaire de hurler ? demande David.

\- Ouais, c'est nécessaire ! Ҫa fait près de six ans que je suis ici ! Y a pas un mois où j'ai pas eu droit à un putain de sermon sur la vision que je donne à l'Iléveune, sur mes sorties, mes apparitions télé, mes réflexions publiques. Et aujourd'hui, elle ose se pointer pour nous dire qu'elle ne supportait pas l'élection de son père ?! Et c'est pour ça que tu te casses ?! Mais tu sais quoi ?! Avec tes airs de grande bourgeoise qui renie ses origines, avec tes airs d'adulte accomplie qui s'est débarrassée de la tutelle de son père, t'es qu'une gamine prisonnière ! Tu t'prends pour Simone de Beauvoir, mais t'es rien d'autre qu'une ado planquée dans sa chambre qui balbutie le féminisme !

\- Putain, mais stop ! Je comprends rien du tout ! D'où tu t'barres, Nelly ? Et toi, dit Caleb en désignant Xavier, tu la fermes.

Nelly sourit et lève un peu la tête. Elle ressemble de plus en plus à Mark, avec cette attitude, avec cet air de débarquer de très loin, de ne pas vouloir revenir sur Terre. Sans chercher le contact des yeux bleus et interrogateurs de Caleb, elle dit :

\- Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il gouverne ma ville. Je ne peux pas supporter d'être sous sa coupe, encore.

\- Pourquoi tu restes pas contre résister à son gouvernement ?

\- Il a été élu démocratiquement. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Alors tu pars ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un mandat de quatre ans. Je ne dis pas que je quitte l'Iléveune vraiment, je continuerai à écrire et à proposer mes idées. Je ne serai juste plus à la Capitale.

\- Tu sais où tu vas aller ?

Elle hausse les épaules, mais sourit. Le jeune écrivain se rend compte qu'il est probablement la seule personne depuis le début de la journée à lui témoigner un peu d'amitié, ça doit la rassurer un peu. Oh bien sûr, il n'en pense pas moins ! Quitter la Capitale pour désaccord avec le gouvernement, c'est un peu facile, un peu lâche. Mais il peut le comprendre, étonnamment. Et puis, il voit Nelly depuis un an comme une femme dure, froide, intransigeante, solide… Elle a bien le droit à une ou deux failles, de temps en temps, comme n'importe quelle femme, même lorsqu'elle prône le féminisme. Cependant, en recomptant bien, Caleb se dit que voir le groupe soudain réduit à dix (onze dans les bonnes périodes de Shawn, qui semblent se réduire de plus en plus) devient inquiétant. Sans la poésie violente de Shawn, sans les directives de Nelly, sans le saxonisme de Byron, comment va fonctionner l'Iléveune ?

\- Bon, soupire Sue, on continue à se regarder en chiens de faillance ou bien…

\- T'as raison, cette réunion ne rime à rien, intervient Jude qui prend enfin la peine de parler.

\- Tu proposes quoi ? demande David. Si on n'en parle pas, on ne pourra jamais résoudre le problème.

\- Résoudre quoi ? Byron et Nelly ont choisi de partir, on n'y changera rien.

\- Jude a raison, reprend Mark. Nous sommes dans un mouvement littéraire, pas dans une prison, et je ne forcerai personne à rester contre sa volonté. Personne. Nelly et Byron ont pris leur décision, à nous de savoir si nous sommes capables de continuer malgré ça. Mais réagir à vif, c'est stupide. Allez, tout le monde dehors, rentrez chez vous.

Ce ton monotone ne convient pas à Mark. Pourtant, pas de doute, un discours si censé, si neutre ne peux venir que de lui. Et comme c'est Mark, personne n'oppose de résistance, tout le monde s'écarte, récupère sac et manteau et quitte le bâtiment, laissant sur place un chaos alimentaire, un bazar alcoolisé. Caleb reste planté au milieu de ce silencieux vacarme. Tout fait toujours débat ici, c'est toujours comme ça lorsque l'on confronte les intellectuels. Mais c'est la première fois qu'une chose aussi noble que l'amour ou la morale divise à ce point.

Caleb tourne la tête. Il est presque seul. Ne restent que Mark et son grand-père. Il hésite un peu, mais décide très vite de quitter l'hôtel, laisser le petit-fils et le grand écrivain en tête-à-tête. Ou rejoindre Jude en accélérant le pas, alors qu'il entre dans sa voiture.

\- Eh ! On peut parler ?

\- Je t'attendais, soupire Jude. Monte.

Il s'exécute, docilement, parce qu'il s'était attendue à une carapace, un mur de protection, de la réticence… Il enfonce son dos dans le cuir brun de la voiture que Jude démarre sans rien dire, qui les emmène au loin, très loin…

 _Parking de la plage artificielle de la Capitale_

 _Une heure plus tard_

Le souffle erratique, il passe une main sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, sur sa bouche. Tout brûle, tout est en nage, tout est encore sous le coup de la surprise. Son cœur commence à réhabituer le corps à un rythme normal, il fait redescendre la pression et la température. Pour accélérer le processus, il ouvre manuellement sa vitre, respire un grand coup. Il regarde à sa gauche, voit Jude, regard fixé sur le pare-brise, mains replacées sur le volant. Imperturbable. Ou tout comme. La radio fonctionne toujours, elle diffuse une chanson des années 80 à voix haut perchée qui parle de cloches à sonner. Il baisse un peu le son, mécaniquement.

\- J'avais pas prévu ça, dit Caleb.

\- T'avais prévu quoi ?

\- Autre chose.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre.

\- Si tu l'dis… Et maintenant ?

\- Quoi maintenant ?

\- Tu m'as emmené ici pour une raison. Alors, et maintenant ?

\- … Je pars.

Caleb tourne brutalement la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pars. Je n'en peux plus, je suis fatigué.

\- Fatigué ? Tu as peur, oui !

\- T'es qui pour me dire ça ?

\- Celui qui a eu le courage de rester malgré tout ! Malgré les crimes de mon enfance, la violence de ma jeunesse, malgré la brutalité de la Capitale… je suis encore là.

\- Ҫa n'fait qu'un an, Caleb, un an. J'étais perverti par la Capitale alors que tu ne savais même pas parler.

\- Arrête de jouer les aînés, et ne change pas de sujet !

\- Alors arrête de t'énerver. Essaie de me comprendre.

\- Ne m'en demande pas trop… Alors c'est comme ça… tu fuis.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Et moi ?

\- Quoi ? _Nous_ ?

\- Non, _moi_. S'il y avait eu un _nous_ , tu ne partirais pas sans qu'on en parle.

\- On en parle, là.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est exactement ce que tu fais avec tes _moi_ et tes _nous_.

\- Tu viens de m'annoncer que tu partais, je joue sur les mots si je veux !

\- Cette conversation est stérile, soupire Jude.

\- C'est cette journée qui est stérile. Jude, partir, ça ne te servira à rien. Tu le sais bien, l'ombre ne t'ira jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Disparaître quelques semaines, reparaître en espérant que toute cette histoire se sera calmée ? Les gens ont bonne mémoire pour ce genre de choses…

\- Je vais m'exiler quelques temps, écrire le livre le plus extraordinaire de tous les temps, à tel point que rien hormis mon œuvre n'aura d'importance. Eclipser Dark, le faire tomber de son pied d'estal. J'ai déjà réussi, j'y parviendrai encore. J'ai juste besoin de calme. Et de temps.

\- C'est pas vrai… T'es un grand malade, tu le sais, ça ? Tu m'amènes ici après une putain de journée et alors que j'apprends que deux personnes minimum désertent l'Iléveune, tu me baises sur la banquette arrière de ta bagnole pour essayer de me faire passer la pilule ! Tu m'emmerdes, d'accord ? Toi et tes airs de petit bourgeois mal dans sa peau, vous me faites vraiment chier !

\- Autant ne plus me voir, alors, sourit Jude.

\- Ferme ta putain de petite gueule d'ange ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais, là ? C'est toi qui m'as forcé à tout te dire, à tout raconter !

\- Je ne t'ai forcé à rien !

\- Oh si ! Tu m'as forcé la main en me racontant ton histoire avec Dark pour que je me sente mal parce que je ne te faisais pas confiance ! C'est de la manipulation, Jude, tu le sais très bien. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de craquer pour toi, vraiment ? Aitor avait raison, t'es toxique.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Sincèrement. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais je tiens vraiment à toi. J'aurais aimé être quelqu'un de bien pour toi. De standard. Être capable de t'aimer correctement.

\- Arrête avec tes conneries… Si t'avais été standard, jamais tu m'aurais intéressé… Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

\- Dark sort dans deux jours. Je pense dire adieu ce soir.

\- J'aurais au moins droit à une adresse ?

\- Je t'écrirai une carte postale de temps en temps.

\- Génial… Tu enverras ça chez ma grand-mère alors…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas rendre ton appart' ?

\- Aitor et toi avez été mes plus grands soutiens à la Capitale avec Mark et Célia. Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force de rester sans l'Iléveune au complet et sans mon apprenti. Et puis… ma grand-mère me manque.

Jude le regarde, avec un air qui ne lui a jamais appartenu. Il y a des notions de _désolé_ dans ses pupilles brûlantes, une nuance d'excuses. Il se redresse sur son siège, se penche vers la droite et pose maladroitement ses lèvres sur le bouche de Caleb pour lui donner un baiser d'adieu qui se voudrait impeccable, mais qui ne parvient qu'à imiter ceux de leur début, à la lumière d'une bougie, ceux chargés de découverte, de curiosité, de mélancolie des conquêtes précédentes, d'urgence. Caleb le laisse faire, en fermant les yeux pour interdire aux larmes de couler. Lorsque Jude s'écarte, la gêne gagne le jeune écrivain qui se recule et pose une main sur la poignée.

\- Je vais rentrer à pieds.

\- Caleb… je peux te ramener chez toi si tu…

\- Non, c'est gentil. Je préfère marcher.

\- Tu ne viendras pas à mes adieux, ce soir.

\- Non. Adieu, Jude.

\- Au revoir.

Il sort lentement de la berline, refuse de se tourner pour adresser un dernier geste à son amant. Il écoute les roues crisser, le moteur s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il n'entend plus loin, il prend le chemin menant jusqu'à son quartier, réfléchissant à la façon dont il annoncera son départ à tout le monde. Quelque part, il se doute que Mark sait. Mark a toujours un coup d'avance. Il sait que l'Iléveune est foutu, que Jude va partir, que Caleb suivra le mouvement, que l'avenir de la littérature repose dorénavant sur les épaules de Bailong et des écrivains de sa génération. Nelly assurait une certaine stabilité dans l'Iléveune, elle tempérait les caractères les plus violents, elle contrôlait l'image. Quant à Jude, il est l'un des membres fondateurs du mouvement tel qu'il se fait connaître actuellement. Combien de temps pour que tout explose ?

Il rentre chez lui, prend son unique valise et réfléchit à ce qu'il va pouvoir y ranger. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'a pas grand-chose de plus que ce qu'il apportait avec lui il y a un an. Quelques livres supplémentaires, peut-être. Un Hartland entre les mains, il se dit qu'il a vraiment fait ce voyage pour peu. En un an, il a réussi à faire publier un recueil collectif et un roman de deux-cents pages. En contrepartie, il a plus appris en une année sur la culture qu'en dix ans sur les bancs de l'école…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il tarde à entendre la chanson diffusée par son téléphone. Lorsqu'il décroche, c'est trop tard. Il hésite à rappeler, mais voit le sourire sournois d'Aitor qui s'affiche à côté de la mention « appel manqué », alors il se décide à rappeler. Il inspire longuement avant qu'Aitor ne décroche.

\- Salut Aitor. Ecoute, je devais t'appeler, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Ouais. Mais laissez-moi commencer. Je voulais que vous sachiez… J'ai réfléchi… et j'en veux pas de tout ce bordel qu'on veut m'imposer. J'veux juste vivre comme je veux. Alors, je me suis dit que si j'trouvais un job, et si vous m'acceptiez chez vous… en partageant le loyer, on pourrait. Et quand Jude viendra, j'irai me planquer chez Ricardo, il dira pas non… J'veux vivre, Caleb, comme vous avez dit.

Caleb s'effondre sur le lit et se met à pleure, comme ça, sans prévenir.

\- Caleb ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Rien, Aitor, rien, dit-il en souriant. Mais merci.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour me permettre de continuer.

* * *

« Ce que l'on soupçonnait depuis quelques jours vient d'être confirmé ce matin par Célia Hills, dans le journal officiel de l'Iléveune. L'Iléveune est mort. Depuis l'élection du nouveau maire, plus rien n'allait. Raimon a disparu, au même titre que Sharp, et ce depuis la sortie et les confessions brûlantes de son mentor, Dark. Love est toujours en pleine procédure pour empêcher l'extradition de son amant, Chang Su, réclamé par la Corée. Quant à Froste, il a été transféré dans un hôpital suisse. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la chute soit annoncée. La plupart des membres rassure cependant le public : écrivain un jour, écrivain toujours ! La littérature n'en mourra pas. Pour preuve, la publication tant attendue du dernier Stonewall, salué par la critique et en liste pour le Renaudot. Aucune déclaration de la part de Mark Evans, le leader, n'a été annoncée.

« Et nous accueillons tout de suite le jeune artiste Ricardo Di Rigo, ancien élève de Jude Sharp qui ne souhaite pas aborder la disparition de son mentor, mais la publication de son premier livre, _Maestro !_ Alors Ricardo, malgré la chute de l'Iléveune, vous pensez parvenir à maintenir la littérature à flot ?

\- Vous savez, l'Iléveune m'a essentiellement appris une chose : « Il y a d'abord la vie. Et tout le reste est littérature. »

* * *

C'est pas ultra drôle comme fin, mais pas non plus horrible. Je veux cette fin depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire, et j'ai dû luter pour que Jude rompe avec Caleb, mais je trouvais qu'il n'y avait que cette solution d'acceptable. Et puis, comme ça ne finit pas si mal que ça, je me suis permis !

J'espère sincèrement que cette fin, et cette histoire, vous auront plu, malgré mes retards de publications nombreux ! Je suis très fière de cette fiction, parce que si la première était la plus structurée, la seconde la plus originale (par rapport à ce que j'écris habituellement), celle-ci m'a permis d'expérimenter des styles d'écriture très différents, qui m'ont plu ou non, et certains que je garderai sans doute à l'avenir. Alors merci à celles et ceux qui ont été témoins de cette évolution et de ce travail.

Je serai ravie de connaître vos avis sur cette fin, ou sur l'histoire de façon plus générale !

Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Prenez soin de vous, merci pour tout, et peut-être à bientôt !


End file.
